Lionhearted
by dorina16able
Summary: "What prevents us' Oliver asked calmly. Calliope couldn't answer. They were best friends, they were there for each other, so what prevented them? She was Muggle-born. And during a war, being with a Muggle-born equaled with death.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of everything

**A/N: Hello, my friends :) How are you? I've been rewatching Harry Potter lately and wanted to write a fan fiction about it. I'm in love with Oliver Wood, he's basically one of my favorite characters. Ok,I hope you enjoy it and your reviews would be more than welcome :) It's rated T for language and obvious violence.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does (lucky woman she is) **

Platform 9 3/4 was, as always, crowded with students and their relatives who had come to see them off. Owls were hooting, prefects were giving orders and the steam of "Hogwarts Express" was filling the station with a white cloud.

For Calliope Bowden, an eleven-year old, all this was a different world. She had no idea that wizards and witches actually existed, until, a few days after her birthday, she was visited by a teacher who had explained everything to her and her parents. Despite their initial cautiousness, Mr. and Mrs. Bowden were excited that their little girl was so special and would go to a school they had never imagined.

Right now, though, she missed her parents. They had brought her here, wished her to have fun, pleaded her to write often and then had gone to work. She wanted them to see the station, she wanted to see their figures becoming smaller and smaller as the train would depart. And, most of all, she was scared, because she didn't know anyone here.

Her owl, a beautiful bird called Amber, hooted angrily in her cage. The teacher who had visited her had escorted her to Diagon Alley and had helped her to buy her new supplies and her new pet. The books had fascinated her, especially the one about Defense Against the Dark Arts, a class that sounded very interesting. But the most intensive moment for her was when she went to Ollivander's to buy her own wand. After trying five, she got one made by rowan wood, 13 inches and with unicorn tail hair as a core. This wand, according to the wandmaker, would be perfect for defensive spells.

_So, I was right when I had thought that Defense Against the Dark Arts would be wonderful,_ Calliope thought and chuckled.

She got on the train, looking around. Some students were already wearing their school robes and she noticed the various colors. Wanting to know as much as possible about Hogwarts before attending it, she had read "_Hogwarts, A History_" and had learned about the four houses. Gryffindor, the house of the brave, with its scarlet and gold colors, Hufflepuff, the house of the loyal, with its yellow and black, Ravenclaw, the house of the intelligent, colored blue and bronze, and Slytherin, the house of the cunning, green and silver.

Finally, she spotted a compartment that was almost empty. Only two twins with ginger hair, about her age, and a tall boy with dark brown hair were in it. Shyly, she knocked at the door.

'Excuse me, would you mind if I sit here?' she asked.

'Of course not' the one of the twins gestured her to enter. 'Feel free'

Smiling, she came in and sat down next to the tall boy, who seemed elder than her.

'I'm Oliver Wood' he introduced himself and shook her hand. 'Nice to meet you'

'Nice to meet you too. My name is Calliope Bowden'

'Calliope?' the other twin repeated, looking impressed. 'Wow, you have an amazing name! I'm George Weasley and this is Fred, my twin'

'Or no?' his brother frowned and a sly smirk appeared on his face. 'I'm George and this is Fred'

Calliope looked confused from the one to the other. It was indeed impossible to tell the difference between the two of them. She laughed, thinking how many pranks they could do because of that.

'Are you guys first years, too?' she wanted to know, thinking that it would be much better if her new friends were with her.

'Yes' they answered and the same time.

'I'm in third year' Oliver said. 'I'm sure that you'll love Hogwarts. It's beautiful, most classes are great and there's also Quidditch'

At that last word, the twins nodded in agreement, but Calliope had no idea what they were talking about. She risked sounding stupid and asking for more information.

'What's Quidditch?'

The three boys turned towards her, looking surprised, especially Oliver. Her cheeks became deep red and she stared at the ground. Calliope knew immediately that, being Muggle-born wouldn't always be easy, since she knew things others didn't and vice versa.

'My parents are Muggles' she explained. 'Only a few months ago I actually had no idea that I was a witch'

'Oh, that doesn't matter' Oliver reassured her. 'It's not bad to be Muggle-born. Quidditch is the most popular sport in the wizarding world and it's brilliant! You play it on broomsticks. Each house has its own team and there are matches during the year'

'Do you play?' the twin who had said first that he was George asked.

'No, but I'll try out this year. I want to be the Gryffindor Keeper'

'You're in Gryffindor!' Fred exclaimed and started singing. 'You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart!'

'Our whole family was in Gryffindor, so we will probably be there, too' George revealed. 'What about you, Callie? In which house do you want to be sorted?'

'I have no idea' Calliope blushed at the sound of her new nickname. 'Maybe in Hufflepuff, because I'm very loyal to my loved ones. I'm neither very intelligent like a Ravenclaw, nor very brave like a Gryffindor. And I'm surely not cunning like a Slytherin'

'Better stay away from them' Oliver advised her. 'I've met a lot Slytherins and they're true snakes. But don't be so sure about the other two. The Sorting Hat sees right into your soul, even at traits you possess and you don't know it'

'He's right' Fred agreed. 'So, who knows? Maybe it will see that you're bright…'

'…and put you in Ravenclaw' his brother interrupted him.

'Or that you're extremely brave…' Fred spoke again.

'…and sort you into Gryffindor' George cut him off.

Calliope hadn't thought about that. Her new friends knew a lot about the Sorting Ceremony. If the Sorting Hat was that wise, then it would really see something she wouldn't. This made her awaiting her arrival in Hogwarts with even bigger impatience. She took a parchment, a quill and ink and wrote a quick note to her parents. At that moment, the train left the station.

'Let the journey and the fun begin!' the twins shouted, clapping at the same time.

_We just left the station. I can't wait to arrive at Hogwarts. Everything is so new for me and I've made friends already. I'll write you as often as possible, to share my experiences with you. I love both of you._

After she finished, she unlocked Amber's cage. The owl, happy to feel free, bit her gently on the finger. The young girl tied the note on her feet and George opened the window.

'There we go, Amber' Calliope whispered. 'Your first journey starts at the same time with mine'

**A/N: Alright, everyone, a small chapter, explaining basically how our heores meet :) Next chapter will be up soon, having their arrival at Hogwarts :)**


	2. Chapter 2: And your house is

**A/N: Hi, everyone :) Another chapter is here, our friends arrive at Hogwarts and are sorted. By the way, I would like to ask your advise about how to cintinue. The one option is to write another chapter of Calliope's first year and the fourth chapter being about her fourth year (Harry's second), where *SPOILER* *SPOILER* the Chamber of Secrets opens. The other one is jumping immediately to her fourth year. I would like you to tell me which of the two I should do. But for now...enjoy the Sorting Ceremony :)**

**Guest- Thank you :)**

**Gotta Dance 88- Thanks a lot, my friend :) I hope you'll like the new chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the characters I create.**

It was already dark when they arrived. The night was clear and the sky full with stars. The students had changed in their school robes and Calliope looked around.

'How will we go to the school?' she wanted to know.

'First years will go by boats, it's tradition' Oliver explained. 'After all, it has to be something special for you. The others will go with carriages'

At that moment, the four friends saw a giant standing a few meters away from them. Calliope left a small scream and the Weasley twins gasped, but Oliver only laughed and waved at the man, who greeted him back.

'That's Hagrid, the gamekeeper. He's really funny, although he loves all dangerous creatures. Good luck at the Sorting Ceremony, you three'

He patted Fred and George on the back, gave Calliope a quick hug and rushed off to seek for his friends. Calliope left a sigh and didn't know if her nervousness was stronger than her excitement.

'Let's go to the boats then'

As they were walking, though, a black-haired first-year pushed them through, making them almost falling down.

'Watch where you're going, losers!' he snapped before leaving them alone. The three children looked at each other.

'Slytherin' they stated simultaneously.

Oliver was right. Going with boats to the castle was something she would never forget. The lake was very calm and reflected the night sky. They held torches in their hands and the bright flames seemed as if they were dancing on the surface, giving a mysterious aura to the whole scenery. But the most beautiful sight was that of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry itself. It stood proud and majestic, with most of the windows being lit.

'I knew what to expect, but it's still an incredible feeling, right?' George whispered and they nodded.

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, professor of Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor House, waited for them in front of the closed doors that were leading to the Great Hall. She was an old woman with a serious expression.

'She seems scary' Calliope mumbled to the twins, who would surely know more, since their whole family had attended the school.

'Our brothers have told us that she's strict, but very kind and willing to help' Fred comforted her. 'But you have to be careful never mess with her, because you'll get detentions every day'

Professor McGonagall welcomed them to Hogwarts and informed them about the process of the Sorting Ceremony, the four Houses and in which occasions they would lose or gain house points. Calliope promised to herself to not get into serious trouble, no matter in which house she would go. Fred and George, on the other hand, were smirking slyly and it was obvious that they weren't planning to do the same.

'And now, follow me, please'

At her command, the doors opened and they marched into the spacious Great Hall. Innumerable candles hang in the air and spells had been casted on the ceiling, making it represent the sky outside. Calliope was impressed and realized that there were still many things she was about to discover in the wizarding world.

In front of the table where the members of the staff were being seated, stood a stool with an old hat on it. The smile faded from the girl's face, thinking that now came the part that was making not only her, but most of her classmates, very nervous.

'I'll read your names from this list' McGonagall said, holding a large piece of parchment in her hands. 'You will come forward and wear the hat, which will decide in which house you will be sorted into. Adams, Matthew'

A very short, blonde boy sat on the stool and folded his hands, which were trembling. A slice opened in the hat, like a mouth, and started mumbling.

'Very well!' it exclaimed after a few seconds. 'RAVENCLAW!'

The students at the Ravenclaw table started clapping as Matthew approached them and sat down. The process continued and Calliope felt her pulse and her anxiety increasing.

'Bowden, Calliope' McGonagall called out after a while.

Trying to calm down, she walked as confidently as she could and climbed on the stool, while McGonagall was placing the hat on her light brown hair. She saw Fred and George both giving her a thumbs up and she smiled.

'Hmmm…' the hat uttered. 'I see… You're loyal, fiercely loyal, young lady. You would make a great Hufflepuff'

_Hufflepuff is good_, she thought and the hat left a strange sound, as if it wanted to laugh.

'But, on the other hand, I see something else. I see an unnatural bravery, deep into your soul. You're willing to take risks to protect those important to you'

_Me? _the little girl thought. _You see bravery in me? Are you sure? I don't mind at all, but I never believed that I was brave._

'Yes, yes' it insisted. 'You will do well there. So, if you really don't mind… GRYFFINDOR!'

The Gryffindors clapped as she was walking to them, with a huge smile on her face. She sat next to Oliver, who gave her a high five, also smiling.

'Welcome to the lions!' a red-haired boy who sat across from Oliver shook her hand. 'I'm Percy Weasley. If you need any help, don't hesitate to tell me'

'Thanks'

'I told you, Calliope!' Oliver exclaimed. 'I told you that the Sorting Hat is wise and can see things we can't!'

'You were right' she laughed. 'But I still can't believe it, to be honest. I always thought I was a coward'

'Maybe this is the time for your bravery to come to surface. But now, let's stop talking to watch the rest of the process' Percy silenced them.

More students came at the Gryffindor table and the queue of first-years standing before Professor McGonagall became smaller and smaller. The last ones were the Weasley twins, who were both sorted into Gryffindor. Fred sat down next to Percy, while George took seat at Calliope's side.

'See, Callie? Never be sure about anything' he told her, referring to her statement that she would be sorted into Hufflepuff. 'Now we're all together!'

'Yeah, that's really great!' Calliope agreed, before turning towards Percy. 'I suppose you're related to them?'

'Unfortunately' Fred answered, receiving an angry glare from his elder brother. 'He's the always studying guy who hates jokes and pranks!'

'Watch your tongue, Fred!' Percy pointed his finger at him. 'In two years I may be a prefect and then you better be careful, because I won't let you ruin everything'

'But until this dreadful day comes…' George started.

'…we can do whatever we want' Fred added for him.

Percy shook desperately his head and Calliope chuckled. She couldn't answer, though, because Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and all students stopped talking to listen to him.

'Another year of Hogwarts has begun' he started and his voice was calm and warm. 'To you who are in your first year, welcome to our school. Before we start with our feast, I would like to speak to you about some matters. First and most important, you are not allowed to enter the Forbidden Forest, for your own good'

'Sweet' George uttered and Calliope was sure that he was thinking of ways to sneak into the forest.

'Second, Mister Filch has pleaded me to advise you to not walk around after curfew. You need all your strength for your classes and you have enough time to do that during the day'

At these words, though, Calliope couldn't help but smile towards the twins. Not wandering around after curfew is a rule that every student who's respecting this title has to break. This would be so much fun indeed. A magical castle would surely have secret passages and mysteries and she was eager to discover them.

'But now, let us enjoy the feast!'

Suddenly, the glasses and plates filled automatically. Calliope hadn't seen so much food and grabbed whatever was in front of her. Immediately, the Great Hall filled with laughter and conversations. Oliver, Fred and George asked the young witch about her parents and she was happy to see that they didn't mind that she was Muggle-born.

'Our dad is obsessed with Muggle stuff' Fred said. 'He would love to meet you. It's also his occupation, you know'

'Studying the non-magical world from a wizard's point of view must be very interesting' she stated.

'There's a lesson called Muggle Studies' Oliver informed her. 'Next year you'll have to choose some new subjects and it is included. I don't have it, but I'm sure you'd be excellent'

While he was speaking, though, his eyes narrowed and he looked more carefully towards her. Calliope felt uncomfortable and wondered what could be wrong.

'What is it, Wood?' Percy asked curiously.

'Callie, your eyes…' Oliver started. 'Are they…violet?'

'Yes' she nodded. 'They were dark green, but for some odd reason they turned violet when I was seven'

'Seven?' George repeated. 'Seven is the year when magical ability is revealed. Maybe that's why'

'You mean they changed as a sign that I am a witch?' Calliope wasn't fully convinced. 'Can that happen?'

'Keep it as a possible explanation' Oliver smiled. 'Magical abilities come in different ways to surface. Some children may do things like levitating objects, others can maybe see things others don't and so on. Violet is a very rare and special color for eyes and, well' his smile grew wider 'you're special, since you're a witch'

She blushed deeply and quickly looked at her food to hide it. Much later, when the last pieces of dessert had magically disappeared, Professor Dumbledore told them that it was time to go to bed and bid them a good night. The first-years followed the prefects, who led them to a portrait with a fat lady.

'Password?'

'Godric Gryffindor' the prefect replied and the portrait swung open.

The Gryffindor common room was very comfortable. It had the colors of the House, tables and sofas were everywhere and the fire was lit. Calliope would love to stay there all night, but she was tired from the long journey and curious to see her room.

After she wished goodnight to Oliver and the twins, she walked the stairs. Her dormitory had five beds and the trunks were already there. Calliope spotted Amber at the window and went to caress her wings. The owl hooted and flew away to go hunting.

The other four girls she would share the room with soon came after her and they introduced themselves as Lexi, Phoebe, Elaine and Harriet. Lexi's mother and Harriet's father were Gryffindors, while Elaine's parents were in Hufflepuff and Phoebe's mother in Slytherin.

'But she had no idea why' Phoebe stated with a smirk. 'Maybe because she was very suspicious and could sense danger from a mile away. She told me she hated being sorted into Slytherin. I guess she'll be happy when I tell her I'm in Gryffindor'

'Alright, ladies, conversations end here' they heard the female prefect's voice. 'Go to bed. Tomorrow will be your first day here and you don't want to fall asleep during class'

'No, we most certainly don't want that' Lexi winked towards Calliope while the latter was lying down.

Calliope stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking about her first impression of Hogwarts. She had great friends already, the headmaster was very friendly and everything was so peaceful.

_I'm happy_, she thought before falling in a sleep without dreams.

**A/N: Ok, everyone, that was it for now. Hope you enjoyed it :D xx  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Defend yourself

**A/N: Hi, buddies :D Alright, here we are again :) I know most of you don't like Slytherins and enjoy it when people hex or pull pranks on them, right? Well, a Slytherin should never mess with a Gryffindor, even when said Gryffindor is only a first-year ;) Anyway, enjoy :D**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you :) I hope you'll like the new chapter too.**

**Bellamort500- Thanks a lot :D I love your stories as well.**

**Disclaimer: Only the characters I create belong to me, not Harry Potter and his world**

Seven players dressed in red robes were flying around the Quidditch pitch. Three were passing a red ball between them and, eventually, one of them was trying to score. Two were after two black balls, hitting them with their bats and making the others dodge to avoid getting injured. One didn't pay attention to his teammates, but was looking around, as if he was searching for something. And the last one was guarding three high, ring-shaped goalposts, preventing the red ball to fly into one of them.

Fred, George and Calliope had decided to watch the team practicing. They wanted to see Charlie Weasley, the twins' brother and captain of the team, and Oliver, who had managed to become Keeper, as he wanted. Two months now, Calliope had learned many details about this sport and could watch without getting confused. She thought it was a wonderful sport and, even though she didn't want to play, her wish was to ride a broomstick and feel the air playing with her hair.

'Come on, Wood!' George shouted.

At this moment, one of the three Chasers managed to score. George hit his forehead in despair.

'Even I could block that damn Quaffle!' he yelled.

'Don't distract him, George' Calliope scolded him, although she was smiling because of his passionate voice. 'He needs to be concentrated. And it's only a practice, after all'

Oliver was looking towards them and, when he saw Calliope, he waved at her. Calliope waved back at him with a wide smile, something that didn't remain unnoticed by her friends, who started laughing.

'It seems, my dear Calliope, that it's not George who distracts our Keeper' Fred commented.

'Yeah, just be careful to not do that during the matches' George continued.

'What are you two talking about?' Calliope smacked Fred's arm, feeling a sudden heat. 'Stop that nonsense!'

'Awww, that's so sweet' George's voice became higher, trying (and failing) to sound like a girl. 'Lady Bowden has a crush on Woody'

'I have not!' she yelled and her voice echoed. 'I'm only eleven, guys, which means I'm still too young for such things. And now shut up and let's watch the rest of the practice without stupid interruptions'

'As you wish' the twins said simultaneously, winking.

A few minutes later, Charlie caught the Snitch and the twins burst in enthusiastic cheers. Charlie summoned the team to him and started talking to them. Obviously he didn't have to say anything negative, because everyone was smiling.

'Your brother is really good, guys' Calliope said. She had heard before that Charlie was one of the best Seekers Hogwarts had ever seen and now she understood why he had that rumor. 'Would you like to play Quidditch?'

'Who knows? The two Beaters leave next year and it would be great if we could make it in the team, right, Fred?'

'Exactly, George'

'Beaters?' Calliope repeated, remembering the Bludgers. 'Why not Chasers?'

'Trust me, Beaters is what suits them best' Charlie laughed and approached them, followed by Oliver. 'Glad you could come'

'Great practice' Calliope complimented. 'I think Quidditch is great, much better than many of the sports in my world'

'Why don't you try out next year then?' Oliver suggested. 'Most of the team will leave and, even if Fred and George here become Beaters, you could become a Chaser'

'Thanks, Oliver, but I don't think it's a good idea. I've never been on a broomstick and I don't think I'll be that good to be on the team. Besides' she smiled 'I prefer to cheer for you'

'So, what do you want us to do? We could go to the kitchens and grab a snack or we could just sit by the lake or in the Common Room'

'Sorry, but I'll leave you here' Calliope replied. 'I'll go to the library to finish Flitwick's essay'

'But the essay is due Monday and it's Saturday!' George protested.

'Don't let Percy hear that you neglect your homework' Charlie laughed.

'I like to finish homework early, otherwise I'll be nervous that I won't finish it on time' Calliope explained. 'See you later'

She went to the library, took the necessary books and concentrated on her essay. Charms was, after Defense Against the Dark Arts, her favorite subject and she was doing quite well. Her worst, and also least favorite, one was Potions. Calliope had to admit that it wasn't because of the subject itself, but because of the teacher, Professor Snape, who was, according to the twins, "nothing more than a greasy bat". He was Head of Slytherin and therefore hated all Gryffindors.

She shook her head to return to reality and two hours later she had finished. As she was packing her books, she wondered where the others would be. Phoebe and Elaine would be with two girls from Hufflepuff they had befriended and Harriet would surely be with Matthew, the Ravenclaw who was sorted first. Maybe Lexi would be in the Common Room and she would like a small walk or to teach her wizarding chess.

As she was walking, she was suddenly pushed against the wall and two hands grabbed her throat. An elder boy, who was wearing a Quidditch robe in the Slytherin colors, was standing in front of her, grinning mischievously. Calliope looked around, but the corridor was empty.

'Well, well, what do we have here?' he laughed, as if he was telling a joke. 'A lion cub walking all alone? Big mistake, very big mistake'

'Let…me…go' Calliope managed to utter, feeling like suffocating.

'Has no one warned you that you should be afraid of snakes?' the boy laughed again. 'A strong snake and a little lion…who do you think is the winner here?'

Calliope was gasping for air and knew that she had to do something. But what? She was a first-year without much experience. The only spell that she knew and could help her was the Knockback Jinx. They had learned it in Defense Against the Dark Arts and she had casted it successfully after a few attempts. She pulled out her wand, praying that she would do it again.

'_Flipendo_!' she whispered.

And then it happened.

A blue light emerged from the wand and hit the Slytherin, knocking him over and removing his hands from her throat. Calliope smiled relieved and threw an angry look to him.

'Let this be a lesson to you, snake' she hissed. 'Never judge someone by their age'

* * *

Fred and George were playing Exploding Snap in the Common Room. Oliver was watching them and Percy was sitting a few seats away from them, trying to do a Transfiguration assignment, but without much success because of the twins.

'Can you just stop?' he yelled after erasing the same sentence six times. 'Some people want to work here!'

'Relax, Percy' Oliver tried to calm his friend down. 'The world doesn't spin around homework. Try to have a little bit fun'

'Ha!' George scoffed. 'The day Percy will have fun will be the day I'll eat a Flobberworm'

Furious, Percy closed his book, stood up and went upstairs to his dormitory. The three of them looked at each other and started laughing, but their laughter stopped abruptly when they saw Calliope entering the common room rubbing her throat, which was red.

'Callie, what's wrong?' George asked when she approached them.

'A Slytherin' she replied, her voice being unnatural hoarse. Oliver started patting her gently on the back, making her cough and soon she felt much better. 'He…He wrapped his hands around my throat… Threatened that young Gryffindors should be scared of Slytherins'

'That bloody snake!' Fred shouted. 'Who was it, Calliope? Tell us and…'

'…we'll prank the living daylights out of him' George finished.

'I don't know who it was. Tall. Short, black hair. Large teeth. He was wearing his Quidditch robes. About two or three years elder than me'

'Marcus Flint!' Oliver came to a conclusion and his Scottish accent was even more intensive because of his anger. 'He's in fourth year and one of Slytherin's Chasers. Wait 'till I hex a Quaffle on his ugly face! Let's see if he'll dare to threaten anyone again!'

'No need for that, Oliver' Calliope comforted him. 'It's fine, really. I handled it'

'What do you mean you handled it?' the three boys asked at the same time.

'Knockback Jinx' Calliope answered modestly. 'It was the only think I could think of and…'

But she couldn't say anything more, because the Weasley twins hugged her and started swinging her like a doll, while Oliver was laughing so hysterically that he was holding a chair to not fall down.

'Guys! GUYS! That's enough! Don't act like this, it was no big deal!'

'No big deal?' Fred and George repeated.

'A first-year defeated all alone a fourth-year and you say it's "no big deal"? Are you totally insane?'

'Plus, said fourth-year is one of Slytherin's biggest gits and most annoying Quidditch players in history' Oliver added. 'Merlin's beard, I owe you a favor, Callie. What can I do for you?'

'To convince those two clowns to put me down!' Calliope said, punching Fred's back, but also laughing.

The Gryffindors who were also in the common room watched them and were laughing as well. They didn't know the source of all this, but they always loved to have fun. At that moment, steps were heard and Percy's voice was clearly heard above all that noise.

'WILL YOU FINALLY SHUT UP?'

* * *

'Blimey, Calliope!' Elaine exclaimed that night, when she informed them about what happened. 'That's what I call courage!'

'You're a true Gryffindor, girl' Lexi said seriously. 'I'm very proud of you'

'But it was reckless' Phoebe disagreed with her gentle voice. 'And it got you into serious trouble. Isn't it true that you got a month detention with Snape?'

'Yeah, it's true' Calliope nodded. 'To be honest, I was afraid they'd expel me'

'And what should she do, Phoebe?' Lexi wondered. 'Just sit there and allow Flint to suffocate her? And he got detention, too. With McGonagall, who was even angrier than Snape when she learned what happened'

'Lexi's right' Harriet said. 'And if you were expelled, Callie, Flint would be expelled as well. It was that git who attacked you. You were only in self-defense'

'Anyway, that event taught me one thing, girls' Calliope smiled mischievously.

'And what's that?'

'That you never know when something unusual will happen at this school'

**A/N: Okay, everybody, another chapter has come to an end. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will have a big jump to Calliope's fourth year, because it's the year where the serious things begin. **


	4. Chapter 4: Unforgivable Words

**A/N: Hey, guys :D Ok, new chapter is up. It's Calliope's fourth year, Oliver's sixth and Harry's second and now it's the year where all hell breaks lose. I remember the first time I saw the "Chamber of Secrets", I wanted to go there and strangle all the Slytherins.**

**Bellamort500- Thanks a lot :D The name "Calliope" has its origins in the Greek mythology and means "good singer". I love that name too :)**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you :D I'm sorry if Charlie won't appear anymore (since it's Callie's fourth year, he has gratuated from Hogwarts). But I will mention him often :)**

**Gotta Dance 88- Thank you so much :) Yes, Calliope will need all her bravery, especially with the events of "The Chamber of Secrets" and her being Muggle-born**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

The lake was bathed in the sunlight and the nature around was prospering. Many students were sitting at the shores, enjoying the perfect weather, without wanting to go inside and do homework.

Fred, George, Oliver and Calliope, each with a cup of pumpkin juice, were talking enthusiastically about Quidditch. From time to time, though, Oliver looked in secret towards the young girl and couldn't believe how much she had changed. Only the last year, Calliope was a plain third-year, but now she had blossomed into a very pretty teenager. Her light brown hair wasn't short anymore, but was falling right beneath her shoulders in soft waves and her impressive, violet eyes were sparkling.

'Oh, I love the lake so much' she said now sweetly. 'It's so beautiful, isn't it?'

'Yeah, yeah, we know water is basically your element' George laughed. 'I still remember second year, when you sneaked out of your dormitory…'

'…on a rainy night…' Fred continued with a dark voice.

'…and stayed outside until four o' clock in the morning…'

'…without even catching a cold'

'It wasn't only me' Calliope shrugged. 'My crazy roommate called Lexi Stone practically dragged me outside. We just wanted to do something fun and crazy'

'That's the spirit!' Oliver smiled.

'Of course, what else would you say?' George snapped at him. 'You must be crazy if you want us to practice at six o' clock in the morning'

'Six o' clock?' Calliope repeated, wondering how obsessed her best friend and the new captain of the Quidditch team could be. 'Come on, Oliver, don't you think that's a bit barbaric? I mean, no one can concentrate without a good night's sleep'

'Thanks a lot, Calliope' the twins said at the same time.

Then, they winked at each other and stood up at the same time. The others weren't surprised. After three years of close friendship, they had realized that Fred and George were always spontaneous, always with new ideas for pranks and never afraid of the consequences. Even though, Calliope would be very grateful to them if they would stop making implies that she had a crush on Oliver. Oliver was a combination of best friend and brother for her and nothing more.

'Where are you going?' Oliver asked curiously.

'Oh, we want to find Lee' they answered. 'He said something about putting a Niffler in Snape's room'

After they left, a comfortable silence fell between Oliver and Calliope for a few minutes, until it was the Keeper who broke it by taking a book out of his bag.

'Here' he handed it to his friend. 'I thought you wanted to read it, right?'

'_Quidditch Through the Ages_' Calliope read the title and smiled widely. 'Thanks a lot, Ollie!'

Oliver rubbed his neck at the sound of his nickname coming from her and his face became slightly redder. Calliope couldn't believe it. Oliver Wood, the mighty Quidditch-obsessed Captain of the Gryffindor team, was actually blushing…and it suited him.

_What? _she slapped herself mentally. _Why in the name of Godric Gryffindor did I think that?_

'Don't mention it' Oliver made a gesture that it wasn't anything important. 'As you see, I keep my promises'

'Of course you do' Calliope gave him a warm smile. 'You're an excellent Keeper, after all'

Oliver returned the smile, but his look became more melancholic. Calliope, who could read him like an open book, understood at once what he was thinking about.

'Oliver, don't worry. You'll win the Cup. You're a very good player and captain, one of the best. You have a skilled team and, seriously, Harry Potter is as talented as Charlie was'

Oliver nodded and looked better. Last year, when Calliope learned that the famous Harry Potter had become the new Gryffindor Seeker only in his first year, she couldn't believe it and was very curious to see how he would fly. The result didn't disappoint her. Harry was riding his broom as if he was flying since he was born and everybody agreed on that. Being close friends with Oliver, Calliope had met him and was surprised by his kindness, his courage and his modesty. Being so famous didn't affect him at all, on the contrary, it was embarrassing him.

'So, where are Angelina, Alicia and Katie?' she asked now, referring to the three Chasers, with whom she was getting along very well.

'Probably discussing some girl stuff I will never understand' Oliver smiled. 'Lexi and the others?'

'Lexi, Phoebe and Elaine are with Yvonne and Linda from Hufflepuff' Calliope answered. 'And I bet all my chocolate frog cards that Harriet is with that Ravenclaw, Matthew. She had a crush on him since first year, so you can understand how she feels now that she's dating him'

Oliver chuckled and nodded again. He didn't know very much about the others, but he had talked to Lexi, who seemed to be Calliope's best female friend. He wanted to ask something else, but then an evil voice interrupted them.

'Wood. As I see, your friendships didn't change at all'

Marcus Flint had approached them. Calliope's eyes narrowed. The memory of him bullying her and her attacking him was still fresh in her mind. She had a difficult time in detention with Snape afterwards, but it was still her personal triumph. Since then, the only one who was despising the Slytherin Chaser more than her, was no other than Oliver himself.

'What do you mean, Flint?' Oliver didn't try to hide the hatred and anger he was feeling towards him.

'I had thought that, now that you're a Captain, you would hang out with…much better people' Flint grinned and looked straight at Calliope, who glared bravely back at him.

'Get lost, Flint!' she hissed. 'It's not your business with whom he hangs out or…'

'It's okay, Callie' Oliver told her softly. 'It's fine, he knows you're my best friend'

'Nice best friends you have, Wood' Flint didn't lose his smile. 'I had expected something more…not a Mudblood'

* * *

Since she learned that some wizards, especially the Slytherins, were despising Muggle-borns, Calliope was waiting to be insulted by them. Yet, this word, the worst someone could ever say to her, was a shock that overwhelmed her like a huge wave. It would be better if Flint had punched her or attacked her with some sort of spell. She wanted to speak, but her wet eyes and her trembling voice prevented her and she just looked at the lake, trying to control her breath.

A gasp made her turn again. Oliver had stood up and packed Flint from his shirt, with a furious expression on his face. Calliope had never seen him so furious before.

'Don't ever say something like this again, got it?' he yelled at the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. 'For your information, you filthy Slytherin, Calliope is much purer than you could ever be!'

Flint threw an ironic look towards her and left. Oliver immediately sat next to her and put his arm protectively around her shoulder. Calliope, ashamed for her tears, wanted to wipe them away, but Oliver held her hand.

'I'm sorry' she whispered.

'You're sorry?' Oliver couldn't believe his ears. 'He insulted you and you say you're sorry?'

'I'm sorry for crying, for not doing anything…'

'Calliope' her friend took a deep breath to calm down 'that word is the most insulting word against a Muggle-born. I had heard it before and was frustrated. Your reaction was normal. But do you want to learn something?'

She raised her head and looked at him confused. Her expression, broken and vulnerable, hurt him. He couldn't see her like this.

'You are a thousand times better that him. And I mean it, Calliope! Being Muggle-born or…"pureblood"' he shuddered, feeling disgusted by this word 'has nothing to do with who you are and what you do in your life. Trust me!'

A smile of gratitude appeared on her face and Calliope felt lucky that she had such a good friend, who didn't care about her origins. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her arm.

'That's much better' he whispered, happy that he had managed to comfort her and make her smile. 'Don't give a damn about what other people say. I don't want to see tears in those beautiful eyes again'

Calliope smiled wider. She wanted to thank him for everything, but she knew that words weren't necessary. He would understand, as always. When she was with him, she was feeling herself.

'Oh, look at them, Freddie!' George made them gasp. 'Now they're all lovey-dovey. About time, don't you think?'

'Certainly, bro' Fred agreed as they were sitting down next to them.

'Can you two be serious, at least for once?' Oliver said angrily. 'Not everything is a joke, guys!'

What happened?' the twins asked, noticing Calliope's tear-stained face.

'Oliver, please, don't…' Calliope mumbled, not wanting to worry her friends.

'Marcus Flint, that son of a Death Eater, again!' Oliver ignored her. 'He called her…He called her…He called her you-know-what'

'WHAT?' they yelled, balling their hands into fists.

'You're kidding, aren't you?'

'Yeah, guys, Calliope is crying because I'm kidding' Oliver rolled his eyes. 'Anyway, I told him that Calliope is purer than him'

'Anyone is purer…'

'…than the snakes'

'I was prepared for that' Calliope spoke. 'Since you guys warned me that Slytherins consider Muggle-borns scum, I was waiting some sort of insult towards me. But this word…Even the sound of it is horrible'

'It's all a matter of principles' George explained. 'Some families claim that they were magical from the beginning and therefore think that they're better than the rest of us'

'Which is rubbish' Fred nodded. 'Look at Callie or at Ron's friend, Hermione Granger. They're Muggle-born, but they're both wonderful witches'

Calliope smiled again and removed her head from Oliver's shoulder, feeling much better. She knew her friends were right and she wasn't ashamed for having non-magical parents. She loved them with all her heart and they had raised her and given her all their love. She was proud of them for who they were.

'I should send Bludger after him' Oliver muttered.

'And how would you sneak in Madam Hooch's office to steal it, Ollie?' Calliope teased him.

'Not the ball' Oliver laughed. 'My new owl. I named her Bludger and she would bite Flint until he would beg for mercy'

Calliope and the Weasley twins burst into laughter. Oliver was Oliver and would never change. If he wouldn't name his owl Bludger, he would name her Quaffle or Snitch.

'Well, you've found your laughter again' George commented relieved.

'Of course' she nodded. 'I mean, I know that you guys are right and I surely won't let Flint ruin my mood'

**A/N: So, my friends, that was it. Hoe you enjoyed it. Calliope seems to have calmed down after Flint's insults, but what will happen when an even bigger threat appears? Can't wait for your reviews :D xx**


	5. Chapter 5: The Message

**A/N: Hi again :) Here's the next chapter, people :) I hope you'll like it and be careful...The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. By the way, if the long chapters tire you, feel free to tell me.  
**

**Bellamort500- Thank you :)**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Aw, I'm so glad you think that. I hope you will enjoy this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belong to their rightful owner, not me**

Like every year at Halloween, the Great Hall was decorated with Jack-O'-Lanterns and there was even more food than usual. The ghosts, only grey shadows in the light of the candles, were dancing in the air, levitating plates and glasses, trying to entertain the students.

Dinner was a welcoming hour for Calliope. Lessons were much more difficult in fourth year, since next year would be the year of the O.W.L exams. The teachers had warned them that they should start preparing from now and had given them a large pile of homework.

'When are we going to do all this?' she complained. 'All teachers think that their subject is the only one worthy to study'

'At least you don't have Quidditch practice' Fred disagreed, receiving a death glare from Oliver. 'Last time my whole back was aching and I had no mood to study'

'And when did you actually have it?' Lexi teased him.

'Anyway, where is Harry?' Calliope wanted to know. She had heard the rumors that the two boys had missed the train and had travelled to Hogwarts with a flying car, which was seen by many Muggles. 'I hope he's not in trouble again'

'He has a detention with Professor Lockhart' said Hermione, who was sitting next to her.

'Oh, God' Calliope groaned. 'I feel so sorry for him'

'Are you serious?' Phoebe looked at her as if she was crazy. 'Why on earth don't you like Professor Lockhart? He's brilliant. Look at the books he's written…'

'…and at everything he has accomplished' Hermione agreed, smiling to Phoebe. 'He's amazing'

'You mean look at everything he CLAIMS to have accomplished' Calliope marked the word "claims". 'That's a huge difference, girls'

Hermione and Phoebe looked at her as if she had insulted them personally. Lexi and the boys, on the other hand, were smiling.

'At least I'm not the only girl who wants to slap him' Lexi laughed. 'I hate people who brag about everything they have supposedly done'

'Hear, hear!' Ron exclaimed and Lexi beamed at him. 'He's nothing but an arrogant, useless…'

'Ron, don't you think we should go and look if Harry's finished?' Hermione interrupted him angrily. 'It's been hours since he went for the detention, it should be over'

'Yeah, okay' Ron nodded and stood up. 'See you later, everybody'

'I hope Harry will be alright' Lexi frowned. 'Being with Lockhart for hours…God, that would be a nightmare'

'A nightmare for you, Stone!' Phoebe snapped at her.

'Let's change the subject, shall we?' Calliope tried to calm the spirits and turned to Fred, George and Oliver. 'How are the practices going, guys?'

'We have a problem' Fred admitted. 'All members of the Slytherin Quidditch team have Nimbus Two Thousand and One's'

'What?' Elaine exclaimed. 'But this broomstick is brand new and surely very expensive. Can they afford this?'

'Apparently, Lucius Malfoy can' George looked at his steak as if it had done something horrible. 'And, surprise, surprise…his son is their new Seeker'

'Ha! This explains it' Calliope stared at the Slytherin table. 'They think they can do anything with their money and their…blood purity' she added, remembering the day Flint had insulted her.

'You will beat them' Lexi tried to encourage the three players. 'They may have better broomsticks, but you have strategies and, most important, you stick together, like a true team'

'That's what I said' Oliver spoke for the first time. 'But I'm afraid they'll give us a hard time at the pitch'

Suddenly, uproar was heard from the second floor, like water running. As if they had arranged it, all students stood up and, ignoring their teachers, rushed outside and ran up the stairs to see what was going on. They were pushing each other so strongly, that Percy kept shouting at them to be careful and not getting injured. But soon they realized that this was the last thing that would bother them.

The corridor of the second floor was filled with water. In the middle stood Harry, Ron and Hermione, seeming terrified about something. Once the other students saw what was wrong, some of them started crying and screaming.

'Get out of the way!' Lexi hissed, trying to figure out what the cause of such terror was.

Calliope managed to go to the front and she saw it. Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging upside-down, apparently dead. On the wall there was a message, written in something that looked very much like blood.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir…beware._

'What the hell?' Calliope mumbled, feeling a sudden fear. 'What is the Chamber of Secrets? What does it mean "enemies of the heir"? And who attacked Mrs. Norris?'

At that moment, the Slytherins approached them, with a short, blonde boy on the head. Calliope recognized him as Draco Malfoy, second-year and, according to the boys, Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

'Enemies of the heir beware?' he read. His look fell on Hermione and Calliope and a triumphant expression appeared on his face. 'You'll be next, Mudbloods!'

'What's going on, here?' Argus Filch approached them, sounding annoyed. 'Go on, make way, make way!'

_Oh, great_, Calliope thought. _Just great._

'Potter' the caretaker had spotted Harry, who was still standing in front of the cat, completely confused. 'What are you…'

But then he saw his loyal pet hanging and his face became a mask of pain and anger. Calliope didn't like him, but right now she was feeling sorry for him. After all, she would react the same way if she had seen Amber dead.

'Mrs. Norris?' Filch mumbled and turned to Harry again. 'You've murdered my cat!'

'No. No!' Harry said intensively, trying to explain, but the caretaker didn't listen and packed him from his robes.

'I'll kill you!' he screamed.

'Argus!' Professor Dumbledore's voice echoed in the corridor and he approached them with the rest of the staff. His eyes fell on Mrs. Norris and a shade of worry passed over his face, but he tried to hide it in front of the students.

'Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately' he commanded. 'Everyone except…you three' he pointed at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Once the Gryffindors had entered the common room, they started discussing and arguing about what had happened.

'Who could it be?'

'What was that message? Who is that heir it mentioned?'

'Who would attack Mrs. Norris?'

'Anyone' Fred answered to the fifth year who had asked that question. 'Come on, I'm sure many wanted to see that blasted cat dead'

'Fred!' Percy yelled at him. 'This isn't time for jokes'

'Do you think Harry was it?'

'No way. Harry would never kill anyone. Besides, did you see his face? He had no idea what was wrong, I'm sure'

'Do you think there will be more attacks?'

'Alright, alright, everyone' Percy tried to calm them down. 'I'm sure the teachers will do everything they can to solve the mystery. Let's not make assumptions without evidence'

The first- and second-years soon went to their rooms to sleep. After some minutes, Harry, Ron and Hermione returned and went to the Weasley twins, who were sitting in front of the fireplace with Calliope and Oliver.

'Mrs. Norris isn't dead' Ron started. 'She's petrified'

'Better petrified than dead' Calliope sighed relieved.

'Dumbledore said they'll cure her when Sprout's Mandrakes will be mature enough' Hermione continued. 'And advised us to be extremely careful'

'Careful for what?' George rubbed his temples. 'What is he afraid of?'

No one answered to this question. They only looked worried at each other and knew they were wondering about the same thing. To petrify someone required Dark Arts. And they were sure that no wizard with knowledge of the Dark Arts would stop at a cat. The message on the wall itself proved it.

_Enemies of the heir, beware._

* * *

Calliope didn't sleep at all that night. For hours and hours she was spinning in her bed, trying to relax, but without success. What had happened didn't let her sleep. Finally, when she saw that it was five o' clock in the morning, she decided to go down in the common room.

The fire wasn't lit and she was cold, so she quickly went and took her blanket. Then she sat down on a table, with a parchment, her quill and ink, with the intention to write down everything.

_Second floor- flooded corridor_

_Message on the wall (written in blood) - "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir…beware"_

_Mrs. Norris- petrified_

_Malfoy's statement- "Enemies of the heir, beware? You'll be next, Mudbloods!"_

Calliope stopped for a second to think thoroughly. Yes, Malfoy's statement was suspicious. He seemed as if he was waiting for this moment and had threatened the Muggle-borns. He had even used the same insulting word Flint had used against her.

_Conclusion 1: Malfoy (and maybe the rest of the Slytherins) knows something about the Chamber of Secrets and the heir._

_Conclusion 2: This heir is directly connected to Slytherin House._

She stopped again. What if she was wrong? But, no, Malfoy had mentioned the heir and the next second he had said that the Muggle-borns would be next.

_Task 1: Wait until the heir makes his next step._

Because he WOULD make it, she was 100% sure. She shuddered, wondering whether she should warn her Muggle-born classmates, but then she decided to wait until she would have enough proof.

_Task 2: Once he makes this step (and prove that the Muggle-borns are in danger) search __EVERYTHING__about the history of Slytherin and the Chamber of Secrets._

'Let's see then, snakes' Calliope whispered with a mischievous grin on her face. 'Good always wins at the end and I won't stop 'till I find out what the bloody hell is wrong'

'Calliope?' Oliver's voice was no louder than a whisper, but she heard it clearly in the silence of the common room. He was wearing his Quidditch robes and holding his broomstick.

'Oliver' she greeted him back and rubbed her eyes. 'What are you doing here?'

'I always go to the pitch early, to fly a bit alone. And now I have to ask you the same thing' he told her and sat next to her.

Without words, Calliope gave him the parchment with her notes. Oliver read it carefully and then looked at her with a way he hadn't before. Calliope saw worry in his eyes, surprise and…pride?

'I have to admit that I couldn't describe the events so well' he smiled. 'Not to mention the conclusions you've made'

'They're kinda obvious, if you think about it'

'But…you seem so sure that something will happen'

'It will' Calliope nodded. 'Call it instinct, but I'm positive that the heir's next victim will be a Muggle-born. And I'm not going to just sit there and wait when my turn will come. Oh, and there's something else'

She pointed her wand at the parchment and mumbled '_Geminio_'. Another piece of parchment appeared, with the same notes she had written. Silently, she pushed the second piece to Oliver.

'I know I'm asking too much' she whispered worried. 'But…can you please keep it? Just for the case that I'll be the next victim or that I'll be petrified before I find out what's going on. Maybe you can see something between the lines and inform the teachers. I trust you more than anyone else, Oliver'

Oliver's honey brown eyes filled with tears, realizing that the situation was much more serious than he had thought. According to Malfoy, all Muggle-borns were endangered and he couldn't endure the thought of losing Calliope. He squeezed her hand, trying to give her courage.

'I'll help you, Calliope. In anything you need. And that's a promise'

**A/N: Ok, everybody, chapter is over. Calliope and Oliver unite their powers to try and find out what's happening...will they succeed?**


	6. Chapter 6: Bludgers and new attacks

**A/N: Hello, everybody, what's up? New chapter is here, hope you'll like it. Another attack happens, this time against Colin Creevey. But Calliope and Oliver don't give up and are more determined than ever to solve the mystery.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks, my friend :)**

**Bellamort500- Thank you :D Of course there would be Lockhart bashing, I never liked him**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the characters I create**

'And Pucey of the Slytherin team has the Quaffle' Lee Jordan, the Quidditch commentator, announced in his magic microphone.

It was the first match of the year, Gryffindor against Slytherin, and three of the four houses were supporting the lions. Calliope watched with agony, because this match was different than the ones she had watched the previous year. This time, the Slytherins had the control of the game, mostly thanks to their new broomsticks. The Gryffindor team was discouraged and they were losing with 30-80 already.

Fred threw a Bludger towards Pucey, but he dodged and avoided it. Calliope crossed her fingers as the Chaser headed towards Gryffindor's goalposts.

'You can do this, Oliver' she whispered.

But Pucey managed to score and the Gryffindors groaned in disappointment. Lexi, who was standing next to Calliope, shook her head in despair.

'Come on, guys!' she yelled. 'They're only a bunch of snakes, for God's sake!'

'A bunch of snakes with very fast broomsticks' Phoebe whispered. 'Our team is so skilled, but the others seem to have their lucky day'

'If Malfoy catches the Snitch before Harry, I'm gonna kill myself' Ron commented, following with his eyes his best friend, who was flying around, searching for the little, golden ball that would give them the victory.

'Do you think Malfoy is such a good Seeker?' another second-year asked him.

'No way!' Lexi answered before Ron could say anything. 'Look at this little, blonde brat. The only thing he does is laughing at us, because we're losing. And Harry already has a year of experience'

'Wait a minute!' Hermione exclaimed. 'What's wrong?'

Calliope looked at the pitch again and realized immediately what Hermione was talking about. Harry's movements had become faster and more urgent. He was very concentrated, while a black ball was after him. George, in an attempt to help the young boy, hit it with his bat and it flew away, only to fly after Harry again.

'Bloody hell!' she screamed, feeling both scared and angry. 'Someone has cursed one of the two Bludgers!'

'What? What else will they do to sabotage us?' Lexi shouted, referring to the Slytherins. 'The game should be cancelled, people!'

'Watch out, Harry!' screamed Elaine, but her voice was covered by Hagrid, who had also seen the problem and was complaining loudly.

Ron pulled his wand out. It had tape on it, because it had broken when he arrived in Hogwarts with his dad's flying car.

'I'll stop it' he said determined, but Hermione pulled his hand down.

'No! Even with a proper wand it's too risky! You could hit Harry!'

'Oh, great' Calliope mumbled. 'First Slytherin's broomsticks and now a rogue Bludger. I only hope this ends well'

'Don't you remember last year?' Harriet told them, without leaving her eyes from the pitch. 'It was Harry's first match and someone had bewitched his Nimbus'

'Oh, yeah, I remember' Phoebe nodded. 'And now this. Can't we just have a normal match against the Slytherins?'

'Normal match against THEM?' Lexi scoffed. 'Dream on, Phoebs'

Calliope noticed that Harry and Malfoy had stopped flying around and just looked at each other. But, suddenly, Harry rushed past Malfoy, who quickly followed him, and realized at once what was happening.

'The Snitch!' she grabbed Lexi's arm. 'They're after the Golden Snitch!'

'Don't get too excited, Callie' Lexi warned her. 'It's not over yet'

The two Seekers couldn't be seen for several minutes and only flashes of red and green underneath the pitch were telling the audience where they were. In a sudden, they saw Malfoy falling of his broom and landing on the ground, groaning.

'Am I too evil if I say that it serves him right?' Elaine mumbled, rubbing her hands and grinning evilly. 'Money doesn't bring victory, Draco'

Now Harry was chasing the Snitch alone. He had almost reached it and stretched his hand to catch it, but then he was hit by the Bludger, which broke his arm.

'Oh no!' Calliope put her hands in front of her mouth.

Harry, though, didn't give up. On the contrary, he ignored the pain and tried to catch the ball with his left hand, approaching it even more. The next second, he lost balance and fell off his broom as well.

'Let's go' Hermione pushed Ron as the Gryffindors ran towards him.

'Harry Potter has caught the Snitch!' Lee Jordan announced happily. 'Gryffindor wins!'

'At least he was only a few inches above the ground' Phoebe sighed relieved. 'But the Bludger is still free'

'_Finite Incatatem_' Hermione pointed her wand at the Bludger, destroying it completely.

'Thank you' Harry whispered as she and Ron were kneeling next to him.

'Are you okay?'

'No' Harry groaned. 'I think my…I think my arm's broken'

Calliope patted his shoulder to give him comfort. This match was harsh for all of them and Harry had come out of it with nothing but a broken arm. It could be much worse. Calliope raised her head and smiled at the Quidditch team.

'Not to worry, Harry' said Lockhart, who had come to them, followed by Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. 'I will fix that arm of yours straight away'

'No, not you' Harry shook his head terrified and Lexi left a chuckle.

'Oh poor boy, doesn't know what he's saying' the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher pulled up Harry's right sleeve. 'Now, this won't hurt a bit. _Brackium Emendo'_

The students who were watching realized at once that something was wrong. When Lockart raised Harry's arm, it was hanging limp and useless. The boy's arm wasn't healed at all, on the contrary, the bones had disappeared.

'Oh my God' Lexi hissed. 'And you call yourself a teacher?'

'That can sometimes happen' Lockhart tried to excuse himself with a nervous voice 'but the point is you can no longer feel any pain and…very clearly, the bones are not broken'

'Broken? There's no bones left!' Hagrid stated angrily.

'We'll take him to the hospital wing' Hermione said. She and Ron helped their friend to stand up and carried him away, with the team following.

'Should we go too?' Phoebe asked, looking after them.

'No need' Elaine shook her head. 'Harry needs rest, not a whole army above his head. He had his best friends and his team. We'll go and see him later'

'Be proud of your beloved, brilliant teacher, Phoebe' Calliope turned to her. 'He made everything only worse'

'Well, even the most skilled wizards can make mistakes, Callie'

'Mistakes?' Lexi snapped. 'Instead of mending the broken bones he removed them, Phoebe! And you call this a mistake?'

* * *

Hours later, the five girls had returned in the warm common room and were sitting next to the fire, talking about the match and wondering about who could curse the Bludger. Calliope and Lexi didn't seem to agree and were arguing, when the Quidditch team entered through the portrait hole.

'How's Harry?' Elaine wanted to know.

'According to Madam Pomfrey, he has a difficult night before him' Katie Bell replied, her voice low and gentle. 'He has to drink Skele-Gro. But thank God that he's alive'

'Yeah' Phoebe nodded.

'Were you two arguing or something?' George asked Calliope and Lexi as his brother and Oliver were sitting on the floor.

'Your friend here is mental!' Lexi practically shouted, scaring a few first-years. 'We were discussing about the Bludger that was after Harry during the match'

'Don't remind me of this' Oliver's expression was grim. 'If I ever find out who it was, I will personally go to Madam Hooch and demand that he will be banished from the team!'

'Guys, don't misunderstand me or anything, but I don't think that the Slytherins are behind this'

All pairs of eyes were focused on Calliope and she felt awkward and uncomfortable.

'Calliope, do you feel sick?' Fred asked concerned, placing his hand on her forehead to check if she had a fever.

'Are you eating well? Sleeping well?' George continued. 'Do you suffer from hallucinations?'

'I'm not sick!' Calliope pushed Fred's hand away. 'I'm perfectly serious'

'Then Lexi is right, you ARE mental!' Oliver stated. 'Who else could it be, Callie?'

'I thought about it very well' the brunette witch explained. 'The reason I believe that the Slytherins are innocent is because they're the obvious suspects. Lexi, do you remember when I realized that the Bludger was cursed?'

'Yeah, I started swearing at them'

'Exactly! The second we saw the problem we blamed the Slytherins. Guys, they are cunning and evil, okay, but they're not stupid. They would never do this, because they know that we would suspect them at once'

A deep silence followed her words, as her friends were staring at each other, full of doubt.

'But then…who was it?' Oliver rubbed his fingers. 'Because, when you're referring to the Slytherins, you're meaning all of them, not just the Quidditch team, right?'

'Right' Calliope nodded, happy that they were having a calm conversation. 'I have no idea who it was, but I'm pretty sure that, this time at least, the Slytherins are innocent'

'I had never thought that I would call the Slytherins "innocent"' Fred mumbled. 'But, as you state it now, you may have a point, Callie'

'I guess Harry will find it out sooner or later' Lexi concluded. 'Either way, he was damn lucky today.'

* * *

The next morning, Calliope woke up by a sudden shaking on her shoulder. She opened her eyes abruptly and saw Phoebe standing next to her bed, her face wet with tears and with a terrified expression.

'Phoebe? What is it?'

'I've been trying to figure this out too' Elaine rose up in her own bed with messy hair. 'Having your friend waking you up at eight in the morning on a Sunday and crying can't be normal. But she doesn't say anything'

'Where's the fire?' Lexi mumbled tiredly. 'Phoebe, just what is going on?'

Phoebe collapsed on her bed and stared in front of her, something that worried Calliope. Phoebe was always shy and sensitive and cried easily, but she had never seen her like that.

'Bee?' she started carefully. 'Did…Did you have bad news from home?'

Phoebe shook her head, but still didn't give an answer.

'Phoebe, will you tell us already?' Harriet and Lexi said simultaneously, wearing their dressing gowns.

'Leave her alone, girls' Elaine threw them an angry look and hugged Phoebe.

'There was…There was…' Phoebe stuttered terrified 'there was another attack. A student was petrified'

Elaine screamed hearing these words, Harriet's eyes filled with tears and Lexi cursed loudly. Calliope, on the other hand, wasn't surprised, because she was sure that it would happen. The only thing she felt was sadness, fear and, most of all, anger.

'Do we know who it is?' Elaine asked.

'A first-year from Gryffindor' Phoebe answered. 'His name is…Colin, I think. Yeah, Colin Creevey. He…He was that kid with the camera yesterday at the match. In fact, they found him in a position as if he wanted to take a picture'

'The blonde boy who's permanently after Harry, wanting to take his autograph?' Lexi wanted to confirm Phoebe's words. 'But…But how? Why? Oh, no, no, no! This isn't a cat we're talking about, it's a student! Things are getting even worse'

'Phoebe' Calliope's voice was calm 'have you heard anything about…about his parents? I mean, is he a half-blood or a pureblood?'

'Calliope, this is not the proper time to care about this!' Elaine yelled, still trying to console Phoebe.

'I heard a sixth-year speaking about the attack' Phoebe looked at her classmate. 'Colin Creevey is Muggle-born'

Calliope nodded, wore her clothes, took the parchment with her notes and rushed outside.

'Callie, wait! Harriet shouted. 'Where are you going?'

'Have you lost your mind?' Lexi had immediately understood the full size of the problem. 'The heir is still out there! You mustn't be alone, you stupid girl!'

* * *

Calliope sat in the library, took deep breaths to calm down and started writing. Her suspicions had come true.

_Second attack_

_Victim- Colin Creevey, Gryffindor, first-year (found with his camera)_

_Blood status: __Muggle-born_

_Conclusion: The mysterious heir is indeed against Muggle-borns_

'Callie!' The young girl left a low scream, but then realized that it was only Oliver, who had sat next to her. 'I knew you would be here. Did you learn about it?'

'Just now' she nodded.

Oliver looked at her new notes, took out his own parchment and copied it down. When he finished, he looked her right in the eyes, feeling more scared than he had ever felt.

'What do we do now, Calliope?'

'What we had planned. We will search everything that has to do with Slytherin House and the Chamber of Secrets and I know exactly where to start from. Meet me at the lake after dinner, okay?'

'Okay. And Calliope?'

'Yes, Oliver?'

Oliver didn't say anything and, after a small hesitation, hugged her so tightly, that she almost suffocated, hiding his head on her shoulder.

'Stay safe. Please'

**A/N: Ok, guys, that was it for now :) Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: The history of Slytherin

**A/N: Hey, everyone, here we are again :D Calliope and Oliver, trying to start from somewhere, read about Salazar Slytherin and his history. In an attempt to move on, Calliope asks help from someone unexpected. Enjoy!**

**Bellamort500- Thank you, my friend :)**

**Gotta Dance 88- Aw, thanks, you're really kind :) I'm glad you like Callie so much.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you. I hope you'll like the new chapter too  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter and I never will**

After dinner, Calliope ran to her dormitory and opened her trunk. After some minutes of searching, she found what she was looking for: the copy of "_Hogwarts, A History_". She was sure that it contained everything about Slytherin and, possibly, legends or rumors about the heir and the Chamber of Secrets.

In the common room, she spotted a little girl with fire-red hair sitting on her own, trying to read, but something didn't let her concentrate. Calliope recognized her as Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley siblings, only a first-year. She had talked to her once and thought that she was a very sweet and kind girl, so she approached her.

'Ginny?' she said softly. 'Are you alright?'

Ginny turned scared towards her, but relaxed when she saw who was talking to her. She forced a smile, but her red eyes betrayed her.

'Hello, Callie' she greeted her. 'I will be fine. It's only that…I heard about Colin and…it scared me. He…He was sitting next to me in Charms, you know'

'Oh…I'm so sorry, Ginny' Calliope said honestly and caressed the girl's hair.

'Thanks' she mumbled. 'Callie, do you think that…that they will discover who the culprit is?'

Calliope didn't answer at once. She thought about the book she was holding, the threatening message on the wall, the two attacks…and the attacks that would surely follow. But she couldn't tell this to a little girl whose friend was petrified.

'I'm sure about that' she smiled. 'You'll see, everything will be fine and Colin will soon sit beside you again'

Ginny didn't seem convinced. Her expression grew even sadder and stared at the flames like a ghost. Maybe she needed proof that Calliope's words would come true.

'Listen, I have to go somewhere now. Will you be okay? Do you need company?'

'No, thanks, Calliope' Ginny whispered. 'Don't worry about me. Only be...be careful, alright?'

Calliope nodded and ran to the lake, where Oliver was already waiting for her, holding everything he needed to take notes.

'Sorry I'm late' she apologized.

'It's fine' the Keeper smiled. 'Tell me, why would you want us to meet here?'

'The lake always calms me down' Calliope admitted. 'And no one is around at that time, so we won't be overheard. Do you want us to take a walk or do you prefer to sit down?'

'Better sit down' Oliver pointed at the book in her hand. 'I don't think it's very comfortable to walk and read at the same time'

They sat at the shore, leaning on a tree. How lovely it would be, how peaceful, if it weren't these attacks that had brought such an overthrow and were worrying everyone.

'Okay' Calliope tried to take everything from the beginning. 'What have we found out so far?'

'A certain "heir" attacked a cat and a Muggle-born student' Oliver started. 'Malfoy's threat the night Mrs. Norris was attacked gave us the clue that all Muggle-borns are in danger and that the heir has to do with Slytherin. The key to all this is the "Chamber of Secrets", but I've no idea what that is'

'Me neither, but this book here will give us more information' Calliope opened her book and started searching. 'Aha!'

'You found something?'

'The story of the foundation of Hogwarts. Since we speak about an heir, especially an heir connected with Slytherin, his lineage must be very old, so why not start at the beginning?'

'Good idea' Oliver agreed and moved a few inches closer to her, so that he could read.

And so, the two friends learned that Hogwarts was founded over 1000 years ago by Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Their intention was to create a magical school, where young witches and wizards would be educated without the fear of being discovered by Muggles.

'Right thought' Oliver commented. 'Imagine someone finding out that a child has magical powers. And the times were different then, so they were in grave danger'

'Yep, but read this. For many years, the four founders were getting along well, but suddenly one of them revealed that he had much darker plans in his mind. You can guess three times who it was'

'Ha! That's so difficult. The snake. Evil from the very beginning'

'Salazar Slytherin wanted that the students would be strictly selected. He didn't want to teach those who were, according to him, unworthy to study magic' Calliope left a sad laughter. 'Muggle-borns, to speak clearly. The other three, though, didn't agree with him and often argued with him'

They looked at each other and saw in their expressions the pride they were feeling for being Gryffindors. The founder of their house was against prejudices towards students with non-magic parents.

'Check this out!' Oliver ran his fingers at the next paragraph. 'Slytherin eventually left Hogwarts. But, before leaving, he built a chamber somewhere in the castle. A chamber that will be known as…'

'…the Chamber of Secrets' Calliope added. 'There we are!'

'The legend wants him to seal the Chamber and the creature it hosted, until, one day, his one and true heir would appear. This heir would reopen the Chamber of Secrets, free the creature and "purge" the school from all Muggle-borns. This creature is…a monster'

Calliope closed the book and put it next to her. A few moments of silence passed, but then they started talking at the same time.

'Now it all makes sense!'

'That's why Malfoy wasn't surprised when he saw the message about the Chamber!'

'One of the Slytherins is Slytherin's heir! He found a way to open it!'

'And the one that attacked Mrs. Norris and Colin is this monster!'

'Come on, let's take notes!'

_Salazar Slytherin- founder of Slytherin House, hated Muggle-born students and wanted to destroy them (result: fights with the other founders, leaving Hogwarts)_

_Chamber of Secrets- secret chamber built by Slytherin inside the castle, home of a creature loyal to Slytherin_

_Creature- attack on Muggle-borns _

_Heir of Slytherin- knows how to open the Chamber of Secrets and can control the creature inside it_

'Okay, okay' Calliope gasped for air when they finished. 'We're on the right track here. But we still don't know what kind of creature it is'

'Why don't we go to the second floor?' Oliver suggested. 'It was where the first attack happened and maybe we will notice something'

Calliope agreed and they ran to the second floor. The water and Mrs. Norris were removed, but the blood-written message was still there. Calliope shuddered and Oliver looked sternly at it.

'We will find you, whoever you are' he hissed. 'We will'

'Oliver, I know where the water came from at Halloween' Calliope pointed at a door. 'It's a girls' bathroom and it's haunted by…'

'…Moaning Myrtle' Oliver nodded. 'I've heard about her. Do you think she…she knows something?'

'Why not? Most students avoid this bathroom. It's the perfect place for the heir to create his plans'

'Alright' Oliver agreed. 'Would you mind if you go alone? I don't feel very well to go in a girls' bathroom, after all'

'Okay'

Calliope entered the bathroom with cautiousness and quiet steps, looking around. A shriek voice behind her made her gasp, but then she noticed it was only the ghost of Moaning Myrtle. Obviously she had died young, because she was wearing her school robes, her face was childish and her hair was tied in two bunches.

'What do you want?' she asked with her sad voice.

'Hello, Myrtle' Calliope said politely. 'Don't worry, I'm not hear to laugh at you'

'Oh, that's a nice joke!' Myrtle replied ironically. 'Everyone laughs at poor, dead, stupid, ugly Moaning Myrtle! Students think it's actually funny to torment someone who's dead'

'I don't belong to those students, I swear!' Calliope reassured her. 'I would never do that'

'Then why are you here?'

'I just wanted to ask you…You've heard about the attacks, right? Have you…noticed anything suspicious? Did anyone come here and was acting strangely?'

'Some students come every day to tease me' Myrtle moaned. 'They're all strange for me and I am here for a long time, since the day I was hiding from Olive Hornby, who was laughing about my glasses and…'

She left a scream and disappeared in one of the toilets. Calliope sighed, shook her head and went outside.

'Anything?' Oliver asked her.

'Nothing. She kept mourning about her death and how students tease her, poor soul'

'Mr. Wood!' professor McGonagall's voice echoed in the corridor. 'Miss Bowden!'

'We don't have luck today' Oliver whispered as the worried teacher was coming to them.

'What are you two doing here?' she demanded to know. 'And, for your own good, tell me the truth!'

Oliver and Calliope looked at each other nervous.

'Well, Professor' Calliope blushed because she would lie 'I…I wasn't feeling very well and…and wanted to use the bathroom'

'This specific bathroom?' McGonagall said angrily. 'Do not try to fool me, Miss Bowden. I know that no one visits this bathroom because of the ghost that is haunting it. Seriously, what were you two thinking? After two attacks and you just wander around at the place of the first one, as if nothing is wrong!'

Calliope looked guilty at the ground. Professor McGonagall had good intentions. She was worried about everything that was going on, like all the teachers.

'Now, go to your dormitories and, if I catch you walking all alone here again, you'll lose house points and get detention. Is that clear?'

'Yes, Professor' they said at the same time and started walking away, but McGonagall grabbed Oliver from the arm and whispered something to him. The boy's expression became more scared and he nodded towards the teacher before following Calliope. The girl didn't pressure him to tell her what she had said, respecting the fact that he didn't want to speak.

Oliver looked secretly at her while they were going to the common room and McGonagall's words couldn't leave his mind.

_Please, Wood, look after her. I know you care for her and these are difficult times, especially for her and students with non-magic parents._

Oliver had vowed to be by her side, to help her solve the mystery. But what if this wasn't enough? What if the heir of Slytherin had already chosen his next victim? Would they find the truth or would he see her petrified in the hospital wing?

**A/N: Alright, buddies, another chapter has come to an end. I hope you liked it and I can't wait for your reviews xx**


	8. Chapter 8: Worried friends

**A/N: Hey, everyone :) New chapter is up and things don't seem to improve. Harry is a Parselmouth, another Muggle-born is attacked, Calliope and Oliver need some moments of peace and Callie's friends are worried...how will this end? **

**Bellamort500- Thanks :) You'll see, Calliope and Ginny will eventually become good friends :)**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you :)**

**Gotta Dance 88- Haha, of course she would :) Both of them belong to her house and she knows how much Oliver cares for Calliope ;)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, not me**

A few weeks after the attack against Colin, the students were summoned at the Great Hall to attend the Dueling Club. It was Lockhart's idea ("Finally, he had a smart idea!" George commented) and Professor Dumbledore had given him permission. Calliope was wandering around with Oliver and the twins, talking about classes, avoiding mentioning the attacks.

'Don't you want to go to the Dueling Club, guys?' Calliope asked.

'And have that arrogant teacher wanna-be as a tutor?' Fred laughed. 'I would end in the hospital wing. So I reject the suggestion, thank you very much'

'You would need the Dueling Club, Bowden' they heard Flint's voice. 'Especially with Slytherin's heir being free'

Oliver balled his hands into fists and Fred and George had an expression as if they wanted to slap him. But Calliope, although so modest in general, couldn't help but laugh.

'Last time I checked, Flint, it was you who was defeated by a simple Knockback Jinx casted by a first-year' she said sweetly and her friends laughed with her.

Flint only smiled ironically at her and walked away, leaving four confused teenagers behind.

'Do you think that he is…?' George started, but was interrupted by Oliver.

'Flint the Heir of Slytherin? Brilliant joke, George, really brilliant! He can barely sit on his broomstick and he would send a monster after Muggle-borns?'

'Oliver's right' Calliope nodded. 'Whoever behind the two attacks is, he's damn smart and has knowledge of Dark Arts. Otherwise he wouldn't find and open the Chamber of Secrets, a chamber that was never found'

'Wow, you two seem to really have thought about this matter' Fred whistled. 'Have you…'

'…discovered anything or something like that?'

Oliver and Calliope shook their heads. They had agreed to keep their conclusions a secret until they would have enough proof about who the Heir of Slytherin was and what kind of monster lived in the Chamber. Then they could inform the staff and warn their classmates.

_" '__But what about Lexi and the other girls?' Oliver wanted to know. 'Will you keep it a secret from them too?'_

_'__Yes' Calliope said with a sad smile. 'It's for their own good. Phoebe freaked out when she learned about Colin and is terrified that I'll be the next. If we tell her that we investigate, she'll lose her sleep' "_

They were standing in front of the Great Hall and murmurs were heard from the inside. The four friends stopped to listen better, but they couldn't hear anything specific. Suddenly, the doors opened and herds of students marched outside, all with a scared expression on their faces. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran past them without even turning their heads.

'What on earth?' Oliver mumbled.

'Phoebe! Lexi!' Calliope had spotted her friends, who were now walking towards them, Phoebe scared and Lexi rather impressed.

'Hey, what happened?' Fred asked. 'Did Lockhart release pixies again or something?'

He was speaking particularly to Lexi, who didn't want to attend the Dueling Club and was dragged there by Phoebe.

'No, nothing like that. See, Harry was practicing dueling against Malfoy and, well, Malfoy used the Snake Summoning Spell'

'The WHAT?' Calliope yelled. 'Who does he think he is, to conjure a snake in the Great Hall, in front of so many students?'

'Wait, there's more' Phoebe said. 'The snake slithered towards a Hufflepuff, who's in Harry's year, I think. We were all terrified, we had thought it would attack him'

'And then' Lexi cut her off 'Harry started speaking in another language. He was making hissing noises nobody could understand. And, guys, I swear, the snake turned towards him. It actually obeyed him!'

'Wait a sec!' Oliver raised his hand. 'Wait a sec! You wanna say that Harry is…that he is…a Parselmouth?'

'So it seems' Lexi nodded.

'What's a Parselmouth?' Calliope wanted to know.

'A Parselmouth is a wizard or witch who can speak Parseltongue' George explained. 'That's the language of snakes'

'It's a very rare ability' Phoebe agreed. 'And, according to experts, Parseltongue is spoken mostly by dark wizards, including Herpo the Foul, You-Know-Who himself and…'

'…Salazar Slytherin?' Calliope interrupted her and the Weasley twins and the two girls looked startled at her.

'Yes, exactly. How did you know?'

'Lucky guess' shrugged Calliope and winked at Oliver.

'Phoebe, where did you learn all this?' Lexi asked the blonde fourth-year.

'My mom was a Slytherin, remember?' Phoebe, although angry, didn't raise her voice. 'She hated it, but her classmates had told her a lot of stories and legends. She practically flipped out when I wrote to her about the attacks, wanted to take me from the school!'

'Anyway, sorry to interrupt' Oliver interfered 'but I had promised Callie to help her with her Transfiguration assignment. Shall we go, Calliope?'

'Yeah, sure' Calliope nodded. 'See you later, guys'

Once they were out of their friends' sight, they started running and didn't stop until they were in Oliver's dormitory. Oliver collapsed on his bed and Calliope sat slowly next to him.

'What the hell was that?' she whispered. 'Harry…a Parselmouth? I don't believe this! There's no way…no way…'

'Harry being Slytherin's heir?' Oliver ran his fingers through his hair. 'Absolutely not! I refuse to believe this and I will say this to anyone who does! I know him, he would never set out this blasted monster on anyone'

'And not only that' Calliope looked out of the window. 'Hermione Granger, his best friend, is a Muggle-born. And I doubt that he would free a monster that would attack his friend! He's innocent. It would be more possible to be Flint, but not Harry!'

'On the other hand, we should write it down. The heir of Slytherin will use this as an advantage, since everyone will suspect Harry now!'

_Harry Potter- Parselmouth (ability to talk to snakes), not responsible for the attacks, probably scapegoat_

'Oliver, it's been a while since the last attack. Do you think that…that all this will just…stop?'

Oliver looked sadly at her. Despite her strength and her willingness to investigate this horrible case, Calliope was afraid and she had every right to do so. Being a Muggle-born, she was scared for her life, possibly awaiting an attack against her, and yet she wasn't giving up.

'I'm sorry, Calliope' he lowered his head. 'I wish I could promise you that it would stop, but I'm afraid this won't happen. Not now that a Muggle-born has been already petrified'

Calliope nodded. This was the answer she was expecting. And although the fear was overwhelming her, her determination was even stronger. But right now, as the sun was setting, she needed this moment of peace. Together with her closest friend, she felt away from everything, away from the Slytherins, from the worried teachers and from her terrified classmates.

'Ollie?' she whispered. 'Will…Will you mind if I stay here until we have to go to dinner? I…I just need to…to be a bit alone. Without hearing any news, any suspicions, anything'

'Of course you can' Oliver seemed to think the same, smiled and caressed her hair. 'I understand that you have to be as calm as possible these days. We can sit here and talk'

* * *

Dinner time came, but Oliver didn't go to the Great Hall. Calliope had fallen asleep an hour ago and he didn't want to wake her up. She deserved to relax a bit after all this trouble and the worries.

Suddenly, screams and voices were heard from the common room. Just as he wanted to rush down, Percy Weasley burst into the dormitory.

'Where were you?' he yelled at the Gryffindor Keeper. 'Things happened and you just sit here, like…'

'Silent, Percy' Oliver whispered. 'You're gonna wake her'

Only then Percy noticed Calliope sleeping and turned towards his classmate with a furious expression.

'Wood, why the bloody hell is Calliope sleeping in your bed? You know very well that…'

'Oh, shut up! We were talking, she was tired and she fell asleep. Leave her in peace, okay? She is worried anyway, there's no need to disturb her even more'

'Oh, yes, there is, especially Calliope'

'What happened?' Calliope asked with a sleepy voice, rising and looking confused at the two boys. Oliver wanted to ask her if she had slept well, but Percy didn't waste a minute.

'Another Muggle-born has been attacked. And everybody believes that it was Harry'

* * *

_Third attack_

_Victim- Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hufflepuff, second-year (found next to Sir Nicholas)_

_Blood status- Muggle-born_

_Harry- suspected to be the Heir of Slytherin (because he's a Parselmouth and was found kneeling next to Justin when he was attacked)_

Justin, though, was not the only victim. Ser Nicholas, Gryffindor's ghost, was also in a petrified-like situation. But not many were thinking much about it, since, according to them, nothing serious could happen to someone who had died long ago.

Harry was posed by everyone as the culprit, something that had caused the rage of his best friends, and not only.

'Why the hell do they think it's Harry?' Oliver slammed his fist on the table. 'Kneeling next to the victim doesn't mean anything. Okay, he's a Parselmouth, but, come on, could the boy who defeated You-Know-Who attack Muggle-borns?'

'You're right' Calliope dropped her quill and rubbed her eyes. Since Colin's attack, she wasn't sleeping well, suffering from nightmares. 'It's impossible'

Oliver looked more carefully towards her and noticed the black circles beneath her violet eyes. She definitely needed a break and he put a hand on her head.

'Callie, why don't you go to catch some sleep before dinner?' he asked softly. 'You need to rest a bit'

She nodded with gratitude and packed her things. While she was leaving the library, Lexi approached her.

'Finished with homework?'

'Yeah, I'll just go to take a nap'

'Oh. Okay, wait for me here, we'll go together' Lexi said sharply. 'I just want to speak to Oliver'

'Sure'

Oliver turned confused to Calliope's friend. Lexi was irritable, always saying what she had in her mind and fiercely protective. But right now she was extremely worried.

'What's wrong, Lexi?' he wanted to know.

'Why do you even ask?' she replied sarcastically. 'You know very well what's wrong, Oliver! Calliope may fool everyone else that she's not afraid, but she's terrified. She only doesn't show it'

'I know' Oliver agreed. 'But you have to understand her, Lexi. If she doesn't want to admit her fear, the last thing she needs is us pressuring her'

'I don't say that!' Lexi locked her gaze in his. 'There's nothing wrong with fear, especially since she's Muggle-born. What matters is how she faces her fear! She's totally reckless, as if she doesn't care! She walks all alone, has become secretive, she doesn't speak to us anymore!'

'She doesn't want to worry you' Oliver tried to comfort her.

'Not to worry us? And what do you think we do? We're living with fear, we're afraid that the next time we'll see her will be in the hospital wing and she'll be petrified! Phoebe is screaming in her sleep and I don't know what the hell I should do! Don't tell me you don't feel the same, Wood, because I know that you care for her like family!'

Oliver looked at his quill. Lexi was right, but he hated to confess it. He shared the same fear for Calliope, but she had made clear that she didn't want protection.

A hand on his shoulder told him that Lexi was still there.

'I'm sorry about my outburst' she said and her voice was much softer. 'I only want to beg you, if you notice anything, and I mean anything, tell me. Please, Oliver'

'Of course' Oliver muttered. 'Of course I will'

'Thanks' she smiled at him. 'To be honest, I don't want to leave for Christmas. I don't want to leave her alone'

'Me neither. But we'll write to her. And don't forget that she'll be safe with her parents. The Heir of Slytherin won't attack her there'

**A/N: Alright, everyone, that was it. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be basically about Callie's Christmas holidays and...no, I'm not telling you what else. It will be up soon, though :) xx**


	9. Chapter 9: Attacked

**A/N: Alright, guys, next chapter is here :) I have to warn you, the drama starts. It's kinda small. but I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Bellamort500- Thank you :) And I liked your new story too.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks, my friend :) I'm glad you like them together, but...you have to wait ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the "Harry Potter" series**

'Callie? Callie, are you okay?' Mrs. Bowden asked. 'You're very pale since you came from school'

Calliope sighed. It was only the third day of Christmas and her nervousness had already started to show. She hadn't told her parents a single word about the attacks and had lied that she looked so weak because of a cold she had caught a few days ago.

'I'm fine, Mom' she said now and pushed her plate away, although she hadn't eaten much. 'Could I go to my room? I…I have to write to someone'

'Of course, sweetheart' her mother said and the young girl stood up. While she was walking to her room, she heard her mother's voice.

'I bet she's in love. That's why she doesn't eat anything and is acting so mysteriously'

'Even if she is, it's her right to keep it a secret if she wants' her father commented. 'I only hope it's someone who's worth it'

_You two should hang out with the Weasley twins_, Calliope thought bitterly while closing the door. There she found Erol, the owl of the Weasley family, who looked exhausted. Amber was looking at him and was hooting.

'Amber, behave!' Calliope said and stroke her owl. 'He's not gonna hurt you'

_Dear Calliope,_

_How are you, girl? Enjoying the holidays? We're at school, as we had told you, since Mom and Dad are visiting our brother Bill in Egypt. They say it's really lovely and we're sure you would love the pyramids. _

_It's quiet here, since most students have left for home. On the other hand, the common room is all for us and we can play Exploding Snap as often as we want. Of course, our dear, dear brother Percy doesn't approve all this, but, thank God, he doesn't spend much time in the common room. Ginny is better and sends all her love to you. Christmas helped her a bit and now she isn't pale like a corpse as she was. We were really worried about her, she was crying her eyes out._

_But we don't want to speak about the recent events, it's enough we have to deal with them while at school. We sent a wonderful gift to your archenemy, the dear Marcus Flint. Don't react as if we've gone mental, because you wouldn't want to be in his place. We'll say only one thing: our package contained so many dungbombs, that he will stink until Easter. And don't look so reproachfully to us (we can clearly imagine you doing this), because we know you think it's a bloody brilliant idea._

_We have to leave now, we're going for a walk. Be careful and we can't wait to see you after Christmas._

_Yours,_

_Fred and George (aka the Troublemakers-In-Chief)_

_P.S: If you write to your Lover-Boy (and don't pretend you have no idea who we're talking about), tell him to be more relaxed at the practices, unless he wants both Bludgers in his head!_

Calliope laughed so loudly, that Erol and Amber shrieked in fear. One of the reasons the Weasley twins were her best friends was the fact that they could make her laugh even when she had no mood to. Quickly she sat on her desk and wrote her answer.

_Dear Troublemakers-In-Chief,_

_Do you possess the ability of telepathy or something? I just wanted to write to you, but you were faster! I'm glad you have a great time, although Erol is ready to collapse, poor thing._

_Egypt __sounds wonderful. I've read a lot of things, but I would love to visit it. There must be a lot of legends and stories and you know how much I love history (except History of Magic, of course, where I literally fall asleep)._

_Tell Ginny that I greet her back and not to be scared about anything. Everything will be fine, we only need to be patient and let's hope that Hogwarts will soon be the safe place we knew. And, also, tell Percy to try and chill a bit. Being so anxious doesn't help anyone._

_Your present to Flint was hilarious! Why did you think I would judge you? I hope you wrote on the card "Many greetings from your beloved Calliope"! Either way, serves him right! Besides, don't forget that snakes love dirty places, anyway._

_And now let's make something clear for once and for all. If you ever call Oliver "my Lover-Boy" or imply that I have a crush on him or that we're together or Merlin knows what else again, I'll make sure that Quidditch practices will be a permanent nightmare for you two. Got it? Don't make me use my Knockback Jinx on you, gentlemen, because I don't want to see you in pain._

_Have fun and I'm awaiting my return to Hogwarts to see you._

_Yours,_

_Calliope (aka Callie)_

* * *

The Christmas holidays passed very fast and, before she could realize it, Calliope was back in Hogwarts. She was happy to sit in the cozy common room and, most of all, to be with her friends again, but the fear was clear in the atmosphere. Hogwarts was there, known and so strange at the same time.

A noon, Calliope was preparing herself to go for lunch in the Great Hall. She was in a hurry, because she had a suspicion about the heir's plan and couldn't wait to discuss it with Oliver. The two of them, although communicating very often during Christmas, didn't speak about the attacks and what they were suspecting, in case the letter would be stolen.

'And why aren't you waiting for us?' Elaine wanted to know. 'We're almost finished with that essay and then we can go together to eat'

'Sorry, girls' Calliope apologized sincerely. 'No offense, I'm not avoiding you, it's just that…'

'The hell you're not avoiding us' Harriet mumbled.

'It's just that' Calliope raised her voice 'I want a moment of isolation, to think a bit alone'

'Oh, shut up!' Lexi smacked her arm. 'You had plenty of isolation during the holidays. Just deal with it, we're not leaving you alone!'

'Girls, look, I really appreciate your comments, but don't you get it?'

'Get what?' the four of them exclaimed at the same time.

'I don't want to put you in danger'

'In danger?' Elaine narrowed her eyes, but then her face lightened up. 'You know something! That's why you're acting so weird! You've discovered something about the Chamber of Secrets!'

'Is it true?' Phoebe squeaked. 'Is that why you don't say anything? Is that why you're so closed in yourself?'

'Girls, trust me, the lesser you know, the better' Calliope tried to comfort them. 'I…I'll see you later, okay?'

And she ran out of the common room, with four pairs of eyes following her. After a few minutes, Phoebe and Lexi jumped on their feet.

'Where are you going?'

'After her' Lexi declared. 'I bet she knows something, she's afraid and I won't rest until I find out what it is!'

* * *

Calliope was walking across the corridor of the sixth floor, lost in her thoughts. The floor was wet and there were small pools of waters, probably caused by students. After all, it was raining heavily all day. She loved the rain and right now it fully represented her mood.

Accidentally, she stepped in water. While she was trying to dry her shoes, her violet eyes fell on the pool. The last thing she saw before falling into darkness was the shade of a terrifying creature and she knew that everything was lost.

* * *

Oliver was returning from lunch with Fred and George. The Weasley twins, showing a small hint of study mood, had complained about the difficult assignment Snape had given. Oliver, although not having Potions in the N. E. W. T year, remembered it and was willing to help them, so they were heading towards the library. Oliver was worried, though, because he hadn't seen Calliope at lunch. Maybe she wanted to rest or to study in order to distract herself.

Suddenly, they saw Phoebe running towards them. The blonde girl was freaking out. She was extremely pale, with red eyes and was breathing with difficulty. Oliver had a very bad feeling and prayed that it wasn't what he thought it was.

'There you are!' Phoebe shouted, startling them. 'I've been searching for you everywhere!'

'What's wrong, Phoebe?' George asked gently. 'What happened to you?'

'Don't you know?' she continued yelling. 'You have to come with me, NOW!'

'What is it, Phoebe?' it was Oliver's turn to ask. 'Please, calm down and tell us'

'It's Callie'

**A/N: Alright, guys, that was it. I'm really sorry for the cliffhanger, I just wanted to have Oliver's reaction in the next chapter. I promise, I will update soon xx**


	10. Chapter 10: The crying lion

**A/N: Alright, guys, here's the next chapter. Calliope is petrified and Oliver tries to deal with the loss of his best friend. Sorry for making it too dramatic, my friends.**

**Bellamort500- Thank you, I'm glad you liked it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

The moment Phoebe mentioned Calliope's name, Oliver knew immediately that his worst fear had come true. He shook his head, trying to prevent the tears, but there was no way to avoid hearing it.

'We were so right' Phoebe sobbed. 'Oh, we were all so right…'

'What?' Fred yelled and grabbed her shoulders. 'For God's sake, what happened!'

'Wait a minute…Phoebe…You don't want to say that…'

Phoebe nodded and the three boys exchanged terrified looks. This nod was everything they needed to realize that the Heir of Slytherin had struck them personally.

* * *

Professors McGonagall and Sprout were already in the hospital wing, gathered around a bed that was next to Justin's. Lexi was there as well, crying harder than they had ever seen her, in a wild situation, with Elaine and Harriet trying to console her. When they heard their steps, McGonagall gave them a sad smile and made way, so that they could approach.

Calliope was lying on the bed, cold and lifeless. Her head was facing the wall across from them, her violet eyes wide open, as if they had seen something awful. Oliver couldn't look away and, not caring that he was surrounded by people, he sat next to her and took her hand in his. He could feel a hand on his shoulder, but didn't turn to see who it was.

'Petrified, like all the others' Madam Pomfrey stated.

'Miss Gordon?' McGonagall said softly to Phoebe. 'I understand this is a shock for you, but I need your statement. Miss Stone has already told us what happened, but I need you too'

'Calliope was in a hurry' Phoebe started, still crying. 'We were worried about her, because she was keeping secrets from us, but she insisted to leave alone. Lexi and I decided to follow her, out of fear that she would be attacked. And…and we found her at a corridor in the sixth floor, lying on the ground…'

'Thank you, Miss Gordon' McGonagall answered. 'Poppy, would you be so kind to give her and Miss Stone a Calming Draught?'

'Of course' Madam Pomfrey wiped her tears and led the two girls in her room.

'I have to see the Headmaster' McGonagall excused herself. 'Pomona, he wishes to see you too. Probably he wants to know how your Mandrakes are going'

She inclined her head and left with her colleague, but not before looking one last time towards the petrified fourth-year and her friends.

Oliver felt something wet running down his cheeks and hid his face in his hands, but he couldn't prevent his shoulders from shaking. He thought about Calliope, about the bravery and maturity she had confronted the threat with, but, in the end, the heir had taken her away from him.

'Don't hold it inside you, Woody' he heard one of the twins saying with a hoarse voice. 'Get rid of this burden, it will help you'

'Harriet?' the other one said to her, the only one of the girls who had kept her composure. 'Did Lexi and Phoebe say anything about…about how they found her? Did they notice anything…weird?'

'No, nothing' she answered. 'They only said that…she was in a pool of water, that's all'

Oliver hardly paid attention to their conversation. He didn't even look up. Suddenly, everything was in vain for him and he had no hope anymore. Since the first moment he and Calliope starting going through the attacks, he had actually started to believe that they would find the answer and that he could save Calliope from being petrified. Now he realized how stupid, how naïve he was, that sometimes you just can't stop evil. He had promised to be by her side, to help her. Yet this promise, the promise he had to keep, was the one he had broken.

He heard Lexi and Phoebe returning and exchanging whispering words with the others. The next moment, a warm hand stroke his arm.

'Oliver?' Lexi started carefully. 'We…We will see you in the common room, okay? I understand that…that you need some moments alone…with her'

'Thank you, Lex' Oliver managed to utter, but he couldn't recognize his own voice.

He spent hours next to her, holding her hand, staring at her. Even though petrified, she was still beautiful and peaceful and sometimes he thought she would stand up, laugh and assure him that everything was just a nightmare.

An hour before curfew, Madam Pomfrey came and forced him to go to his dormitory. She knew he was suffering, she said, but there was nothing he could do for her and he needed to rest. With a heavy sigh, Oliver obeyed unwillingly.

In the common room, the twins were nowhere to be seen and the girls were surely in their room. Oliver sat down on the couch next to the fireplace, rubbed his temples and, being used to it, decided to write down about Calliope's attack. Despite the burning pain he was feeling, he had to continue from where they had stopped. He owed it to her.

_Fourth attack_

_Victim- Calliope Bowden, Gryffindor, f__ourth-year (fou__nd in a pool of water)_

_Blood status- __Muggle-born_

Oliver looked at the notes from the beginning. Until now, there were three attacks on Muggle-born students, leaving Mrs. Norris and Sir Nicholas aside. Maybe there was something he had forgotten.

'Come on, Wood' he mumbled. 'Think about it. What don't you see? What do these attacks have in common?'

_Similarity 1: All three students have non-magical parents_

_Similarity 2: Neither of them belongs to Slytherin House (two Gryffindors, one Hufflepuff)_

_Similarity 3: All victims were attacked inside the castle_

Yes, that was correct. The three students, the cat and the ghost weren't found in the grounds, but inside the walls of the castle.

_Is Slytherin's monster afraid of the sun? Does it feel more security when moving only in the castle?_

That would be a possibility. After all, Oliver and Calliope had found out that the Chamber of Secrets was built inside the castle as well. Surely, the monster, whatever it was, would feel safer if it was close to his home.

_Nobody has seen the monster_

_Possibility 1: It's very small_

_Possibility 2: It can make itself invisible_

_Possibility 3: It's only seen by the victim it chooses_

'Or all of the above' the Keeper stated bitterly.

Whatever it was, though, it had confused all of them. What kind of monster was free, attacking people and not seen by anyone? Now, Oliver regretted not attending the subject of Care of Magical Creatures. Maybe he would discover something useful.

His mind returned to Calliope, who laid petrified in a bed in the hospital wing, and anger started boiling inside him. The only thing he wanted was to catch the culprit and see the monster dead before anyone else would be attacked. For Calliope and for himself.

The next days, Oliver was acting as if he was in a state of slumber. There were moments he thought that, if he hadn't the Weasley twins to try and comfort him, despite their own sadness, he would explode. As a way to distract himself and burst out his anger and pain, he was training the Quidditch team even harder than before. His teammates, realizing the cause behind this, weren't complaining, but were trying to give their best to not upset him even more.

When he was finishing studying or training, he was going to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey kept telling him that his presence wouldn't help his friend and he had to wait for Sprout's Mandrake Draught to be ready in order to see Calliope awake, but he didn't care. He was visiting her every day, sometimes with the twins, sometimes alone, and was talking to her about anything he could think of, from classes and Quidditch to how much he missed her.

The day of the next Quidditch match, where they would play against Hufflepuff, Oliver's combative side came to surface again. The game would help him and, when he was giving the last instructions to the team, his voice was passionate as they remembered it.

'We play our game, Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance' he encouraged the others as they were walking out of the tent, broomsticks in hands. 'We're stronger, quicker and smarter'

'And not to mention, they're dead scared that Harry will petrify them if they fly anywhere near him' Fred said smirking.

'Well, that too' Oliver commented and a small smile appeared on his face, although he still believed that the young Seeker had nothing to do with the attacks.

At that moment, they saw Professor McGonagall walking towards them in a hurry, looking very upset.

'Professor McGonagall' Oliver greeted her politely.

'This match has been cancelled' she announced.

'You can't cancel Quidditch!'

'Silence, Wood' the teacher told him sharply. 'You and your teammates will go to the Gryffindor Tower now'

Worried and confused, Oliver gestured to the others to follow him, but he saw that Harry was still talking with Professor McGonagall.

'What do you think happened?' Angelina asked the question everybody had.

'Don't tell me now that McGonagall suspects Harry as well!' Katie's hand was gripped so tightly around her broom, that her knuckles were white. 'It can't be!'

'No way would McGonagall cancel a game because of that' Angelina stated. 'Guys, do you think that…there was another…'

'Don't say the word, Angelina, please' Oliver interrupted her, shuddering, but he knew that she was right.

Once they entered the common room, they were greeted by yelling and crying. Lexi saw them and ran to them, angry like a Fury, her dark grey eyes sparkling.

'It must be killed!' she shouted. 'I don't care what that monster is, but I want it dead, do you get it?'

'Who was it this time?' Fred asked, although he was afraid of the answer.

'Not "was", Fred, "were". There were two attacks, both of them found in the library with a mirror' Lexi informed them, ignoring the gasp of Angelina, Alicia and Katie. 'A Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater. And…' she lowered her head 'Hermione Granger'

Fred groaned and George hit his forehead with his fist. Now everything became clear. That's why McGonagall had kept Harry after the announcement that the match was cancelled. She wanted to tell him about Hermione and now the two of them were probably in the hospital wing with Ron.

Everything was only becoming worse. Slytherin's heir, happy because his plan had success, not only stopped, but seemed more eager than ever to vanish the Muggle-born students from Hogwarts. And if he continued like this, Hogwarts would never be safe again and the students would be forced to return home.

**A/N: Ok, that was it for now, folks :) Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11: Hope?

**A/N: Hey, buddies, what's up? Alright, here we are again. Oliver, despite in pain, still tries to solve the mystery, but what will happen when Harry and Ron discover something and give him hope?**

**Bellamort500- Thank you so much, I'm really happy you like it :D**

**Gotta Dance 88- Yeah, me too. I imagine him being sad and I feel sad as well. But everything will be alright, i promise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the characters I create**

The same evening, the Gryffindors were gathered quietly in their common room. The first shock after the news had passed and now they were all sad and wondered how things would be. Oliver was sitting at a corner, with the necessary parchment in front of him. Fred and George were with Ginny, their sister, who seemed distraught after the attacks on Calliope and Hermione.

_Fifth and sixth attack (at the same time)_

_Victims- Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, second-year, and Penelope Clearwater, Ravenclaw, sixth-year (found in the library with a mirror)_

_Blood status- both of them __Muggle-born_

Oliver rubbed his chin. There was definitely something wrong here. But what? He took a deep breath, rubbed his knuckles and tried to concentrate, like he was concentrating every time he was organizing Quidditch practice.

_Why were they in the library?_

Surely not to do homework. Hermione was very smart and loved studying, but she was always present at Quidditch matches, cheering for Harry.

_Were Hermione and Penelope searching information about the Chamber too?_

He wouldn't be surprised if they would. They were Muggle-born and, like Calliope, afraid that they would be attacked. Surely they would want to be prepared.

_And while going out of the library_, Oliver thought, _they were petrified._

There was the confusion again, confusion because he couldn't imagine what monster was living inside the Chamber. The only positive thing he could see was the fact that nobody would suspect Harry anymore, not after his best friend being attacked.

'Could I have your attention, please?'

McGonagall had entered the common room, holding a parchment. All students looked towards her and some even stood up to express their anxiety to hear her news.

'Because of recent events, these new rules will be put into effort immediately' McGonagall explained. 'All students will return to their house common rooms by six o' clock every evening. All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions!'

Silence followed her words. Some girls wiped away their tears, others looked at each other. No words were necessary, because they all knew that this was the worst year they had lived in Hogwarts.

'I should tell you this' McGonagall added and for the first time she wasn't strict, only sad. 'Unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely the school will be closed'

Oliver narrowed his eyes as she was turning her back and leaving the common room. Taking a decision immediately, he jumped on his feet and ran after her.

'Professor McGonagall!' he exclaimed, reaching her just after she had gone through the portrait hole.

'Yes, Mr. Wood?'

'Can…Can I speak to you?' he asked with uncertainty and looking around, in case someone was overhearing.

'Certainly, Mr. Wood, what is it?'

Oliver took a deep breath. It was difficult, but he had to trust a teacher. She was a bright witch, Head of Gryffindor, with much more experience in the wizarding world and, after Calliope's petrification, he needed her help.

'Professor, do you not see what is going on? It is obvious that the culprit is one of the Slytherins'

He stopped for a minute. McGonagall wasn't angry, on the contrary, she was listening carefully.

'Have you discovered or noticed anything specific?' she wanted to know.

'No, but…You know the story of the foundation of Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin was the one who built the Chamber of Secrets and he hated Muggle-borns. I mean…Salazar Slytherin, the Heir of Slytherin, Slytherin's monster, all these attacks against the students. And…' Oliver was speaking quickly because of his rage 'from the petrified students, three belong to Gryffindor, one in Hufflepuff and one in Ravenclaw and only the Slytherins are intact!'

'What do you suggest?'

'Interrogate them! Make the heir admit that it is him! Professor, students are attacked so often and the school is maybe closing because of him!' Oliver raised his voice. 'In the end, we will mourn deaths!'

The Transfiguration teacher didn't answer at once. She only looked at him with sympathy, not as if she was thinking he was crazy or that he was inventing stories. She smiled sadly to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

'I am sorry, Wood' she whispered. 'I understand that you wish to find the culprit and save your classmates, especially since one of the victims is a very close friend to you. I thank you that you trusted me with your suspicions and I will take them into account, but, unfortunately, we can't interrogate the Slytherins. No culprit will ever admit that he's guilty, even if he's proud of his actions. And don't forget that Professor Snape, as Head of the Slytherin House, would never allow an inquiry'

_Why? Does he like the fact that a monster is attacking?_ Oliver frowned, but he knew that McGonagall was right.

'I wish I could help you more' McGonagall said honestly and removed her hand. 'But now go inside and try to calm down. Miss Bowden would not want to see you in such a miserable situation'

* * *

The next evening, Oliver was sitting by Calliope's bed again. Across from her laid Hermione, with Penelope Clearwater next to her. Almost half the hospital wing was now full with petrified students.

'You should see me in Charms today, Callie' he said with a small chuckle. 'We had to practice the '_Aguamenti_' spell, you know, producing water with your wand. Well, I produced a wave, which fell on Percy. Imagine him soaking wet. Of course, Fred and George thought it was amusing'

Her cold expression broke his heart. Since he could remember her, she was full of action, laughing and teasing her friends. Now she was a statue, lying hopeless, awaiting the Mandrake Draught. At least, according to Professor McGonagall, the potion would be prepared soon, so Calliope would be with them.

The door opened and Harry and Ron came in with weak steps. Oliver nodded towards them and they nodded back. They were all suffering because of the same thing and this had made the three boys to trust each other with their fears, although Oliver hadn't told them anything about his own discoveries.

'Why does it bother him that you are Muggle-born, Calliope?' he whispered, his hand covering hers. 'Why is it so important to be pureblood? It doesn't matter a thing. Otherwise, they would all be extremely skilled at everything and you wouldn't be able to do the simplest spells, but it's the opposite. And all wizarding families have at least one Muggle, otherwise they would vanish centuries before our birth!'

'Wood?' Ron's voice was very close and he looked at the two second-years. They didn't look sad, but determined and there was something like hope reflected on their faces.

'Yes, boys?'

'I…I have to ask you a question' Harry told him. 'You had said that Calliope was found in a pool of water, right?'

'Right' Oliver confirmed.

'Oh my God!' Harry exclaimed and only then did Oliver notice the piece of paper he was holding. 'Oliver, I promise you that Calliope will soon return to you. And not only that, but she will be safe and the monster will be destroyed once and for all!'

Oliver looked at Ron, who shrugged, having no idea what his best friend was talking about.

'Harry…' he started carefully 'did you find something?'

'I think so. But I can't tell you anything. Just trust me, Wood, everything will be alright. Come, Ron!'

And before Oliver could say anything, Harry ran to the door, followed by Ron, with a triumphant expression.

'Take care of yourself!' he shouted after them.

He turned towards Calliope and, suddenly, everything seemed brighter. Harry knew how much he cared for her and he wouldn't promise him that everything would be fine if he hadn't a serious reason. So maybe, maybe he was right.

'All students are to return to their house dormitories at once!' McGonagall's voice echoed through the entire castle. 'All teachers to the second floor corridor immediately!'

_Oh no, not now! _Oliver thought. _Not another attack now, please._

He stood up and looked at his friend again. After some seconds, he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead, his hand running through her light brown hair.

'I don't know what's wrong, Calliope, but it will be fine' he whispered, trying to convince not only her, but himself as well.

* * *

Most Gryffindors were already in the common room, discussing what could have happened. Percy was trying to calm everyone down, but without success. Oliver approached the twins, who looked rather worried.

'If the heir continues like this…'

'…there won't be a single Muggle-born at school anymore'

'Well, then he will be happy that his plan succeeded' Oliver hissed. 'You heard McGonagall, it is possible that the school will be closed if this nightmare doesn't end'

'Anyway, Oliver, have you seen Ginny?' George asked.

'No, I'm sorry' Oliver replied and the twins exchanged terrified looks.

'Where the hell can she be? Her friends haven't seen her either for hours now'

'Maybe she just wanted to be alone' Oliver comforted him. 'I mean, if this situation is terrible for us, imagine how it is for a first-year. Ginny came here and thought she would have fun, but students are petrified and nobody knows who the culprit is'

'Okay, but she should be here!' Fred looked out of the window. 'If McGonagall finds her wandering around, she'll be in serious trouble!'

'Hey, have you heard it?' Lexi approached them, her youthful face a mask of anger. 'I just heard a seventh-year saying it. Apparently, the Heir of Slytherin took a student…into the Chamber of Secrets!'

'NO WAY!' the twins shouted and many students turned towards them.

'I don't believe it' Oliver sat down on a chair, feeling numb. 'But…I saw Harry and Ron in the hospital wing…Harry was holding a piece of paper and…and he looked very optimistic. He told me that everything would be over soon, that Slytherin's monster would be killed! And then…then he and Ron left quickly'

'What did the paper say?' Lexi asked him. 'Did you see?'

'No. I bet my broomstick, though, that they solved the mystery, guys, I'm sure. But now you're saying that a student was abducted by the monster'

'This is it, people' George groaned. 'If this is true, then it's the end of this school. And if a student is in the Chamber of Secrets...Oh, God, I don't want to imagine what will happen to them'

'I don't know, George' Fred patted his brother's shoulder. 'Maybe we should trust our little bro and Harry. Maybe they can make it'

'I'm going to my dorm' Oliver sighed and stood up. 'I have to think about all this…I'm forgetting or not paying attention to things…'

He left, with Lexi and the twins looking worried after him.

'He took Calliope's petrification much worse than I had thought' Lexi whispered with tears in her eyes. 'I hope you guys are right and that Ron and Harry have found something. Otherwise it's all over'

**A/N: Okay, guys, that's it for now, hope you enjoyed it :) Harry and Ron, obviously, have found Hermione's information about the basilisk, but, a few hours later, while they're in the Chamber already, a certain Keeper will jump to the same conclusion.  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Everything back to normal

**A/N: Hello, my friends, what's up? So, Harry and Ron have found out about the basilisk, but Ginny is taken in the Chamber. Oliver, still trying to figure everything out, remembers something that will make everything clear. Be happy, guys, because everything's fine.**

**Bellamort500- Thank you so much, my friend :) Yeah, Ollie's a real sweetheart, isn't he?**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank a lot. I hope you'll like the new chapter**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, I only own the characters I create**

Oliver didn't sleep that night, not even for an hour. Only a few minutes after he had left his friends in the common room, Percy had followed him, crying and yelling. Between his sobs, he had told him that the rumor Lexi had heard was true. A girl was taken in the Chamber of Secrets and this girl was no other than Ginny Weasley. McGonagall, depressed and shocked, had announced that in a few days they would depart for Hogwarts.

He had given up. Despite the notes he had taken and the conclusions he had tried to make, he had failed. There were more attacks and now Ginny's life was in danger. Oliver was worried for the little girl, but, on the other hand, he couldn't forget Harry's words. He rose on his bed quietly, to not wake Percy and the others. Was it possible that Harry and Ron were in the Chamber of Secrets now? Maybe they were fighting the monster. Or maybe they had informed the staff.

_I should go with them_, he blamed himself. _Allowing two second-years to deal with it…what the hell was I thinking? _

He went down to the common room, lit a fire with his wand and tried to concentrate. His mother had told him once that night is the best advisor. When you just sit there, thinking, without anyone to disturb you, you can realize things you would never imagine.

_What kind of monster would Salazar Slytherin hide in the Chamber of Secrets?_

_1- A monster loyal to him and Slytherin House in general_

_2- A monster destined to attack only Muggle-borns_

_3- A monster that would recognize the Heir of Slytherin as its one and true master_

He stopped writing for a few moments. All victims of this monster were only petrified, not killed, although Slytherin's intention was to "purge" the school from the Muggle-borns. Why was that? Was it the monster's fault? Or did the victims have something to protect them? But, even if it was so, the main problem still existed. It had to be such a dark monster, such an evil creature, to obey only Slytherin and his heir.

_What do we know about Salazar Slytherin?_

Alright, he had created the Slytherin House, which would have ambitious and cunning students, who wouldn't stop at anything to have what they wanted. Naturally, he hated Muggle-borns. But what else?

'Damn it!' Oliver groaned. 'What is it? What can't I see?'

He had a feeling that it was easy and thought about all the things he had discussed with Calliope. He closed his eyes tightly and, suddenly, like a miracle, a memory came back to him. He, Calliope and the twins were outside the Great Hall, right after the Dueling Club. Lexi and Phoebe had revealed that Harry was a Parselmouth and Calliope had asked for more information.

_" '__According to experts' Phoebe explained 'Parseltongue is spoken mostly by dark wizards, including Herpo the Foul, You-Know-Who himself and…'_

_'…__Salazar Slytherin?' Calliope interrupted her._

_'__Yes, exactly' "_

Oliver opened his eyes, with the passionate spark they had when he was talking about Quidditch. It was so simple, indeed, so simple. Calliope and Phoebe, accidentally, had provided him with THE clue.

_Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth._

Now the puzzle was completed. Of course. It was the only monster Salazar Slytherin would trust to fully obey him. Oliver took his quill and started writing again.

_Salazar Slytherin- Parselmouth_

_Slytherin's emblem- Snake_

_Conclusion 1- Slytherin's monster is a snake as well_

_Conclusion 2- Slytherin's monster is a __BASILISK_

He had read legends about said monster and, the more he thought about it, the more sure he was that he had found it. Everything fit, everything. That was the key he hadn't seen. Basilisk. A giant snake, considered the most deadly monster ever. It could kill only by looking people in the eye, instantly. And it was logical that Slytherin, as a Parselmouth, would have a snake to do the dirty job for him.

_Why did the basilisk petrify and not kill anyone?_

It was obvious. Instant death was the consequence if the victim looked the snake in the eyes. But not if they had something that could only reflect it. Mrs. Norris and Calliope were found next to a pool of water, Colin Creevey had his camera and Hermione and Penelope had the mirror. Sir Nicholas maybe saw it normally, but, being a ghost, he couldn't die and was in a petrified-like state. And Justin saw it through him.

Oliver left a small laughter. Finally, he had come to a solution. And the paper Harry was holding should be information about the basilisk. That's why he had left so quickly.

_Harry and Ron are dealing with a basilisk?_

'Oh, no!'

If only he had discovered the truth earlier. He could warn the boys, offer to help them. Two boys against a giant snake that they couldn't look at was a suicide mission. On the other hand, of course, Harry and Ron were skilled wizards. Either way, right now there was nothing he could do. He had no idea where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was. The only thing he could do was hope and pray.

* * *

It was over. And over in a good way, the best the Hogwarts students and teachers could ever imagine.

The morning after the announcement that Ginny was abducted in the Chamber and Oliver had discovered that a basilisk was responsible for the attacks, McGonagall had informed them that Hogwarts would remain open. She had only said that Slytherin's monster was destroyed and Ginny was safe and sound. Although she didn't give them any details, Oliver knew that Harry and Ron had done the unbelievable.

Despite the fact that it wasn't the end of the term yet, Dumbledore had decided to hold a feast and most students were in the Great Hall already. Oliver, though, wanted to visit Calliope, thinking that she would be resurrected soon.

'That's a perfect timing, Mr. Wood!' Professor Sprout smiled at him while coming out of the hospital wing. Oliver stopped walking and looked eagerly at the door, with a warm smile on his face. Finally, he would see her awake after all these days. He would be next to her, help her deal with the aftermath of her attack.

* * *

Calliope was feeling life returning in her body. Still feeling a bit numb, she moved her arms and feet and rubbed her forehead. The image of the terrible snake was still clear, but it would vanish with the time.

She thanked Madam Pomfrey for reviving her and left. When she saw Oliver waiting for her, smiling, all her bravery and her resistance broke. She ran and threw herself into his arms and, when he hugged her back, the tears escaped from her eyes. All the fear burst out right then and she only wanted to release herself. Her head was on his shoulder and she was sobbing, feeling him stroking her hair and listening to him trying to calm her down.

'It's okay, Calliope. Everything is over, don't be afraid' he whispered in her ear and his voice was also trembling. 'I missed you so much, Callie. I thought I had lost you forever'

'I'm sorry' she whispered back. 'I'm so sorry'

The two of them started walking towards the Great Hall and Oliver explained how he had found out that the monster in the Chamber was a basilisk. Calliope was impressed.

'Who would have known' she whistled. 'We had the truth before us for such a long time'

'I would go with Harry and Ron in the Chamber, but it was too late when I realized everything and I didn't know the entrance' Oliver apologized, wanting to make clear how much he wanted to save her.

'It's okay' Calliope hugged him from the shoulder. 'Although, I'm sure it would be remarkable to see you fly around the basilisk as a way to distract it'

Oliver laughed so loudly, that the persons in the portraits looked curiously towards him, but he didn't care. Now he truly realized that he had his best friend back and he wanted to sing, to yell, to express his happiness.

* * *

That feast was the best Calliope had experienced. Everyone was happy to see that their petrified friends were alright again, Phoebe was crying so hard, that she could fill a cup, Fred and George couldn't stop hugging her when they saw her. Even Ginny, who looked much healthier and happier now, gave her a hug.

'Forgive me' she said.

'Forgive you?' Calliope asked. 'Why? You didn't do anything wrong'

'Don't think about it, Calliope' said Ron, caressing his little sister's shoulder. 'Believe me, it's a very long story'

'Calliope Bowden, if you scare us like this again, I'm gonna kill you!' Lexi told her, but she couldn't prevent her smirk.

Oliver and Calliope looked at each other and nodded. They told their friends everything about how they were investigating the attacks and their conclusions. After Calliope told them about seeing the basilisk in the water, the others gasped.

'Calliope, do you have the slightest idea how lucky you are?' Fred told her. 'If there wasn't that pool…you could…'

'Well, let's not ruin the atmosphere with "what if's", okay?' Phoebe threw him a furious look.

'But how did you find it out, Oliver?' Elaine wanted to know.

'Actually, it was thanks to Calliope and Phoebe' Oliver smiled. 'They had said that Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. After a lot of thinking, I realized that he would choose a snake as a servant. And the only snake deadly enough to attack Muggle-borns is the basilisk'

'Wow!' George exclaimed. 'Wood, mate, are you sure you shouldn't be in Ravenclaw?'

'Thank God he isn't' laughed Fred. 'We would lose our Keeper that way'

'So, guys' Lexi turned to Calliope and Oliver with a sly wink 'is that why you were acting so odd, sneaking around and pretending you were doing homework?'

'Yes' the two of them responded.

'Oh, okay' Lexi's smile became even wider. 'Because these two gentlemen' she pointed at the twins, who stared at the ceiling with an innocent look that didn't convince anyone 'had assumed that you two are together and didn't want to tell us'

Calliope groaned and shook her head in despair, Oliver's face became as red as a Quaffle and the girls started laughing.

'I should strangle you in your sleep!' Oliver said to Fred and George. 'Too bad that you two are the best Beaters I could ever have and your death would be a loss for the team!'

'Exactly!' Calliope agreed. 'Otherwise I would help him'

'You wouldn't protect us, Callie?' the twins' eyes widened in shock.

'Of course I wouldn't. Clowns'

Professor Dumbledore begun his speech and asked for applause for Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout, thanks to whom the petrified students were with them again. Everybody, even some Slytherins, started clapping, especially the ones who were attacked and their friends. Then, the headmaster announced that all exams were cancelled, as a school treat, and the students roared enthusiastically, except Hermione, of course.

'I never thought I would hear these words from a teacher!' Elaine exclaimed, giving a high five to Harriet.

'I think a toast is necessary here' Oliver raised his cup with pumpkin juice. 'To our Callie and all those who were saved from petrfication! May this be the last horrible event we ever live here!'

'I second that!' Fred exclaimed as they were all raising their cups.

Calliope smiled and looked at the enchanted ceiling, happy to be back. Right now, she felt she could deal with all the monsters in the world.

**A/N: Okay, everybody, that's it :) Next chapter will be up soon :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Dementors

**A/N: Hey, everyone, welcome back :D Another year in Hogwarts has begun and Calliope is a fifth-year. But while she's trying to forget her experience with the basilisk and decides to focus in studying, Dementors search the train for Sirius Black and the Weasley twins aren't the only ones who want her and Oliver to be together ;) By the way..._Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans _anyone?**

**Bellamort500- Thank you so much :) Yeah, it was about time for Callie to wake up :)**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks a lot :D**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, that's why we love her**

For one more year, the "Hogwarts Express" left Platform 9 3/4 to transport the students to Hogwarts. It was cloudy that day and a cold breeze was blowing.

Oliver, Calliope and the Weasley twins had occupied a compartment and, like every year, Oliver was giving his famous Quidditch speech, much to his teammates' dismay. Calliope, though, didn't blame him. It was his seventh and final year and his final chance to win the Quidditch Cup and fulfill his dream. He deserved it and the fact that the Gryffindor Quidditch team hadn't won the previous years was only a matter of bad luck. There were injuries, the matches were cancelled last year because of the basilisk…

Calliope shuddered and shook her head, trying to convince herself that she shouldn't think about it anymore. Since she had recovered from her attack, something on her had changed. She still loved good jokes and pranks and she was still active and energetic, but her expression was much more mature.

'Callie, are you listening?' Fred's voice returned her to reality. 'Did you hear the news about Sirius Black? The _Daily Prophet _mentioned that the Muggles were informed about his escape'

'Yeah' the witch nodded. 'But Muggles, including my own parents, just think he's a common Muggle criminal. I wanted to show them our newspaper, so that they know who he truly is, but then I changed my mind. They're worried anyway'

'I know Black is a mass murderer' George started 'but you can't deny that what he did is remarkable. No one has ever escaped from Azkaban before'

'It must be really awful there' Oliver said. 'Do you think he'll try to sneak into Hogwarts?'

'Who knows?' Fred shrugged. 'With him, you can't be sure about anything'

'Well, then, we're lucky that he doesn't know you two, guys' Calliope teased the Weasley twins. 'You know every secret passageway and you would be a great help for him'

'Sorry, may we sit here?' Elaine's voice interrupted them. She was standing at the door, with Lexi and Phoebe behind her.

'Of course' Calliope smiled at her friends. 'Why did you leave Harriet alone, though?'

'Matthew' Lexi groaned. 'He came and sat with us, to be with his sweetheart'

'No need to sound so happy for your friend, Lex' George ruffled her hair.

'That's what people do when they're together' Phoebe added.

'That's not "I'm together with someone", Phoebe, that's "I'm obsessed with someone"!' Lexi disagreed. 'If I'll end up like this, I prefer to stay single, thank you'

'You don't mean that' Fred smiled.

'Try me!' Lexi snapped at him, making the others laugh.

'So, guys, O.W.L and N.E.W.T exams this year!' Elaine exclaimed. 'Studying, studying and…let me guess…oh, yeah, studying'

'Have you something in mind?' Calliope asked. 'I mean, what you want to do after school'

'Quidditch!' Oliver replied and Calliope laughed. Oliver had told her in his letters about his ambition to join a known team, preferably Puddlemere United. The young girl was sure that he would make it, because everyone, including students in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, were recognizing his talent.

'Joke shop!' Fred and George answered at the same time, to no one's surprise.

'I don't know yet' Phoebe whispered. 'Maybe in the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement'

'Blimey, Phoebe, that would be interesting' Elaine commented. 'I want to be an Auror. Very dangerous, hunting evil wizards'

'I would really like to be a Healer' Lexi stated.

'Me too, Lexi' Calliope said. 'We'll be colleagues'

Oliver looked at his best friend and she could clearly see sadness in his eyes.

'I knew you would say that you want to be a Healer' his voice was low, so that no one else would hear him.

Calliope nodded. The two of them were always considered best friends, protecting and helping each other, but now their friendship had taken another step. During summer, Oliver was writing to her almost every day, asking how she was and if she was well. Her petrification had taught her that she should always be careful and she had promised to not be so reckless anymore. She was very grateful to have Oliver by her side. He was her guarding angel.

The journey continued and the seven teenagers were having fun. It was getting darker and darker and they knew that soon they would arrive at Hogwarts, their second home. Suddenly, the train stopped abruptly.

'What? We're at Hogwarts already?' Calliope wondered.

'No way' Fred answered. 'Do you think there's some problem?'

'That would be funny!' George grinned mischievously. 'We'll sleep here tonight and arrive at Hogwarts tomorrow'

'It's not funny, George' Phoebe scolded him.

At that moment, the ground shook as if an earthquake was happening. Amber, Calliope's owl, started hooting in her cage. And everything became only worse when the lights flickered.

'Okay, guys, whatever it is, stop it!' Oliver turned to the Weasley twins.

'It's not our fault!' they complained furiously.

The lights switched off completely and they were sitting in the darkness. It was cold, unnatural cold, and their breaths could be seen. Calliope looked out of the window and saw something that almost made her heart stop.

'Oh my God! Guys, it might be me, but I think someone is getting on the train. Something…black'

'No' Oliver hissed. 'Oh no, please, don't tell me it's…'

'What?' Elaine asked. 'What is it, Oliver?'

'Stay calm, guys. Whatever you do, stay calm' the Keeper advised them, avoiding to give a specific answer.

They saw something black passing before the window, whose glass froze immediately. Calliope's right hand went to her wand and she could feel Oliver grab her left one. The door of the compartment opened and a huge, cloaked and hooded figure appeared, sending chills down Calliope's spine. Suddenly, her mind filled with horrible images and, although she had no idea what was going on, she knew that this thing had caused it.

_'__I had expected something more…not a Mudblood'_

_'__The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir…beware'_

_The basilisk staring at her, with its big, yellow eyes, and everything went black._

How could she ever believe that life was happy? The world was full of sadness. It had no sense to smile, to have fun. She wouldn't smile again, never. Calliope left a low sob and hid her head in her knees, giving in the loneliness and the misery that was surrounding her.

But then, she could feel that the lights were on again and the negative feelings disappeared. She took a deep breath, but she didn't raise her head.

'Callie?' Oliver said and put a hand on her back. 'Callie, it's okay. The creature is gone'

Carefully, Calliope opened her eyes, looked up and leaned her back against her seat, trying to calm down. The others looked awful too and Phoebe was crying on Elaine's shoulder.

'What…the hell…was that?' she asked.

'A Dementor' George replied. 'Our dad has told us about these things. They're guarding Azkaban and, obviously, they were searching for Black'

'I don't like them' Calliope blinked a few times. 'They give you this impression…that you'll never be happy again. And…And they remind you of…of bad things you lived'

Oliver squeezed her hand, guessing what Calliope had remembered. She smiled at him and, after a few minutes, her cheeks had some color again.

There was a knock on the door and a man came in. He was rather young, but he looked much elder, as if he was suffering from something.

'Are you alright?' he asked and all of them nodded. 'Does anyone of you have chocolate?'

'I do' Oliver took a large chocolate bar out of his bag.

'Wonderful. Eat some and give to your friends as well. Believe me, it will help you'

He smiled at them to comfort them and left. Oliver broke the bar in seven pieces and offered them to his friends. Calliope ate and a pleasant warmth travelled in her body. She felt much better.

'Wow, he was right!' Fred commented. 'Who do you think he is?'

'Probably a teacher' Elaine guessed. 'And the only subject we don't have a teacher is Defense Against the Dark Arts'

'I'm sure he'll be much better than Lockhart' Calliope smiled. 'Although, I have to admit that I would like him now, since he can't even remember who he is'

The others laughed and, after a few minutes, a light conversation started again. Only Calliope was a bit distant and kept looking out of the window. Last year a basilisk, this year Dementors. If this would go on, she should focus even more in Defense Against the Dark Arts to protect herself.

_Oh, yes, I will definitely become a Healer after graduation._

* * *

'On a more disquieting note' Dumbledore said during the speech he was giving every year before the welcoming feast 'at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban, until such a time as Sirius Black is captured'

This announcement caused uproar to the students, who had already experienced the horrible creatures. Having them at the school for an unknown time was something unpleasant for them.

'They're kidding, right?' Lexi hissed. 'I won't tolerate them, I refuse!'

'The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds' Dumbledore went on. 'Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures'

'We realized that' Lexi whispered again and Calliope nudged her to silence her.

'They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving'

Calliope and the others exchanged dark looks. This was not a beginning that was promising a peaceful school year.

'But, you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times' Dumbledore comforted them. 'If one only remembers to turn on the light'

* * *

'Another normal year in Hogwarts has begun!' Lexi commented while jumping on her bed, without the slightest mood to sleep. 'What in the name of Merlin was the Ministry thinking?'

'You heard Dumledore' Elaine, as always, tried to keep the balances. 'They are here for our safety and, besides, they won't disturb us in our everyday life'

'Ha!' Lexi took her pillow and sat under it. 'My cousin taught me self-defense during summer. I challenge them to disturb us, that's all I have to say'

Calliope looked at Phoebe, Elaine and Harriet and they chuckled. That was Lexi. The Dementors, as they had seen them, were most likely immune to physical violence, but Lexi was so enthusiastic, that they didn't want to disappoint her.

'Right now, Stone, I challenge you to take one of these!' Harriet said slyly and handed her a small package with _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans_. 'Go on, take one'

'Challenge accepted' Lexi said viciously and, after a few seconds, pulled out a bean.

'This will be fun' Phoebe smiled as Lexi was eating it.

'Bloody hell!' Lexi yelled with a disgusted expression. 'Harriet, was that deliberate? I got something awful…I don't know…Vomit or something like that'

'Ew!' Elaine looked worried at the package. 'Let's hope I'll have something nice. Hmm…That's not so bad…It's like…toast'

'Lucky you' Lexi groaned while drinking water.

'Your turn, Bee' Harriet smiled at the short girl, who searched for a long while before picking one.

'Well?' Calliope asked.

'Chocolate!' Phoebe smiled. 'My favorite!'

'I hate you, Phoebe Gordon' Lexi groaned. 'Why should I have vomit? Couldn't it be marmalade or strawberry or something?'

'Callie? What did you get' asked Elaine.

'It's…olive' Calliope tasted carefully. 'Yep, it's definitely olive'

While Harriet was eating a bean, Lexi stared at her best friend and started laughing, punching her pillow with her fist, unable to control herself.

'Lexi, what the hell has gotten into you?'

'Did you drink butterbeer instead of pumpkin juice?'

'Seriously, Callie?' Lexi uttered between her laughter. 'Don't you get it?'

'What should I get?' asked Calliope, while Harriet was announcing that her bean tasted like soap.

'Olive' Lexi chuckled. 'And place "r" in the end. Aww, that's fate, my dear Calliope, that's fate!'

The next second, Calliope's pillow and blanket hit her right in the face, but that didn't stop her from laughing.

'Will you shut it, already?' Calliope yelled. 'Why the hell do you and the Weasley twins want me and Oliver to be together? We're only best friends, guys, for God's sake!'

'Okay…whatever' Lexi snorted and laid down on her bed. 'But if that day comes, don't say I didn't tell you'

'You're incorrigible, Lex' Calliope hissed, took her things again and laid too, trying to hide her blushing and thinking that she would rather confront the Dementors than Lexi's and the twins' imagination.

**A/N: Okay, my friends, another chapter is over. Hope you liked it :D  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Problems

**A/N: Hello, people, how are you? Okay, here we are. Problems have already started. Calliope has a hard time at Potions and everyone is worried, because Sirius Black managed to sneak into Hogwarts. Enjoy :D**

**Bellamort500- Thank you, my friend :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and his world**

A giant snake was approaching her in great speed. She did her best to keep her eyes close, but she knew she would open them sooner or later. And this time, there wasn't water on the floor and she hadn't a mirror. At least, death would be instant, not slow and painful.

Calliope gasped for air and opened her eyes. It took a few minutes for her to realize that she was safe in her dormitory and that the basilisk was dead. Throwing a look at her watch and seeing that it was six in the morning, she stood up quietly and prepared herself.

'Calliope?' Lexi mumbled. 'Where are you going?'

'Breakfast' she whispered to not wake the others. 'Go back to sleep, Lexi, it's still early'

'Okay, see you later'

As she had expected, the Great Hall was almost empty, because classes would start in a few hours. She spotted a good friend of Phoebe and Elaine, Yvonne, at the Hufflepuff table.

'Good morning, Yvonne' she greeted her. 'May I sit here?'

'Of course' she nodded. 'Early bird too?'

'Yeah' Calliope smiled. 'And insomnia problems'

'Tell me about it' Yvonne said compassionately. 'Oh, what do we have first period?'

'Potions' Calliope groaned. 'I don't like it, but I want to do well. I want to be a Healer, you know, and I'm sure that Potions are necessary'

'I bet they are' the fifth-year Hufflepuff ate a bit of her toast. 'A sixth-year told me that we'll have careers advice sometime during the year. You could ask McGonagall about what O. W. Ls you need'

'Good idea, thanks, Yvonne' Calliope sighed relieved, because the exams were making her quite nervous.

At that moment, a boy at their age came and sat across from them. He looked familiar to Calliope, but she couldn't remember his name.

'Hi, girls'

'Morning, Ced' Yvonne replied.

Now it rang a bell. Cedric Diggory was in their year. Calliope had seen him often, but she hadn't talked to him until now, so she only smiled at him. The three of them started talking about their O.W.L exams. Calliope was the only one who had decided what she wanted to do.

'Maybe working at the _Daily Prophet_' Yvonne told them. 'I love writing. But I have to decide soon, before the careers advice'

'Well, you have plenty of time until then' Cedric comforted her. 'And even if you don't decide, I'm sure that Professor Sprout will help you, since she knows your personality and the things you're very good at'

* * *

Calliope had expected that Potions would be extremely difficult, but nothing had warned her about this. Snape had ordered them to prepare the Draught of Peace, an advanced potion that was over their strength. Many were having a hard time while brewing it and the Weasley twins, seeing that they couldn't make sense, were only joking around.

'Please, guys, I'm trying to concentrate' Calliope told them. 'How many minutes have passed since I added the last ingredient?'

'Exactly six' Lexi informed her, who was sweating above her cauldron. 'I know, because you added it the same time with me'

'Okay, one more minute then'

The minute passed and Calliope added the final ingredient, which was hellebore.

'Now your potion should elaborate a silver vapor'

'Oh, no!' Calliope shouted. The vapor was black. What did she do wrong? She started stirring and reading the instructions again.

'Come on' she hissed. 'Come on, you stupid, good-for-nothing, destined-to-torment-innocent-students, filthy…'

'Miss Bowden!' Snape was standing right in front of her. 'Ten points from Gryffindor for using inappropriate language in my classroom. You will write an essay explaining the exact process of the brewing of this potion. Did you understand me?'

'Yes, Professor'

'And I should warn you' an evil smile appeared on Snape's face. 'The Draught of Peace, if not brewed correctly, will make the drinker fall in a deep and often irreversible sleep'

Calliope's eyes widened and Snape walked away. The twins looked after him with hatred.

'Should I throw a dungbomb towards him?' Fred suggested.

'Don't, Fred' Calliope stopped him. 'You'll only add one more detention to your collection. Leave it be, it's my fault, anyway'

Lunch time came and, soon, Calliope forgot her fiasco during Potions. Together with her friends, she listened to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were telling them about their first lesson in Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Hagrid had presented them a Hippogriff, a beautiful creature called Buckbeak, which was very sensitive. Malfoy, of course, hadn't paid attention, insulted the Hippogriff and Buckbeak had injured him severely.

'We're afraid that Hagrid will be in serious trouble' Ron finished. 'Malfoy will tell his father'

'But it's not Hagrid's fault!' Calliope slammed her cup on the table. 'Hagrid had warned you that Hippogriffs attack when they're insulted, right?'

'Of course'

'Then Malfoy himself earned this' Calliope continued. 'Even if Lucius Malfoy wants to punish them, there's something called a "justice system"'

'Oh, Callie, I wish it was like that' George said with a small smile. 'But you don't know the Malfoy family well. Draco's father has a great influence on the Ministry and, unfortunately, I'm sure that Hagrid and Buckbeak will lose'

'I hate Malfoy' Phoebe stated. 'He's such a…such a…such a daddy's boy'

'My father will hear about this!' Lexi mimicked Malfoy's known sentence so well, that the others burst into hysterical laughter.

Hermione opened the _Daily Prophet_ and left a low scream.

'Sirius Black!' she told them. 'He was seen not very far away from here'

'Oh, great!' Elaine shook her head. 'Let's hope that the Dementors will prevent him from coming here'

'Don't tell me now that you like the Dementors!' Calliope shuddered. They were scaring her and, although Dumbledore had forbid them to enter into the castle, she could feel their presence.

'And by the way, who has told us that they will stop Black?' Oliver wondered angrily. 'If they were so good guardians, Black would never escape from Azkaban anyway. So who is guaranteeing us that they will stop him now? We have to be extremely careful and better avoid trouble'

'Was that a hint towards us?' George grinned. 'Don't worry, Oliver. You may avoid trouble…'

'…and still walk around the castle and have fun' Fred added. 'You only have to know the tricks'

* * *

At the day of Halloween, it was the day where the students could visit Hogsmeade. It was a clear day and the atmosphere was light and cozy, despite the many warnings by the teachers to not do anything reckless.

'You'll go with Oliver and the twins, right?' Lexi asked while they were eating breakfast.

'Yeah, the twins want to buy something from _Zonko's _and they insist that we go with them' Calliope answered and took a sip of pumpkin juice. 'I'll catch up with you later. What are your plans?'

'_Honeyduke's_' Phoebe said at once. 'It's my favorite shop there, you know that. And then what about a butterbeer at the _Three Broomsticks_?'

'Yeah, that sounds great' Elaine agreed. 'Thank God they are allowing us to go to Hogsmeade this year. I was afraid they would cancel it because of Sirius Black'

'That would be stupid!' Calliope told her. 'Can you imagine Black walking in Hogsmeade on broad daylight? He would be captured in no time! So, let's relax and enjoy the day'

'Callie's right' Lexi nodded. 'We should be careful, but, come on, it's Halloween'

'Just remind me to buy something for Harry' said Elaine, who, despite being two years elder, had a very good friendship with the boy. 'He has no permission to go and, although Ron and Hermione will bring him sweets, I want to give him something too'

'Good idea, Lany' Calliope smiled. 'Should I look around at _Zonko's _to see if there's anything you would like as a gift? Or maybe an impressive quill from _Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop_'

'Thanks, Calliope. You check _Zonko's _and I'll check the quills'

'Enjoying breakfast, ladies?' Fred and George had come to them. 'Sorry to interrupt, but we've come to take Lady Calliope'

'Okay, let's go' Calliope laughed and stood up. 'See you, girls'

* * *

Calliope and her friends had a lot of fun in the beautiful village, wandering around and joking, although she and Oliver had to prevent the twins to buy everything in _Zonko's_. Calliope, though, looked at a Nose-Biting Teacup.

'That would be a nice present to Harry' she giggled. 'Elaine could give it to him at dinner'

'That would be priceless!' Fred agreed. 'And we should definitely buy some dungbombs to throw at Mrs. Norris. It's been a while since we last pranked her'

'Why don't you try to lock her in the broom closet?' Oliver couldn't help but smile mischievously. 'For an hour or so. Maybe she won't be such an evil cat afterwards'

Calliope, Fred and George looked at him as if he had announced that he would stop playing Quidditch, but then they started laughing.

'Wood, are you sure you're not our long lost triplet?' Fred gave him a high five. 'That's a bloody brilliant idea'

'And I'll give you an alibi, then' Calliope chuckled, since she always had fun when the Weasleys were up to something.

Despite eating sweets at _Honeyduke's_, students enjoyed dinner at school the same night. In the end, Calliope and Elaine had agreed to buy both the Nose-Biting-Teacup and a nice Sugar Quill for Harry, who laughed when he tried to drink pumpkin juice and was bitten in the nose.

When they were heading towards the Gryffindor tower, though, they saw Percy running towards them, pompous and nervous as ever.

'Turn around, turn around!' he commanded them. 'We'll all go to the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore's request'

'What happened?' Lexi asked, but Percy ignored her.

'Excuse me?' Harriet patted a first-year on the shoulder. 'Do you know what's wrong here?'

'The Fat Lady disappeared and her portrait is damaged' the little boy explained. 'And, according to Peeves, the Poltergeist, it was Sirius Black. We'll sleep in the Great Hall tonight and the teachers will search the castle'

'Why does all the weird stuff happen at Halloween?' George wondered as they were running to the Great Hall.

In order to keep the students safe, not only the Gryffindors, but also the Hufflepuffs, the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins were ordered to leave their dormitories. They were discussing what could be going on, when Dumbledore came in, followed by the rest of the teachers.

'The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle' the headmaster announced. 'I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge'

Percy smiled arrogantly. Oliver groaned, but only Calliope heard him and she smiled slightly.

'Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately. Send word with one of the ghosts' Dumbledore concluded and turned to leave. 'Oh, yes, you'll be needing…'

He waved his wand twice and the tables of the Houses flew to the walls. In the same time, hundreds of sleeping bags appeared.

'Sleep well' bid Dumbledore and left.

Once the doors were closed, the Gryffindors started informing the others what had occurred and, of course, they started making assumptions about how Sirius Black managed to come into the castle.

'Everyone in their sleeping bags!' Percy said loudly, using his authority as Head Boy. 'Come on, now, no more talking. Lights out in ten minutes!'

'Idiot' hissed Oliver. 'Come, Callie, let's take two sleeping bags before dear Head Boy gives us detention'

'I heard that, Wood!' shouted Percy.

'That was my intention!' Oliver shouted back and a few students laughed.

Oliver and Calliope occupied two sleeping bags next to each other, with Fred, George and the others only a few feet away from them. They started chatting, thinking of possible ways Black could use to sneak in Hogwarts.

'It's exactly as we were saying' Calliope commented. 'The Dementors failed for one more time. Why the hell are they guarding the entrances if they can't stop Black?'

'You can't apparate into this castle, that's for sure' Oliver declared. 'Dementors aren't fooled by disguises, so that's out of the question too'

'Remember what George said in the "Hogwarts Express"? He had said that Black's escape is remarkable and he was right. Until now, Black escaped from the wizarding prison and he managed to enter Hogwarts. It's…strange'

'Do you think he used the Dark Arts?' Oliver brought another suggestion.

'Hmmm…that could be' Calliope agreed after thinking about it. 'That way he could avoid the Dementors and the protective charms around the castle. It's very possible'

'The lights are going out now!' Percy announced. 'I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!'

Calliope laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. The sky was clear and filled with stars, which were shining even more in the dark room and her nerves calmed a bit.

'What are you thinking about?' she heard Oliver whispering to not get caught by Percy.

'About how I feel like home right now. Of course I'm worried about the fact that Black was here, but I feel so safe, under the enchanted sky'

'You're not the only one, Calliope. The stars calm me down too. If only I could find a way to sneak out and fly in the night sky…'

'You never told me that before' Calliope smiled. 'You're romantic, Ollie'

'Wood, Bowden!' Percy was standing right above them. 'Do you need a special invitation to shut up? Stop talking and go to sleep'

'Yes, boss' Oliver saluted and Percy marched away. The two friends looked at each other and had to suppress their laughter.

**A/N: Okay, everybody, that was it. I really hope you liked it. Now, wear your Quidditch robes and mount your brooms, because Gryffindor will play against Hufflepuff in the next chapter ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Drowning in the showers

**A/N: Hey, everybody :) Here we are again, the lions play against the badgers. But when Dementors bring the disaster and the Gryffindor Keeper tries to drown himself in the showers, he need a certain someone to assure him that nothing is over.**** Also, from now on we'll have a lot of Quidditch scenes :)  
**

**Bellamort500- Thank you so much, I hope you'll like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the characters I create**

The day of the last Quidditch training before their first match, the Gryffindor team entered the common room with rather worried and angry faces. Harry went to Ron and Hermione, the three Chasers walked up the stairs to their dormitory and the Weasley twins approached Calliope and Lexi, who were doing homework. Oliver, on the other hand, went straight to his room, without greeting them. Calliope followed him with her eyes and then turned to the boys.

'Don't misunderstand him, Calliope' Fred comforted her. 'He's just furious, because we won't play against Slytherin, but against Hufflepuff'

'Apparently, Malfoy's arm still hurts' George continued as Calliope started cursing the Slytherins 'but it's obvious that they don't want to play in such bad weather conditions. It's gonna rain heavily tomorrow'

'Cowards, cunning snakes, sons of Dementors!' Lexi swore loudly. 'A punch on their faces, that's what they deserve'

'And that's why Oliver is so distant?' Calliope wanted to know.

'Well, Hufflepuff has a new Captain, Cedric Diggory' George explained. 'And Oliver thinks that his team is very strong. But, come on, he's overreacting!'

'Guys, I don't know Oliver as well as you do, but he's been overreacting about Quidditch since I first met him' Lexi commented.

'Lexi!' Calliope looked angrily at her. 'The Slytherins used dirty ways to play with their conditions, Quidditch is Oliver's life, he wants to win the Cup and it's his final year, meaning he has only this chance. So, don't judge him, please!'

'Callie, I'll tell you what I told him' Fred said. 'You're taking this too seriously, both of you. It's normal, of course, you love Quidditch and Oliver's your best friend. But I'm sure that we'll win easily'

* * *

When Calliope woke up on the day of the match, she had a bad feeling. Obviously, today would be very difficult for the teams. The sky was covered with thick, dark grey clouds and it was already raining, meaning that it would develop in a real thunderstorm.

'How can Fred be so optimistic?' she said while wearing her dark red sweater and her scarf, which had the Gryffindor colors. 'The Chasers won't have such a good aim and I don't want to mention the Seekers. It's already hard to spot the Snitch, imagine now'

Together with Lexi, Phoebe, Elaine and Harriet she went for breakfast. The team was already sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking in hushed voices. Calliope sat down next to Oliver, who looked miserable and hadn't touched his food.

'Oliver, please, eat something' she told him, shoving a plate with eggs in front of him. 'You'll need strength. Please, just a little'

'I…I can't' he stuttered, his brown eyes travelling to the ceiling. 'It's going to be a tough one'

'Stop worrying, Oliver' Alicia tried to comfort him. 'We don't mind a bit of rain'

'It doesn't look like "a bit of rain" to me' Lexi whispered, but nobody heard her.

After a few minutes, it was time for the Quidditch team to go to the locker rooms and change. Oliver gestured to the others to follow him, although he had an expression as if he wanted to jump from the Astronomy Tower.

'Good luck' Calliope smiled and patted his back, but her violet eyes were narrowed from worry. 'It's going to be alright'

'Let's hope you're right' Oliver answered and forced a smile.

'We'll see you after the game' the Weasley twins said.

Their predictions came true. This match was the hardest they had ever seen, eve harder than the match against Slytherin last year, when someone had cursed the Bludger. Gryffindor was leading the score, but all fourteen players had trouble to move against the strong wind. Oliver had even asked for time-out.

'I'm worried about Harry' said Phoebe, trying to spot him. 'He wears glasses and with this rain, it will be almost impossible to see the Golden Snitch'

'I handled that' Hermione told her. 'When Wood asked for time-out, I went to him and did the '_Impervius_' charm. His glasses will repel the water'

'That was brilliant, Hermione!' Elaine hugged her. 'Thank God we have you'

'That's at least something positive' Calliope nodded. 'And not only for the Snitch. Didn't you see when he almost collided with Katie and then with Angelina? Now he'll see much better'

'Oh my, they both saw it!' Ron yelled and pointed at Harry, who was speeding, with Cedric Diggory coming from the opposite direction. 'They both saw the Snitch!'

Calliope wanted to cheer, but, suddenly, a terrible cold overwhelmed her and she knew very well that this wasn't because of the weather. Her mind fogged and she had to try very hard to not collapse. Right then, the Dementors were flying all across the pitch.

'Get…away…you…bloody…creatures' she heard Lexi next to her.

'Oh no!' Elaine shouted. 'Oh no, Harry, watch out!'

Calliope, attempting to ignore the growing sadness inside her, looked at the pitch again and she saw what had upset Elaine so much. Harry, probably strongly influenced by the Dementors, had lost balance and had fallen off his broom. She gasped loudly, but then Dumbledore yelled a spell, Harry slowed down and the Dementors flew away.

Madam Hooch's whistle was barely heard in the storm, but, when Calliope saw Diggory looking at his hand, she realized that he had caught the Snitch. The Hufflepuff Seeker went to Madam Hooch and summoned Oliver to him. He started speaking, raising his hands in the air, but Oliver only shook his head, while the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were landing.

'I'll go to the hospital wing' she told the girls. 'The Dementors have a horrible influence on Harry after all the things he went through'

'When he wakes up, come and tell us!' Harriet shouted after her, but Lexi shook her head sadly.

'She'll have other business to do'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, in case you didn't notice it, we lost, Harriet!' Lexi rolled her eyes. 'And Oliver, who's so obsessed with Quidditch, will be devastated. He'll need her'

* * *

'Lucky the ground was so soft'

'I thought he was dead for sure'

'But he didn't even break his glasses'

'That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life'

Calliope nodded, agreeing with Katie. If she couldn't get over what she had witnessed, how would the team feel, who had seen everything from a close distance? And why on earth were the Dementors there? Dumbledore had strictly forbidden them to enter the grounds, but they had disobeyed him.

Harry was still unconscious, but Madam Pomfrey had assured them that he would be fine. He had wounds on his face and Calliope left a low sob when she remembered how he fell. Thank God Dumbledore had saved him. She, the team, Ron and Hermione were gathered around him, waiting for him to wake up.

Suddenly, the third-year started to move and opened his eyes, looking around confused.

'Harry!' Fred exclaimed. 'How are you feeling?'

'What happened?' Harry wanted to know, not answering the question.

'You fell off' Fred told him. 'Must have been…what…fifty feet?'

'We thought you'd died' Alicia added and her whole body was shaking.

'And Dementors invaded at the match' Calliope continued. 'Have no idea what the hell they were doing here!'

'But the match' Harry said. 'What happened? Are we doing a replay?'

Calliope lowered her head and she could feel that the rest of the team was also unwilling to tell him the truth. Nobody was blaming him, since nothing would happen if the Dementors hadn't showed up, but he would surely think it was his fault.

'We didn't…lose?' Harry stuttered.

'Diggory caught the Snitch' George decided to speak. 'Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square. Even Wood admits it'

'Where is Wood?'

Only then did Calliope notice that Oliver wasn't with them. First she had thought that he wanted to be a bit alone, but now he was missing for a very long time. Had anything happened to him? She knew how awful he would feel, but this wasn't a good sign.

'Still in the showers' Fred responded. 'We think he's trying to drown himself'

Fred was probably joking, but Calliope decided to go and search for him. Oliver was sometimes unpredictable in his reactions and this, together with his despair, could have very bad consequences.

'I have to go' she said quickly. 'I promised to the girls to inform them when you would wake up, Harry. Don't have qualms, it's not your fault. Have a quick recovery'

'Thanks, Calliope' Harry whispered.

Calliope ran outside as fast as she could. The wind was messing up with her hair and the raindrops were falling on her, but she didn't pay attention. She only kept running, with water and mud splashing under her feet. Soon, she had reached the locker rooms and burst inside. There was no sign of Oliver, but the closed door at the end of the room hinted her where he was. Quieter now, she walked towards it and knocked.

'Ollie?' she said sweetly. 'Ollie, are you here? Are you okay?'

No answer. Calliope knocked louder and called for him again, but the only response she got was the rain outside. She started panicking.

_Please, please, let him be fine._

She started banging at the door with her fists and, after a few moments, they were red, but she didn't stop.

'Oliver!' she raised her voice a bit, in case he hadn't heard her before. 'Stop pretending that you are deaf and say something!'

No answer. Calliope couldn't hold on anymore and pulled out her wand. With her free hand, she hit the door again.

'Oliver Wood, if you don't answer me in three seconds, I swear to Godric Gryffindor that I'll break the door!' she yelled. 'And you know that I can do it, so, for your own good, say something!'

'Leave me alone, Callie' a hoarse voice was heard from the shower. From her relief, Calliope almost dropped down her wand.

_Thank God, he's alive._

'I'll never leave you alone' she promised. 'Oliver, I've known you for so many years, there's no need to be ashamed of me'

'Isn't there?'

'Of course not, silly' she assured him and the word "silly" sounded like a tender characterization. 'Oliver, you were next to me in much worse situations. Don't be so stubborn to me'

'I'm sorry' Oliver said. 'I'm so sorry for everything, I…I failed'

'You WHAT?' she yelled again. 'What are you…Anyway, can I come in so that we can talk normally?'

'You can, if you want'

Calliope opened the door. Oliver was sitting under the shower, still wearing his Quidditch robes and soaking wet, his face buried in his knees. Her heart ached when she saw him. Carefully, to not slip and hurt herself, she sat next to him, under the hot water.

'How is Harry?' Oliver asked without raising his head.

'He's fine' Calliope said. 'He has to stay in the hospital wing for the weekend, but he is fine'

'Is he blaming himself? I'm sure he is. It's not his fault, did you tell him that?'

Calliope nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder.

'Oliver, don't hide from your best friend' she whispered. 'It's normal to…to feel like this'

His eyes met hers and Calliope couldn't tell if his face was wet because of the water or because of the tears. He was very pale and, with his red eyes, he looked like a vampire.

'I'm useless' he mumbled. 'I'm the worst captain ever…not able to lead my team in such conditions!'

'You're speaking about Harry, but you're doing the same mistake' Calliope disagreed. 'Oliver, it's nobody's fault that the Dementors decided to watch the game!'

'I should know how to defend them, I should protect my teammates…'

'Shh' she said softly and pulled him close to her, so that his head was resting on her shoulder. She hugged him and could feel him trembling and crying. 'You're not useless, Oliver. You're the best captain I've ever seen. And your team believes in you. I believe in you, damn it!'

'It's all over, Calliope' he grabbed her arm, as if he wanted to protect himself. 'It's all over. My dream won't come true, Callie, I'll never give my team the joy to win the Cup'

'Nothing is over, Ollie' the fifteen-year old girl put her head on his. 'It was a single game. I heard Fred and George discussing the possibilities while leaving the hospital wing. You still have a chance and you will win, because you deserve it'

They stayed like this for a few minutes, Oliver crying and Calliope holding him like a little child, saying anything she could think of to help him feel better. He was elder than her, but right now she felt as if she was the one who had to play the role of the elder one.

'Do you feel any better?' she asked him after a while.

Oliver rose up and nodded slowly. All this crying and Calliope's presence had helped him. Being with someone who knew exactly how he was feeling and was there, with him, was balsam.

'Thank you' he smiled and, this time, his smile was real. 'Seriously, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you, maybe I would…'

'…drown yourself?' Calliope used Fred's words. 'And leave me all on my own with the Weasley twins to prank me?'

'That would be a bad idea' Oliver stroke her hair and she was happy to see that he looked more confident.

'Now, come on' she told him, standing up and stretching her hand to help him. 'Let's go back to the castle before you fall ill. If you want to show the Slytherins that you lost the battle, but you'll win the war, you have to be healthy'

**A/N: Okay, buddies, that was it :) Hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait for your reviews**


	16. Chapter 16: Padfoot in Gryffindor Tower

**A/N: Hello, my friends :) Another chapter's up. Quidditch fever has befallen the school, Harry has a Firebolt and Sirius Black manages to sneak into the Gryffindor tower. I hope you like it and *SPOILER* *SPOILER* to you who love Oliver/ Calliope moments, next chapter will have one ;)**

**Bellamort500- Thanks a lot, I love Quidditch too :D I hate the Dementors as well and had nightmares when I first saw them**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter**

'Wake up, lazy bones! Wake up!'

Someone took her blanket away from her and Calliope mumbled angrily. School had closed for Christmas and, after spending a few days with her parents, she had travelled to Lexi's house, where she was invited to stay for the rest of the holidays. Lexi's parents (her father a lawyer and her mother working in the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes) were very kind towards her. Especially Mr. Stone, as a Muggle, shared with her his enthusiasm when he found out that his wife and his daughter had magical abilities.

'Callieeeeeeee!' another voice was heard, this time right in her ear, making her almost fall off her bed.

'Don't scare her, Peter' Lexi said to her seven-year old brother. 'We want to wake her, not kill her'

'Why on earth are you waking me up so early anyway?' Calliope rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

'Early?' Lexi and Peter laughed. 'It's noon!'

'Really?' Calliope rose up. 'I have the impression I fell asleep only an hour ago'

'Well, what time DID you fall asleep anyway?' Lexi asked smiling.

'Em…Four' Calliope admitted. 'I was reading, then I was thinking about stuff and I didn't realize it was that late?'

'Thinking and losing track of time?' Peter's eyes widened. 'Was it a boy you were thinking about?'

'Pete!' Calliope exclaimed blushing. 'Lexi, say something to him'

But Lexi, of course, was laughing like crazy and patted her brother on the head.

'Seriously, that boy will be in Ravenclaw when he attends Hogwarts' she said. 'And now stand up, otherwise I'll get Wood to do the job!'

'NO!' Calliope shouted and jumped out of the bed immediately. 'The twins have told me how he wakes up the team and I don't want to experience it myself!'

'Well, then, change and come down for breakfast' Lexi winked. 'My parents are visiting my grandmother, so we have the whole house for us'

* * *

'You won't believe it!' Oliver said to Calliope the same night of their return to Hogwarts. 'Three guesses what happened and I bet you won't find it'

'Someone used the Imperius Curse on Bludger' Calliope guessed, knowing that Oliver loved his barn owl.

'Wrong! Totally wrong!'

'Flint destroyed your broomstick'

'Nope, but you got the "broomstick" right'

'You bought a new broomstick?'

'Not me!' Oliver shook his head. 'Harry'

'That's great!' Calliope exclaimed. She had heard that, the day they lost against Hufflepuff, Harry's Nimbus was destroyed by the Whomping Willow. 'Why aren't you happy then?'

'Because' Oliver took a deep breath 'because it's a Firebolt. The newest and best broomstick that's on the market. But McGonagall didn't allow him to use it!'

'But why?'

'She's afraid that Sirius Black sent it and that it's cursed' the Gryffindor Keeper sighed. 'I think that's ridiculous. The last thing Black can do is buying broomsticks'

'Well, she cares for Harry's life' Calliope tried to explain the situation. 'I'm sure she didn't have bad intentions'

'Calliope, do you realize that, if it's okay, we'll have a Firebolt on the team?' Oliver grabbed her shoulders. 'Ravenclaw won't stand a chance!'

Calliope wanted to say something, but she knew that the next match, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, would be very important. If Gryffindor won, then they would go to the finals and fight for the Quidditch Cup. She wanted her team to win and, so, she decided to help Oliver to keep his composure.

'I'll go to talk to McGonagall' Oliver told her. 'It can't be, she can't be so illogical…'

'And what will you tell her?' Calliope asked. 'Will go just go and say "Sorry, Professor, I know you're worried for Harry, but can you let him fly with it at the match and then continue testing it?"? She's going to kill you. She'll say you don't have the right priorities'

'I'll try at least' Oliver gave her a guilty smile. 'Anyway, did you have a good time during Christmas?'

'Pretty good. I went to Lexi's and we also studied like mad. We'll soon have exams…'

'…in a few months'

'In a few months, but, if I don't improve my grades at Potions, then I can say goodbye to my dream to become a Healer'

'I'm sure you'll be great!' Oliver assured her. 'And, if I manage to become a professional Quidditch player, I'll send for you to cure me when I'm injured'

'Well, I'm sure that Puddlemere will have excellent Healers' Calliope replied, not wanting to show that Oliver's comment had flattered her.

'But I won't know them personally' Oliver laughed. 'No, no, I'll say "My best friend is an excellent Healer, I want only her". So, be prepared, Miss Bowden'

'No, YOU be prepared, Mr. Wood' Calliope grinned. 'Okay, then, I will be healing you, but you'll have to save tickets for your games for me. Do we have a deal?'

'That wasn't even necessary to ask' Oliver shook her hand with a serious expression. 'Deal'

* * *

'You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Calliope and Lexi sang as loud as they could while walking back to the castle after the game.

Everything went well. Despite the fact that a few Slytherins, including Malfoy, had tried to sabotage Harry by disguising themselves as Dementors, Gryffindor won the match against Ravenclaw and Harry had done a very good job with his Firebolt, which wasn't cursed at all. Calliope, who couldn't stop worrying since the day before, felt as if a stone was released from her heart, especially for Oliver. She still couldn't believe it. The Gryffindor team would play against Slytherin and claim the Cup.

The Gryffindors threw a marvelous party in their common room, with the twins providing them with loads of sweets and butterbeer. Lexi drank four cups.

'Lexi, Lexi, slow it down' Phoebe said. 'Number one, we haven't won the Cup yet. And number two, you don't want to wake up with a hangover tomorrow'

'Leave her, Phoebe' Calliope laughed while sipping from her own drink. 'Never before were our chances so high. Let's forget everything and let's just party!'

At that moment, she felt two pairs of arms packing her and, before she could realize what was happening, Fred and George had lifted her on their shoulders. Lexi laughed so hysterically that she spitted butterbeer on the table.

'Guys!' Calliope giggled. 'Oh, okay, just because you won. But don't get used to this, I warn you!'

'Throw her in the lake, throw her in the lake!' Lexi suggested, clapping and jumping up and down. 'Together with Flint!'

'Me in the same place with Flint? Are you nuts, Lexi?' Calliope shouted. 'I prefer to be in detention with Snape until I graduate!'

'What time is it?' Elaine asked, holding back a yawn.

'One in the morning' answered Oliver, whose smile hadn't disappeared all day. 'Hey, let's stay awake 'till sunrise'

'I don't think so, Mr. Wood' McGonagall had come n the room. 'I am sorry to ruin it for you, but it is better time to go to sleep'

'Whatever' the twins whispered and put Calliope down. Before going to her dormitory, Calliope gave another hug to her best friend.

'I had told you that everything would be alright' she said. 'And you will hold the Quidditch Cup, I can feel it'

* * *

Calliope had slept only for an hour, when she was woken by uproar. Running steps were heard outside their dormitory and someone was yelling.

'What the hell?' she stood up and wore her dressing gown.

'Who is making such a noise?' Lexi asked, also trying to stand up, but groaning. 'Oh my God, my head hurts like crazy'

'Told you not to drink so much butterbeer' Phoebe scolded her. 'Now you see that I was right'

'Callie, will you please to go and see what's going on?'

'Sure thing, Lex'

'I'll come with you' Elaine followed her to the door. 'Look at Harriet, she didn't even wake up'

'Not even canons would wake her up' Calliope said.

The common room had started to fill again and Ron was in the middle, shaking and looking terrified.

'Excellent, are we carrying on?' Fred looked hopefully around. The common room was still full with everything that was left from the party.

'Everyone back upstairs!' Percy ordered.

'Perce…Sirius Black' Ron stuttered and Calliope felt chills running down her spine. 'In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!'

The tired conversations stopped immediately and everyone looked at the thirteen-year old.

'Nonsense!' Percy shook his head, although scared. 'You had too much to eat, Ron…had a nightmare'

'I'm telling you…'

'Now, really, enough is enough!'

Professor McGonagall had heard the noise and had returned to the common room, throwing an angry look at the students.

'I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous!' she snapped. 'Percy, I expected better of you'

'I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor' Percy defended himself, his head turning as red as his hair. 'I was just telling them all to get back to bed. My brother Ron here had a nightmare'

'It wasn't a nightmare!' Ron shouted. 'Professor, I woke up and Sirius Black was standing over me, holding a knife!'

'Don't be ridiculous, Weasley' the Transfiguration teacher told him. 'How could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?'

'Ask him!' Ron pointed at the portrait of the mad knight, Sir Cadogan. He was guarding the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, since the Fat Lady, after her attack, had refused to return to her post. 'Ask him if he saw…'

McGonagall, still not convinced, went outside, with all students glaring after her. Calliope started walking up and down. What if it wasn't a nightmare? What if Ron was right? What if Sirius Black was still in the castle?

'Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?' McGonagall asked.

'Certainly, good lady!'

A death silence fell and Calliope stopped walking.

_Is he totally insane?_

'You…You did? But…But the password?' McGonagall uttered terrified.

'He had them! Had the whole week's, my lady. Read them off a little piece of paper!'

McGonagall came back inside and looked each and everyone of them, pale like a corpse. Calliope could swear that the basilisk's gaze wasn't as deadly as hers.

'Which person, which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?'

Neville Longbottom, not daring to look the teacher in the eye and shaking, raised his hand slowly.

* * *

'It seems that someone wants us to be detectives, Callie' Oliver tried to lighten the atmosphere. It was five o' clock in the morning, nobody had fallen asleep and McGonagall had just informed them that Black had escaped again. 'Last year we were trying to solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets, now the mystery of Sirius Black...'

'Okay, either he's using a secret passage or dark magic or both' Calliope had started walking again. 'And the Dementors? Seriously, if I was Dumbledore, I would demand their return to Azkaban immediately'

'Let's not doubt the Ministry's decisions Calliope' Percy disagreed with her. 'The Minister couldn't know that…'

'Couldn't know, couldn't know! Are you kidding me?' Calliope shot daggers with her eyes at him. 'He was there when Black was arrested the last time! He should predict that! The Dementors are completely useless and, for your information, I don't feel safer knowing that they're guarding Hogwarts!'

'That's your problem!' Percy yelled.

'Not to mention' Calliope kept talking 'that they invaded at the match against Hufflepuff, although they had no permission! Why did they do this? And don't tell me that they like Quidditch!'

'Just because you're afraid of them, it doesn't mean that…'

'That's enough, Percy!' Oliver took his friend's side. 'Look at the facts. One, Black escapes from Azkaban, right under their nose. Two, he sneaks in the castle at Halloween and the only reason he couldn't enter in the Gryffindor Tower is because he didn't know the password, again under the Dementors' nose. Three, he sneaks into the castle AGAIN and tries to harm your brother, again without the Dementors noticing it. What conclusions do you make?'

'That Black possesses Dark Arts we can't even imagine. Dark Arts not even the Dementors can prevent'

Calliope and Oliver looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Not wanting to continue their argument, Calliope sat down on a table and opened her Transfiguration book.

'What are you doing?' Oliver sat next to her. 'You should go to sleep, you spent all the night awake'

'I can't sleep, Oliver. So I need to study, to distract myself'

'That's right, Calliope' Percy interfered again. 'As you know, your exams are most important. O. W. Ls will decide what you'll do after school and, considering that, studying at an early hour, where your mind isn't tired from your everyday activities…'

'SHUT IT, PERCY!' yelled Oliver.

**A/N: Alright, buddies, that was it for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up tomorrow :)**


	17. Chapter 17: I am here for you

**A/N: Hello, everybody :) So, here we are for another chapter :) Calliope receives Careers Advice by McGonagall and decides to focus on her studies. But, when the Quidditch final is only hours away and Oliver's fears come to surface, she does something spontaneous :D Enjoy**

**Bellamort500- Thanks, my loyal reviewer :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

The fifth-years were informed that they would have careers advice with the Heads of their Houses, who would help them to choose the subjects they should focus on during their exams. Calliope's appointment with McGonagall was on a Thursday morning. So, instead of going to the Ancient Runes class, she ran to McGonagall's office, feeling slightly nervous.

'Good morning, Professor'

'Good morning, Miss Bowden' McGonagall greeted her back. 'Please, take a seat'

Calliope sat down, folded her hands on her robes and looked curiously at her teacher. She had a large pile of paper in front of her and she wondered if it was information about the different jobs or her own grades.

'Miss Bowden, as you know, the purpose of this appointment is for you to think about what you would like when you will graduate from Hogwarts' McGonagall explained. 'Taking your wish into account, I will tell you which subjects you should have in the NEWT level. Of course, if you haven't come to a decision yet, it would be my pleasure to help you find something. But, tell me, do you have something in mind?'

'Yes, Professor' Calliope nodded. 'I would really like to become a Healer'

'Very good' McGonagall gave her a smile and picked up two pieces of parchment. 'To achieve this goal, you will need NEWTs with at least "Exceeds Expectations" in Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Potions'

It was exactly what Calliope was dreading. Although now, and with help from Elaine, she was doing better at Potions, she still thought that she wasn't as good as she should be.

'After you graduate, you will start as a trainee healer' McGonagall went on. 'In the hospital of St. Mungo you will have all the practice you need and, if they are satisfied with you, you might become a Healer sooner than expected. Of course, it is your choice in which department you wish to work'

'I was thinking about the department of Spell Damages' Calliope had read about the hospital and had come prepared. 'But, may I ask one question?'

'Certainly'

'Even if I work at one department, I should still know how to deal with other cases, like plant poisoning for example, right?'

'Naturally' McGonagall nodded. 'Now, let us take a look at your grades and see in which of the classes I mentioned before you need to work more. As I see here, Miss Bowden, you have absolutely no problem in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms, so you will do well in the Spell Damage Department' she smiled. 'You have achieved many _Outstandings _and _Exceeds Expectations_ and you will not have a problem in the exams. Your average grade in Transfiguration is also _Exceeds Expectations_, which is very positive. And you must know that this is the least I expect from students in order to accept them in my NEWTs'

Calliope took a deep breath and she relaxed a lot. She had very good grades in three of the five subjects she needed and that gave her hope that she would fulfill her dream.

'In Herbology, you mostly have _Acceptable_, so you better try a little bit more and you will be fine' the teacher advised her. 'And now about Potions…'

_Bloody hell! _Calliope thought. _Now comes the worst part_.

'You started the year with your most common grade being _Poor_ and two _Dreadfuls_. Even though, I was informed by Professor Snape that you are trying hard to improve and in your last assignment you achieved an _Acceptable_, which means that you can do more, Miss Bowden. I will tell you to focus more on these two subjects, since you do not have any problems in the other three. And, a personal warning' McGonagall looked at her with a motherly expression 'Professor Snape requires only _Outstanding _and nothing else'

_Outstanding_? Calliope almost jumped on her feet. _Outstanding at Potions? Oh, great. _

'So, Miss Bowden, do you have any further questions?'

'No, thank you, Professor' Calliope smiled. 'You filled me in perfectly'

'I am glad to hear that' Professor McGonagall smiled wider. 'If you really do not want to ask something else, you may feel free to go'

Calliope was almost out of the room, when she heard McGonagall calling for her again.

'Miss Bowden…If you are so kind…The next time you see Mr. Wood, tell him to be calm. Only then he will play as well as usual against the Slytherins'

* * *

The night before the big match, the match that would decide everything, not a single Gryffindor could focus in their homework. Even Hermione, who usually couldn't stop reading, declared that it was impossible for her to concentrate.

Harry and Oliver were the quietest from the team, while the Weasley twins were joking with Alicia, Katie and Angelina. Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione and, after some minutes, Elaine sat with them too. Oliver was over a model of the Quidditch pitch, with little figures flying around and he was commanding them. Calliope was sitting across from him, without speaking. She was proud and confident, but also terrified. If anything would happen tomorrow and they would lose…if…Oliver would never get over it.

But she shouldn't think like that. Oliver needed her more than ever. Sometimes, he was looking to her and was giving her a weak smile, which she always returned.

'If you want, I can leave' was the only thing she said. 'I'll understand, you know that'

'No, please, stay' he begged her. 'Your presence helps me'

And so she watched him muttering over the field model. Somehow she liked this moment, the two of them, without exchanging words, but gaining faith from each other. After an hour, Oliver stood up and commanded the team to go to bed.

Calliope and the other girls couldn't sleep. Only Phoebe was lying on her bed, but, after spinning around for a while, she gave up and rested her back on the wall. Harriet, trying to think about something else, started speaking about her first date with Matthew, but the girls had heard it so many times that they didn't want to hear it again. Lexi and Calliope were discussing Quidditch tactics, with Elaine listening carefully.

'The most important is that they work as a team and every one is skilled in what they do' Calliope stated. 'Slytherin thinks that, by having players who are physically strong, they'll win. And, come on, do you want me to compare Malfoy's and Harry's talent?'

'Slytherin plays dirty, though' Lexi frowned. 'And now they'll be more dangerous than ever. Not only is it the final, but it's against us, their biggest rivals. We'll have many fouls tomorrow, mark my words'

'You're right' Calliope nodded. 'Especially Oliver has to be extremely careful. It's his responsibility to block the goals and he's an excellent Keeper, meaning that the Slytherins will try to injure him'

'If only one of the two Beaters could be sure that Oliver will be fine' Lexi said. 'But, on the other hand, this will give the snakes more chances to attack the others'

'Have you realized that it's five o' clock in the morning already?' Elaine pointed at her watch. 'If we don't go to sleep, we'll fall asleep during the match'

'I can't sleep!' Calliope stood up and wore her dressing gown. 'I'm going to the common room'

'What the hell do you want there?' Harriet asked.

'I want to assure that our Keeper will go to bed' Calliope replied and tied her hair into a ponytail. 'Because I bet anything you want that either he's not sleeping or he's sleeping on a table or something'

'Oh, then of course you have to go to him' Lexi winked. 'And why don't you give him a goodnight kiss, by the way? It will be a great comfort for him!'

'What are you saying, Lex?' Elaine raised her eyebrows.

'Rubbish, that's what she saying! And I'm going now!

* * *

Calliope saw Oliver sitting on the floor, in front of the fireplace, lost in his thoughts. She sat quietly by his side and stared at the flames.

'Why aren't you sleeping, Callie?' Oliver whispered.

'You are the one who needs to sleep' Calliope told him. 'You're playing tomorrow, not me'

'I saw a nightmare' Oliver admitted. 'That we lost with an enormous high score. So, you can imagine that I can't sleep anymore'

'Yeah, I can imagine it' she nodded and took his cold hands in hers. 'Don't be so afraid, Ollie. It will influence you badly tomorrow'

'I'm not afraid'

Calliope almost laughed. If there was someone else in her place, they would believe him. But she was his best friend, the only one who could comfort him and, in all these years, she had learned him.

'Oliver, I told you before. You can't hide from me' her voice was calm and very gentle. 'Your hands are balled into fists and your eyes are half-closed. And you only do that when you're afraid'

Oliver turned at her without releasing his hands from her grip. Her hands were warm and she was transferring this warmth to him and her gentle voice made him relax. It was like a song, like the phoenix song, which, according to legends, was the song of hope and loyalty. At least, that's what he felt right now thanks to her.

'You know me so well' he said.

'Much better than you know yourself' Calliope smiled. 'And I also know something else, Oliver Wood. Do you want to know what it is?'

'Tell me'

'That you're a lion!' her voice was fiery now, full with passion. 'And a true lion. You're brave, you're loyal, you want to take risks and you don't want others to suffer! And tomorrow, you'll go at the pitch and eat those snakes without even swallowing them!'

How weird was that. Only a few minutes ago, she was dreading the possibility of losing. And now, suddenly, she was sure that they would win easily. The funniest part was, though, that she had convinced Oliver as well. She could feel it, because his hands fell down, still touching hers, but they weren't fists anymore.

'Thanks, Calliope' Oliver said. 'Will you ever reveal to me how you make me always forget my worries?'

'That's my little secret' Calliope smirked. 'But you should know by now that you'll always have me by your side. And I'm proud of you because you are who you are'

And, before she could realize what she was doing, she leaned in and gave him a very soft and quick peck on the lips.

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, I know you hate cliffhangers! But the chapter would be very large otherwise. I'm working on the next chapter now and I really hope you guys liked this one.**


	18. Chapter 18: Innocence

**A/N: Hello, my friends, what's up? Okay, new chapter is ready and, I have to warn you, it's very long. First of all, a MASSIVE thank you to Nushka, who not only has the patience to read and comment every chapter, but has helped me so much with her awesome ideas. So, Calliope is in a dilemma about whether she has a crush on Oliver or not, the lions win the Quidditch Cup and Oliver wants to do something fun before he officially graduates. Enjoy.**

**Bellamort500- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it :D**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you :) I hope you'll like the new chapter too**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Harry Potter and I never will. Also, the song Callie sings in called "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne, I don't own the song either.  
**

'You did WHAT?' Lexi exclaimed, smiling widely. 'No, say that again, you did WHAT?'

The sun would rise soon, but no one thought about sleeping, especially after Calliope was pressured to tell them everything.

'And yes, it's time for me to say it!' Lexi continued. 'I HAD TOLD YOU SO!'

'Why don't you speak louder?' Calliope snapped at her. 'Announce it to the whole school!'

'And what happened then?' Elaine wanted to know.

'Well, we stared at each other for a few moments and then I told him I would go to bed and advised him to do the same' Calliope shrugged and ignored Lexi's furious groan. 'Why are you acting like this, girls? It was just a simple good-luck-for-tomorrow peck, it lasted only for a second!'

'But why?' Harriet looked surprised at her. 'When Matt and I started dating we were…'

'…you were snogging from the first second, we know' Lexi interrupted her. 'But you and Matthew aren't the point, Harriet. The point is…Why the heck did you leave, Calliope?'

'What do you mean "Why the heck did you leave?", Lexi? It didn't mean anything' Calliope explained.

'So, you wanna say that you didn't feel anything when you pecked him?' Lexi asked, not convinced. 'Anything at all?'

Calliope longed to answer that she hadn't felt anything. But Lexi wouldn't believe her and it would be a lie too. Even though she meant it when she said that it was only for good luck, a feeling she hadn't experienced before had overwhelmed her, a sudden happiness and butterflies in her stomach. But she knew that it was wrong.

_Why did I do this?_

She couldn't have a crush on Oliver. Or, rather, she shouldn't. Oliver would graduate and she would be in school. It would never work between them and she didn't want to be an obstacle in his life. She wanted him to be happy, not put him into dilemmas.

'Callie, it's not bad to have a crush on him' Lexi told her. 'I mean, the guy is a gentleman with a capital "G", he's courageous, loyal and he protects and cares for his loved ones. And the fact that he's good-looking and your best friend only makes it better, not worse'

'Lexi, if you like him so much, why don't you ask him out?' Calliope ruffled her hair, trying to sound confident. 'I wouldn't mind'

'You know very well why I'm saying it!' Lexi raised her voice. 'Why don't you tell him after the match?'

'There's nothing I have to tell him! First of all, I told you, it was only a friendly peck. Second, even if I HAD a crush, it is exactly that: a crush. Which means that it will disappear with the time and everything will be as it was. I'm sure that he has already forgotten it'

Lexi opened her mouth to disagree, but she was stopped by Phoebe.

'Leave her, Lexi' she said with her always calm voice. 'It's her life. And she's mature enough to know what she wants'

Phoebe's words confused Calliope even more. She was right, it was her own life and she was mature enough. But what DID she want?

* * *

That was it. They had won the Quidditch Cup! It was the dirtiest match Calliope had ever seen, with the Slytherins making fouls every now and then, but they couldn't stop the passion of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. When Madam Hooch whistled and Lee Jordan yelled that Harry had caught the Snitch, the Gryffindors started roaring and cheering. Phoebe, for one more time, was crying, but this time from joy, and Calliope and Lexi hugged each other.

They jumped on the pitch and started hugging and shaking hands with their team. Elaine patted Harry's hair, who seemed very touched and still couldn't believed that the Cup was theirs. Calliope spotted the twins and they gave her a group hug, dancing around and singing. But, after they let go off her, she ran straight to Oliver, who was crying harder than Phoebe. When he saw her, he hugged her tightly, lifted her up and started swinging her around, making Calliope laugh loudly.

'Congratulations, Ollie!' she shouted, in order to be heard between all this cheering. 'I knew you would do it, I knew it!'

'Thank you' Oliver uttered between his sobs. 'Thank you for encouraging me last night, thank you for being next to me all this time, thank you for everything!'

'See? Dreams can come true if you fight for them!' Calliope stroke his back.

'Callie, seriously, you're the best friend I could ever wish for'

Calliope was right. He was acting just like her, as if nothing had happened last night. And, actually, nothing had happened. They were friends for years and it was so quick, that it was as if it hadn't occurred at all. She and Oliver would continue as best friends, like always.

Then why did her heart ache a bit at this thought?

* * *

It was their last night. Tomorrow they would leave Hogwarts and the summer holidays would begin. Calliope and her friends were in their room, eating sweets, talking about their OWL exams that were finally over and narrating stories from their childhood. Now that their fifth year was over, they were feeling more mature and grown-up.

'I sucked at the Ancient Runes' groaned Elaine while taking a bite of a Liquorice Wand. 'My mind was completely stuck and I couldn't remember anything. I will be surprised if I receive something higher than _Troll_. How did you go, Callie?'

'Not so bad, maybe an _Acceptable_' Calliope guessed. 'What surprised me was the fact that I did pretty well at Potions. I'm not saying big words, though, because I doubt that I'll get an _Outstanding_'

'Be optimistic' Phoebe advised her.

'Anyway, how did you do in Arithmancy?' Lexi asked her.

'Very good. I had loved it from the beginning and you never know when it will be useful. Of course, it's anything but easy, but it's also very interesting'

At that moment, a soft sound was heard from the window. Harriet opened it and, to their surprise, a beautiful owl flew in and landed on Calliope's bed, with a small note attached to it.

'You have mail on your last night here?' Elaine's eyes widened. 'Lucky you'

Calliope, though, didn't hear her friend's comment. She knew that owl and her ears were humming, while she was blushing like mad.

'Bludger, what are you doing here?' she whispered.

'Bludger?' Harriet looked at her as if she was crazy. 'Calliope, you must be very tired. This isn't a Bludger, it's an owl with a letter for you'

The word "Bludger" made Lexi understand what was going on. She stared with excitement at the bird and couldn't help but leave a triumphant yell.

'HA! Bludger, Harriet, is the owl's name. And it's not just an owl. It's Wood's owl'

Phoebe dropped her book, which fell on the ground with a loud noise.

'What?'

'Yeah' Calliope had found her composure again. 'But before you jump to quickly conclusions, ladies, let me read the note first'

_My dear Callie,_

_We had agreed that we should always do funny and crazy stuff. And this is necessary for someone who won't be a student of Hogwarts from tomorrow. Come and meet me at the Quidditch pitch. And, Lexi, if she's too tired, I leave it on you to convince her._

_-Oliver_

'You never fail to surprise me, buddy' Calliope chuckled and picked up some clothes. Since she would go to the pitch, she wanted to wear something comfortable.

'Well? Well?' Lexi smiled slyly. 'What's the plan? Midnight date with your admirer?'

'Shut up, Lexi!' Calliope answered and combed her hair. 'He just wants a little bit of fun, since he graduates. So, don't have any false hopes'

'Whatever you say. But take your time'

'LEXI!'

* * *

It was always a challenge for her to walk around the castle after curfew. She was walking as quietly as possible, hiding into the shadows and listening to every source of sound, in case Mrs. Norris showed up. When she fell on someone, her heart almost stopped, but then she saw in the moonlight two identical faces with ginger hair.

'Well, look who's here' one of the twins smirked. 'Our Calliope sneaking around. Suspicious, isn't it, George?'

'Very suspicious, indeed, Fred' the other agreed. 'What are you up to, my dear? Not doing anything dangerous, I hope'

'You are the ones who do the dangerous things' Calliope put her hands on her waist. 'So, you didn't see me and I didn't see you, deal?'

'Deal' they said simultaneously. 'And have fun wherever you go'

* * *

At the Quidditch pitch, she saw no sign of Oliver at the beginning, until she noticed the broom that was lying on the ground and a sole figure flying next to the goalposts. With a smile, she mounted the broomstick and kicked the ground. Once she started flying and the light breeze played with her long hair, everything disappeared. Her anxiety about the exams, her dilemmas, everything. She could quite understand why Oliver loved flying so much.

'It seems that you did as you wished' she told him. 'The night we slept at the Great Hall you had said you wanted to fly under the night sky'

'I'm happy you remember' he smiled. 'And it's an incredible feeling, right?'

'Incredible is the least you can say' Calliope looked up at the stars. 'You are so free. You alone with the endless sky'

'I can't believe I never did this before' Oliver flew right next to her and their feet almost touched each other. Calliope noticed a hint of sadness in his voice. 'All these years I was flying in daylight and was missing all this beauty. But now it's too late'

'Don't say this, Oliver' Calliope said. 'Don't forget, in a few months you'll fly in another Quidditch pitch and you'll be a professional player. And I'll say "Hey, this guy is my best friend"'

'Thank you, Calliope, but it won't be the same' Oliver caressed her arm. 'This is where I flew for the first time. I played my first game here…'

'…where you were hit by a Bludger in the head?' Calliope recalled the endless hours she was sitting next to him in the hospital wing and how relieved she was when he woke up.

'Exactly. Even this, my first injure, happened here. It's just too much and I'll never feel so comfortable in any other pitch'

Calliope knew how he was feeling. And she was happy that he opened his heart to her, instead of holding everything inside.

'But, hey, let's not ruin it' Oliver found his smile again. 'After all, I didn't make you sneak out of the castle to hear me complain'

'There's no danger now, anyway' Calliope laughed. 'Black isn't in the region anymore, since he escaped from the Dementors the last second only God knows how. The Dementors aren't here anymore either. I can't say I was sad when I heard that they would leave'

They flew around the pitch and they forgot to look at the time. Mostly they were silent and they spoke only a little, enjoying the moment too much. Sometimes silence was their best conversation and they knew it, although they hadn't admitted it.

'I think it's time to land' Oliver said suddenly and Calliope felt a wave of disappointment.

'You're right, it's pretty late and we have a long journey tomorrow' she agreed nevertheless and was surprised when Oliver burst into hysterical laughter.

'Oh, Callie, you misunderstood my words' he explained. 'I meant it's time to leave the pitch, but what made you think that we should go back?'

What? Calliope narrowed her eyes confused, wondering what he could be talking about. Oliver, though, waited until they could feel the ground under their feet and the brooms were back in their places.

'We were in my favorite place' he told her then. 'Now it's time for yours'

Calliope followed him and gasped when she saw the view of the lake in all its mysterious glory, lit by the stars. The beauty and the peace of the moment filled her soul with a feeling that was too intensive for her to describe it. Both of them sat down and stared speechless at the calm water.

'I'll steal your line, Oliver' Calliope said and her voice, in Oliver's ears, fit perfectly with the scenery around them. 'I can't believe I had missed this sight all these years'

'You will enjoy it' Oliver told her. 'Will you promise me that every year, on the last night before your return home, you'll come here?'

'I do' Calliope nodded. 'I promise'

She locked her gaze at the lake and, suddenly, Oliver sensed sadness and an awkwardness coming from her. He realized what was bothering her and, after a small hesitation, stroke her cheek softly. Calliope blushed and was happy that the starlight wasn't strong enough to show it.

'Hey' he whispered and she turned towards him. 'Nothing will change, I swear. It may sound impossible for you, but my graduation won't influence anything at all. I will visit you and we will write to each other and, if there's anything wrong, don't be scared to tell me. Don't you trust me, Callie?'

'Of course I trust you' Calliope responded. It was true, she was afraid that everything would change, but she hadn't fully realized it until now. 'But the distance…'

'Calliope' Oliver laughed 'not even the basilisk changed anything and you think that the distance will do it?'

Calliope laughed as well and looked at the lake again. From the first moment she had decided to not take Oliver, the closest person to her after her parents, for granted. But she knew he would keep his promise, as always.

'Now' Oliver spoke again 'do you know what I never experienced with you? I never heard you singing, Calliope'

'What?'

'I searched the meaning of your name' he smiled. 'Calliope was one of the nine Muses in the Greek mythology, the Muse of epic poetry. Also, the name "Calliope" means "beautiful voice". Do you get it now?'

'I'm afraid my voice will disappoint you, Ollie' Calliope laughed.

'Why don't you try me?' Oliver's voice became playful. 'Please, Callie. As a graduation present for me'

Calliope thought. Which song should she sing? It had to be something that suited with the atmosphere, something meaningful that would express the strong friendship she and Oliver shared, but it shouldn't have a hint about the dilemma she was facing. In the end, she found one and started singing.

_Waking up I see that everything is okay  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliant, it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brilliant, it's so beautiful, it's so beautiful  
This moment is perfect, please don't go_ away  
_I__ need you now, it makes me wanna cry  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

A deep silence fell after she finished. Calliope didn't dare to look towards Oliver, afraid to see his expression and scared that she would break if she looked at him.

_Calliope, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you making such thoughts? Where is your logic?_

'Oh my God. Calliope, seriously, you totally represent your name' Oliver commented. 'You have…You have a beautiful voice'

'Thank you' she smiled widely and the blush on her cheeks became a shade redder.

It was six when they returned to the common room. The Fat Lady started yelling at them for waking her up at such an hour, but they ignored her. At the stairs that were leading to the dormitories they stopped and hugged each other.

'I'm going to miss you' Calliope confessed. 'I'm going to miss all this'

'Me too, Calliope' Oliver reassured her. 'But remember my promise. Everything will be the same. You have my word on that'

He pulled gently away, gave her a light kiss on the cheek and went up to his room. Calliope looked after him, her violet eyes wet from tears.

'No, it won't' she whispered. 'And it won't because of me'

* * *

Fred and George weren't very happy when Oliver woke them up at such an early hour. If it wasn't his worried face, they would attack him for sure.

'Were you dreaming about us or something?' George groaned, hugging his pillow.

'I have to ask a favour from you. Now that I won't come here anymore, look after Calliope'

'What's wrong with her?' Fred wanted to know worried.

'Nothing specific. I promised her, of course, that I'll still be next to her, but you two will be here, with her. So, please, promise me that you will take care of her'

Fred and George looked at each other. They had no idea what had happened, but, knowing how much Oliver cared for Calliope, they nodded.

'We promise, Woody' they said simultaneously. 'We'll keep her safe'

**A/N: Alright, guys, I hope you liked the chapter and it didn't tire you because of its length. In the next chapter, we'll fly to Calliope's last year (Harry's fifth). You better be prepared, because the Toad-Woman is coming!**


	19. Chapter 19: Encounter with Umbridge

**A/N: Hello, guys :) Next chapter is up. So, Oliver is a graduate, Calliope and her friends are in their last year and guess who arrived at Hogwarts. Our dear, beloved *cough* *cough* Dolores Umbridge. From the first day already, Harry and Calliope disagree with her. In an attempt to help Calliope, Lexi decides to take the situation in her hands.**

**Bellamort500- Thanks a lot :) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Well, here we go :) I'm glad you found it sweet.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me**

'I don't want to get up' Calliope hid her face in the pillow. 'Can't I stay in bed?'

'No, Callie, you can't' Elaine tried to persuade her. 'Why do you want to miss your first day anyway? You were always awaiting it impatiently'

'I have a bad feeling' Calliope admitted. 'A very bad feeling'

After a few minutes, though, she gave in to the combined efforts of her four friends and wore her Hogwarts robes, cursing everything and everyone, from the Slytherins to the weather. The other girls, understanding that she had obviously one of her bad days, left her in peace. They went to the common room at the same time with Harry and Ron. The boys' sight only increased Calliope's bad feeling, because they looked confused and angry, but she smiled to them and greeted them as if everything was alright.

'Good morning, guys'

'Where did you see the "good" morning?' Harry mumbled. Ron threw an apologizing look towards the five girls and they nodded with sympathy.

'He doesn't look well' Elaine commented while they were walking at the Great Hall. 'But…it's not a surprise, is it? I mean, after all the lies the _Daily Prophet _spread about him'

'Damn the Ministry and Fudge's denial!' Lexi crossed her arms. 'Why don't they believe him? Why do they insist that Harry invented all this?'

'Lexi, please, change the subject' Calliope pleaded her. 'I totally agree with you, but I…I just don't want to permanently think about this, okay? I had a hard time convincing my parents to allow me to come here!'

Although she didn't want it, her mind travelled to last year, which was adventurous and had brought overthrows in many ways. Hogwarts had hosted the Triwizard Tournament, a tournament held between three schools, Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. One champion was selected from each school to compete for the Triwizard Cup. Only that this wasn't the case last year.

_" '__The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!'_

_'__The champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum!'_

_'__The champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!'_

_The three champions were sent to a room right behind the Great Hall. But, suddenly, red flames emerged from the Goblet of Fire and a fourth piece of parchment fell out of it. Dumbledore unfolded it and read it aloud._

_'__Harry Potter'_

_Calliope and Elaine shared a look. It couldn't be. Harry was way too young to participate at such a dangerous tournament. He looked terrified and Calliope knew that he didn't put his name. "_

Harry had done very well in the first two tasks, but the third, which was searching for the Cup in a huge maze, had a disastrous and tragic ending. Fleur and Krum hadn't made it and Harry had come out of the maze, clutching Cedric's dead body. As if this wasn't enough, he was crying and yelling that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned.

Calliope and her friends had believed him at once. It explained everything about Cedric's death. Besides, Harry was the one who had defeated Voldemort as a baby and he would never lie about such a matter. It seemed, though, that only very few people actually believed him and the Ministry of Magic and the _Daily Prophet_ had made only everything worse. They kept saying that Voldemort wasn't back, Cedric's death was an accident and Harry and Dumbledore were liars.

Calliope, of course, had informed her parents about everything. They would be in grave danger now and she had warned them to be extremely careful and, if there was anything suspicious, to write to her the next second. Her parents, her mother especially, had tried to make her stay at home, but she had convinced them that she would be much safer at Hogwarts.

* * *

'Callie, what's wrong with you?' George's voice startled her. 'You are so distant today'

'She has a bad day' Lexi explained without looking up from her breakfast.

'Here are your schedules' Fred handed them to the girls and Calliope sighed relieved. Lessons would help her to think about other stuff, especially since it was her final year.

She looked at her schedule and noticed that her first class was Muggle Studies. She wouldn't need it as a Healer, but, as a Muggle-born, she had thought it was her duty to continue with it and she loved it. With a smile, she remembered the day she received her OWL results, how happy she was when she realized that, not only had she passed the subjects required for the Healer job with excellent grades, but she had also achieved a big, nice _Outstanding _at Potions.

After a busy day, Calliope sat down in the common room and started working on her Muggle Studies essay. She was so concentrated, that she didn't notice Lexi sitting next to her and looked at her only when her friend screamed at her.

'What is it, Lexi?' she asked. 'Why are you so upset?'

'That new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Umbridge! She had the fifth-years today and she told them they won't practice at all' Lexi threw her hands in the air. 'She said that the theory will be enough for the exams!'

'What?' Calliope exclaimed. 'What is she thinking? We need to practice! Especially now, with You-Kow-Who back!'

'Ah, yes, now we come to the main point' Lexi said even angrier. 'Harry told her that we should be prepared for what's out there and he mentioned You-Know-Who. Umbridge insisted that he was lying, Harry insisted that he was telling the truth and the result was Harry getting detention with her'

'Are you kidding me?' Calliope was feeling disgusted. 'You're saying that Harry got detention because he told the truth?'

'We know that he's telling the truth, but you also know that the Ministry is behind Umbridge' Lexi tried to comfort her friend. 'And they are anything but willing to admit that You-Know-Who has returned'

'No, I'm sorry, but I can't deal with this!' Calliope slammed her quill on the table, jumped on her feet and rushed outside. Lexi looked after her with a sad expression on her face, then rolled Calliope's essay and carried it with the quill upstairs.

* * *

Calliope knocked at the door leading to Umbridge's office without fear. The only thing she was feeling was rage and a burning wish to help Harry.

'Come in' she heard the teacher's sweet, girly voice.

Her office was the ugliest Calliope had ever seen. It was all pink, with lace everywhere and, at one wall, plates with kittens on them. They were meowing and looked rather adorable, but then she noticed a fat, white cat staring furiously and suspiciously at her.

'Good evening, Professor Umbridge' she said as politely as she could. 'I am really sorry to disturb you, but I wish to speak to you'

'Do not feel bad, dear' Umbridge smiled at her, but her smile made her seem even more like a toad. 'Please, sit down'

'Thank you'

'I do not remember seeing you in my class today' Umbridge told her. 'What is your name?'

'Calliope Bowden, Professor' the seventeen-year old witch replied. 'I am a seventh-year, that's why you didn't see me. You have my year tomorrow, if I remember well'

'Oh, you are in your last year!' the elder woman smiled wider. 'You must be very excited to take your NEWTs and graduate. But I sense that this is not the reason you came here'

_You are smarter than you look_.

'I was informed, Professor, that today you put a Gryffindor, Harry Potter, in detention, because he said something that…' Calliope paused, trying to think of the proper words 'that didn't agree with your own opinions'

Umbridge didn't lose her smile and that was what frightened Calliope. Others would yell at her, but she acted as if Calliope had told her a very entertaining joke.

'Do you know this boy well, Miss Bowden?'

'Pretty well' Calliope nodded. 'I'm not his best friend, but we often talk to each other and I daresay that I know his character. Therefore, and pardon my courage, Professor, I think that he's telling the truth'

'I see' Umbridge frowned. 'Miss Bowden, I will ask you a question and you must be honest. Has Mr. Potter ever terrorized you? Did he blackmail you to do something? Were you forced to support him spreading his little lie, under the fear that he would hurt you otherwise?'

'Never!' Calliope raised her voice. 'Professor, instead of believing and supporting him you make him look like a nutter, while You-Know-Who is out there! How could Harry ever invent such a story, a story where everything explains the weird things that happened, including the Dark Mark at the Quidditch World Cup, Harry being in the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric Diggory's death and…'

'That's enough!' Umbridge shrieked. 'Miss Bowden, I don't want to hear anything else. Ten points from Gryffindor and you'll receive detention on…Well, Mr. Potter has detention for the rest of the week…On Saturday, at five o' clock'

'As you wish' Calliope responded and, proud as always, marched out of the room.

* * *

On Saturday evening, Calliope went to Umbridge's office. She wasn't afraid, because she knew she had won this battle with her arguments.

In the teacher's office, she saw a small table with a chair, a piece of parchment and a long, black quill with an extraordinary sharp end.

_Okay, then. If it's lines you want, it's lines you will get, you ugly toad!_

'Good evening, Miss Bowden' Umbridge said and, aside from the girly, evil smile, Calliope thought to see something dangerous in her eyes. 'Please, sit'

Calliope, with all the dignity she had, sat down and put her bag on the ground. Umbridge approached her and stood next to her. Having her above her head made her shudder, but she would never give her the satisfaction to show it.

'Your detention will be to write "I must not doubt the authorities". As many times as it will need for the message to "sink in", if I may use that expression'

'Yes, Professor'

'What do you need from your bag?' Umbridge asked when she saw the young girl searching for something.

'Ink'

'Oh, you will not need any ink' Umbridge's smile became even wider. 'Everything is prepared, Miss Bowden. Now, why do you not start?'

_Something is really weird here. Something's definitely wrong. Why is she smiling like that?_

_Run away_, another voice spoke in Calliope's mind. _Run away before things get out of control._

But she was a Gryffindor and right now she had to act like a true Gryffindor. Calliope took the black quill in her hands and started writing.

_I must not doubt the authorities._

Suddenly, a sharp pain in her hand made her gasp and she almost dropped the quill down. She saw the sentence she had written engraving itself into her left hand, while the ink was not black, but glowing red.

_That's not ink_, she realized as the pain got worse. _That's BLOOD! MY BLOOD!_

The next second, the wound disappeared, leaving her skin white again. Soon, though, Calliope noticed that the sentence was appearing every time she was writing on the parchment. After what seemed like hours, the pain she was feeling was so strong, that tears started forming in her eyes.

_Don't even think about it, Bowden! Don't cry, don't show any signs that you're in pain. You're stronger than her._

The sky outside began to change as the evening was replaced by twilight and then by night. Calliope had lost count of how many times her hand was cut and healed again. From time to time, she sneaked glances towards Umbridge and the woman's smile was challenging her to cast a spell on her.

_She's mental. She's evil! And I wouldn't be surprised if she was on You-Know-Who's side. _

'That would be enough, Miss Bowden' Umbidge told her. Calliope looked at her watch and her eyes widened when she saw that it was two in the morning. Umbridge took her hand. 'Aha, I see that you got the message. You are free to go now'

'Goodnight'

* * *

What kind of detention was that?' Lexi snapped. She had stayed awake, waiting for her friend. 'What the hell did Umbridge make you do, walk in the Forbidden Forest and come back? You're missing for hours! And what is that on your left hand?'

It was what Calliope had feared. Not only was her tissue seen, but it was also seen by Lexi, who would never forget this. Without words, Lexi pulled up the left sleeve of her robes and had to suppress a scream when she saw the blood spots.

'Calliope…What is that?'

Sighing, Calliope untied the tissue. Her left hand was all red, the sentence was visible, although not clearly, and it hurt whenever she was touching it. Quietly, to not awake the others, she admitted everything to Lexi.

'That toad!' Lexi started walking through the room. 'That evil, sadistic toad! How can she do such a thing? Such methods were used during the bloody Middle Ages, but now…Oh, I bet anything, anything, that Harry went through the same thing!'

'Shh, Lexi! Please, please, don't tell the others. I don't want to worry them, especially Phoebe, who's so innocent'

'I won't say anything, I promise. But YOU have to speak. To Dumbledore and McGonagall'

'No way!' Calliope shook her head. 'This is a fight, Lexi, and I won't start complaining! Besides, it will get Harry in even more serious trouble! And that's the last thing I want'

* * *

The next day Lexi woke up very early and left her dormitory remaining unnoticed by the others. She couldn't forget Calliope's wound and she surely wouldn't act as if it was normal. Her best friend needed help, but not only from her, the girls and the Weasley twins. Of course, Lexi had promised to not tell a soul. But, on the other hand, there was one specific soul, who, even if he didn't know about what Umbridge was doing in detentions, he had to come to see Calliope.

When she entered the Owlery, she was greeted by the hooting of the innumerable owls. She sat on a small bench and took her parchment, quill and ink and wrote to Oliver.

_Dear Oliver,_

_I know it's a surprise for you. After all, I never wrote to you before and I learned your news from Callie. But I need your help._

_We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge. She's even kinder than Snape, if you even can imagine that, and Calliope gets along with her as well as she gets along with him. _

_I don't want to write details, I only want to beg you to come and see Calliope. She's fine, but I know how much she misses you and that you miss her too. I'm sure that your company would help each other and maybe she'll tell you things she doesn't want to tell me. _

_What about Hogsmeade? Once I know when our first visit is, I'll inform you. Just answer me, so that I know if and from which hour you'll be free._

_I'll be awaiting your answer and I hope you have a good time as reserved Keeper for Puddlemere United._

_Yours, _

_Lexi_

_P.S: Please, don't say anything to Calliope. I want it to be a surprise for her._

**A/N: Okay, guys, that was it for now. Umbridge seems to control everything, but this will change when the Golden Trio will invite the students to a secret meeting at Hogsmeade.  
**


	20. Chapter 20: My little lioness

**A/N: Okay, then, people, new chapter's up, hehe :) Harry, Ron and Hermione, frustrated because of Umbridge's teaching and punishing methods, come up with the idea of a secret group that will learn proper Defense Against the Dark Arts and, of course, Calliope and her friends are more than willing to join. But when Oliver shows up and, although he gives her faith, Calliope is facing dilemmas again, she decides to reveal the whole truth.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you so much :)**

**Bellamort500- I'm happy you liked it! I hate her too (pretty obvious, considering my comments in your fanfic, right?)**

**Gotta Dance 88- What makes me hate Umbridge as much as Voldemort and Bellatrix is that she's actually happy while the students are suffering because of the Blood Quill! I hope you'll like the new chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and his world**

'McGonagall is worried' Phoebe stopped reading her Arithmancy book one evening. 'Have you seen how she looks at Umbridge? I bet that she wants to openly support Harry, but she's afraid that this will make it worse'

'Do we have any news from outside?' Lexi asked. 'Anything suspicious, disappearances or murders…'

'Nothing' Calliope answered. 'You have to admit that You-Know-Who is playing a very clever game. He stays in the shadows without doing anything. If he had acted, then people would believe Harry and they would resist. But now nothing is certain'

Elaine marched through the portrait hole, with a satisfied grin on her face. She sat next to her friends, who looked surprised towards her.

'Revenge time has come!' she hissed and rubbed her hands.

'What?'

'I was with Hermione' Elaine whispered after looking around. 'Listen, we all agree that Umbridge is useless and that we need to practice spells, correct?'

'Correct!'

'We also agree that, since You-Know-Who has returned, it is necessary for us to train and learn to defend ourselves, correct?'

'Correct' Phoebe nodded, trying to find out what was going on. 'What do you have in mind, Elle?'

'Not me' Elaine smiled. 'Hermione told me that they have decided to form a secret group, purpose of which will be to learn defensive spells that will help us to confront any danger!'

'That's brilliant!' Calliope exclaimed, but lowered her voice. 'What's the plan?'

'Ron and Hermione are speaking to students who might be interested. According to them, many are and they've arranged for us to meet at a pub on Saturday'

'Saturday?' Lexi repeated and threw a secret look towards Calliope. 'On Hogsmeade day?'

'Yeah. It will be much safer, since Umbridge won't be around to overhear us. So, should I tell them that we're in?

'Of course!' Lexi and Calliope said.

'It will be difficult' Phoebe was more skeptic. 'We have to find a secret place to meet and so many other things. But this is important, it's for our own lives. So, I'm in too'

'Lexi!' Harriet appeared on the stairs. 'There's a letter for you!'

'Excellent!' Lexi stood up. 'By the way, Harriet, come here for a minute. Elaine wants to tell you something that has to do with our dear toadface called Umbridge!'

* * *

On Saturday, the five girls were nervous and curious as they were walking around Hogsmeade. It was almost time for the meeting, at a pub called _Hog's Head_. They had seen many familiar faces, including the twins, Ginny, students in Harry's year.

'Why do you think they chose the _Hog's Head_ instead of the _Three Broomsticks_?' Elaine wondered.

'Probably because it's so crowded in the latter, that someone will overhear us for sure' Calliope guessed. 'Why are you smiling like this, Lexi?'

'Oh, it's nothing' Lexi said, but smiled even wider. 'I'm just happy that we're finally doing something against the toad! By the way, how's your hand, Callie?'

'It's fine' Calliope checked her left hand. The sentence had disappeared, the pain was gone. The only thing that was still there was the internal scar.

'Excuse me?' a young girl with dirty blonde, waist-length hair and a dreamy voice. 'Are you also heading for the _Hog's Head_?'

'Yeah' Calliope nodded and smiled. 'You can come with us, if you want. I'm Calliope and these are my friends, Lexi, Phoebe, Elaine and Harriet'

'Luna Lovegood' the girl introduced herself.

'Luna? Your name is wonderful!' Phoebe commented. 'It means "moon", right? Well, it kinda suits you'

'Thank you, you're really kind. And your names are wonderful as well'

'In which year are you, Luna?' Elaine wanted to know.

'Fourth'

'Oh, then perhaps you know Ginny Weasley!' Calliope said.

'I know her' Luna confirmed. 'She's a very good friend of mine. We only don't spend so much time together, because she's in Gryffindor and I'm in Ravenclaw'

Their conversation interrupted their arrival at _Hog's Head_, which didn't have anything from the comfort and the warmth of the _Three Broomsticks_. It was smaller and dirtier and smelled like goat. The six girls were the last and smiled when they saw that at least twenty other students had come. That meant that Harry had supporters and wasn't alone. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the front, looking very determined, but also anxious. Calliope couldn't blame them. The time had come to figure out who really was on their side and willing to fight'

'Um' Hermione stood up 'hi. So, you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had real experience in defending against the Dark Arts!'

'Hear, hear!' Phoebe exclaimed and her friends looked at her, surprised by her strong voice. She wanted to say more, but was interrupted by a blonde boy.

'Why?'

'Why?' Ron snapped at hm. 'Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosh-pot!'

'So he says'

'So Dumbledore says' Hermione interfered.

'So Dumbledore says because HE says' the boy insisted. 'The point is, where's the proof?'

'What kind of proof do you want, you idiot?' Lexi rolled her eyes. 'Do you want us to find You-Know-Who and drag you to see him? Don't want to scare you or anything, but he'll be the last thing you'll ever look at!'

The boy stared at her, but couldn't find an argument to disagree. The tension was clear in the atmosphere. Just then, a black-haired boy who was sitting next to Ginny, spoke with a calm voice.

'If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed…'

_Why did you say that?_ Calliope thought. _Don't you realize that it's a painful memory for him? Seriously, being a bit discrete won't harm you. _

'I'm not here to talk about Cedric, so, if that's why you're here, you might as well clear out!' Harry said loudly, standing up, obviously having enough. He turned towards Hermione and whispered something to her and Hermione answered.

'Is it true that you can produce a Patronus Charm?' Luna wanted to know.

'Yes' Hermione replied. 'I've seen it'

'Blimey, Harry, I didn't know you could do that!' exclaimed a boy with dark skin, who belonged in Harry's year.

'And he killed a basilisk!' Neville continued. 'With the sword in Dumbledore's office!'

'It's true!' Hermione and Calliope said simultaneously. Harry looked towards the seventh-year with confusion and she smiled at him.

'Oliver told me afterwards that you had found something out and, when McGonagall announced that everything was back to normal, we assumed that you had achieved it!'

'And third year he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once!' Ron revealed with a proud smile.

'And last year he really fought You-Know-Who in the flesh' Hermione concluded.

'Look' Harry interrupted his friends praising him 'it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time and I nearly always had help'

'He's just being modest!'

'No, Hermione, I'm not' Harry was serious. 'Facing stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow, but out there…when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes…you don't know what that's like'

He slowly sat down. Calliope was impressed by the strength of his words and the composure he had, despite everything that had happened to him.

'You're right, Harry, we don't' Hermione sat down next to him. That's why we need your help, if we're going to have any chance when facing…Voldemort'

The sound of his name made some students gasp. A little boy was glaring at Harry and Calliope felt admiration for him. He was so young, yet willing to learn defensive spells.

'He's really back?'

* * *

Calliope was smiling widely when she took a pen and signed on the parchment. The others were lined up behind her, while the only ones who had signed before her were Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins. Before leaving, she looked again at the name they had chosen for their secret organization. Ginny couldn't have chosen a better one.

Dumbledore's Army. It represented their intentions, their goals, their wishes and the loyalty to each other.

'That went much better than I had thought!' Elaine celebrated when they went outside. 'And look at how many actually believe Harry's story! Guys, I have a very good feeling about this!'

'Me too' Calliope agreed. 'Everything will go well. So, what do you want us to do now? We still have time'

'I was thinking, Calliope' Lexi smiled. 'You hate Umbridge and you were from the first ones who spoke up against her. Are you sure this isn't too much for you? I mean, the forming of our secret group is still very fresh'

'Lexi, what on earth are you talking about?' Harriet asked, but Lexi ignored her.

'Why don't you go for a walk to the path that leads to the Shrieking Shack? It will help you'

'Maybe you're right, Lex' Calliope nodded. 'I need some isolation after all this. I…I'll see you later, okay?'

But when she recognized the person that was standing all alone at the path, staring at the abandoned building, she understood Lexi's strange behavior. First she thought to run away, but her happiness was stronger.

'Ollie!' she yelled and the wind carried away her voice.

He hugged her tightly and they stayed like this for a few minutes. They hadn't seen each other for months and the last time it was only for hours. Calliope remembered their real last conversation, at the Yule Ball last year, but she quickly got rid of the thought.

'Are you alright?' she asked him, noticing his tired expression. 'Are the practices difficult?'

'Pretty harder than they were here' Oliver laughed. 'But I enjoy them and my teammates are really nice. And then it's all this rubbish the _Daily Prophet _says and I really have a bad feeling about all this. Anyway, how are you? Lexi worried me in her letter'

Calliope decided to open her heart to him. She needed it right now, she needed Oliver to assure her that everything would be fine. He would give her courage, as always. And so, she told him everything. About how she was dreading to hear unpleasant news, how Umbridge refused to teach them practical methods of Defense Against the Dark Arts and about the Blood Quill.

'What did she do?' Oliver shouted. 'But that's torture, Callie! Are you sure your hand is okay? You want to be a Healer, so you know the dangers of infection'

'Oliver, I'm fine' she reassured him. 'She made me use it only once, so I guess it's not as bad as it would be otherwise'

'I still don't believe that you didn't say it to Dumbledore!'

'He has enough problems, I don't want that Umbridge hears that I'm complaining and it would be worse for Harry. But don't worry' she smirked mischievously 'we found a way to resist'

'What do you mean?' Oliver asked with interest.

'I can't tell you. I swore to keep it a secret from everyone' Calliope apologized. 'But it will help us all to fight against anything evil, even You…I mean, Voldemort'

Oliver gasped when he heard the name coming from Calliope's lips. It was the first time she had used it, meaning that she was indeed ready to fight until the end. He looked better at her and saw that she had changed. Her skin was pale, her lips were forming a narrow line and she had folded her arms in front of her chest, as if she wanted to protect herself.

'Calliope, are you sure about this?'

'Yes, I am perfectly sure' she replied. 'We're in a war, Oliver. And, right now, the main enemies are two. One is out there, planning to kill us all and probably building an army right now. The other one is inside the walls of the castle and punishes those who disagree with her! And if you're thinking that I'll just sit there, without doing anything…'

Her voice broke and, for one more time, Oliver felt proud of her. She was one of the strongest people he had ever met and that was one of the things that were drawing him to her. Instead of crying and giving up, she was seeking ways to make everything better. He hugged her again and rubbed her shoulder.

'My little lioness' he whispered and kissed the top of her head. 'My little, brave lioness'

He had never called her like that before and this characterization brought tears of joy in Calliope's eyes. This was more than enough to vanish her fears and the only thing she wanted was to stay like this, with him, as long as possible.

* * *

'The only reason I won't kill you, Lexi, is because I feel much better now' Calliope told her friend the same night.

Lexi smiled widely as Calliope was jumping on her bed. The last months she had noticed some changes and she thought that it was time for her to act.

'So, Callie, in which phase are you two now?' she wanted to know. 'Are you in the "We-are-best-friends" phase, in the "We-are-a-couple" phase or in the "We-are-in-love-but-too-shy-to-confess-it" phase?'

Phoebe, Elaine and Harriet looked from one to the other. Calliope looked out of the window, but she knew that Lexi would bring this issue sooner or later. At moments like these she hated Lexi's sharp mind and how she demanded to know what was going on.

'It's not my imagination' Lexi continued. 'It's even since last year. Whenever you talk about Oliver, you either smile like an idiot or you speak with a sad voice. Calliope, you know I'm asking because I'm concerned for you'

'I know' Calliope told her. 'Okay, I'll tell you what brought this change, but you have to swear that you won't tell anyone. And I mean anyone'

'Of course!'

'Lexi, you're right. Something happened last year, something that changed everything. And this event was the Yule Ball'

**A/N: Another chapter has come to an end :) Hope you enjoyed it. But before you cast the Cruciatus Curse or _Sectumsempra_ on me because of the cliffie, I assure you that I'm working on the next chapter right now. xx**


	21. Chapter 21: Memories

**A/N: So, my friends, here we are :D Calliope tells her friends what exactly happened at the Yule Ball. This chapter is dedicated to Nushka, who was awaiting this chapter for a very long time :) Anyway, enjoy!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you :)**

**Gotta Dance 88- Yeah, I love reunion scenes too :) I really hope you'll like this chapter too**

**Bellamort500- Hahahaha, I know you know ;)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter**

'The Yule Ball?' Harriet repeated. 'What happened at the Yule Ball?'

'To be honest, Harriet, there are moments where I feel confused too' Calliope answered. 'I try to explain actions, words, feelings, reasons why I did something, and I just can't'

'Don't worry, Callie' Phoebe comforted her. 'We won't judge you. Tell us what happened and maybe we'll help you to clear everything'

'You're right, Phoebs. So, where should I start from?'

'The beginning would be a good start' Lexi winked and Calliope couldn't help but laugh.

'Alright, then. As you know, girls, McGonagall had told us about the traditional Yule Ball that occurred during the Triwizard Tournament and that we should bring dates. You remember what we had said. Harriet was the only one who already had a date, since she would go with Matthew'

'Oh, yeah, now I remember' Elaine took out the packages with the sweets she had bought from _Honeyduke's_. 'Lexi was wondering if graduates could come, because she wanted you to go to the ball with Oliver'

'Well, what else would Lexi say?' Calliope smiled at her. 'I took it as a joke, although I admit that I actually wanted to go with him. I had thought it was impossible, thought that he wouldn't be allowed to come, because he no longer was a student. But I had forgotten something. That nothing is impossible for the Weasley twins'

* * *

_" '__Calliope!' Fred and George exclaimed happily when they saw her coming out of the Muggle Studies classroom. 'Just the person we were looking for'_

_'__Why were you looking for me?' Calliope asked and rubbed her hands, since it was particularly cold that morning._

_'__It's about the Yule Ball, my dear Callie' Fred started._

_'__And we want to ask you…Do you have a date already?' George continued._

_Calliope shook her head. Two guys had asked her already, but she had refused politely because she didn't know them very well. _

_'__No? That's perfect!' the twins clapped in their hands and their identical smiles became wider._

_'__Perfect because I don't have a date?' Calliope raised her eyebrows. 'Come on, guys, what do you want to tell me?'_

_'__We found you a date!' _

_'__And a date you'll never forget' Fred winked._

_'__Never forget?' she looked from the one to the other. 'Guys, I'm warning you, if your plan is that I'll go to the ball with Malfoy or Peeves or Snape or…'_

_'__Callie, Callie' George said, while he and his brother were laughing loudly 'would we ever waste our best friend to Malfoy, Peeves, Snape or anyone else totally unworthy for you?'_

_Calliope sighed relieved. The Weasley twins were her friends, but she wouldn't be surprised if they would come with such a plan. Now that the danger of a bad date was gone, her panic was replaced by curiosity._

_'__Then, who is it?'_

_'__We'll give you some clues' Fred grinned. 'You two share a common interest, with him being slightly more obsessed than you. George, Lexi and I have told you many times that you would be a wonderful couple. He's your closest friend'_

_'__WHAT?' she yelled and three second-years that were passing by quickly walked away. 'Oliver will come at the Yule Ball AND will be my date? But…But…He's a…He's a graduate…and…'_

_'__If you stop stuttering, we'll fill you in' George laughed. 'We were discussing about the ball and Fred said "Hey, George, what about Callie?" We didn't want you to not have fun and so…'_

_'…__we went to McGonagall' Fred added. 'You won't believe what excuses we told her. That he deserves to be present at such a marvelous event, that you deserve the best date ever, that it will be a great chance for us to see him. And she smiled and said that it won't be a problem at all if good old Woody will come'_

_'__Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a sec!' Calliope stopped hm. 'Okay, Oliver's allowed to come and I'm very happy that I'll see him. But who told you that he wants to be my date?'_

_'__We asked him before going to McGonagall, silly!'_

_'__What did you tell him?' Calliope wanted to know, afraid that the twins had implied something._

_'__Nothing you should be ashamed of' Fred assured her. 'First of all, we told him about how great it will be, since it's something he never lived before. And then we asked him "Will you leave your beautiful, kind and brave best friend without a date or with a lame date?" Of course, we didn't make it sound as if we were asking for favor, because you wouldn't like it, but we only brought it as an idea, since he would come, you're friends and neither of you has a date._

_'__And he replied that, if McGonagall agreed, he would come, and, if you had no problem, it would be more than a pleasure for him to escort you' George ended. 'His words, not mine, which means that there's no other girl he wants to bring here. You only need to write to him to arrange the when's, the where's and the how's' "_

* * *

'I owe them eternal gratitude!' Lexi commented. 'You have to admit, they had arranged everything. They had Oliver's positive answer, his agreement to be your date AND McGonagall's permission'

'Yeah, I have to admit that'

'Don't be so shy, Callie' Phoebe chuckled. 'I still remember your huge smile when Oliver answered to your letter and confirmed that he wanted to come with you'

'That's no surprise' Elaine smiled. 'After all, while we were preparing ourselves, the night of the Yule Ball, she practically said that she has a crush on him'

'Anyway' Calliope said 'when it was sure that I would go to the ball with Oliver, I started to search for dress robes and proper hairstyles. I was feeling unnatural anxious and Lexi's enthusiasm didn't help'

'But the final result was anything but disappointing' Lexi said. 'Seriously, Calliope, you were beautiful that night'

* * *

_" '__Girls, I changed my mind!' Calliope told them desperately and lied on her bed._

_'__Shut up, Callie!' Lexi straightened her dress. 'You've been changing your mind for the past five hours! Now it's too late!'_

_'__Why should I go?' Calliope continued whining. 'I'll surely do something stupid, or I'll step on him while dancing or I'll faint!'_

_'__Or you'll have a great time without anything of this happening' Elaine consoled her while wearing her shoes. _

_'__Are you not well, Calliope?' Phoebe asked with concern._

_'__Oh, despite that my legs are shaking and my stomach hurts, I am well' Calliope responded ironically. 'I'm so freaking nervous!'_

_'__Aha!' Lexi pointed towards her. 'I caught you! No girl is freaking nervous when she goes to a ball with a guy just as friends!'_

_'__I never said we would go just as friends!' Calliope burst out, not enduring it anymore. 'Okay?'_

_'__Well, Lexi, now you can celebrate as loudly as you can' Elaine laughed. 'She finally admits that she has a crush on him!'_

_'__And he won't be happy when he won't see you' Lexi couldn't hold back her wide smile that made her look like a child. 'Come on, girl, dress up, let me fix your hair and, for Godric Gryffindor's sake, stay calm' "_

* * *

'Wait a minute!' Harriet interrupted her. 'Where was I?'

'You had already left, because you couldn't wait to meet Matthew' Calliope explained. 'May I continue?'

'Just get to the point already!'

'Leave her, Harriet' Lexi smirked. 'Nothing's better than a nice, juicy story with many details'

* * *

_" '__Wow, Callie, that dress fits you perfectly!' Phoebe said honestly. _

_It was a violet dress without sleeves that was flowing to the ground and, according to Lexi, it made her look "like an ancient goddess". Calliope had chosen it because she loved the color and Lexi had agreed, because it would totally match her eyes. Her make-up was very light, since Calliope never liked much make-up on her face.  
_

_'__May I do your hair?' Lexi suggested._

_'__Of course, Lexi'_

_Lexi pointed her wand at Calliope's hair and waved. The light brown, gentle waves became silky, half was tied up and half fell on her back._

_'__It's not something unusual or complicated' Lexi apologized. 'But I'm still a bit inexperienced in styling spells'_

_Calliope hugged her tightly, feeling lucky that she had so good friends._

_'__You're great, Lexi, seriously!'_

_They went to the common room and only Calliope was in a hurry, since she and Oliver had arranged to meet in a few minutes. Lexi's and Phoebe's dates were two guys from Durmstrang, while Elaine would go with Marcus Belby from Ravenclaw. In the common room, they were greeted by the Weasley twins, who were waiting for their own dates, Fred for Angelina and George for Alicia. Lexi winked at them and dragged Phoebe and Elaine away._

_'__Calliope, you are stunning!' George complimented her._

_'__Yeah, Callie' Fred nodded. 'Poor Woody will have a hard time keeping you for himself tonight'_

_'__Ah, Freddie, I'll disagree here' George laughed. 'Don't forget that he's a Keeper! And a very good one too, right, Calliope?'_

_'__Anyway' Calliope avoided commenting 'I better go'_

_'__That's right' Fred agreed with a serious expression. 'Don't keep Wood waiting''_

_Calliope patted them on the arm, waved towards the girls ("You GO, girl!" Lexi said) and went through the portrait hole. The Fat Lady and her friend Violet were giggling like little girls and their fun was transferred to Calliope, who hid her nervousness and wore her brightest smile._

_Oliver was waiting for her already and, when she saw him, she had to try very hard to not run towards him. In these months she hadn't seen him, he had grown up and was even more good-looking. Her heart skipped a bit._

_At the sound of her steps, Oliver turned around and his honey brown eyes widened when he saw her. Calliope, always the modest girl she was, blushed madly._

_'__Calliope!' he greeted her happily and kissed her softly on the cheek. 'I'm so glad to see you again! Let me look at you! Honestly, you're…you're beautiful!'_

_'__Thanks. You don't look bad yourself' she smiled at him. _

_'__Shall we go?' _

_They started walking to the Great Hall, arm in arm, exchanging their news. Oliver basically told her about his Quidditch practices at Puddlemere United and how many considered him a baby because of his age and because of his position as reserved Keeper._

_'__Don't worry, Oliver, I'm sure they'll recognize how valuable you are!' Calliope comforted him. 'It's a matter of time'_

_The Great Hall, where most students were already gathered, was beautifully decorated. Oliver and Calliope stood at a corner next to the dancing floor and soon the Weasley twins, Lexi and Phoebe approached them with their dates. They started talking and laughing, but, suddenly, the music started playing and the four champions marched in. First was Fleur Delacour with Roger Davies from Ravenclaw, then Victor Krum with Hermione, Cedric with Cho Chang, also a Ravenclaw, and Harry with Parvati Patil._

_'__Harry seems embarrassed' Oliver whispered. 'He really hates to be so famous. At least he did well in the first task, as you told me'_

_Calliope nodded. The champions started to dance and, unlike the other three, Harry had an expression as if he preferred to fight against a dragon again. Of course he was smiling, but only slightly. A few minutes later, more couples started to dance, including Calliope's and Oliver's friends. The two of them stood there and talked for a while, but not for long, because Oliver took action._

_'__Would you like to dance, my lady?' he bowed towards her, stretching out his hand._

_'__I would love to, sir' Calliope smiled, curtsied and gave him her hand. "_

* * *

'Aww, that's really sweet' Phoebe commented. 'You two were adorable! I'm saying the truth, Callie'

'And now comes the big question' Lexi interfered. 'Did you feel anything while you were dancing?'

'Better answer it, Calliope' Elaine advised her. 'After all, you're the one who's confused and it's necessary for us to know how you felt'

'Yeah, I felt something' Calliope looked out of the window. 'I was feeling so comfortable, so warm and…and I didn't want it to end, girls'

'Good. VERY good' Lexi rubbed her hands, grinning. 'And?'

'Well, we were dancing a lot' Calliope told them. 'But then we decided to go for a walk, since Oliver had missed Hogwarts'

'And you guys kissed!' Lexi exclaimed spontaneously.

'No' Calliope shook her head. 'Because sometimes unexpected situations happen and you don't know how to deal with them'

* * *

_" __They were walking silently, enjoying the music echoing from the Great Hall. Calliope was giving her best to stay calm, although a sudden energy was overwhelming her and she had the impression that she would explode. At one moment, they saw Harry and Ron walking in the distance. They waved to them and the two fourth-years waved back.  
_

_'__The twins surprised me, to tell the truth' Oliver grinned. 'I had thought you would find a date at once'_

_'__Two guys asked me' Calliope informed him. 'But…I didn't know them that well and it would be awkward'_

_'__But…it would only be a dance and maybe you would become friends. You didn't have to…start a relationship or something'_

_'__You mean you're complaining for coming, Ollie?' Calliope wanted to know. She was sounding as if she was mocking him, but she actually feared the answer._

_'__Of course not' Oliver said. 'You know that. I have a great time here, I'm so happy to see you all and it's you I went to the ball with, not some stranger. I'm only asking this, because I want to find out…well…how you see such things. For example, you wanted to know your date to a simple ball'_

_'__Yes, I feel much more comfortable' Calliope admitted. 'A friend knows you very well. He knows your strengths and weaknesses, he knows what entertains you and what hurts you'_

_'__Callie, it's a ball we're speaking, not a relationship'_

_'__I have the same standards' Calliope looked him in the eyes. 'The exact same standards'_

_Oliver stopped walking and looked at her. His gaze was so intensive that Calliope shuddered and felt like a statue. She couldn't move, petrified by something in his eyes she couldn't figure out. She didn't know what to do, she felt paralyzed and this feeling grew stronger when Oliver cupped the side of her face and placed his forehead on hers._

_'__It's cold' she told him and he pulled back. 'Would you mind if…if we go back inside?'_

_Oliver shook his head and led her to the Great Hall. For the rest of the night they acted normally, dancing, talking and laughing like the best friends everybody knew them to be, although Calliope caught him staring often at her._

_When the ball was over, he walked her back to the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room, still pretending that nothing was wrong._

_'__Did you have fun?'_

_'__Oh, yes' Oliver smiled at her. 'You're a great dance partner, Calliope'_

_'__I say the same for you' Calliope smiled back. 'Will I see you soon, Oliver?'_

_'__I…I'm not sure' the young Keeper answered. 'But be sure that I'll write as soon as I can. I promise'_

_He hugged her, kissed her forehead and watched her as she was going through the portrait hole. "_

* * *

'I so want to kill you, Bowden!' Lexi jumped on her feet and started walking up and down in the dormitory. 'I swear, if I was sure I would be unpunished, you wouldn't live now'

'Oh, stop the empty threats, Lexi' Elaine said and sat next to Calliope, who seemed lost in her thoughts. She rubbed her shoulder, while Phoebe was sitting next to her and Lexi was mumbling.

'The guy you have a crush on practically wants to know what you think about relationships…'

'Well, at least this didn't affect your friendship' Harriet comforted her. 'That's something positive'

'You say that you want to have a relationship with someone who knows you well, meaning that you confessed your crush almost directly…'

'You're neither the first nor the least' Phoebe ignored Lexi. 'Don't feel bad about it'

'Even a first-year could say that he wanted to kiss you…'

'It's actually what Harriet said' Elaine threw an angry look at Lexi, but turned to Calliope again. 'He's still here for you and treats you tenderly, meaning that he's not angry or something like that'

'And the only thing you do is to tell him that it's cold, because of your stupid fear. Oh my God, help me to deal with this'

'Shut up, Lexi!' Harriet snapped at her. 'And sit down, will you!'

Lexi nodded. Elaine stood up and searched in her sweets packages, declaring that chocolate is necessary at moments like these. Lexi took her place on Calliope's bed.

'And what frustrates me more' she continued 'is that we have TOO many kisses here. You peck him, he kisses you on the cheek and the forehead and he would kiss you somewhere else if you had let him! Damn you, Callie!'

'Calm down, Lexi!' Elaine told her. 'Besides, why are you so upset? It's only a crush after all, nothing more. Right, Callie?'

Phoebe and Lexi looked at Calliope, who was still silent. Lexi saw a tear running down her face and understood. Elaine was wrong. SHE was wrong herself.

_How stupid could I be?_

That was why Calliope was so shy and closed. That was why she had left Oliver after that peck in fifth year. And that was why nothing happened at the Yule Ball. She was afraid that the distance would destroy everything and nobody is afraid of a simple crush.

Calliope only shook her head and Elaine gasped. But Lexi knew that Calliope had to speak about it, otherwise the burden would be insufferable.

'Say it aloud, Calliope' she pleaded her. 'I'm begging you, say it aloud. Say that it's not just a crush'

Calliope looked at her and, this time, she couldn't stop the tears. Phoebe stroke her hair and gave her water, but Calliope didn't drink.

'You're right, Lexi' she whispered. 'It's not just a crush. I'm in love with him and nothing can change that'

**A/N: So, everyone, that was it. I hope you liked it :D Now, pull out your wands and practice your spells, because Harry wants to meet us in the Room of Requirement with the rest of the DA members.**


	22. Chapter 22: Teach me spells

**A/N: Hello, buddies :D Okay, another chapter is here. Dumbledore's Army starts training and Calliope does pretty well. But Umbridge seems determined to control her and isn't ashamed to use every possible mean to do that.**

**Bellamort500- Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :)**

**Gotta Dance 88- Yeah, I'm afraid of long-distance relationships as well. It's very difficult after all, but, at least that didn't affect Callie and Oliver's friendship**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you so much :D**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does**

As the days passed, Calliope hadn't much time to think about everything she had told her friends and wonder what she should do. She had such a large pile of homework, that sometimes she was leaving the common room at three in the morning. Meanwhile, thinking that it would be beneficial if she already had some experience before starting as a trainee healer in St. Mungo's next year, she was spending hours and hours with Madam Pomfrey, learning about various injuries and poisonings and when she should use spells or potions.

Aside from homework, though, she couldn't stop thinking about Dumbledore's Army. The first meeting hadn't happened yet, because they hadn't found a room that would be spacious enough for thirty-three students and safe to protect them from Umbridge's eyes. The library and classrooms that weren't used were out of the question, because it would be too reckless. Out of the question were also the Shrieking Shack, because of its size, and the Forbidden Forest, not only because of the monsters it hosted, but because it was more than definite that they would be seen sneaking out of the castle at night and so often.

One rainy afternoon, though, while they were in the common room, Calliope helping Lexi in Charms, Elaine announced them that the solution was found.

'Harry just told me' she whispered. 'Tonight, eight o' clock, across the tapestry from Barnabas the Barmy'

'What's there?' Harriet wanted to know.

'I don't know, but Harry's sure that it's the only place we can practice'

'Wonderful' Calliope smiled. 'The party can start!'

The same night, the five girls, together with the Weasley twins, went out of the Gryffindor common room. Trying to avoid making much noise, they walked through the seventh floor corridor, until they found the tapestry Elaine had mentioned. Across from it they saw a door they hadn't seen before.

'What the hell?' Lexi hissed. 'Since when does this door exist?'

'Since now' Fred smiled. 'Of course! The Room of Requiremen, also known as the Come-and-Go-Room. It opens only when someone needs it'

'Wicked!' Calliope said. 'It's the perfect place!'

The Room of Requirement was enormous. It was more than enough for the thirty-three of them and there was room for at least fifty more. A fireplace with a lit fire stood at one side, but the most intriguing thing was a large model of a Death Eater, that was holding a wand.

'Aha, so we'll practice on this fellow, here, right?' Phoebe laughed, observing the model.

'That's right' Ron patted her shoulder. 'Pretty scary, isn't it?'

'Watch out, Voldy-Boy!' Lexi pointed her wand at it and waved, pretending to fight. 'Dumbledore's Army is here!'

Ron, hearing Voldemort's nickname, started laughing so hysterically, that most students turned towards him.

'Is that a meeting or a party?' the annoying blonde boy from the _Hog's Head_, who was called Zacharias Smith, asked and raised his eyebrows. Lexi turned at him and stuck her tongue.

'Lexi, behave!' Phoebe scolded her.

'Alright, people, let's begin, shall we?' Harry announced. 'Okay, we found this room and I really hope you like it. There's no fear that we'll get caught by Umbridge or anyone else. So, we'll start from simple spells and, as time will pass, we'll practice on more complicated. Any questions so far?'

'Simple spells? What are we, first-years?' Smith scoffed.

'Will you shut up?' the twins pointed their wands at him.

'It's okay, guys' Harry calmed the spirits. 'I only thought it was better if we progress slowly'

'You were right, Harry. That's the correct way and if someone here doesn't approve' Elaine threw an angry look at Zacharias 'it's their problem'

'Thanks, Elaine. Now, today we will practice on the Disarming spell with the known incantation _Expelliarmus_. Simple, yes, but powerful if you cast it correctly. So, form a line in front of the Death Eater model'

They quickly did as they were told, with Harry and Neville at the front. Neville looked nervous, but Harry nodded in encouragement.

'_Expelliarmus_!' Neville roared, but he didn't disarm his fake opponest. On the contrary, his own wand flew from his hand and hit on the wall behind them.

'I'm hopeless' Neville stated ashamed.

'You're just flourishing your wand too much. Try like this' Harry comforted him. '_Expelliarmus_!'

The Death Eater's wand was removed from his hand. After some minutes, Harry decided that it would be better if they would practice in pairs. Calliope and Lexi stood across from each other, Calliope determined, pretending that she was fighting against a Death Eater, and Lexi rather amused.

'Why don't you start, Callie? You're better at spells than I am'

'Um…okay' Calliope pointed her wand at her friend. '_Expelliarmus_!'

It was successful. Lexi smiled, took her own wand and casted the spell herself. Calliope felt it sliding from her hand, but it didn't fall down.

'What did I do wrong?' Lexi glared at her wand.

'You need to concentrate more' Harry was willing to help her. 'The only thing that exists for you is Calliope's wand. Focus your whole energy on it and even imagine yourself disarming her'

Lexi's dark grey eyes narrowed and she took a deep breath. Calliope could almost feel her mind working as she tried to follow Harry's advice.

'_EXPELLIARMUS_!'

This time, Calliope's wand flew in the air and Lexi caught it, with a happy smile on her face.

'YES!' she shouted. 'It's working'

'Well done, Lex' Calliope said sincerely. 'That was really great'

'Thanks a lot, Harry' Lexi told the fifth-year, who just nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

After a while, most students could perform the spell successfully and, the better they were doing, the more confident they were. Neville still had problems, though, although Harry was very patient and was giving him tips.

'Okay, guys!' he called after an hour. 'You did very well, but I'm afraid we should stop. So, let's say that we'll have another meeting next Wednesday, alright?'

'That was brilliant!' Calliope exclaimed. Now that their first practice was over, she had the impression that they were really standing up against the Ministry, who continue supporting that Voldemort wasn't back.

And so, Dumbledore's Army started meeting in the Room of Requirement on a regular basis. They hadn't arranged a specific day to meet, but everybody preferred it, since this was lessening the danger to be discovered. They practiced on very usefull charms, including the Stunning spell (with Hermione knocking Ron down within seconds), the Reductor Curse (with a marvelous performance by Ginny, who turned the Death Eater model into dust, much to Harry's delight) and the Shield Charm.

'Imagine it as a visible shield between you and your opponent' Harry told them while teaching them the latter. 'The key is concentration again. If you focus, you'll protect yourselves from most jinxes and curses'

'Ready, Calliope?' asked Lexi.

'Of course!'

'_Stupefy_!'

'_Protego_!' Calliope shouted.

Her shield was so powerful, that not only did it block the Stunning Spell, in which Lexi had turned to be an expert, but it also made it backfire, knocking Lexi down. Calliope rushed immediately by her side.

'Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Lexi'

'Are you insane?' Lexi smiled widely. 'Calliope, that was the damn best Shield Charm I've ever seen! Enemies should be scared of you! In fact, I'm a bit scared of you as well, girl!'

During their last meeting before school would close for Christmas, they revised the spells they had learned. Everyone had improved a lot, which brought great satisfaction for Harry, especially when Neville, after all this effort, managed to disarm Parvati successfully. After the end of the meeting, Harry praised them all and Calliope and her friends went to sleep smiling widely.

When Calliope woke up the next morning, though, she had a sudden feeling that something had happened. And it was confirmed when she didn't see Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins at the breakfast table.

'Neville?' she turned to him. 'Do you know where Harry and Ron are?'

'Harry wasn't well last night' Neville informed her. 'He screamed in his sleep and, when he woke up, he kept saying that Ron's dad is injured or something like that'

'McGonagall came and went with him and Ron to Dumbledore' Dean Thomas added. 'But, please, don't tell it to anyone, okay?'

'Of course' Calliope promised and her friends agreed.

'Do you think it's true?' Elaine whispered. 'That would explain why they're all missing'

'That would be awful' Phoebe said. 'I only hope Mr. Weasley will be okay'

'Bowden!'

Filch had approached them. Calliope stared at him, wondering what he wanted. She hadn't provoked him and, in front of Umbridge, she was acting like an angel, keeping the secret about Dumbledore's Army.

'Professor Umbridge wishes to speak to you'

Calliope stood up and followed him. Ever since her fist outburst, Umbridge seemed to have an eye on her, trying to read her mind. It was as if she was looking for a reason to put her in detention and force her use the Blood Quill again.

'Sit, Miss Bowden' Umbridge told her the second she entered her office. 'And now…What would you like to drink?'

'I beg your pardon, Professor?' Calliope's eyes widened, thinking that she didn't hear well.

'What do you want to drink?' Umbridge repeated. 'I have everything'

_Okay, what's going on here? _

'Coffee' the teenager shrugged.

Umbridge turned her back to her to add milk and sugar. Calliope thought that she was delaying for some reason and she was trying to hide something from her. Did she want to poison her?

'Here you are' the teacher offered her the cup.

'Thank you' Calliope pretended to drink.

'And now' Umbridge smiled 'where are Potter and the Weasleys?'

'I have no idea' Calliope answered at once.

Umbridge only looked at her for a few seconds and then she smiled.

'You're not drinking, Miss Bowden' she commented. 'And it's not nice to refuse a drink a teacher has offered you'

_Why the hell does she insist so much? _Calliope felt headache, but pretended to take another sip.

'Where are they?' Umbridge asked again. 'Professor Dumbledore told me that he allowed them to visit Mr. Weasley, who apparently got injured, but I will not buy this. Potter and Dumbledore are up to something, the Weasleys help them and you know what that is!'

'I don't know what you're talking about, Professor!'

But, suddenly, everything became clear for Calliope. Umbridge hated her and wasn't afraid to use anything in order to show her that she was superior. That was why she had pressured her to drink, while interrogating her.

Veritaserum. Three drops of this potion and the drinker would reveal anything. And Umbridge (and the Minister, by extension) wanted to control the school and the students and, of course, disappearing from the castle without Umbridge noticing them, was something she wouldn't tolerate.

Calliope, though, didn't drink and didn't say anything and, after a while, Umbridge was forced to dismiss her. With her heart beating like a drum, Calliope rushed out of the office and went to inform her friends.

**A/N: Okay, guys, that was it. Umbridge used Veritaserum. Calliope, afraid and angry, decides to trust not only the girls, but also Oliver.**


	23. Chapter 23: Breakout

**A/N: Hello, guys, here we are again :) Calliope decided to tell Oliver about Umbridge's attempt to use Veritaserum on her and Oliver, for one more time, makes her forget her fears. But after Christmas the wizarding world faces the threat of a mass breakout from Azkaban.**

**Bellamort500- Thanks a lot :)**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you, I hope you'll like the new chapter too**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter**

During breakfast and classes, Calliope's four roommates couldn't react as loud as they wanted to. But when it was lunch time, instead of going to the Great Hall, they rushed to their dormitory to discuss it. Lexi, being used to it, was for one more time walking up and down. Only, this time, she didn't mumble, but yelled out of her lungs and nobody stopped her.

'I can't believe it! I can't believe it! Veritaserum! That's all we need!'

'Calliope, are you sure?' Elaine tried to find another explanation.

'Absolutely' Calliope nodded. 'Otherwise why was she so eager to offer me something to drink, Lany? Even when she was interrogating me, she was telling me to drink'

'If we don't want to speak, Umbridge, it's our right!'

'And she thought that Dumbledore had lied about such a serious matter as a man's injury?' Phoebe couldn't believe it.

'And who do you think you are, Mrs. Toadface, to make us confess something by force? I mean, what's next? The Cruciatus Curse?'

'The sure thing is that Umbridge is against you, Callie' Harriet said. 'She still remembers how you didn't hesitate to defend Harry! Why did Dumbledore allow it?'

'Dumbledore would never allow it' Calliope told her. 'But, even if he knew that she used Veritaserum and he would say it to her, Umbridge would consider it an excuse to accuse him that he doubts the Ministry! Things are really serious!'

'Calliope' Lexi sat down next to her 'you have to tell him! He has to know'

'I'm not putting Dumbledore in more trouble, Lexi!'

'I'm not talking about Dumbledore!' Lexi rolled her eyes. 'I'm talking about Oliver and don't start saying that you don't want to scare him and all that rubbish!'

'Lexi's right' Phoebe agreed. 'I understand that you're in a dilemma, Callie, but he's your best friend and he should know. We have all noticed that you feel better when you speak with him and that's what you need'

'And if you're afraid that the toad will read your letter' Elaine seemed to read Calliope's thoughts 'you can write it coded. I'll help you, if you want'

* * *

Oliver had just returned home from practice, feeling exhausted. His teammates would go to a pub and they had tried to convince him to go with them, but he had refused. The only thing he wanted was to relax.

A light knock on the window startled him, but he smiled when he saw Amber, Calliope's owl. He opened the window and she flew on his shoulder, biting his ear gently. He caressed the bird, took the letter and gave her water to drink. Amber flew next to Bludger.

'Oh, are you in a hurry, Amber?' Oliver laughed. 'Alright, then, let's see what urgent message our Callie sends'

_Dear Oliver,_

_I hope you're fine and that practices are going well. The weather is very chilly here and it started to snow. Lexi, of course, complains and says that she'll go home with a cold if things continue like this. But, between us, you know that she's always overreacting._

_I'm planning to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. My uncle, aunt and little cousin will be home and I can't concentrate with my cousin making noise. My parents were a bit disappointed, but, when I told them that I want to study for my NEWTs, they said that it was okay. They know how much I'm dreaming of a job at St. Mungo's._

_There have been many changes here at school and I wish you would be here. Professor Umbridge is very kind, Ollie. She's always smiling and speaking to us in a sweet voice and she even invited me for coffee in her office. We were talking about different things and her point of view is surely very different. _

_I'll have the dormitory all for my own during the holidays, because the others will go home (and they all greet you, by the way). Apart from me, only a few Hufflepuffs, some Ravenclaws and two Slytherins will stay here. Thank God, Professor Dumbledore allowed us to go to Hogsmeade at Christmas. I can't wait to visit "Honeyduke's", because I heard that they'll have a new chocolate for Christmas._

_I hope to see you soon._

_Yours, _

_Callie_

The letter confused Oliver a lot. Calliope was speaking about Umbridge with the best words, as if she had forgotten what the teacher had done to her. Unless…

'That is it!' Oliver exclaimed. Calliope had hidden the true letter behind fake words to secure that no one else except him would get the message. He only had to read between the lines.

When Calliope was referring to Umbridge's kind and sweet behavior, she was surely speaking about how she pretended to be on the students' side, although the only thing she wanted was to control them, threatening them indirectly. And her "different point of view" meant that Umbridge insisted to support the Minister and accuse Harry of being a liar.

'She invited her for coffee and they were talking?' Oliver mumbled. 'Oh my God, Umbridge interrogated her. Maybe…Maybe she made her use that blasted quill again! Oh, Callie, I also wish I would be there with you'

Calliope's news that she would stay at Hogwarts and that she would go to Hogsmeade meant one thing to Oliver. She wanted to meet him. She had even suggested a place to meet, _Honeyduke's_. Oliver, proud for how smart she was, decided to go. He missed Calliope more than anything and he was feeling guilty that he had moved on with his life, while she was still at school, suffering all this.

* * *

Calliope woke up very early on Christmas and saw, with much delight, that it was snowing. She loved the snow, because it made the world seem purer, dressed n white. She dressed up and went downstairs for a quick breakfast. Apparently, some students were already in the village, because only a Ravenclaw and the two Slytherins were in the Great Hall. Ignoring the angry stares the Slytherins were giving her, she ate and walked on her own at Hogsmeade.

She wondered if Oliver had decoded her message. She had tried to make it as simple as possible, with the hope that he would understand. She didn't want to upset him, but his company would help her, since they hadn't many chances to see each other. When she saw him at the entrance of the sweet shop, she smiled and approached him.

'Happy Christmas!' she greeted him and gave him a quick hug. 'I had thought you wouldn't come'

'And leave you all alone at Christmas?' Oliver laughed and pulled her braid gently. 'No way'

They didn't talk about Umbridge or anything else at the beginning, preferring to have a good time. So, they spend some pleasant hours at _Honeyduke's_ and then outside, walking and playing snowball fight. Calliope enjoyed the day and, for one moment, she forgot her worries and that she had to be brave. Now that Oliver was here, she became a simple, seventeen-year old girl who was laughing with her best friend on a beautiful Christmas day.

Only when a wind started blowing and they decided to go to the _Three Broomsticks_ for a cup of butterbeer, everything came back. First, she regretted to call Oliver, who had no idea and no participation in all this. On the other hand, he had made clear that he wanted to know anything that was bothering her.

'And now' Oliver smiled to her 'what is troubling our lioness and she had to write a coded letter?'

'Umbridge' Calliope whispered and looked carefully around. 'Harry and the Weasleys left before the end of term for family reasons and she commanded me to tell her where they were. She even used Veritaserum'

'What?' Oliver hissed. 'Are you serious?'

'Unfortunately. She called me in her office, pressured me to choose something to drink and then she started interrogating me'

'And…did you…'

'No, no!' Calliope said at once. 'I saw through her and only pretended to drink…I would never betray…'

'Shh' Oliver caressed her hand. 'I believe you, Calliope. I'm only worried about you. Callie, I swear, if I could be here and help you deal with all this…'

'You already help me, Ollie' Calliope confessed. 'You have your life, but you still find time to write to me and to come and see me and I'm really grateful for that'

'I had promised' Oliver laughed. 'And, now we're talking about Umbridge, how's that form of resistance going? Is it still on?'

'Now more than ever' Calliope's expression became happier when she remembered the spells she had learned. 'It's really great, actually doing something against the toad! I feel more…active'

'You were always active, Calliope' Oliver chuckled. 'Sometimes I wonder where you find all this strength'

'From the circumstances' Calliope explained modestly. 'I've figured out that sitting around and crying won't help anyone, so I try to be strong, for my friends and for myself'

Oliver nodded and quickly changed the subject. They maintained a light-hearted conversation, until it was time for Calliope to return to Hogwarts.

'Back to reality then' she commented bitterly as they were walking across the path that was leading to the school.

Oliver looked at her and hugged her with one arm, pressing her lightly against him. Calliope blushed, but didn't pull away, because she liked this, his movement, his warmth. Why couldn't they just run away, in a place with peace, where they would be safe?

_This world is the place you're looking for, Calliope. The wizarding world. Right now it's facing a war and you have to fight._

* * *

Christmas break ended soon, Calliope's dormitory was filled and life at Hogwarts found its previous way again. Umbridge was trying to control everything and sometimes she was looking angrily towards Calliope and Harry. She couldn't get over the fact that she couldn't catch the two students doing mishief.

One morning, during breakfast, Calliope was correcting some sentences on her Potions assignment, Lexi and Phoebe were discussing what they wrote in their Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, Harriet was eating breakfast silently and Elaine was reading the _Daily Prophet_. Suddenly, she left a low scream.

'OH NO!' she yelled and many turned at her.

'Elaine?' Phoebe said afraid. 'Elaine, what on earth happened?'

'The worst thing that could ever happen' Elaine tried to keep her voice calm. 'There has been a mass breakout from Azkaban!'

Calliope chocked on her pumpkin juice and started coughing.

'Are…you…kidding me?'

'Of course I'm not kidding! Ten prisoners escaped from their high security cells last night! And, guess what…they're all Death Eaters!'

'Oh, great!' Lexi groaned. 'You want to say that You-Know-Who has ten more people on his side? Wonderful, really wonderful!'

'Who are they?' Harriet wanted to know.

'Nine men and one woman!' Elaine explained and looked better at the newspaper. 'Oh, no! The woman is Bellatrix Lestrange herself!'

'What?' Phoebe's eyes widened. 'Bellatrix Lestrange, You-Know-Who's most loyal supporter? That's it, we're doomed!'

'Dumbledore knew this would happen' Calliope sneaked an angry glare towards Umbridge. 'And the Minister didn't trust him! I really want to know how he'll deal with this'

'I don't care about the Minister, but I know how WE will deal' Lexi lowered her voice. 'We need to focus on DA even more, if we want to have a chance!'

**A/N: Okay, everybody, that was it. Hope you enjoyed it. So, the DA finally practice the Patronus Charm (one of my favorite spells, by the way), but what happens when they get caught? And how will two ginger-heads known as the Weasley twins react?**


	24. Chapter 24: Revenge

**A/N: Hello, everyone :) Ready for another DA meeting? It's not a very pleasant one, though, because everything is revealed. On the other hand, nothing is over ;)**

**Gotta Dance 88- Thank you so much :D I'm glad you liked the coded letter and how much you like Oliver and Callie :)**

**Bellamort500- Thanks a lot :) I'm so happy you love Calliope.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you, I hope you'll like the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the characters I create**

After the terrible news of ten Death Eaters escaping from Azkaban, the thirty-three members of Dumbledore's Army were showing an even stronger determination during their meetings. The breakout had made even the more cautious ones, like Zacharias Smith, realize that the war exploding was only a matter of time and that they had to be prepared.

Some, though, had also personal reasons to concentrate of the various spells Harry was teaching them. Neville's parents, for example, were tortured to insanity by no other than Bellatrix Lestrange and were now permanently at St. Mungo's. So, it was no surprise that Neville had a grim expression on his face, as if he was facing the female Death Eater herself.

The only things Calliope knew about those who had escaped were what she was learning from books, the newspaper and her friends who had magical relatives. Since they were Voldemort's supporters, she detested them with all her heart and knew very well that, once Voldemort would make his first public step, she, as Muggle-born, would be in grave danger. And so she was giving her best in the Room of Requirement, revising the incantations of the spells before going to sleep.

One night, much to everyone's joy, Harry announced them that they would finally practice the Patronus Charm. Calliope, who had bad experiences with the Dementors in the past, couldn't wait to learn the spell that would defeat them. She was also curious to see what her Patronus would be, since, according to Harry, it was something meaningful.

'Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember' Harry told them. 'Allow it fill you up!'

Calliope closed her eyes and tried to ignore everything around her. A happy memory, so happy, that it would produce a Patronus. The first one she thought about was a moment with her parents and she tried to fill the same feeling she had felt then'

'_Expecto Patronum_' she casted the spell, but only a thin, silver vapor emerged from the wand.

'Okay' she mumbled to herself 'okay, I didn't concentrate enough…Another memory, then'

'A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce' Harry said, while wandering around. 'But the shield form can be equally effective at protecting you from a variety of opponents'

The next memory Calliope chose was, of course, the night she had gave Oliver that peck, back in fifth year. Since she had realized that she was in love with him, every time she was remembering everything they had lived she had a peaceful smile on her face. She forced herself to feel the butterflies in her stomach, as she had felt them then.

'_Expecto Patronum_!'

This time she produced a shield-like shape, but it wasn't very strong and disappeared quickly. Calliope felt anger inside her. What was she doing wrong?

'Calliope?' Harry had approached her. 'May I help you?'

'Can I ask you something?' Calliope wanted him to confirm her suspicions. 'I have a memory that makes me very happy, but it also causes…well…dilemmas. Is it possible that these dilemmas influence the Patronus in a negative way?'

'Of course' Harry answered. 'Dementors live from dilemmas, sadness and despair. Even if you're happy when you're thinking about this event, the dilemmas destroy it'

'Okay' the girl nodded. 'Think, Calliope, think'

She closed her eyes again and then it came. She, Oliver and the Weasley twins, in her first year, playing around the lake, splashing in the water. How simple was everything then, how carefree they were. Happiness filled her soul and a smile appeared on her face.

'_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!' she roared.

A wave of silver vapor emerged from her wand and started forming into something. Seconds later, it was a silver dolphin, that was dancing around her.

'I did it!' Calliope couldn't hold it back. She loved dolphins and she was delighted that she had her very own Patronus.

Suddenly, the ceiling started trembling, the Room of Requirement darkened and the Patronuses vanished in silver mist. All of them gathered in the middle, wondering what could be wrong. Their worry increased when the glass that was placed in front of the door broke into million pieces.

'What the hell?' Lexi whispered, while many were pointing their wands towards the door.

Nigel Wolpert, a second-year, slowly walked towards the door. He looked carefully through a small hole, but Harry pushed him gently aside.

'I'll make short work of this' Umbridge's voice echoed and Harry ran back to them, pulling Nigel with him. '_Bombarda Maxima_!'

The spell destroyed the door and some students screamed! After the dust disappeared, they could see Umbridge, with Filch and some Slytherins behind her. Malfoy was grabbing Cho Chang from the arm, the sixth-year looking miserable. Calliope felt dizzy.

_She betrayed us. Everything's over_ were her last thoughts before her world went black.

* * *

She woke up hours later in the hospital wing, the sun rising out of the window. Lexi, Phoebe, Elaine, Harriet and the Weasley twins were sitting next to her, all of them in an awful situation and Phoebe's face wet from tears. Once she saw them, she wanted to rise, but Fred pushed her back.

'Don't make hasty moves' he advised her.

'What…What happened?' Calliope stuttered.

'You collapsed after Umbridge caught us' Lexi said clenching her teeth. 'Probably because of the shock or something like that!'

Calliope felt tears filling her eyes. Dumbledore's Army was over. The only thing she could do to fight Umbridge had come to an end. All her faith, all her courage vanished, leaving only exhaustion behind.

'What did I miss?'

'Umbridge went with Harry and Cho to Dumbledore's office' Elaine informed her. 'We learned afterwards that Dumbledore took full responsibility of what we did, to protect Harry'

'Umbridge wanted to arrest him' George continued. 'The Minister, two Aurors and Percy' he seemed angrier with the mention of his elder brother 'were with her. But Dumbledore managed to escape'

'Thank God' Harriet nodded. 'Otherwise he would be sent to Azkaban and, with You-Know-Who and ten more Death Eaters free, that's the last thing we need'

'Dumbledore left Hogwarts?' Calliope repeated with a weak voice. 'He left?'

Her friends looked at each other, as if battling with themselves.

'Let's tell her' Phoebe mumbled. 'She'll find out anyway'

'Tell me what, guys?'

'Not only has Dumbledore left Hogwarts, Callie…' Fred started.

'…but our new Headmistress is Umbrdge herself' Lexi concluded. 'So, you better be careful. She has put all of us in detention already, but I bet that she's looking for an excuse to expel you'

'I don't care' Calliope looked away, her view unclear because of the tears. 'I don't care about anything anymore'

'Don't lose your faith, Calliope' George comforted her. 'Do you really think we'll be little angels? Or that we'll let the toad ruling our lives?'

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with low sobs and crying. Umbridge was watching the thirty-two students sitting in front of her with the usual, evil smile on her face, thinking that she had achieved her goal.

Calliope was prepared for this from the first moment she learned that they would receive detention. No detention except writing with the Blood Quill would satisfy her enough. But, still, she couldn't avoid the pain, as she was, for one more time, using her blood as ink.

_I must not break rules_.

She was sitting behind Lexi and she could see her shoulders moving slowly. Her friend was surely breathing heavily, because, stubborn as she was, she would never show her pain. Phoebe, on the other hand, who was seated behind Calliope, was crying with sobs, as was Nigel, sitting on her right. This sound of despair was the worst for Calliope and a single tear fell on her desk.

_NO! _she thought immediately. _Don't you dare. The toad will celebrate if she sees you crying. Write. Be strong and continue._

'Miss Bowden!' Umbridge's voice made her jump. 'I didn't tell you that you may stop writing!'

Calliope's eyes met hers and she smiled as sweetly as Umbridge.

'I would never dare to think something like that' she commented, her voice full with venom. Ignoring the teacher's death glare, she went back to writing. And so, she didn't see the Weasley twins looking and winking at each other.

* * *

During lunch, Calliope was in the Great Hall, talking with her friends about classes. In a sudden, they heard Umbridge's screams and, the next second, a bright firework in the shape of a bat entered in the huge room, filling it with red, purple and yellow sparks.

'Wow!' exclaimed Seamus Finnegan. 'Great one!'

'But who…?' started Phoebe, but was interrupted by Calliope's hysterical laughter.

'That's the most rhetorical question you could think of! Who else would enchant fireworks only hours after Umbridge became Headmistress?'

'YES!' Lexi joined in the laughter. 'Serves her right!'

And, apparently, even the teachers thought that it served her right, because not even Flitwick and McGonagall were willing to help Umbridge deal with the fireworks.

'Oh my' Professor Burbage, the Muggle Studies teacher, exclaimed when a huge firework flew in the classroom. 'Would someone, please, go and inform the headmistress about this?'

'I will do it, Professor' Calliope declared at once and rushed out of the classroom with a mischievous smile. She was so proud about the twins.

Umbridge was looking ready to fall down, her hair a mess. Calliope's smile grew wider, seeing this as a revenge for all the things she had done to them.

'Excuse me, Headmistress, but we have a firework in our classroom' she said, holding back her laughter. 'Would you, please, come and help us get rid off it?'

Giving up, Umbridge followed the student in the Muggle Studies classroom and, after much effort, the only thing she managed to do was sending it out of the window.

'Thank you, Headmistress' Professor Burbage smiled widely, as Umbrdge was running away, followed by giggles.

Once she was free, Calliope searched for the Weasley twins and gave them a big hug.

'Guys, that was the best prank you ever did!' she told them sincerely.

'Thanks, Callie' Fred winked at her. 'If you want, you can order a set. The Basic Blaze Box costs five Galleons and the Deflagration Deluxe costs twenty'

'Give me the parchment' Calliope said at once and wrote down her name. 'I'll have the first one'

'Excellent!' George ruffled her hair. 'And be sure to use it well, my dear!'

'I would never waste this genius product' Calliope assured him with a serious expression.

* * *

But this wasn't the only time the twins pranked Umbridge, with the difference that the second one had other consequences. A long while after the fireworks, Calliope and her friends were running up the stairs, because a fourth-year had told them that "someone" had turned an entire floor corridor into a swamp. Indeed, in front of the Great Hall, some were covered in a filthy, green substance, while students, teachers and Peeves were watching the scene. Fred and George, having the expression of people who are cornered, were looking at Umbridge.

'So' Umbridge was very pleased 'you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?'

'Pretty amusing, yeah' Fred replied boldly. His eye caught Calliope, who nodded in encouragement.

'I've got the form, Headmistress' Filch was heard, as he was approaching Umbridge, a role of parchment in his hands. 'I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting…Oh, let me do it now'

'The WHAT has he ready?' yelled Lexi, but nobody listened to her.

'Very good, Argus' Umbridge smiled. 'You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school'

_Only in your dreams, toad._

'You know what? I don't think we are' Fred disagreed. 'George, I think we've outgrown full-time education'

'Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself'

'Time to test our talents in the real word, d' you reckon?'

'Definitely!'

'_Accio brooms!_' the twins shouted simultaneously and, only seconds later, their broomsticks were near them and they mounted them.

'We won't be seeing you' Fred told Umbridge with a sly grin.

'Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch!' George continued.

'If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp 'Fred turned to the astonished students 'as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley, _Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes_. Our new premises!'

'Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat!' George pointed at Umbridge.

'STOP THEM!' she shrieked, but the two brothers kicked the floor and flew in the air. Before leaving, Fred looked at the Poltergeist.

'Give her hell from us, Peeves!'

Peeves took off his hat and saluted, while the students were cheering. George looked at Calliope, who had tears of joy in her eyes.

'Never change for anyone, Calliope!'

Calliope gave them a thumbs up and watched proudly as Fred and George were flying away. The same night, as she entered her dormitory, she found a large box on her bed, with a note attached to it.

_You're a true Gryffindor. And this is a little gift from us. We know you'll find a proper way to use it._

Curious, she opened the package and saw a large box. On it, with big, orange letters, were only two words.

_Skiving Snackboxes_

The sweets Fred and George were producing and selling to first-years during the year. Calliope smiled and her smile was almost identical to the ones of the twins.

'Watch out, toad' she said calmly. 'Calliope Bowden is coming! The twins left, but your troubles have only started!'

**A/N: Ok, guys, that was it. I hope you liked it. So, the twins provided Calliope with their _Skiving Snackboxes_ and Calliope is more than willing to use them ;) But, when Calliope and Lexi follow Umbridge, Harry and Hermione into the Forbidden Forest, they know that an adventure is awaiting them.  
**


	25. Chapter 25: Rescue Mission

**A/N: Hello, guys, how are you? New chapter is ready :) I really wish that the _Skiving Snackboxes _would be real, there are too many people I could prank with them :) But, at least Calliope uses them to prank Umbridge :D But then, Harry has the vision with Sirius and Calliope, Lexi and Elaine decide to help.**

**Bellamort500- Thanks a lot :)**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you :) Well, here's the next chapter**

**Gotta Dance 88- Yeah, that moment with Fred and George was great, both in the book and the movie. I hope you'll like the new chapter too**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me**

Calliope and Lexi had already made a plan about using the _Skiving Snackboxes _the twins had sent to the first. They didn't say anything to the others, because they didn't want to involve them…yet. Besides, Calliope wanted more than anything to take her personal revenge and only Lexi was rebellious enough to fully agree. And so, the two seventh-years awaited the next Defense Against the Dark Arts class with impatience.

Umbridge came in, smiling like a little girl, as always, and ordered them to open their books and read the next chapter. After twenty minutes, Calliope made sure that the teacher wasn't looking towards them. With a smirk, she took two Fever Fudges from her bag and placed the one on Lexi's knee. Lexi smiled widely. They waited for a few seconds and then ate the sweets.

It worked immediately. Calliope felt her temperature becoming higher and higher and her face was covered in small boils. Lexi, next to her, was in the exact same situation.

'Professor!' Calliope exclaimed. 'Professor, Lexi and I have to go to the hospital wing at once. We're not well!'

Umbridge looked up and stared angrily at the two seventh-years.

'I am sure this is some inappropriate joke, Miss Bowden!' she hissed. 'I know very well that the Weasley twins were friend of yours and taught you their tricks'

'Are you serious, Professor?' Lexi pretended the surprised student. 'You don't believe us? But, look at us, we look awful!'

Their classmates were looking at them, all smiling and a few of them chuckling. Umbridge seemed more furious than ever.

'And, tell me, Miss Stone, what kind of sickness is this that fell over you and Miss Bowden, but not anyone else?'

'Haven't you heard about it? It's the Umbridge-itis, Professor' Lexi answered with such an innocent voice, that it would convince even Calliope.

'And it's not only the two of them!' a Ravenclaw shouted, with his nose bleeding. 'See, I have the Umbridge-itis as well!'

Suddenly, all students were having high fever and bleeding noses or they were vomiting and fainting. Obviously, they had understood that Lexi and Calliope had used Fever Fudges and had decided to use their own _Skiving Snackboxes _too.

'Enough!' Umbridge yelled. 'I will not tolerate this! You are all under detention, today, after dinner! And now get out of my sight!'

The seventh-years rushed out of the classroom. They made sure that they were in a safe distance from the headmistress's wraith and then ate the second half of their sweets, the one that was recovering them. Once they were all in perfect health again, they burst into laughter.

'Girls, that was brilliant!' a Hufflepuff patted Lexi's back. 'And what was that? The Umbridge-itis? That was the best! How did you think of it?'

'We should tell it the others!' Elaine chuckled. 'Every time someone uses those sweets, they should say that it's because of the Umbridge-itis decease!'

'She won't like it at all' Phoebe commented, but she was still smiling, holding her Puking Pastille. 'But who told her to make our lives here a misery and acting as if she owned the place? She has to learn that we won't accept her so quickly!'

* * *

Oliver was standing so close to her, that they were almost touching each other. She couldn't, she didn't want to move. It felt so right and she was tired of denying everything.

'I was waiting for you' he whispered, his one hand resting on her cheek and the other caressing her hair. Chills ran down her spine at the sound of his voice and at his soft touch. 'I was waiting for you for a long time'

'I'm here now' she whispered back, not wanting to speak loudly and destroy the moment. 'I'll never leave you. I was only so scared…'

'Don't' he told her, his lips brushing hers. 'Don't think about it anymore. It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that I love you'

She smiled and that was enough for him. He kissed her gently and she closed her eyes, forgetting everything. No one else existed right now, just the two of them.

Calliope rose on her bed, breathing with difficulty and tears burning in her eyes. The dream was so real, that she felt a huge wave of disappointment when she woke up. She buried her face in her hands, trying to calm down, but, instead, she started crying. At that moment, she heard steps on the floor.

_Oh, great! Now Lexi will interrogate me!_

'Callie?' that voice was much softer than Lexi's and Calliope realized that it belonged to Phoebe. 'Callie, are you okay?'

'No' Calliope mumbled, without rising her head. 'No, I'm not okay! I'm not okay at all'

'Shh' her classmate placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Relax and tell me what happened. It will help you, trust me'

'I…I…' Calliope couldn't control her sobs 'I dreamt about…about him'

'I see' Phoebe nodded, understanding her friend's feelings. 'Was it a nightmare?'

'No, no' Calliope replied, her head still hidden. 'It was…It was perfect, Phoebe, really perfect. But…But I'm so confused…I don't know what to do. And it's not only the distance I'm afraid about'

'What else is it?' asked Phoebe with concern.

'It's our friendship' Calliope admitted. 'What if Oliver and I start a relationship and it doesn't go well? We'll break up and then I'll say goodbye to the best friend I could have and that's something I won't endure'

'First of all, calm down' Phoebe rubbed her shoulder. 'You have to be calm in order to concentrate on your NEWTs, otherwise you won't fulfill your dream to become a Healer. And you will continue to see Oliver after Hogwarts and then you can decide what you'll do'

Calliope looked Phoebe in the eyes and the blonde girl saw the pain and the fear. Phoebe thought how brave Calliope was, much braver than she would ever be, but she was afraid of confessing her feelings to the one she loved.

_Is that what love is? To make you feel happy and terrified at the same time? Or is it only because they're best friends? _

'It won't work' Calliope said. 'I can almost predict that it won't work. Why would he like me as something more than a friend? He's a professional Quidditch player in one of the best teams and meets so many, interesting people every day and…'

'…and now you're ridiculous and you know it' Phoebe's voice was determined. 'You're a great girl, Callie, every guy would be happy to have you. Besides, do you forget how he would kiss you at the Yule Ball if you had allowed him to?'

'What if he meant it friendly, Bee? Like I pecked him before the Quidditch final'

'Listen, I don't know many things about love' Phoebe chuckled 'but, according to your description, it wouldn't exactly be a friendly kiss'

'I don't know, Phoebe. I don't know anything'' Calliope sighed. 'But I guess you're right. I'll see how things will be between us after I graduate and then…time will show'

* * *

Finally! Their NEWTs were over. Their last class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, during of which Calliope used many of the spells Harry had taught her. Umbridge was staring at her and Calliope would swear that she wanted to use the Killing Curse on her. This gave her even more strength and she was sure that she had achieved an _Outstanding_.

'So, girls' Harriet said to Lexi and Calliope, while they were eating dinner 'will we see you two at St. Mungo's?'

'I think so' Lexi smiled. 'I'm optimistic'

'Me too'

'And I'm very satisfied' Phoebe told them. 'Who knows? Maybe I'll manage to get a job at the Ministry'

'We'll need people like you in the Ministry, Phoebs' Lexi commented. 'Especially at these dark times'

Suddenly, Elaine rushed into the Great Hall, her expression terrified, as if she had encountered a Death Eater.

'Girls, something's wrong here. More than wrong. I saw the toad going outside with Harry and Hermione. She looked furious and the two of them…they looked…angry and scared. Oh, I bet something happened!'

'Come' Calliope stood up. 'We have to find out what the hell was wrong. Maybe we can still find them'

'I'll go to Umbridge's office, to check if anything's wrong' Elaine declared herself willing.

'And Harriet and I will stay here' Phoebe added. 'If Harry and Hermione are in trouble and you're gonna help them, you'll need a cover story. Harriet and I will find something, won't we?'

'Sure thing' Harriet agreed. 'Just be careful'

'Okay, Lex, let's go!' Calliope practically dragged Lexi outside.

What could only be wrong? What had Harry and Hermione done and why was Umbridge leading them outside? Calliope and Lexi ran out of the castle, but stopped when they spotted three figures walking towards the Forbidden Forest.

'Is she totally insane?' Lexi wondered. 'Does she have the slightest idea what lives in there?'

'Let's wait for a few seconds' Calliope suggested. 'We don't want Umbridge to discover us. But, I swear, if she tries to harm them…'

'…I'll personally hex her' Lexi finished the sentence, caressing her wand tenderly.

Umbridge and the two fifth-years disappeared into the forest and Lexi and Calliope quickly followed them. Calliope, despite being in her last year, had never entered it before, because she had heard rumors about werewolves, giant spiders and other monsters. But right now, her friends were in danger and urgent situations needed urgent changes. As she walked deeper into the forest, she felt her adrenaline increasing.

For some odd reason, they had no trouble to find their way, because Hermione was speaking unnaturally loudly. It was dark around them and the young girl's voice was reminding them of a ghost. Suddenly, they heard the sound of many hooves and Umbridge screaming out of her lungs. Calliope and Lexi started running towards the source of the sound, when they fell on Harry and Hermione.

'What are you doing here?' they all asked simultaneously.

'Elaine told us that Umbridge was taking you outside' Calliope started. 'We were worried about you and so we followed you. What the heck happened? Where's Umbridge?'

'Taken by centaurs' Hermione answered, breathing heavily.

'What?' Lexi laughed. 'I owe them a favor! Oh, why didn't we come earlier?'

'Lexi!' Calliope exclaimed angrily. 'Anyway, what's going on? Why are you here?'

'Look, girls' Harry started 'thanks for the concern, but it has nothing to do with you'

'Shut up!' Lexi cut him off. 'Harry, we believed in you from the first second! We joined Dumbledore's Army. We're practically waiting for news that will prove that the war ensued'

'You don't need to tell us details' Calliope comforted him. 'Only the general concept. But we want to help you'

'Harry' Hermione turned to her best friend 'we should trust them. You heard them, you don't have to say anything detailed. But you will need as much help as possible. Does anyone else know you're here, girls?'

'Phoebe, Elaine and Harriet' Calliope informed her. 'Phoebe and Harriet stayed behind, to find some cover story for us, and Elaine is checking Umbridge's office right now'

'Umbridge's office?' Harry repeated. 'Oh, no! Ginny, Luna, Ron and Neville are there, guarded by the Inquisitorial Squad'

'Why? What happened?'

'Okay, if you insist' Harry sighed. 'You-Know-Who has taken a person very dear to me in the Department of Mysteries, in the Ministry of Magic. I tried to communicate with him through the Floo Network in Umbridge's office, but she caught me. Hermione, to cover the truth, told her about some…some weapon we invented for Dumbledore and so we came here'

'Okay' Lexi nodded. 'I still don't understand how you know that this person is captive, but we promised to not ask for details'

'Thank you, Lexi' Hermione smiled at her. 'But, now, let's go to find the others!'

They ran back to the castle, but they met the others at the bridge. Elaine was with them, looking very satisfied.

'How did you get away?' Hermione wanted to know.

'Puking Pastilles' Ginny explained, smiling slyly. 'It wasn't pretty'

'Told them I was hungry, wanted some sweets' Ron told them, giving Harry and Hermione their wands back. 'Of course, they buggered off and ate the whole lot themselves'

'Their faces were priceless!' Elaine giggled. 'If Colin Creevey was there, I would beg him to take a picture'

'That was clever, Ron' Hermione complimented him and he smiled.

'It happens from time to time'

'It was brilliant!' Neville exclaimed. 'So, how are we getting to London?'

Calliope and Lexi exchanged looks with Elaine, who nodded slightly, meaning that she was basically informed about what was wrong and that she wanted to help. Harry, though, was still cautious.

'Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything that you've done, all of you' he said while walking away 'but I've got you into enough trouble as it is'

'Here we go again' Lexi commented.

'Dumbledore's Army was supposed to be about doing something real' Neville was angry. 'Or was that all just words to you?'

'Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate' Ron added.

'Just deal with it' Calliope's eyes didn't leave Harry's. 'We want to help you, Harry!'

Harry looked from the one to the other. He wanted to disagree, but he knew that they were right and that he should accept their help. After all, as Neville had said, that was why Dumbledore's Army was founded.

'So, how are we going to get to London?' he waned to know.

That was something difficult and there was silence for a few seconds, but then Luna smiled.

'We fly, of course'

**A/N: So, guys, another chapter has come to an end, hope you liked it. Be careful, because our next stop is the Department of Mysteries.**


	26. Chapter 26: Department of Mysteries

**A/N: Hello, everyone :) New chapter is up. Our friends are in the Department of Mysteries and Calliope has her very first battle, witnesses Sirius's death and sees Voldemort for the first time. Anyway, hope you'll like it.**

**Bellamort500- Thanks :D Yeah, when I read the fifth book and saw the term, I couldn't stop laughing**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you, my friend :)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter's not mine**

'This is mental!' Calliope said. 'It's really mental!'

'I second that' Ron nodded.

When Luna said that they would fly, Calliope had assumed that they would use broomsticks. But, instead, they approached Thestrals, big animals like horses, but without fur, that could only be seen when someone had witnessed someone dying. The only ones who could see them were Harry, Luna, Neville and Elaine and had no problem mounting them. The others, though, were standing confused, until Luna and Elaine helped them to find the right spot. Calliope could feel the animal's back under her and she grabbed it when they flew up in the air. Reaching such a high height without seeing the form of transport was something she hadn't experienced before.

'I'm not living this' she mumbled. 'I'm dreaming or we're in a movie or I don't know what else'

'Relax, Callie' Lexi told her, who seemed to enjoy it. 'You have flown on a broomstick before'

'Yeah, but I could see it!' Calliope snapped. 'This is completely different!'

They were flying for hours and it was night when they saw London. Harry, who was silent during the ride, looked more determined than ever. Suddenly, the Thestrals changed direction and, after a few seconds, they had landed.

'Never again' Calliope heard Ron uttering and couldn't suppress a light smile.

'Where do we go from here, then?' Luna wanted to know, her voice dreamy as always, as if they would go to a party.

'Over here' Harry led them to a telephone box. 'It's the visitors' entrance to the Ministry of Magic'

But soon, they realized that nine people couldn't fit in there. They looked at each other, not wanting to split up. The Ministry of Magic, at this late hour and with someone being abducted there, was scaring them.

'Okay, listen' Elaine came up with an idea. 'You go first with two or three and we'll follow you. Just wait somewhere near, so that we don't have to search for you'

'Yeah, we can do it that way' Harry agreed. 'Just dial six, two, four, four and two and then listen to the woman who'll answer. See you in a few minutes'

He went inside, followed by Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. They stayed inside, but then they went downstairs and disappeared from their sight. The four girls entered the box, grabbing their wands.

'Six' Elaine started dialing 'two, four, four, two'

'Welcome to the Ministry of Magic!' a female voice was heard. 'Please, state your name and business'

'Let's say the truth' Lexi whispered.

'Calliope Bowden, Lexi Stone, Elaine Newton, Luna Lovegood' Calliope said. 'We're here to save someone'

'Thank you. Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes'

Four badges slid out and Lexi took them.

'Look at this' she giggled. '_Lexi Stone, Rescue Mission_. I feel like a bodyguard now'

'Stop making fun out of everything, Lexi!' Elaine took her badge and put in inside her pocket.

'Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium'

'Thanks for the information' Calliope sighed in frustration. 'And when will you be so kind to take us there?'

The floor of the telephone box started moving and they sank. The sky disappeared and soon they stopped. The door opened and they exited, looking around at the Atrium of the Ministry. Harry and the others were waiting for them.

'Okay' Harry tried to stay calm 'we must go to the Department of Mysteries. It's a black door, leading to a hall with glass balls'

They went into one elevator and Hermione pressed the number nine. The elevator started moving downstairs and Ginny grabbed Calliope's arm to not fall down.

'Department of Mysteries' the female voice announced.

The corridor was long, dark and empty and Calliope shuddered. She took a few deep breaths, ignoring a voice in her mind that was telling her that they had stepped right into a trap. Across from them was a sole, black door, as Harry had described it.

'This is it' Harry told them.

They walked slowly towards it and entered into a huge hall with shelves full with small balls made of glass. Calliope looked around impressed, but even her friends, who knew much more things about the Ministry, weren't less surprised.

'_Lumos_' she said and was happy when her wand lit, illuminating the area around her. It was something consoling in the deep, dangerous darkness that was surrounding them.

'We're looking for ninety-seven' said Harry and they saw the number ninety-two in one of the shelves. Harry ran forward, reading the numbers, but he stopped in a sudden and searched carefully, his face a mask of terror.

'He should be here!' he raised his voice and they all exchanged scared looks.

'Harry' Neville was standing in front of a ball 'it's got your name on it'

Harry approached his friend and took the ball in his hands. A mysterious voice echoed in the hall, making them all gasp.

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches! And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not! Either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives!'

'It's not a ball' Lexi hissed in Calliope's ear. 'It's a prophecy!'

'Harry!' Elaine exclaimed terrified and only then they realized that they weren't alone.

Cloaked and masked figures were coming near from all directions. The nine students pointed their wands at them, knowing that they were Death Eaters. Calliope ignored her fear and stood there, proud and bold, to face the danger.

'Where's Sirius?' Harry demanded to know.

'You know, you really should learn the difference between dreams and reality' a Death Eater removed his mask and Calliope recognized Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. 'You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecy!'

'If you do anything to us, I'll break it!' Harry made clear.

A woman started laughing ironically and they saw a shade moving close to Malfoy. She had long, thick, black hair and her face had absolutely no emotion. Calliope, although she hadn't met her before, knew that it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

'He knows how to play' she commented in a silly, childish voice. 'Itty, bitty, baby Potter'

'Bellatrix Lestrange' Neville's voice had a hint of anger.

'Neville Longbottom, is it? How's Mum and Dad?'

'Better, now they're about to be avenged!' Neville pointed his wand at her, but Harry stopped him from making any movement.

'Now, let's everybody just calm down, shall we?' Malfoy suggested. 'All we want is that prophecy'

'Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?' Harry asked..

'You dare to speak his name?' Bellatrix was so furious, that they wondered why she hadn't killed them yet. 'YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD!'

'So, you would be happy if he was a pureblood and had used it? Voldemort is your master's name, isn't it?' Calliope couldn't hold back. All her hatred came to surface and she had to speak, to defend Harry. 'It's only a name, after all' she said with a smirk, knowing that this would frustrate the female Death Eater.

'Shut up' Lexi whispered.

Bellatrix turned towards the seventh-year and her expression became so paranoid, that she would have exploded.

'YOU!' she yelled and Malfoy rolled his eyes. 'You Mudblood, you dare to speak to us, you dare to use the name of the greatest wizard of all times, you…_CRUCIO_!'

'_Protego_!' Calliope managed to block the curse, something that enraged Bellatrix even more.

'Stop it!' Malfoy interfered, speaking calmly. 'We have to get the prophecy, Bellatrix, without anyone getting harmed if possible!'

'Didn't you listen to them, they think they can just use his name, the Mudblood and the half-blood!'

'It's alright' Malfoy replied. 'Potter's just a curious lad, aren't you? To return to your question, prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really'

Calliope noticed a movement on her left and turned immediately. More Death Eaters were approaching them, smiling evilly, hidden behind their masks and their robes. She felt Luna grabbing her hand and she smiled to her.

'It's gonna be alright' she whispered, although she didn't believe it.

'Haven't you always wondered' Malfoy continued 'the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar?'

'Callie' Elaine hissed as silently as possible 'Callie, when Harry gives us a sign…cast the Stunning Spell'

'Okay' Calliope nodded, her determination coming back. Finally, the moment to fight against evil, the purpose she was training for the entire year, had come.

'All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand' Malfoy was disturbingly calm, trying to tempt Harry to hand him the prophecy. 'All you have to do is give it to me. Then, I can show you everything'

Seconds of death silence passed, with the only sound being their anxious breaths. The Death Eaters were standing still, the nine friends in a square, their backs touching each other, waiting for Harry's sign.

_Don't give him the prophecy, Harry. Don't believe him. He's bluffing._

'I've waited fourteen years' Harry told Malfoy.

'I know'

'I guess I can wait a little longer' Harry added and, suddenly, screamed. 'NOW!'

'_Stupefy_!' they all yelled simultaneously, some stunning the Death Eaters.

They started running towards the exit, but Lucius Malfoy appeared in front of them, causing them to run away and split up. Calliope and Lexi were crossing a corridor, when three Death Eaters blocked their way. Lexi used the Stunning Spell again, but only one was hit.

'_Flipendo_!' Calliope's Knockback Jinx, good since her first-year, when she had used it on Flint, had improved extremely, sending the second Death Eater several feet away.

'_Locomotor Wibbly_!' Lexi used the Jelly-Legs Jinx and the third Death Eater fell on the ground.

'Nice one, Lex!' Calliope said while they continued their way. 'But where are the others?'

They could hear spells and curses from a distance, Neville shouting '_Petrificus Totalus_!' Suddenly, Bellatrix Lestrange came out of a black mist and smiled mischievously at Calliope.

'_Avada Kedavra_!' she shouted and Calliope dodged to avoid the Killing Curse. Bellatrix disappeared again.

'Are you alright?' Lexi wanted to know, while helping her up.

'I'm fine'

They ran towards their friends' voices and literally fell on them. Luna's lips were bleeding, they had all signs from the battle, but they were all fine, including the prophecy in Harry's hands. They saw something flying in the distance and Ginny hit it with the Reductor Curse, which had as a result the shelves with the prophecies crashing on the floor. They ran to the opposite direction, at a door that was there, and fell down in great speed. Only before hitting the floor, their fall slowed down and they landed safe. This hall had nothing to do with the Hall of Prophecies. It was mysteriously lit and in the middle stood an impressive archway with a veil.

'Department of Mysteries. They got that bit right, didn't they?' Ron commented and Lexi nodded in agreement.

Harry walked to the arch, still holding the prophecy, looking confused.

'The voices' he said. 'Can you tell what they're saying?'

'Voices?' Calliope repeated. She tried to listen, but she couldn't hear anything.

'There aren't any voices, Harry' Hermione responded as they were following him. 'Let's get out of here!'

'I hear them too' Luna interfered, staring at the arch.

'Harry, it's just an empty archway' Hermione spoke again, wanting to go away. 'Please, Harry'

Harry turned towards them and his eyes widened in fear.

'Get behind me!' he ordered them and they quickly obeyed, pointing their wands at the air.

Calliope could feel something moving, but she couldn't tell what. But then, dark clouds appeared in the hall and, although they all fell down, they could feel hands grabbing them. Calliope wanted to cast a spell, but a hand covered her mouth and dragged her away from the others. The clouds cleared and she saw that everyone except Harry was captured by a Death Eater. She attempted to free herself, but the man was holding her arm tightly.

'Did you actually believe' Malfoy approached Harry 'or were you truly naïve enough to think that children stood a chance against us?'

'Age doesn't matter, snake!' yelled Lexi, but the Death Eater who was holding her casted a Silencing Spell on her.

'I'll make this simple for you, Potter' Malfoy ignored the interruption. 'Give me the prophecy now or watch your friends die'

Calliope lowered her head, knowing that they were more than capable to kill them all. But, if she would die, at least she had fought against them. She had tried to protect her friends. Harry looked around with guilt.

'Don't give it to him, Harry!' Neville shouted and Bellatrix placed her wand on his throat.

'He's lying!' Elaine added and her voice was strong.

Harry slowly gave the prophecy to the man. Calliope heard a distant sound and, much to her surprise, saw Sirius Black, the wizard who had escaped from Azkaban, walking behind Malfoy, who turned to him after realizing that something was wrong.

'Get away from my godson!' Black demanded and punched him on the face.

White mist covered the room, causing the Death Eaters release the children. People made their appearance and Calliope recognized Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody, both former teachers at Hogwarts. The others were a wizard with dark skin and a very young witch with violet hair, who was smiling widely.

'Calliope, come!' Lupin took her arm and pushed her behind some rocks. 'Stay here until coast is clear, alright?'

'What…' Calliope couldn't finish her question, because Lupin was already fighting.

Soon afterwards, the other seven came to her, while Harry was sitting in front of the arch, together with Sirius Black. Calliope thought this was some joke. Black, the mass murderer, was on their side and Harry's godfather. In other occasions she would freak out, now she just accepted it. A fierce battle ensued, they could hardly tell who was where and Bellatrix was laughing, as if she was insane. Calliope and her friends were watching in terror, casting Shield Charms whenever someone was in danger. In a sudden, Bellatrix stood on a rock.

'_Avada Kedavra_!' she screamed and a green light hit Sirius Black right in the heart.

Everything seemed to slow. Harry looked panicked as his godfather's body went through the archway and didn't come back. The fifteen-year old started yelling and crying, with Lupin hugging him, preventing him to go after Bellatrix. Calliope felt tears running down her face and, when she looked at Elaine, she saw that she was crying as well. Bellatrix left the room and Harry, releasing himself from Lupin's grip, rushed after her.

The sounds of the battle returned and it was harder than before. The eight teenagers, willing to help the adults, started fighting in teams, using and blocking spells as if they were doing this for years. The witch with the violet hair was hit and fell unconscious, but Neville and Calliope took her place, saving each other's life several times. After what seemed like hours, although it was only minutes, the Death Eaters were defeated.

'Go and see if Harry is alright!' the dark-skinned wizard demanded. 'We will handle it here'

Ron and Hermione were the first ones who ran outside. They found Harry in the Atrium, lying on the ground in a miserable situation, as if he was fighting against an invisible enemy. Glass was spread all around the room, Dumbledore was kneeling next to the boy and Bellatrix was nowhere to be seen. Harry's eyes fell on them and his breath became calmer, as if their presence had given him courage.

'You're the weak one' he whispered calmly. 'And you'll never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you'

'Who is he talking to?' Lexi wondered.

'No idea, Lexi' Elaine replied. 'Unless…No, no, no, it can't be…It can't be him!'

He laid on his back and a wind surrounded him. When it disappeared, leaving only a fair mist, a tall figure was standing above him. It was a man, pale like a corpse, with red eyes. Calliope gasped for air, knowing that it was no one else than Voldemort, the darkest wizard of all times, who had returned a year ago.

'You're a fool, Harry Potter' he smiled ironically. 'And you will lose everything'

Green flames emerged from the fireplaces, as workers of the Ministry and Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic himself, came out of them. When they saw Voldemort, they stopped, looking terrified as the man disappeared.

_What do you have to say now, Fudge?_ Calliope thought. _Now you saw with your own eyes that Harry and Dumbledore aren't liars._

'He's back' the Minister stuttered.

'You don't say' Lexi said angrily, but no one told her to stop. They all knew that things would change from now on.

**A/N: Okay, guys, that was it for now. Hope you enjoyed it :) So, Calliope, the girls and Oliver learn about the Order of the Phoenix and vow to fight, since the war has officially started and Calliope says goodbye to her beloved school. xx**


	27. Chapter 27: Constant Vigilance

**A/N: Hello, everyone :) New chapter up. So, Calliope and her friends are dealing with the aftermath of the Department of Mysteries and join the Order of the Phoenix, Calliope is worried about her parents and don't forget Mad-Eye's all-time classic quote "constant vigilance". **

**Bellamort500- Thank you, I'm happy you liked it so much :D**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks a lot :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I create, not Harry Potter**

Calliope, Lexi, Phoebe, Elaine and Harriet were in an empty classroom, together with Lupin, who was explaining to them all the details of the events back in the Ministry. The three girls who had fought by Harry's side still weren't over the battle, but Phoebe and Harriet, who had stayed behind, weren't less worried. Lupin, recognizing their bravery and after the good things Harry had told him about them, had decided to trust them.

'So, to see if I got it right' Calliope looked at her former teacher. 'Sirius Black spent twelve years in Azkaban for a crime he had never committed?'

'That's right' Lupin nodded.

'Oh my God!' Lexi exclaimed. 'How do you live after this?'

'I'm sorry for Harry' Phoebe had tears in her eyes. 'Finally, after all these years, he found his godfather and now he lost him too. He'll grieve for a long time'

'Yeah, and when it happened it was horrible' Elaine informed her. 'We all have painful memories from that night, but Harry…'

'Anyway, to continue' Lupin changed the subject. 'Sirius, me and the other three who came to your aid at the Ministry, as well as many others, are members of a secret organization called the Order of the Phoenix. It was founded during the First Wizarding War and was revived when Voldemort returned. Its purpose is to fight him and protect the innocent'

'Something like Dumbledore's Army' Harriet nodded in understanding.

'You could say that' Lupin forced a smile. 'Dumbledore founded it and its existence is a secret. I'm telling you about it because you are proved trustworthy, brave and very courageous and, since you're adults and will graduate in a few days, you are more than welcome to join, if you wish, of course'

The five girls smiled, flattered by the comment.

'Hell yes!' Calliope laughed. 'All these months we wanted to actually do something and now that we've participated in a battle, there's no way to deny it'

'Besides' Elaine winked 'I'm sure that our jobs will help you. You hear many things in the hospital, at the Ministry and at the _Daily Prophet_, where Harriet wants to work'

'I am happy to see you so willing' said Lupin. 'However, you must know that it is not an adventure. You risk your lives and now, with Voldemort officially on the move, what happened at the Ministry will seem like a normal trip'

'We know' Calliope assured him. 'But we are willing to fight. Now that the war has really started, I can't endure just sitting there, not doing anything. It was always in my nature'

'Now you spoke like a true Gryffindor!' Lexi patted her back.

'So, where does the Order of the Phoenix meet?' Harriet asked.

'Ah, now we come to the problem' Lupin was serious again. 'For the past year, meetings were held in 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius' home, but, now that he passed away, we have to evacuate it. We don't know who the new owner of the house will be and it's very possible that it will be passed to Bellatrix Lestrange, his cousin'

'WHAT?' yelled Phoebe and the others looked startled at her. 'This woman, the woman who murdered Sirius will…No!'

'Phoebe, calm down' Lupin spoke gently. 'We will find a solution and I will inform you at once. I only want to beg you to keep all this a secret. You understand, of course'

Four of the five girls nodded. Calliope, though, was thinking. Now it was her chance-THEIR chance- to fight against Voldemort and his supporters. Wouldn't it be more logical and much safer if both of them were members? Oliver was brave and loyal and Calliope knew that he would wish to join.

'Professor?'

'Call me Remus' Lupin smiled. 'After all, I am not a professor anymore'

'I'll try' Calliope smiled back. 'Remus, I certainly understand that the secrecy of the Order's existence is very important, but there is someone…a person very close to me…who is more than ready to do something in order to help. He would be a valuable member and I swear that he will keep the secret, if I ask him to'

'And I was wondering when she would mention him' Lexi commented and Elaine couldn't help but chuckle.

'Calliope' Lupin was worried 'is this person trustworthy? Are you absolutely sure that he will not betray us?'

'Of course. I would trust him with my own life' Calliope said passionately. 'He told me many times how much he wants to help and he is against anyone who supports Voldemort…'

'Do me a favor and call him You-Know-Who' Harriet mumbled.

'…or even acts evilly in general' Calliope finished, remembering Oliver's anger when he found out about Umbridge's Blood Quill.

'Who is it, if I may ask, Calliope?'

'Oliver Wood. Maybe you remember him, he was in his last year when you came here to teach. Keeper and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team'

'And trust me, Remus, Calliope knows what she's saying' Lexi smirked. 'She knows him better than anyone else!'

'Very well' Lupin gave in. 'Contact him, Calliope, and see if he wants to become a member of the Order. I promise to communicate with you whenever we have news'

* * *

The moon was reflected into the lake and everything around her was silent. It helped Calliope relax and forget for one moment the harsh battle in the Department of Mysteries. She had sneaked out to come here, keeping the promise she had given to Oliver the night before his graduation.

Tomorrow she would go home and her life in Hogwarts would be over. She would start a new life, as fresh member of the Order of the Phoenix and trainee healer in the hospital of St. Mungo's. She was planning to have her own apartment, to live independent. It would be better for her parents, who, as Muggles with a witch as a daughter, would be endangered.

Calliope shook her head to get rid of the negative thoughts. Tonight it was only her, the scenery and the memories of two years ago. How she had forgotten her dilemmas, how peaceful everything was, how (she had to smile) Oliver had pleaded her to sing to him.

She could almost feel him next to her right now, his hand through her hair, his voice reassuring her that everything would be alright. He could always bring the sun back, no matter how bad a situation was. She was simple herself when she was with him. Not Umbridge's victim, not someone she pretended to be to not scare or worry the others, just Calliope Bowden.

They would fight together, move on. As best friends or as something more, she couldn't know yet. But she was ready to face everything. She would trust time, for only time would show.

In the distance, Calliope thought that she heard a few tones of the phoenix song.

* * *

'Calliope!' her mother called for her. 'Calliope, darling, you have a visitor'

Calliope jumped from her bed and rushed downstairs. When she saw Oliver in the kitchen, talking with her parents, she smiled widely.

'Well, well, who is this?' Oliver laughed. 'Our graduate, our future Healer, our brave and mighty lioness!'

'Stop it, Oliver!' she hugged him. 'You make me blush'

'The blush suits you' he told her and Mr. and Mrs. Bowden exchanged small smiles. 'So, what's so urgent and you asked me to come here?'

'Very long story' Calliope grabbed his arm. 'Come, let's go in my room, we'll discuss everything there'

The two friends made themselves comfortable with orange juice and chocolate cookies and Calliope narrated Oliver everything about the Ministry. Oliver had read it in the _Daily Prophet_, but he wanted to hear Calliope's version. He listened very carefully to her story, without interrupting her, but, when she finished, he burst out.

'Calliope, do you realize that you barely escaped?' he said. 'You almost got yourself killed!'

'Oliver, I'm fine' she smiled. 'And we weren't alone'

'So, this Order had existed before?'

'Yes, when Voldemort was powerful the first time' Calliope explained. 'Last year, when Harry informed Dumbledore about his return, he contacted previous and new members. A few days after the battle, Lupin spoke to me and the girls and invited us to join'

'And you accepted, of course' Oliver ate a cookie. 'It's extremely dangerous, but I didn't expect anything else from you and I'm really proud of you. I only wish that I could join as well'

'You joined' Calliope grinned. 'Since you had told me that you want to help, I told Remus about how trustworthy and brave you are and he agreed. You're a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Ollie'

Oliver looked at her and smiled. He knew that difficult times were coming for them and that he would risk his life, but, in that point, he was like his best friend. He preferred to fight than not being active. Besides, they wouldn't be alone. They would have their friends and their allies and he was sure that, if they were all together, they could defeat anything evil.

Calliope's expression became sad and she seemed that something was bothering her. Oliver put his hand on her shoulder and forced her to look at him.

'Callie? What is it?'

'My parents' she admitted. 'I'm a Muggle-born, Oliver, and now people like me will be in grave danger. I tried to convince them to leave, to go into hiding, but they said that it's out of the question. I'm so scared for them'

'They don't want to leave you, Calliope' Oliver caressed her shoulder. 'They want to be next to you, to make sure that you are indeed safe'

'Even worse!' Calliope exclaimed. 'They're staying because of me, Oliver! If anything happens to them, I…I won't endure it, don't you understand? My parents don't realize that and they don't listen when I say that I'll be fine!'

'Calm down, Callie, calm down. Look, first of all, we have to see how all this mess will go on. Disappearances have already started and I'm sure that, when it gets worse, it will be easier for you to convince your parents. I'll be there to help you'

'Really?' she looked at him and her eyes were full of innocence.

'Really. I like your parents, Calliope, and I care for their safety as much as I care about yours'

* * *

'Damn it, damn it, damn it!' Calliope hissed while getting ready on an evening. 'Why should I take a nap TODAY out of all days? They're gonna kill me!'

Yesterday, a Patronus in the shape of a weasel had visited her. With Mr. Weasley's voice, it had invited her to go to the Burrow, where some members of the Order would meet. Apparently, since Sirius' home couldn't be used as Headquarters yet, the Burrow had replaced it temporarily. Calliope was very nervous, but, after waking up from a nap, she was terrified that she would be late.

She quickly took her bag and ran down, but her feet slipped on the stairs, she fell down and landed on her knees.

'Bloody staircase!' she swore loudly, making her mother come out of the kitchen.

'Calliope, I don't want to hear you use that kind of language again!' she scolded her daughter. 'Why are you so anxious, anyway? It's only a visit'

Calliope didn't answer at once. She hadn't told her parents a word about the Order, to not scare them and because she thought that, the less they knew, the better for them.

'You know that I hate to be late, Mum' she replied and this was the truth. 'Besides, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins will be there and it's been a while since I last saw them'

'Oh, alright' Mrs. Bowden's expression softened. 'Will you be home for dinner?'

'I don't think so. I know Mrs. Weasley and she won't leave alone until I agree to stay there' Calliope giggled. 'So, I'll be here in a few hours'

'Alright, Callie. Just be careful'

'You be careful'

Calliope went out of her house, walked for a few meters and then apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole. She was aware of the protective charms shielding the Burrow and so she couldn't apparate right into the garden. That didn't matter to her, though, because she loved to walk at the small path that was leading to her favorite place after her home and Hogwarts.

Ginny was in the garden, lying on the grass and reading a book. When she heard Calliope's steps, she stood up and hugged her friend tightly.

'I'm so happy to see you, Callie! How are you doing?'

'I'm fine, Ginny, and you?'

'I'm furious!' the young red-head put her hands on her waist. 'They don't allow me to attend the meeting. They say that I'm too young, that I'm not an adult and blah, blah, blah'

'Don't be angry, Ginny' Calliope laughed. 'After all, it was you who fought at the Ministry. Tell me, am I too late?'

'The meeting hasn't even started' Ginny laughed. 'Fred and George were playing Quidditch with Wood and Mad-Eye arrived just now'

'Thank God. Sorry, Ginny, I have to go inside now'

'It's okay, they're in the living-room. Be careful, it's full of Phlegm'

'Full of what?' Calliope didn't understand, but Ginny only grinned.

The Weasleys' living-room was crowded. Before Calliope could see who was present, the twins had spotted her and were giving her a bear hug that almost suffocated her. They were speaking simultaneously and so Calliope could catch only a few sentences, about how Oliver had cheated at Quidditch and about their joke shop. Finally, they released her and she could take her surroundings.

Harry was sitting on the floor with Ron and Hermione. Calliope nodded towards them and saw, with relief, that Harry seemed better than the last time. Probably he had thought that his godfather wouldn't want him to mourn and forget his life and his mission.

Lupin was standing at a corner, talking with Mad-Eye and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the dark-skinned wizard who had helped them at the Ministry. They shook her hand and thanked her for her willingness to join the Order.

'Not many would accept' Shacklebolt said. 'We are all very grateful to you and your friends, Miss Bowden'

'Please, feel free to call me Calliope' the young witch laughed.

'And that willingness was reckless, if you ask me' Mad-Eye interfered. 'Constant vigilance, Bowden, constant vigilance'

'Always' Calliope nodded with a serious voice, having heard Moody's permanent quote several times already.

'Why do you even tell her?' Oliver teased her. 'She and Lexi are the most reckless girls I've ever met'

'Thanks for the compliment, Ollie' Calliope smacked his arm while sitting down on the coach next to him.

'Wotcher, Calliope?' Tonks greeted her. She looked more mature and her hair was brownish-grey, which was making her seem older than her real age. Calliope felt sorry for her and wondered what could cause this.

'I'm good, Tonks, what about you?'

'Pretty good myself, thanks'

At that moment, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in, followed by a young man with red hair and a beautiful, blonde young woman. The woman looked familiar to Calliope, but she didn't know the man.

'Calliope, this is our brother, Bill' Fred made the introductions.

'Nice to meet you, Bill' Calliope stood up and shook his hand.

'Nice to meet you too, Calliope. I've heard many things about you. You remember Fleur Delacour, right?'

Calliope nodded. Fleur, the champion for Beauxbatons during the Triwizard Tournament. She didn't know what she was doing here, but she guessed that it could wait. She smiled at her and Fleur smiled back.

'Calliope, it's so good to see you again' she said with her strong, French accent. 'Heard about your adventure and you were really brave'

'Thanks, Fleur. So, you're staying permanently in England?'

'Yes' Fleur's smile became even wider. 'And next year…'

'Alright, alright, we have time for this' Mad-Eye interrupted them. 'Just get a seat already so we can start'

'He hasn't changed, has he?' Oliver whispered to Calliope, who chuckled.

The meeting was mostly about the changes in the wizarding and the Muggle world. Death Eaters, Dementors, even giants, had caused great damages in buildings and open areas, injuring and killing. The Muggles were terrified, since they didn't know what exactly was going on, although, according to Kingsley, the Muggle prime minister was informed by Fudge and Rufus Scrimgeour.

'Rufus Scrimgeour?' Calliope repeated. 'The new Minister of Magic?'

'That is correct' Kingsley confirmed. 'Lucky for us, he has taken the situation seriously and with composure, unlike Fudge, who would be terrified!'

'Even though, things are serious' Lupin was sad. 'People are disappearing, we lost Amelia Bones and Emmeline Vance…The latter was a wonderful witch and a very useful member of the Order'

'Exactly!' Moody snapped. 'That's why we all have to be extremely cautious! Be careful what you say where and about whom, is that clear?'

'Now you sound like our manager!' Oliver told him. 'That's what he says every time he sees us and I start to think that he's getting paranoid!'

Tonks winked at him, smiling that someone actually disagreed with the famous Auror, but Calliope mentally slapped him. It never was a good idea to challenge Moody.

'So, you think this is some joke, young man?' he snapped, making Oliver sink in his seat. 'This is a war we're talking about and if you're not careful enough, nobody won't be able to resurrect you from the dead, not even your Healer friend here!'

'Thanks for the encouragement' Oliver hissed.

Calliope, though, didn't laugh. Moody was right, they should all be careful, so she elbowed him. She looked out of the window, where the fog was covering the garden, despite the season, and a chill ran down her spine.

**A/N: Ok, everybpdy, that was it, hope you enjoyed it. Now, think of the happiest memory you can, because the Dementors are back in the next chapter. Also, I want you to guess...what shape do you think Oliver's Patronus will take?**


	28. Chapter 28: Expecto Patronum

**A/N: Hello, everyone :) New chapter is up. Calliope, Oliver and the girls try to deal with the war as best they can, but one of Oliver's teammate faces a family tragedy, Harriet fears that a colleague is under the influence of the Imperius Curse and Callie and Oliver are attacked by Dementors. But there's no evil without good, as we all know :)**

**Bellamort500- I'm glad you liked it so much :D Yeah, I hate the Dementors too...The worst creatures in the Harry Potter world for me**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.**

**Gotta Dance 88- Yeah, now the serious things begin. As for Oliver's Patronus...you'll see ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Calliope loved St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. After the many sessions with Madam Pomfrey last year, she knew many things about the different cases and couldn't wait to train her healing abilities every day. Of course, Healer Foster, the regular Healer, was very strict with her and wanted Calliope to be perfect, but the young witch never complained. Finally, she had started to work and she was feeling well. Sometimes, though, conditions were difficult. Herbert Chorley, Muggle Junior Minister, for example. was in the Spell Damage Department after a badly casted Imperius Curse that had caused him to pretend that he was a duck. He was still acting strangely and he had even tried to strangle her once.

'You got the most interesting department' Lexi told her one evening, after work. She was training in the Artefact Accidents. 'Nothing happens with me, only the usual stuff, like cauldron explosions. At least the Healer is really nice, not like the one who's training you'

'Oh, well, every beginning is difficult' Calliope said with a smile, although Chorley's case was worrying her.

Despite being graduates, Lexi and Calliope were still meeting Phoebe, Elaine and Harriet even when they didn't have Order meetings. Phoebe had started working in the Ministry, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and specifically in the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol and was devastated when she heard about Amelia Bones' death, whom she had met. Elaine was training as an Auror in the Aurors' Office, where she was seeing Kingsley very often, with whom she was exchanging coded news about the Order. Harriet was writing for the _Daily Prophet_, basically about attacks and disappearances.

Oliver was visiting Calliope several times a week. During these visits, they avoided analyzing the situation around them and preferred to joke around, reminisce events from Hogwarts or speaking about Quidditch.

'We're actually doing something against the Death Eaters' Oliver had stated. 'Talking about it will only increase fear'

And fear was, certainly, what ruled the wizarding world. Everyone had changed and was looking behind their backs, while almost nobody was walking alone. Mrs. Weasley, always protective of her family, was more irritable than ever and wasn't enduring reckless comments about Voldemort.

'And the children? What if my children get into some serious trouble again?' she wondered during a meeting.

'Molly, they will be fine' Remus consoled her. 'They are grown-up and mature now and know how to defend theirselves. As for Ron and Ginny…they're safe at Hogwarts, with Dumbledore and Aurors to guard them'

It was the first time he was present at a meeting for a long time, saying that he was on a "secret mission". Calliope hadn't pressured him for more information, but he seemed older and more upset than ever, with black circles beneath his eyes. Whatever this mission was, it was anything but easy. And Tonks looked very depressed as well, with her hair always brown-grey, which was making her look pale and sick.

_The war is changing us all_, she thought.

'Calliope, dear, will you stay for dinner?' Mrs. Weasley asked and then smiled. 'But of course you will stay'

'Gladly, Mrs. Weasley' Calliope accepted. It had been a long time since she had eaten a meal made by Molly Weasley and her own flat didn't have anything special. Besides, the warmth and the comfort of the Burrow was helping her feel better.

'I'm sorry, Molly, but I can't stay. I'll visit my parents' Tonks stood up. 'They're terrified and want to see me every day, to see that I'm safe'

She threw a secret look towards Lupin, who avoided her eyes, and went outside to disapparate. The others sat down to eat and Fleur started talking about her wedding with Bill, which would be next summer. Calliope knew that Molly didn't like her future daughter-in-law, but she was considering Fleur a very caring friend.

'And, Calliope, you and your friends are more than welcome' she smiled.

'Really? Thanks a lot, Fleur!' Calliope exclaimed. 'They will be so happy to hear it'

'Don't mention it. And you can invite that boyfriend of yours too'

'He's not my boyfriend' Calliope blushed. 'Just my best friend'

Fleur smiled, but didn't insist. The sound of the door opening was heard and Bill entered the kitchen.

'Did you leave food for me or did you lot eat everything already?' he joked as he sat next to Fleur.

'Here you are, dear' his mother pushed a plate in front of him.

'Bill, I invited Calliope and her friends to the wedding, do you mind?'

'Not at all' Bill smiled at Calliope. 'I had thought it was already settled. Of course you can come'

'You're living near to the hospital, Calliope, don't you?' Mr. Weasley wanted to know.

'That's right. It's only a small apartment, but I do like it, although I visit my parents every day, like Tonks does'

'Does your friend Lexi live with you?' Lupin asked with a smirk.

'No, she has her own apartment. She's a great friend, but I'm afraid that, if we were roommates, the house would fall into ruins with her untidiness'

'I can understand that' Lupin commented with a small smile.

'How is Harriet doing at the newspaper?' asked the twins, who had come as well.

'She's angry' Calliope frowned. 'I've never seen her so angry before. One of her colleagues acts weird lately and he says that they should hush all these murders, because it scares people even more. And…'

She stopped, because she didn't want to express her suspicions, although, when she, Phoebe and Elaine were informed, they had all made the same conclusion.

'Tell us, Calliope' Fleur encouraged her.

'Is it anything Harriet is afraid about?' Lupin added. 'We take everything into account'

'Okay, I'll tell you' Calliope gave up. 'He's following her. She's noticed him twice, but she thinks he does it for a long time. Maybe because she's writing about the disappearances and gives advices to the readers, but she also suspects that he's under the Imperius Curse'

'It could be' Mr. Weasley said. 'But, whether your friend is right or not, we have to be sure'

'Calliope, contact your friends at the Ministry, Phoebe and Elaine' Bill told her. 'They'll speak to the right people and they will handle it. And make sure that Elaine informs Kingsley'

'I'll do it, thanks, Bill'

'Calliope, dear, you must be careful as well' Mrs. Weasley looked at her with a worried expression. 'You and your friends all have important jobs that influence many people. And I bet that Bellatrix Lestrange told You-Know-Who that you battled in the Ministry, meaning that he won't exactly like you and the girls'

* * *

A light rain was falling on the streets of London and, together with the black sky, it was a perfect scenery for a horror film. That was what Calliope thought as she was helping Healer Foster to tend to a patient. At least, the light in the room was giving her a console.

'Even the weather isn't on our side' Healer Foster said bitterly. 'We are afraid that we won't live tomorrow and this rain makes everything only worse'

_I love your optimism, woman_, Calliope thought and didn't answer. Right now she wished that Lexi would be here, not a few floors downstairs. She would make a witty, sarcastic comment, which was what Calliope needed, not someone to remind her more about what was happening.

Meanwhile, Lexi was in the Artifacts Accidents, curing a wound that was caused by a broom crash, cursing under her breath. She wasn't blaming the patient for the wound, but her nerves were strained the last days. There was no light in the tunnel. Despite the Order's hard attempts, Voldemort's supporters seemed to have the control.

'Monsters' she hissed. 'Murderers, traitors, disgrace of human kind…'

'Healer Stone?' the patient said nervously. 'Are you not well?'

'It's okay' she smiled at him, complimented by the title. She was still training, but a stranger had simply called her "Healer". That was why she had chosen this job, to feel the happiness after healing someone, to have the pleasure of announcing to family and friends that their loved one was improving.

But when she left the patient to sleep, assuring him that he would feel better tomorrow, and walked up and down at the corridor, her worries came back. Only this day, before going to work, she had spoken with Elaine, who had told her that Kingsley had ordered her to check Harriet's weird colleague. He had said that, even if it wasn't the Imperius Curse, she had to guarantee her friend's safety.

_" '__At least she isn't alone' Elaine tried to comfort her. 'Matthew lives with her and looks after her. It seems that he truly loves her, Lex, just like Calliope loves Oliver'_

_'__Only that Harriet and Matthew have admitted it' Lexi commented. 'Anyway, how's Phoebs?'_

_Phoebe and Elaine were roommates and Lexi was thinking that it was positive. Phoebe was always gentle, always quiet, always offering a shoulder to cry on and Elaine, although not so reckless as Calliope, was there to give her courage and to bring the balances back._

_'__Phoebe is very well' Elaine smiled. 'The war changed her a lot. She has become more determined, she speaks more and she finally stands up to herself'_

_'__I'm so happy to hear that' Lexi smiled back. 'It's good for her, otherwise this whole pressure with the Order would torture her'_

_'__Now we're speaking about the Order' Elaine became serious 'Kingsley told me to tell you to watch out at the hospital. You never know who may be a disguised Death Eater, so, for God's sake, don't speak about the war or the murders to anyone!' "_

'Hey!' a voice brought her back to reality. 'Earth to Alexis Stone! Get the message?'

'Shut up, Oliver!' she punched his arm hard and he winced. 'Don't you ever dare to call me Alexis again, got it?'

'What will you do?' he teased her. 'You're awful at throwing Quaffles and Bludgers!'

'Yeah, but I'm an expert of the Stunning Spell' Lexi grinned mischievously. 'And you don't want to be at the receiving end of it, do you?'

'No, no, I refuse, thank you very much!'

'And before you ask me, because I know you'll ask' Lexi winked 'your friend is still at the Spell Damages and she's fine!'

'Thank God' he sighed relieved. 'I'm worried for all of you, but Calliope…her parents…'

'Don't apologize to me, Wood' Lexi smiled slyly. 'I know more things than you think I know'

'Meaning?'

'That's for me to know' Lexi laughed 'and for you to stay in the darkness. And now, go to her. I know you came for her, anyway!'

* * *

Calliope was just dismissed by Healer Foster, when she felt two hands closing her eyes from behind. She was scared at the beginning, but then she realized that the hands were too gentle to belong to a Death Eater.

'Guess who I am' "someone" whispered in her ear.

'Ollie' she chuckled 'that kind of joke will never work, 'cause your accent is simply hard to be ignored'

'Damn it' he mumbled as he removed his hands. 'I guess I have to find something else'

'Ask Fred and George, I bet they'll find something' Calliope suggested, feeling the familiar warmth and confidence she always felt with him. 'How did practice go?'

'Pretty good' Oliver shrugged, but he became sadder. 'Although…one of the reserved Chasers plans to leave and hide. His sister was…was killed last week and now he's terrified'

'I'm sorry' Calliope whispered. 'It's difficult for us all and…and stay by his side. It will be good for him to know that he has a friend, and a friend as loyal as you'

'Thank you' Oliver smiled softly. 'Anyway, how are you doing? You look tired'

'I'm alright, Oliver. Work is hard sometimes, but I enjoy being a Healer, even a trainee one' Calliope replied honestly. 'Hey, if you're not busy…we could go home and talk. After all, you never know who overhears here'

'Sure!' Oliver said at once. 'I didn't want to go to my place yet anyway'

They walked through the silent corridors of the hospital without talking, listening to each other breathing, both lost in their own thoughts. Calliope sneaked a glance towards Oliver and, although she could still see the boy who was her best friend and whom she had fallen in love with, she could also see the spark in his eyes, the spark of passion and anger he had before Quidditch matches. He was affected by his teammate's family tragedy and was surely going through hell, like all of them. She hesitated for a minute, then took his hand and was happy when he didn't pull back.

They went out, to the cold street, illuminated only by the street lights. Calliope's apartment was very near and there was no need to apparate. And so they walked, still wordless, holding hands like a couple.

But, in a sudden, the air around them changed. The clouds on the sky became thicker, the lights switched off and the pools of water on the street turned to ice. It was so cold, that Calliope was trembling. Regaining her courage and trying to ignore the memories that had started to fog her mind, she pulled out her wand. The cold was so intense, that she knew, by instinct, that it was more than one.

'Oliver?' she whispered, her breath leaving a small cloud. 'Oliver can you…can you conjure a Patronus?'

'Yes' he answered. 'I've been training ever since you told me about Dumbledore's Army'

Then they saw them. Five Dementors, covered in their long cloaks and their hoods, with their rotten hands outstretched, were sliding towards them. Calliope heard screams in her mind, Bllatrix casting the Killing Curse on Sirius, Voldemort's pale face with the red eyes…

_Concentrate, Bowden! Come on, a happy memory…Focus!_

The moonlit sight of the Black Lake, back at Hogwarts. She and Oliver, all alone, looking at the stars and she was singing. Peace, beauty, pure innocence…

'_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!' they yelled.

Calliope's silver dolphin emerged from her wand, at the same time with a silver, proud lioness emerging from Oliver's one. The two Patronuses attacked the demonic creatures, causing them to fly away by the strength the animals were reflecting. The lights lit again, the ice melted and the Patronuses disappeared, leaving Oliver and Calliope behind, trying to catch their breaths.

'The worst Dementors I've ever lived!' Oliver gasped for air. 'Worse than the one that searched "Hogwarts Express" and much worse than the boggart I've been practicing with'

'Yet, you did a great job!' Calliope patted his back.

'So did you'

They practically ran the small distance to Calliope's home, longing for the known, safe environment. Oliver sat in the living-room, while Calliope was declaring that she would prepare hot chocolate.

'Just like Remus' Oliver's playful smile appeared on his face. 'Chocolate, necessary after being attacked by Dementors'

'Well, he's right'

'And are you sure you now how to prepare it?' Oliver laughed. 'Or will you poison me?'

'Shut up!' Calliope snapped, although she was smiling, placing a cup in front of him. 'And do as your Healer commands'

'Yes, ma'am'

There was silence for a few minutes, both trying to calm down. The chocolate and each other's presence, vanished their shock, but it didn't vanish the fear. And it wasn't only a Dementor, it was five of them. But there was also something else for Calliope, something that she hadn't paid attention at during the attack, but now it couldn't leave her alone.

_Oliver's Patronus is a lioness._

Was it even possible? Even the thought was making her heart beat louder.

_"__My little lioness", that's what Oliver calls me. But…But his Patronus? No, no, it's probably because he cares very much for me, nothing else. Forget the scenarios, Bowden! The last thing you need now is making false hopes._

'Ollie, can I tell you something?'

'Sure, Callie' Oliver said. 'You know you can tell me anything'

Their eyes met, violet and honey brown, and the words slipped from Calliope's lips, although she was ashamed to admit it.

'I'm scared'

Oliver didn't react at once, but then he smiled consoling towards her and pulled her into his hug. Calliope cuddled in his arms and closed her eyes, feeling him stroking her arm.

'I know, Calliope. I know. I'm scared as well, trust me'

She nodded, a sign that she understood, that it didn't matter to her. She didn't pull away and he didn't remove her from his hug, until Calliope fell into a calm, dreamless sleep.

**A/N: So, another chapter's over and I really hope you enjoyed it. Did you like Oliver's Patronus? Was it something you expected? Was it something you didn't expect? Next chapter will be up tomorrow :)**


	29. Chapter 29: Pretending

**A/N: Hey, guys :) I'm terribly sorry for the delay, but college started and I had some business with my fellow-students. Anyway, here we are again. We know Callie loves Oliver, buuuut...love always needs two, right? Also, a big thank you to Nushka, who helped me choose the song Calliope sings in this chapter**

**Bellamort500- Thanks a lot, I'm glad you liked it :D **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you so much :) Good guess, my friend :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I also don't own the song of the chapter, which is called "Pretending"**

Oliver looked at the witch who was sleeping peacefully in his hug, a white blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her breath was rhythmic and she was smiling softly. This smile only helped him to relax from the Dementor attack and the horrible situation that was surrounding him.

Sometimes, Oliver felt weak and useless. Despite fighting and exchanging news with the other members of the Order, there were moments he wanted to yell and cry in despair. Nights and nights he had spent sleepless or having nightmares that were haunting him afterwards and he only wished that he could swish his wand and make the world the safe place it was before all this. When these feelings were overwhelming him, the only one who could mend the wounds was Calliope.

She was so important to him. Brave and determined, but sweet and innocent at the same time. For one moment she was giving the impression that she couldn't hurt a fly and the other one she was willing to fight. So strong, that she made him feel stronger and even optimistic that the nightmare would end. He looked at her sleeping form and smiled as well, happy because of this small, yet precious moment, with just the two of them.

He remembered the first time he produced a corporeal Patronus, the elegant lioness running in a silver mist around the small room. It had surprised him slightly, but, when he thought about it and remembered Remus's words when they had started to practice, not only wasn't he surprised, but he considered it the most natural thing.

_" '__It is extremely difficult to produce a corporeal Patronus' Lupin warned him. 'But, when you manage it, you'll see that the Patronus reflects something from you'_

_'__From me?' the young man asked. 'What do you mean, Remus?'_

_'__I'll give you some examples' Lupin smiled. 'James Potter, Harry's father, was an Animagus and could transform himself into a stag and his Patronus was a stag. Lily, Harry's mother, produced a Patronus in the form of a doe'_

_'__The female resemblance to the stag' Oliver nodded. 'I get it'_

_'__You told me that Calliope's Patronus is a dolphin' Lupin continued. 'And dolphins are known to be smart and very loyal creatures that do everything to protect their loved ones'_

_'__But that…that's exactly Callie's character!' Oliver exclaimed._

_'__Exactly. So, as you see, the form of the Patronus is unique, a part of yourself. It may be your favorite animal, or something that matches with your personality, or maybe resembling something very important to you' "_

Feelings came back to him, feelings he had for far too long and had tried to hide them as best he could.

_The key word here is "tried"_, he thought, reminiscing the Yule Ball and how Calliope had pulled back when he wanted to kiss her, although he had sensed that she had done that because she was afraid and not because she didn't want to.

_I'm scared too. Scared that she will get hurt in this war, scared that I will pressure her…_

_She likes you_, another voice spoke in his mind. _And she likes you very much…_

_I don't want to hurt her…_

_You have to risk_, the voice insisted, but Oliver ignored it.

'Oh, my little lioness' he whispered, to not wake her up, resting his head on hers, her light brown hair tickling him. 'I'll never harm you. I swear'

* * *

Calliope opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. First, she couldn't figure out what had happened and why she was lying on the couch and not in her bed, but then she remembered the Dementors' attack. She could feel two warm arms wrapped around her and she smiled.

'Morning, Calliope' Oliver's voice was close to her and she quickly rose up, blushing. 'Did you sleep well?'

'Pretty well, thanks. And you?'

'Not so well' Oliver said, but couldn't suppress a teasing smile. 'I had your heavy head on me for the whole night. I'm just kidding' he quickly added, seeing her guilty expression.

'What time is it?' was her next question and she rubbed her eyes. 'Won't you be late for practice?'

'It's fine' Oliver reassured her. 'When will you go to work?'

She looked at her watch and saw that it was still early. Healer Foster would come at the hospital in about an hour, but she wanted to go there as soon as possible. She needed to think about everything and for that she needed to be alone, or, at least, away from him.

'I'll escort you to the hospital'

'Oliver, seriously, it's okay'

'No objections!' he commanded, his eyes narrowed. 'I want to make sure that nothing will happen to you'

'You and your Gryffindor chivalry' she hissed, although, deep down, she liked his concern.

They walked the way to the abandoned shop, which was hiding the entrance to St. Mungo's, again without speaking. Last night, the silence was comfortable (before the attack, of course), but right now, Calliope was feeling more awkward and she was certain that her cheeks were red.

'Thanks' she told him when they reached the shop. 'It really wasn't necessary'

'Believe me, Calliope, it was more than necessary' Oliver assured her. 'You know that I won't endure it if anything happens to you'

His voice was so low and sweet, that Calliope felt shudders that had nothing to do with the ones of last night. Last night she was afraid and only wanted to defend herself from the Dementors, now she was feeling a pleasant comfort. He smiled and put a curl of her hair behind her ear, his movement deepening the red shade on her cheeks and making her smile. Oliver hesitated for a second, then gave her a very soft kiss.

It was simple and lasted only a few more seconds than the peck she had given him. But it was enough for her to feel happier than she had ever felt.

_NO! It is wrong! We're at a war and we're vulnerable! And you're Muggle-born, Bowden! If they find out about you two, they're gonna kill him!_

Oliver pulled away slowly, still standing close to her, just like in her dream. His smile faded and was replaced by an expression of worry, as he kissed her forehead.

'Be careful' were the last words Calliope heard from him before he left.

* * *

'Yes! YES!' Lexi threw her fist in the air after hearing the news. The two young women were given a break and now they were talking, each with a cup of tea.

'Will you shut it?' Calliope snapped, still trying to figure out what she should do.

'No, Callie, I surely won't shut it!' Lexi laughed. 'Yes, yes, yes, it finally happened! And he said that he doesn't endure the thought of losing you, plus, he kissed you and it wasn't a simple peck, meaning that…'

'…meaning that it was just an act of despair because of the war' Calliope interrupted her friend, in an attempt to convince the both of them. 'People do desperate things at extreme situations, things they never meant to do'

Lexi looked at her as if she had announced that she would marry Voldemort. Calliope, despite her own uncertainty, tried to look her boldly in the eyes.

'Who are you fooling, Bowden, me or yourself?' Lexi asked, using Calliope's last name, just like always when she was furious. 'You don't believe these words!'

'I HAVE to believe them!'

'Rubbish!' Lexi pointed a finger towards her, to mark her words. 'And what did he do then?'

'He kissed my forehead' Calliope couldn't help but smile at the tenderness of the memory 'told me to be careful and then left'

'Then why the hell didn't you run after him?' Lexi raised her voice. 'Why didn't you say that you love him?'

'Because he didn't say it either' Calliope replied, also angry. 'And I'll never run after a guy, Lex! If he loves me, then he'll come and tell me, won't he?'

Lexi shook her head. Sometimes she couldn't understand her best friend. If she was in Calliope's position...

'Callie, you are his best friend, but sometimes you act as if you don't know him at all. He's also very shy and maybe he doesn't know if it was even right to kiss you. If you ask me…'

'Lexi, please' Calliope cut her off. 'All this is just too confusing for me'

'No, it's not!' Lexi disagreed. 'It would be very simple if you wouldn't set up obstacles every now and then! First the distance, then your friendship, now the bloody war!'

'Am I irrational?' Calliope slammed her cup down. 'Lexi, I'm already terrified that I'll lose everyone I love. If Oliver and I end up together and one of us gets hurt…how will the other one deal with it?'

'And is it better now?' Lexi wanted to know. 'Now you're both afraid to express your feelings, you try to continue your everyday life, you fight in the Order, but you're scared that you'll lose the war, and you're alone. At least, if you're together, everything will be easier for you'

'Since when are you an expert in such matters, Lexi?' Calliope smirked, wanting to ease the tension.

'Since my best friend and her best friend are in the "We-are-in-love-but-too-shy-to-admit-it" phase and don't want to make that damn step that will bring them together!'

'LEXI!'

* * *

The same night, Calliope returned home and collapsed on her bed, groaning loudly. Work was exhausting at the hospital and a headache had started torturing her. As if this wasn't enough, she had to get rid off Lexi, who kept saying "Go and tell him about your feelings" for ten minutes after they were dismissed.

She would lie to herself if she would say that she didn't want to follow Lexi's advice. It was true, she wanted to go to him and have the courage to ask him whether his feelings for her were something stronger than the feelings of a best friend. After all, everyone was telling her how brave she was, but the situation with Oliver was scaring the hell out of her. She was not certain about herself, she was thinking that she wasn't good enough for him.

'What will I do?' she cried out loud.

She closed her eyes and her mind returned to her first year and how happy she was, playing with Oliver and the Weasley twins, laughing at the Slytherins, teasing Lexi. Everything was simple and carefree.

_If only I had appreciated this when I should. These were the best years of our life. But then we grew up and now we only have dilemmas, lies, fears and the war and I'm trying to hold on…_

She started singing by instinct, maybe because she was thinking about Oliver. She chose the song with the speed of light, realizing that it suited perfectly to her right now.

_Face to face and heart to heart, we're so close yet so far apart  
I close my eyes, I look away, that's just because I'm not okay  
But I hold on, I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?  
Will we ever have our happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always  
Ah-ah, ah-always be pretending?_

_How long do I fantasize, make believe that it's still alive?  
Imagine that I am good enough, and we can choose the ones we love  
But I hold on, I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?  
Will we ever have our happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always  
Ah-ah, always be_

_Keeping secrets safe, every move we make  
Seems like no one's letting go  
And it's such a shame 'cause if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know?_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?  
Will we ever have our happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always  
Ah-ah, ah-always be  
Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always  
Ah-ah, ah-always be_

_Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always  
Ah-ah, ah-always be pretending?_

* * *

The next morning, Calliope went to work in a miserable situation. Despite Healer Foster's kind attempts to find out what was wrong, Calliope insisted that everything was okay. Sometime during noon, the trainee healer noticed that the elder woman seemed nervous and worried about something.

'Healer Foster? Did anything happen?'

'I was just told…a Hogwarts student came here only an hour ago. She's in the…in the Artefacts Accidents…cursed'

'WHAT?' Calliope yelled, making a patient scream. She couldn't believe it. They had started to attack Hogwarts, her beloved school, and its students.

'It is a girl in seventh year' Healer Foster explained. 'Her name is…wait a minute…I think her name is Bell'

'Bell?' Calliope repeated, tears forming in her eyes. 'Katie Bell?'

'Yes, that's her name'

As soon as Calliope got her break, she rushed down to the first floor, not paying attention to anyone. Katie was a good friend of hers and they were hanging out at Hogwarts. She was so kind, so innocent…why would anyone want to curse her?

Calliope spotted Lexi coming out of a room and she ran to her. Lexi understood at once why she had come and hugged her.

'Sorry I didn't come earlier' Calliope apologized. 'How is she?'

'She will survive' Lexi comforted her. 'Snape managed to prevent the curse to spread, thank God. But I'm afraid that months will pass until she'll wake up'

'What happened to her?' Calliope asked angrily, grabbing her wand. 'Katie never harmed anyone! She can't have enemies, can she?'

'They told me that it happened when she was at Hogsmeade. She was acting odd and everyone is sure that she was under the influence of the Imperius Curse. Apparently, she was ordered to take a package in the castle, a package that contained a cursed necklace. While she was walking, the package was ripped and the necklace touched her'

Calliope sat down on a bench, feeling dizzy. If Lexi was right, then Katie wasn't the intended victim. She was cursed because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Calliope rubbed her forehead and stared at Lexi, urging her to continue.

'You know, Katie is very lucky. The necklace barely brushed her skin, because of a hole in her glove, otherwise she would die, maybe instantly'

'I want to see her!' Calliope declared and jumped on her feet.

'I will lead you to her room' Lexi nodded in sympathy.

'Stone!' a male voice echoed and a Healer approached them. 'You know very well that no one is allowed in Miss Bell's room, unless they are family!'

'Come on!' Lexi said, also angry. 'Healer Bowden is a friend of hers and she's a Healer'

'And how do I know that it is her and not a Death Eater who drank Polyjuice Potion?'

'Believe me, I would notice' Lexi scoffed. 'I guarantee for her, okay? She only wants to see her, it won't take long'

The Healer glared at Calliope, as if he wanted to read her thoughts. In the end, he nodded unwillingly, although he would rather forbid her to enter.

'Five minutes. Not a single second more'

Katie was lying on a bed, her arms hanging limp on her sides, her eyes closed and her strawberry blonde hair falling on the pillow. She was much paler than she should be and, when Calliope checked her pulse, she realized that it was very weak.

'Katie?' Calliope whispered, while sitting down. 'It will be alright, I promise. Everything will be alright'

Suddenly, Katie's head started spinning around and her hands shaking. Her face became a mask of terror and she started screaming. Terrified, Calliope grabbed her hands.

'Katie! Katie, calm down!' she yelled. 'Please, calm down! You can fight this, trust me!'

The door swung open and the Healer ran inside, followed by Lexi. They quickly gave her a potion and, after a few minutes, Katie stopped moving and fell back into coma. Lexi helped Calliope to sit down and, noticing that she was crying hysterically, still in a state of shock, quickly went and gave her a Calming Draught.

'Callie, it's not your fault' she tried to console her. 'Don't forget that she was attacked only today, which means that she's still fighting against the curse'

'It's not fair' Calliope stuttered between her sobs. 'It's not fair for her'

'I know, Calliope' Lexi blinked, to stop her own tears to run down. 'I know'

* * *

'Wood? Everything alright with you?' asked Benjy Williams, Seeker for the Puddlemere United team.

Oliver nodded, not wanting to trouble his teammate. As the years passed, the two of them had become good friends and were trusting each other, just like Calliope and Lexi. Benjy seemed calm, but he wasn't fooled easily and could explode at any minute, like a volcano.

'Are you sure?' he insisted now. 'You seem very distracted and nothing distracts you from Quidditch usually'

'It's nothing' Oliver smiled. 'I'm just influenced by everything that's happening…and Christian left, as he had told me'

'Yeah, that made me sad too' Benjy agreed. 'But I don't blame him. It's a miracle that he was still able to stand on his feet after his sister's death…He loved her so much and she was young…sixteen years old. Thank God that he took his parents and went into hiding'

'That was the best. Has he communicated with you ever since?'

'No, neither with me nor with anyone. I guess he think he'll put us in danger'

Oliver looked at the pitch, where only three players were flying, while the others were resting on the grass. Somehow, he was happy that he could still come here and practice. Quidditch was helping him forgetting everything.

'Wood!' Williams exclaimed. 'My, my, you ARE distracted today. Spit it out, man. What troubles you?'

'Nothing' Oliver lied, but his red face betrayed him.

'And this "nothing" makes you blush like a Quaffle?' laughed Benjy. 'Or should I replace "nothing" with the word "girl"'

_Seriously, dude, you and Lexi would be best friends_, Oliver thought, hating how his friend could red so easily between the lines. It was impossible to lie to him, because he would figure it out anyway. The best was to tell him the truth.

'Alright, yes' he admitted. 'It's a girl. And specifically it's…my best friend'

'Oh, that girl you've talked to me about? Calliope?'

'Yes' Oliver responded, smiling only at the mere mentioning of her name.

'Well, Wood' Benjy was serious 'she must be really important for you if you can't even concentrate at Quidditch. And, from what you've said about her, she must be really worth it'

Oliver couldn't answer, because, in a sudden, the sky became grey and was covered by thick clouds. He was afraid that Dementors were attacking again, but he soon realized that it was something else. The shape of a skull appeared at the sky, with a snake coming out of its mouth like a tongue.

_The Dark Mark!_

'Cover me for a second, Benjy!' he shouted, before running to a corner. Thinking about a happy memory, he conjured his Patronus. The lioness emerged from his wand and looked at him. Thank God Lupin had taught him how to send messages with Patronuses, like the Order used to do.

'Death Eaters attack the Puddlemere United stadium!' he said. 'Alert members of the Order! Please!'

**A/N: Okay, guys, that was it. Sooo, Oliver also loves Callie, but the war hasn't stopped yet. And what will Callie do when she learns about the attack at the stadium? Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. xx**


	30. Chapter 30: What prevents us?

**A/N: Helloooo :D Here is a big, nice chapter for you, guys (well, it's surely big, you'll decide if it's nice). I only wanted to write it as detailed as possible, after all, a battle happens. They say that extreme situations brings two people even closer...well, that's the case with our two heroes, tehehehehe ;)**

**Bellamort500- Thank you :) Don't worry, Oliver's fine **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks a lot :)**

**IAmAFantasyFan- Thank you so much, I'm really happy you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the song is called "Somewhere only we know" by Keane**

'He gets stronger and stronger' Mr. Weasley told them. 'And, with the Dementors on the loose, he has more and more supporters as the time is passing'

'What can we do?' wondered Phoebe. 'We talk and protect people, both wizards and Muggles, but it seems that nothing can stop him'

'Phoebe is right' Elaine nodded. 'Did we tell you that Harriet's suspicions about her colleague were true? The Imperius Curse was casted on him and he was ordered to influence Harriet to start writing things from You-Know-Who's point of view'

'What did Harriet do?' asked Fleur with concern. 'Is she alright?'

'Now she's okay' Elaine replied. 'She was shocked at the beginning, but Matthew is by her side and they plan to move to another house, for more safety'

And what about Katie?' Mrs. Weasley turned to the two trainee healers. 'Did her situation improve?'

'Unfortunately, no' Lexi shook her head sadly. 'She's still unconscious and her pulse is weak, but steady. Only from time to time she starts screaming and then calms again'

'The curse hasn't left her' Calliope concluded. 'I go and see her sometimes and once I was present when she was restless. She is fighting whatever was in this necklace'

'This story with the necklace troubles me' Mr. Weasley said. 'Girls, you told me that Katie was holding it in a package and she had mentioned that she should bring it to someone at Hogwarts?'

'That's right!' Lexi nodded. 'According to her friend, Leanne, who was there when Katie was cursed, she insisted to take it to the castle'

'Which means that, whoever is behind this, didn't mean to actually hurt Katie' Mr. Weasley rubbed his chin. 'Who could the attacker being after? Dumbledore? Maybe Harry?'

'Both possibilities could be true' Bill stood up and started walking up and down. 'Dumbledore is the only wizard You-Know-Who ever feared and many would like to kill him. And Harry is the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, basically the symbol of resistance against You-Know-Who'

'On the other hand' Elaine interfered 'I wrote to Harry when I learned about the cursed necklace, in a coded message of course. He told me that he had seen the necklace before, at _Borgin and Burke's_ in Knockturn Alley and that he recognized it when he saw it in Katie's package. So, if Harry was the intended victim, the plan wouldn't succeed'

'All in all, it wasn't a good plan' Phoebe agreed. 'Too many things were risked, plus, a total innocent person paid'

'But it should be a lesson for us' Mrs. Weasley looked all of them. 'We must be wary about anything and always take anything into account'

'You remind me of Mad-Eye' Calliope smiled. 'If he was here, he would say "Constant vigilance". But you're right, it's not a proper time to be reckless'

'What's that?' Fleur exclaimed, scaring all of them, pointing at the window.

Something silver had appeared in the garden of the Burrow and, a few seconds later, a Patronus in the form of a lioness stood in the middle of the living-room. Calliope had a very bad feeling. Why would Oliver send his Patronus to deliver a message?

'Death Eaters attack the Puddlemere United stadium! Alert members of the Order! Please!' the lioness announced with Oliver's voice and disappeared at once.

'Oh, no!' Calliope jumped on her feet and took her wand from the table.

'I'll tell Kingsley!' Elaine said and called her owl Patronus, while Mr. Weasley's weasel and Phoebe's dove emerged from their wands to inform Moody and Tonks.

'Come on!' Lexi urged them, already running outside to disapparate, followed by Calliope and the others.

'Be careful!' Mrs. Weasley and Fleur shouted after them.

_Please, please, let him and his teammates be fine_, Calliope prayed, while she was rushing out of the garden.

* * *

'_Stupefy_!' Oliver yelled, the red light hitting the Death Eater, knocking him down.

The stadium was a complete chaos, charms and curses everywhere, filling the area with their colors. The seven players were doing their best, but the Death Eaters weren't less determined. Many were injured, Benjy had broken his left wrist and Oliver had blood on his face.

'Wood, behind you!' a voice echoed.

Oliver turned around and fell on the ground just in time, avoiding a Killing Curse that was coming towards him. Benjy, despite his broken wrist, was still fighting.

Thanks, Williams!' Oliver called before returning to the battle, using the Full Body-Bind-Curse on a Death Eater.

'Oh, so you think you're a brave one, don't you?' a paranoid, female voice was heard.

Bellatrix Lestrange came out of a black cloud and Oliver shuddered at her sight. She was considered Voldemort's best and most loyal follower and one of the most dangerous Death Eaters. But he wouldn't give her the satisfaction to show fear and so he smirked.

'What do we have here?' he commented sarcastically. 'I didn't know you like Quidditch, dear Bella'

The woman's paranoid expression didn't disappear, on the contrary, she started laughing. It was a blood-curdling laughter that almost made him cover his ears to not hear it.

'He knows how to play!' Bellatrix clapped her hands together. 'Just like your filthy, Mudblood girlfriend in the Ministry, who dared to…'

'_Crucio_!' shouted Oliver. It was the first time he ever casted an Unforgivable Curse, but he had lost control because of her insults towards Calliope. Even though, his good-natured character made the curse very weak and Bellatrix didn't even wince.

'You have to MEAN it!' the female Death Eater yelled. 'If you truly want to torture someone, you foolish boy, you have to IMAGINE it! You have to feel the pleasure when you see someone suffering! May I show you? _CRUCIO_!'

The pain overwhelmed him and he fell on the ground, feeling as if someone was beating him with a whip. He screamed out of his lungs, begging the pain to stop, unable to take his wand and defend himself. Bellatrix smiled wider and, with a wave of her wand, the pain stopped and Oliver laid there, trying to catch his breath, his eyes closed.

'See what I mean?' Bellatrix laughed. 'Did you understand? What about a little bit more, so that you fully get the message? _Crucio_!'

Oliver started screaming again and, this time, he couldn't prevent the tears. He even wanted to die at that moment, anything, only to free himself from this torture.

'_PROTEGO_!' someone shrieked, destroying the curse.

Oliver opened his eyes and saw Calliope running towards him. In the distance, he could see Lexi, Phoebe, Elaine, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Kingsley, Mad-Eye and Tonks interfering into the battle and he sighed with relief. Calliope stretched her arm and helped him to stand up.

'Thank you' he whispered to her.

'Well, well' Bellatrix smiled ironically 'we meet again, Mudblood!'

'So it seems'

Calliope and Oliver started dueling against her, but she was an extremely skilled witch and couldn't be defeated easily. Despite their hard attempts, nothing could stop her and she disappeared into a black cloud. Meanwhile, Lexi was fighting Avery together with Benjy, who was almost hit by a Killing Curse. Lexi, covering the Quidditch player, knocked the Death Eater down with her powerful Stunning Spell.

'Thanks for that' Benjy said while standing up.

'You're welcome' Lexi replied. 'How's your hand?'

'It hurts, but it's fine'

'Don't move' Lexi grabbed his wrist and pointed her wand at it. '_Brackium Emendo_!'

Benjy flinched, but only seconds later he was alright. He hugged Lexi, who hesitantly hugged him back.

'You are a great woman'

The fierce battle continued for hours. Blood was everywhere, the lights from the spells were like fireworks in the night sky, Bellatrix's laughter was giving an even scarier atmosphere, duelists were hit by curses, but neither of the two sides was willing to give up. When the Death Eaters disappeared, leaving a mess behind, they looked at each other. Most of them were alright, except bruises and cuts.

'Nothing serious' Lexi confirmed while examining a wound on Tonk's arm. 'You can come with me home and I'll cure it within seconds'

'Thank you, Lexi' the young Auror smiled at her. 'I'm only sorry I didn't hit Bellatrix!'

'Yeah, me too' Calliope frowned, because she hated Bellatrix as much as she hated Voldemort himself. 'Since I fought against her in the Ministry, I'd love to see her dead, seriously!'

'Why did they come here?' Elaine looked at the team, her gaze stopping at Oliver. 'Do you think there's a special reason?'

'Maybe because Christian, one of the reserved Chasers, went into hiding after his sister's murder' Oliver guessed. 'His family has history of resistance against You-Know-Who, so the Death Eaters are surely after him'

'And even if it's not that' Benjy continued, rubbing his forehead 'it wouldn't be a surprise. They attack everywhere and our manager had said that it was a matter of time. He was even thinking to allow us play with our wands'

'At least no one got seriously hurt' Kingsley comforted them with his deep, calm voice.

'Thank God Oliver sent his Patronus to you the second they invaded' Lucas, one of the Beaters, patted him on the back. 'Otherwise I don't know what we would do. They were too many'

They stayed for a while, restoring the catastrophes the battle had caused to the stadium and then decided to call it a night. Lexi left with Tonks to tend to her wounds, while Mr. Weasley, Bill and Lucas went to the Burrow, to inform the others about what happened. Phoebe, Elaine and Kingsley declared that they would go to the Ministry and Elaine promised to send Aurors to watch the stadium.

Oliver sat down on the grass, still shaking from the double Cruciatus Curse he was hit with, his head aching from the many spells he had casted and blocked. Calliope sat next to him and hugged him, stroking his shoulder.

'You saved my life' Oliver told her. 'I had thought she would kill me…And the pain….'

Calliope nodded. During the battle, Avery had used the curse on her too. This pain was the worst thing she had ever experienced and she had pleaded the Death Eater to stop. So, she could understand how Oliver was, especially since he had suffered it twice and by a Death Eater far more powerful than Avery.

They stayed hugged for a few moments, trying to relax. Calliope gently touched Oliver's face, leaving red spots on her fingers. They both looked awful, exhausted, with blood and mud on their faces and clothes. Calliope had fallen and a bruise had started to form on her cheek, her jacket was ripped and she was cold.

'Let's go home' she suggested. 'Both of us need to rest'

'You…You can stay at my place' Oliver told her. 'It's the least I can do after your help tonight and I don't want to think that you'll be alone after this…Especially since Bellatrix hates you so much'

Calliope looked at him and couldn't help but smile at his honest, caring expression. Besides, he needed company as well and her healing abilities to fully recover.

'Okay' she answered. 'I'll stay'

* * *

Oliver went to the bathroom to get himself cleaned, while Calliope was preparing tea. They sat in the living-room and Calliope handed him a cup.

'I put a few drops of a Calming Draught I always have with me' she informed him. 'It will help you, trust me'

'Thanks' he mumbled and drank a bit, frowning. 'It's bitter'

'It has to be' Calliope said. 'Otherwise the draught won't work'

She gasped, seeing a deep wound on his hand and immediately started to cure it. Oliver winced a bit when the witch's wand touched it, but Calliope's movements were soft and soon there was only a red mark left.

'It will leave in a few days. Just don't forget to keep it clean, to prevent infection'

'You're amazing, Callie!' Oliver said. 'You should be a Healer already, not a simple trainee'

'Believe me, Oliver, I still have a lot to learn'

Many minutes passed in silence, Calliope looking out of the window, Oliver staring in front of him, but both thinking about the exact same thing. Suddenly, Oliver started singing and Calliope smiled, for she had never heard him before.

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_  
_I felt the branches of it looking at me_  
_Is this the place we used to love?_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go_  
_Somewhere only we know?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_So if you have a minute why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go_  
_So why don't we go_

_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go_  
_Somewhere only we know?_

He stopped and Calliope kept looking at him worried. Oliver had chosen a song that was describing exactly the way she was feeling, the despair that was filling her soul.

'Our world is falling to pieces, Ollie' she couldn't hold back. 'Everything around us changes and we can't do anything. No matter how much we fight, no matter how strong we are, our world, our home has become a strange place'

'I have this feeling too, Calliope' Oliver admitted, happy that she trusted him with her thoughts. 'When I remember how carefree and safe we were and how we are now…All this is driving me crazy. There are moments I just want to…to run away with you, to go to another land, which isn't struck by the war! That's why I sang this song. It resembles my wish'

Calliope leaned her back on the couch, not believing that they actually had the same wish. She would never think that, but all this had brought them closer, although she was trying to pretend otherwise.

'Do you know how many times I wished to do that?' she said. 'Far away from everything and everyone who's hurting us, a complete new life in a sanctuary…A place where I don't think about Voldemort or the fear that I'll lose everything or…'

She cut off, because she realized that Oliver had moved closer to her. He was smiling tenderly, not as if he was feeling sorry for her or as if he was considering her weak, but as if he wanted to assure her that it was normal to feel like that, that it wouldn't be good for her if she was fighting the whole time, blocking out her fears.

'But we're still here' he whispered. 'And we're here for each other'

Calliope lowered her head and nodded. Oliver, taking this nod as a sign, closed the distance between them, kissing her on the lips. It was sweet, like the previous time, but it lasted longer. Calliope felt sparks, her heart fluttered and, before she knew what she was doing, she kissed him back, tired of the lies and the dilemmas that were tormenting her for years. But, then, everything came back and flooded her mind. Ignoring her heart's protests, she put her hands on his chest and pushed him gently away, breaking the contact. He was surprised and hurt, she could see it in his eyes, and he moved a few inches away from her, his gaze returning to the wall before them.

_Stop this madness! He doesn't mean it in a FRIENDLY way, Bowden, and stop convincing yourself that he does! You love him, he loves you, so don't hurt both of you._

Hesitating, being afraid of his reaction, Calliope put a hand on his shoulder, as a way to console and explain to him. For one second it was as if he wanted to remove her hand, but then he let it rest on his shoulder.

'I'm sorry' it was Calliope's turn to whisper, a tear already leaving its trace on her cheek.

'Calliope, can I ask you something? And I want you to be honest with me, please'

'Of course' she said.

Oliver turned towards her and she gasped when she looked him in the eyes. It was a gaze that was scaring her even more, reflecting many feelings: anger, hurt, confusion…and love, love she couldn't avoid anymore.

'What prevents us?' he asked calmly. 'Seriously, Calliope, I'm begging you to tell the truth. What prevents us from taking that step?'

Calliope stared at the floor, her hand leaving his shoulder, ashamed to answer and with more tears escaping her eyes. She wanted to tell him everything, but with this question, her own objections seemed ridiculous to her.

'We've been best friends for years' Oliver continued. 'We've supported and protected each other and still do, you're the only person in the whole world I can trust with anything, including my own life! We are fighting together, you helped me deal with my problems and I helped you deal with yours. I'm madly in love with you for years and your actions, your movements, show me affection from your own side. It is practically meant to happen, so…What prevents us?'

His extraordinary calm voice was making everything only worse. She would prefer him yelling to her, accusing her, even hexing her, but he was so calm, as if he was her what she would cook tomorrow. Her endurance broke and she started crying with sobs, not controlling herself and hiding her face in her hand. Oliver watched her for a few moments, then wiped the tears away.

'Hey, I'm sorry if I pressured you' he told her. 'Listen, if you don't like me back, I'll understand and I won't be angry at you, I promise. I will never talk to you about it again and…'

'It's not that' Calliope uttered. 'It's not that I don't love you, Ollie, on the contrary, I love you! I really do! It took me a long time to realize it, but it's the truth! Not returning your feelings is not what prevents us…or, rather, what prevents ME to take that step'

She had said it! She had finally said it. After years of denial, after hearing him saying that he loved her, she finally confessed it. Oliver smiled, but it lasted only for a second, now feeling worried.

'Then what is it, Callie?' he wanted to know, his voice not losing its gentle tone. 'When you prevented me from kissing you at the Yule Ball, I thought that it was because of the distance, since you were still a student. But now we have both left Hogwarts. What scares you?'

Calliope sighed. Now she couldn't go back. She had chosen a road and now she had to walk it until the end, although she was dreading the consequences.

'Everything that happens, Oliver' she responded. 'The war, the permanent risk, my nightmare that you're going to get hurt because of me'

'Because of you? What do you mean?'

'Come on, Oliver! I fought at the Department of Mysteries and the Death Eaters aren't exactly fond of me! Plus, I'm Muggle-born and you know very well that they hate and despise Muggle-borns more than anything else! Bellatrix knows already that we're best friends! If we become a couple and when she'll learn about it, because she WILL, she will kill you to hurt me! Do you understand now? I love you, Oliver, so much, that the mere thought of you getting hurt kills me!'

'Shh!' Oliver said intensively, shocked because of her confession.

He removed her hand from her face and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. The sight of her wet eyes and her wild expression broke his heart and he blamed himself. Why didn't he see before how vulnerable she was because of her loyalty to her loved ones?

_We'll fix everything together, Calliope!_

'I don't care that you're Muggle-born!' he assured her. 'I've told you a million times already, it's the last thing I care about! It doesn't matter, Calliope! And nothing will happen to me because of you, because I'll always be by your side, even if Voldemort himself shows up in this house!'

He had never said Voldemort's name aloud and him mentioning it during this specific conversation, made Calliope understand how much she meant for him and vice versa. He was really willing to risk everything only to keep her safe, just like her. Even Lexi had seen it. She had said that it would be easier for them if they were together, because it would give them faith and courage and it would release them from the awkward situation they were in. She was so right and her fears seemed more and more childish to her.

Noticing the change in her mood, Oliver kissed her again and, this time, Calliope didn't even think to pull away. She smiled widely and kissed him like there was no tomorrow, not thinking about the consequences for once. The war was there, reminding them of its presence every day, but she wouldn't let it take away from her the happiness she was feeling right now, the happiness she could feel from Oliver's side.

Minutes later, they pulled away, eyes closed, foreheads resting to each other. He hugged her and she rested her head on his chest, enjoying the sense of him running his hand through her hair, smiling like a little girl.

'It will be okay, Calliope' he said, kissing the side of her head. 'I promise, I won't let anything harm you! Do you believe me?'

'I believe you' she answered. 'When I'm with you, I'm not afraid of anything. It was always like that'

Oliver smiled wider. In the end, the simple things hadn't disappear from his life. He had new strength now and with this strength, he would fight and the world would become the place he knew and loved since he was a child.

**A/N: Okay, guys, that was it for now. Hope you liked it :) Well, I think it was about time to bring them together, don't you think? I don't know if I'll post a chapter tomorrow, because I'll be at college until late, but I'll do my best.**


	31. Chapter 31: Love is in the air

**A/N: Hello, everybody :) How are you? So, our heroes are finally together :) This chapter is mostly about them, and also about two other people who seem to have a mutual interest for each other. This chapter is actually quite simple, but from the next one all hell breaks loose again.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks a lot, my friend :)**

**Bellamort500- Thank you, I'm happy you liked it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world (otherwise Oliver would be mine, hahahaha), only the characters I create**

They stayed up all night in each other's arms, without talking, happy to just be together. Calliope was still dirty from the battle, but she didn't care and her exhaustion had vanished suddenly. Now she was feeling more energetic than ever and she mentally noted to say a big "Thank you" to Lexi when she would see her.

The sky outside stated becoming light grey, a sign that in a few hours the sun would rise. They hadn't slept for a single minute, but sleep was the last thing they were thinking about.

'Ollie? Can I ask you something?' Calliope whispered, not wanting to destroy the comfortable silence they had fallen in for so many hours.

'Certainly' Oliver smiled, looking at her like he had never before, as if she was the most valuable thing in his life.

'Since when?'

Oliver didn't answer at once, thinking carefully. Really, since when? Since he was helping her solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets? Since he had seen her petrified and was missing her like hell? Since she had pecked him? Or since her beautiful voice, the night before his graduation, enchanted him?

'I can't really tell you, Calliope' he said the truth. 'I realized it during the summer after my graduation, but I guess the feelings were there for a very long time. When I told myself that it had no sense to deny the way I feel about you, I was already in the middle'

Calliope nodded and smiled, since it was the exact same thing that had happened to her. First she had thought it was a simple crush, although she had a feeling from the beginning that it was something more.

'Now I have to ask you the same thing, Callie'

'Well…' Calliope moved, to cuddle in his hug 'I started having feelings for you since the day before the Quidditch final. First I kept lying to myself that it was nothing, that it would fade with time, but then I realized the whole truth. I was terrified, I was thinking that the obstacles were too many…I'm sorry'

'There's no need to apologize' Oliver comforted her. 'As Williams told me once, we are all weak when we're fighting against love'

'Lexi had told me something similar. She was telling me that I was only hurting the both of us, that I was stupid to not do something. And, seriously, I'm afraid that the entire hospital will hear her triumphant yells when I tell her what happened'

Oliver chuckled and kissed her, but Calliope saw that something was troubling him. She locked her gaze in his and he couldn't lie to her. He had vowed to always tell her the truth, since that was what she wanted.

'I wish I would have the courage to speak to you earlier' he admitted. 'When everything was normal, when we weren't afraid for our lives. Then I would take you to a date, we would walk holding hands and everything couples do, but now…Now the only date I can offer you is to the deserted Diagon Alley, where we will look behind our backs'

Calliope kept looking at him, at how guilty he was. He was afraid he wouldn't offer her a happy relationship with all the stuff every girl was dreaming of. But she didn't care. The only thing she wanted was this moment, the peace. She didn't belong to the girls who were dreaming about the perfect prince, the knight in the shining armor who would save them. Oliver was the one she wanted and, in this war, only the thought that they had the strength to be together, was enough.

'Don't think about it' she said her thoughts aloud. 'Times are difficult and our lives have changed. I don't mind, I really don't'

'When this bloody nightmare ends, I'll make everything better' he told her sweetly. 'You have my word on that'

Calliope smiled and they were silent again, feeling so happy, that they didn't have to communicate with words. When the first sunshine fell into the room, Calliope stretched her arms and rose up unwillingly.

'I have to go' she whispered. 'My shift starts early and I have to go home to take a shower before that'

'Okay' Oliver nodded. 'I will come to see you at some point. What about going to the Weasleys' joke shop after you finish?'

'That would be great!' Calliope exclaimed and kissed him softly. 'I will see you later. Try to sleep a bit, you fought hard and I didn't let you sleep for a single minute'

''Don't feel bad' Oliver smiled. 'I didn't sleep at all, but I feel as if I was sleeping for hours. And I owe this to you, my lioness'

* * *

'Well, well, look at you!' Lexi commented when she saw her best friend during the break. 'You're different today…Happier, relieved…Didn't know that you enjoy fighting so much'

'It's not because of the battle, Lex' Calliope smiled. 'It's because of what happened later'

'What happened?' Lexi asked at once. 'For God's sake, Callie, will you tell me?'

'Well' Calliope's smile became wider 'Oliver and I went to his place to rest and…'

'…and it happened?' Lexi interrupted her, jumping up and down and clapping in her hands. 'The "I" became finally "we"?'

'Yep'

'Woooohoooo!' Lexi hugged Calliope tightly, laughing hysterically. 'I knew that it would happen sooner or later, I KNEW IT! I was saying to Elaine that it was a matter of time! I was right, say that I was right!'

'Alright, alright' Calliope giggled. 'You were right. And I mean it, Lex! I was just too scared to see it'

'At least you admitted it' the black-haired Healer pulled away, still smiling widely. 'And how are you feeling now?'

'I feel…I feel more alive than ever, Lex! It's as you were telling me, everything looks so easier right now!'

'That's so great! Even though' Lexi rubbed her hands 'I have to say a few words to your Lover-Boy about how he should treat you'

Before Calliope could answer, they were interrupted by a cough. They turned and saw, with surprise, that it was no other than Benjy Williams, who was smiling shyly, as if he wasn't sure if he had come to the right place.

'Hello' Lexi greeted him politely, being the spontaneous girl she always was.

'Hello' Benjy responded. 'I hope I don't disturb you'

'No, it is fine' Calliope reassured him. 'I...I remember you from yesterday, from the battle in the stadium. You...You're Benjy Williams, aren't you?'

'Yes, that's right. You must be Calliope, Calliope Bowden' Benjy shook her hand. 'You're exactly as Oliver described you'

'They're together!' Lexi interfered.

'Yes, he told me and I'm really happy for you two' Benjy laughed. 'He had this dream for a long time and I'm glad it came true'

'Thanks' Calliope said. 'By the way, this is Lexi Stone, my best friend and colleague'

'Lexi…your name suits you' Benjy turned to her. 'Actually, to be honest, it was you I wanted to see'

'Sure, what can I do for you?'

'I only want to thank you properly for saving my life and curing me yesterday'

Benjy looked at her with uncertainty. Calliope knew that look too well, because it was the exact same way she used to look at Oliver. She couldn't help but chuckle.

'It's okay' Lexi assured the Seeker with a flirtatious smile. 'Besides, it's actually thanks to Calliope here that we arrived there so soon'

_Oh, so you want to play, huh, Alexis?_

'I didn't do anything' Calliope interfered. 'I only wanted to help, but Lexi is only modest. She's a very skilled duelist and Healer herself and, if there's anything you need, it will be a pleasure for her to assist you'

Benjy blushed and Lexi stared at her as if she wanted to strangle her. Calliope gave her an innocent look, although she wanted to burst out laughing. Lexi was the exact opposite from her, always expressing her feelings and opinions and she was sure that is was the same with her relationships.

'You have to excuse me. I have to go back to my department, to tend to a patient. It was nice to see you, Benjy, and I hope to see you here again very soon' she added and winked towards her best friend.

When she had reached the staircase, she turned again. Lexi and Benjy were still talking, both with huge smiles on their faces, obviously having a good time. Calliope continued her way, thinking that, if Lexi would also become as happy as she was, then everything would be perfect. The only thing she had to do, especially since Lexi had helped her so much, was to ask more information about Benjy.

_And who is better for this then Oliver?_

* * *

Calliope and Oliver both loved _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_, the joke shop Fred and George opened when they left Hogwarts before finishing their studies. It was a huge shop with little wonders that made everyone forget their worries and have fun. Some of the products, like the _Skiving Snackboxes_, were already known to Calliope, because the twins had invented them while they were students. It seemed, though, that, as time passed, the more genius the two brothers were.

Being at the best joke shop in the whole world, together with the guy she loved and who loved her back, was the best date Calliope could ever imagine, although Oliver kept promising to her that he would take her to a proper date after the end of the war. Fred and George reacted as enthusiastically as Lexi when they heard the news, saying that it was obvious that their relationship would last forever, but then they became their old selves and started teasing them.

'If you ever get tired because of Woody, Lady Calliope' George smirked 'and if you're too tired to search for a new boyfriend yourself, feel free to buy whichever Love Potion you wish! You won't even pay'

'Shut up, Georgie!' Calliope snapped. 'And you disappoint me. Don't you know your own products?'

'What in Merlin's name do you mean, Callie?' the twins asked and even Oliver was confused.

'Love Potions are supposed to create an obsessive passion that can last only for twenty-four hours, not eternal love!'

'HA!' Oliver exclaimed. 'Take that, Weasley!'

'Damn it!' George hissed. 'You caught me off guard, Calliope'

'But since when do you know about Potions, anyway?' Fred wanted to know. 'You were always complaining that you sucked!'

'In case you have forgotten, I received an _Outstanding _in my OWL and NEWT exam. Besides, I'm a Healer and it is my duty to have Potions knowledge. And who told you that I will get tired of Oliver anyway?'

'Awwwwwww' George attempted and failed, for one more time, to sound like a girl.

'If you are like this from the first day' Fred winked at them 'I don't dare to think how you'll be in a few months'

The young couple continued walking around the shop, Calliope narrating the pranks the twins had done at school with their products. Oliver laughed when she told him how she and Lexi had used Fever Fudges to play a trick at Umbridge.

'Of course Lexi would agree at once' he commented. 'She would destroy Umbridge's plates with the kittens if she had that chance'

'Now we're talking about Lexi' Calliope remembered the hospital 'how do you find Benjy, your teammate? How is he as a person?'

Oliver looked confused at her, but Calliope's innocent gaze made him answer at once, thinking that the questions could wait.

'Benjy is my best friend from the team' he said honestly. 'He is always kind, cares for his friends and isn't afraid to defend them. Now that I think about it, he's Lexi in a male version'

'Lexi in a male version, huh?' Calliope repeated with a sly grin, because Oliver couldn't give her a better answer. 'Excellent! Really excellent!'

'What's so excellent?' Oliver wanted to know. 'Come on, Callie, won't you tell me what's going on?'

'Benjy visiting Lexi at St. Mungo's to thank her for her help and talking with her for a while is going on' Calliope replied. 'Apparently, your best friend has an interest in my best friend'

'What?' Oliver exclaimed. This was something he hadn't predicted, nor would he ever predict. 'Benjy and Lexi? Wow, that's…that's unexpected!'

'And the best thing is' Calliope hugged him from the shoulder 'that I'm sure that this interest is mutual'

'So, you think that something will happen between them?'

'Positive' Calliope nodded. 'And very soon as well, because Lexi is spontaneous, not shy and insecure like a certain Healer, who took years to realize her true feelings!'

'Stop speaking like that for yourself' Oliver stroke her cheek. 'I told you, it doesn't matter. The thing that matters is that we're together now'

'You're right and you can't imagine how happy I am right now' Calliope gave him a kiss, but pulled away, with a serious expression. 'And I wish that Lexi finds the same happiness, so I have to warn you. If Benjy EVER hurts her, I'll use my Knockback Jinx so many times on him, that he'll beg me to stop, got it?'

'Got it, got it' Oliver said honestly, knowing how much Calliope cared for Lexi's well-being. 'And I'll make sure that he gets it as well'

* * *

Christmas break came fast for Calliope. All these months of working, investigating suspicious events for the Order and fighting by their side made time rush by. But, for the first time since the war started, everything was easier. Oliver and her were happier than ever, practically living together. He was always there to listen to her problems and her fears and she was lightening his mood with her jokes.

Lexi was also very changed. She always was strong enough to deal with anything, but she was more tender and compassionate and, while advising her loved ones, she wasn't making fun of them anymore. Calliope could guess easily the cause of this change, especially since Benjy kept appearing in the hospital every now and then.

'Why don't you ask him out?' she asked her one evening. 'It's obvious that you fancy each other'

'Who told you I didn't ask him out, Bowden?' Lexi commented with a wink.

Calliope's mouth opened in shock, not believing what she had heard.

'You…You…You are so MEAN!' she uttered. 'You're dating him and you didn't even tell me?'

'We're not in a relationship yet, Bowden' Lexi rolled her eyes. 'We only went out a couple of times, that's all. Benjy is a gentleman and has patience, unlike you and your Keeper'

'Don't talk to me about patience, Stone!' Calliope put her hands on her waist.

'Okay, okay, I'm sorry' Lexi said honestly. 'I know that you also had a lot of patience, waiting for years. Anyway, what will you do at Christmas?'

'Oliver and I are invited at the Burrow' Calliope answered. 'The twins will be there and Harry and Remus will be there too. Why don't you come?'

'I'd like to, but I'm going to spend Christmas with my parents' Lexi apologized. 'I don't see them very often. And I want to be with them, because I really have a bad feeling'

'Are you afraid of something specific?' Calliope asked with concern. 'Is anyone following you, like Harriet, or were you threatened?'

'No, nothing like that' Lexi shook her head. 'Nothing specific, only a feeling. Just…Just be careful, okay?'

'Lexi, you know I'm always careful' Calliope comforted her, although her friend was worrying her. The only time she had seen Lexi so scared was when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Being worried didn't match to her and Calliope shivered.

_Calm down, for God's sake. Christmas is coming and you all deserve some quiet time to celebrate. You'll see, everything will be fine._

**A/N: Okay, guys, that was it for now. I promise, I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible :) Can't wait for your reviews.**


	32. Chapter 32: I hate her!

**A/N: Hey, everybody :D New chapter's up. Christmas time has come, but Harry is sure that Malfoy is up to something and Snape is helping him, Death Eaters attack at the Burrow and Calliope is determined to make her parents go into hiding. Anyway, hope you'll like it.**

**Bellamort500- Awww, thank you :) I'm really happy you like it so much :D**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks a lot :) **

**IAmAFantasyFan- First of all, I really like your username :) I hope you will enjoy the new chapter as well**

**Disclaimer: No, no and no, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me**

Christmas Eve at the Burrow, with so many members of the Weasley family and friends being invited, promised a very good time. Everything was forgotten for now and everybody wanted to have fun with their loved ones. Especially the Weasley twins were so loud, that their mother had to scold them numerous times to not do anything stupid while they were eating.

'Come on, Mum! It's Christmas!' Fred pretended to sound insulted.

'Yes, but you're adults and behave like that!' Mrs. Weasley shook her head in despair, although, deep down, she enjoyed the sense of humor they had.

'Fred and George behaving like adults? That was a nice joke, Mum' Bill laughed. 'I don't think this day will ever come. They're more immature than the giant squid'

Calliope started laughing so hysterically, that she couldn't breathe and everyone looked curiously towards her.

'Calliope, are you alright?' Remus wanted to know.

'I'm…I'm fine' Calliope chuckled. 'I just remembered something…When Fred and George kidnapped Mrs. Norris and…'

'Callie, don't continue!' Fred and George shouted, throwing scared looks towards their mother.

'…and wanted to drown her and feed her to the giant squid'

'Thanks a lot, Calliope' George mumbled, waiting for the explosion.

'FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!' Mrs. Weasley yelled, while the others, even Arthur, were laughing. 'You are the most reckless, mean, childish, foolish boys I have ever met!'

'We feel flattered, Mum, seriously' Fred scoffed.

'And what happened?' Harry asked interested, since he also had bad experience with Filch's cat.

'Oh, they found out that they didn't want to poison the giant squid, so they only locked her in the broom closet for three hours' Calliope continued her story, smiling at the memory.

'That was MY idea, if you remember well' Oliver grinned. 'I had suggested it on a Hogsmeade day!'

'Oh, yeah, when Sirius tried to sneak into the Gryffindor tower for the fist time' Fred remembered. 'So, Mum, now you see who is a bad influence for us'

'The point is who is a bad influence for whom here' Tonks giggled and winked at Calliope.

After dinner, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny stayed in the kitchen to clean, while the twins were joking around. Calliope wanted to help the two women, but Mrs. Weasley rejected the offer.

'Go with the others, dear' she told her. 'You deserve it after all this hard work in the hospital and with the Order'

'Thanks, Mrs. Weasley' Calliope smiled and went in the living-room, where she saw an unusual scene.

Harry, Mr. Weasley, Remus, Tonks and Oliver were gathered in a circle, speaking quietly. Harry was hissing and Calliope couldn't ignore his worried tone, while the others were listening carefully. Being discrete, Calliope turned to leave.

'Calliope, you can come too' Harry gestured towards her. 'I'd like to hear your advice'

Calliope sat down next to Oliver, whose expression had darkened suddenly. She stroke his hand and he tried to smile, but he didn't convince her. Curious, she looked at the sixteen-year old Gryffindor, who explained to her that Draco Malfoy was behaving strangely the last months. He kept disappearing and he looked afraid and tormented by something. Snape had declared himself willing to help him, saying that he made an Unbreakable Vow.

'Draco's plotting something, I know it' Harry concluded. 'Something to do with Voldemort. He's been given a task or a mission and Snape was offering to help'

'So, Voldemort has chosen Draco Malfoy for a mission?' Lupin wasn't convinced.

'I know it sounds mad'

'Has it occurred to you, Harry, that Snape was simply pretending to offer help so that he could find out what he was up to?'

'That's not what it sounded like' Harry disagreed.

'Perhaps Harry is right, Remus' Tonks took his side. 'I mean, to make an Unbreakable Vow…'

'What happens to you if you break it?' Calliope wanted to know, although she already had a suspicion.

'You die' Tonks informed her and the Healer shuddered. 'That's why it seems so suspicions to me that Snape made it and it concerns Malfoy somehow'

'It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore's judgement' Lupin interrupted impatiently their small conversation. 'Dumbledore trusts Snape, therefore I do'

His answer received doubtful glares from Harry, Oliver and Calliope, who had experienced Snape at school and, despite what Dumbledore was saying, it was very difficult for them to trust the Potions teacher.

'But Dumbledore can make mistakes!' Harry insisted. 'He said so himself'

'You're blinded by hatred!'

'I'm not!'

'Yes, you are!' Remus snapped furiously, but managed to calm down. 'People are disappearing, Harry, daily. We can only put our trust in a handful of people. If we start fighting amongst ourselves, we're doomed'

An awkward silence followed his words. Harry looked secretly at Tonks, who made a movement as if she was trying to tell him to leave it for now. Lupin lowered his head, looking guilty. Tonks stood up and left and he went after her. Calliope silently patted Harry's back, thinking that there was indeed something suspicious going on.

The atmosphere became more relaxed with Ginny's enter. The young girl sat beside Harry, smiling and holding a plate with tarts. Her father, sensing that the two teenagers wanted to stay alone, coughed and left the living-room, while Calliope and Oliver decided to follow his example. They sat down on the stairs.

'What could be wrong?' Calliope wondered. 'Because I bet that something's wrong, whether Snape is with our side or not. Besides, Malfoy's father is a proved Death Eater, so it's very possible that Malfoy took his place'

'Definitely' Oliver agreed. 'I know that Dumbledore trusts Snape, but he was a Death Eater as well and old habits don't die easily! The point is…Is Snape on our side or is he a double agent?'

'And if the latter, a double agent for whom?' Calliope continued his thoughts. 'Is he on our side and acts as a spy for Voldemort or is the other way?'

'Wait a sec!' Oliver exclaimed and Calliope looked at him. 'Tonks was right, Calliope! If you make the Unbreakable Vow, you die! So, if Snape made it and told it Draco, then it means that it concerns him, meaning that…'

'…meaning that Snape wasn't pretending and that he is on Malfoy's and Voldemort's side!' Calliope's face became a mask of terror. 'Oh my God, Oliver, Hogwarts and the students are in grave danger! And the enemy is inside its walls!'

'Calm down, calm down' Oliver took her hands in his. 'Let's not jump to fast conclusions. First we need to help Harry to gather more clues. Hey, why don't you speak with Phoebe and Elaine? Someone who works in the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol and a training Auror will surely gather information easily!'

'You're right. Plus, Elaine has contact both with Kingsley, who knows many things, and Harry, who can tell us things from the inside! I can tell her to investigate the matter, although I have to ask Harry for permission' Calliope brought up a point. 'He confided his suspicions to us and, although he trusts Elaine and Phoebe, I need to make sure that he wants me to talk to them'

'You do that' Oliver nodded. 'And I'll do a little research about the Malfoy family myself. If Harry is right and Voldemort is behind Malfoy's mission, then we have to find out what his plans are before it's too late'

'Don't say that, don't say that!' Calliope's voice was desperate. 'Hogwarts is the safest place in the whole wizarding world, it can't be endangered, it CAN'T!'

'Shhh' Oliver whispered and pulled her into his hug, stroking her arm. 'Whatever is about to come, we'll face it together, you know that. You are so brave, don't let the despair defeat you'

'Even lionesses can feel despair, Ollie' Calliope couldn't help but smile and she felt him smiling too. 'But you're right, I won't change anything by being afraid'

'That's the Calliope I know and love!' Oliver smiled wider. 'And don't forget that you fought against Bellatrix Lestrange, the most dangerous Death Eater after Voldemort himself, twice and came out unscathed both times'

Calliope relaxed at his gentle voice and for a few minutes they stayed silent. The peaceful moment was interrupted by Bill, who invited them back to the living-room for a drink. Calliope and Oliver were seemingly having a good time with their friends, although their conversation with Harry still couldn't leave their mind.

* * *

It was very late when Tonks and Lupin decided to leave. Everybody wished them a good night and Calliope hugged Tonks tightly. Over the past months, she considered the Auror a very close friend to her, the elder sister she was always dreaming of. She also gave a warm smile to Remus, to give them courage, and the man smiled back.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley escorted them outside, together with Oliver. Lupin stood a few meters before them, glancing into the night, as if he wanted to see something.

'It was delicious, Molly, really' Tonks complimented.

'Are you sure you won't stay?' Mrs. Weasley stared worried at the witch, who quickly shook her head.

'No, we should go. The first night of the cycle is always the worst' she whispered and looked at the moon. Then she turned to Oliver, with the expression of a family member advising someone younger.

'Please, look after Calliope' she told him. 'There have been many attacks on Muggle-borns and I'm afraid that she is a target for the enemy, especially since she's part of the Order'

'Don't worry, I will' Oliver assured her, trying to sound calm. He had also heard about the attacks and had grown protective over Calliope. 'I can't prevent her from fighting, it's in her nature, but I will take care of her'

Tonks smiled and turned to Lupin, who hadn't said a single word and looked rather alarmed.

'Remus?'

'Sweetheart' Tonks was calm.

Meanwhile, Calliope was in the kitchen, drinking some water. She looked out of the window and smiled at the beauty of the Weasley garden outside. A light breeze was blowing, making the reeds dance and, for one minute, she returned back, to the days before the war.

Such a calm silence. Such a _dangerous _silence.

The sound of explosion came from the garden and, suddenly, the Burrow was surrounded by a circle made by fire. Mrs. Weasley screamed in shock and she could hear Ginny, from a floor above, yelling. A black cloud appeared and out of it came Bellatrix Lestrange. Although Calliope couldn't see her clearly, she was sure that the Death Eater was smiling with the paranoid smile she hated.

'Now you're dead!' she hissed and, after grabbing her wand, rushed outside.

The Weasley parents, Remus, Tonks and Oliver were pointing their wands at Bellatrix, who just ran away. Calliope quickly chased her, pushing Remus and Oliver out of her way.

'CALLIE, STAY HERE!' Oliver yelled, but she ignored him.

She kept running straight on, following the sound of Bellatrix's shoes and her laughter, which was haunting her in her nightmares. She stopped at a clearing and looked around, but her enemy was nowhere to be seen.

'Show yourself, Bellatrix! Show yourself if you're brave enough!' she challenged her. 'What is it? Afraid to fight against a Muggle-born?'

'You never learn, Bowden, do you?' Bellatrix came out of the reeds. 'Or…let me guess. You have signed your death wish! Otherwise you would be wise enough to not stand up against me'

'You don't scare me' Calliope didn't leave her from her eyes. 'And, no, I haven't signed my death wish. In fact, I think I'll live long enough to see Voldemort being defeated!'

'_Avada Kedavra_!'

Calliope had seen it coming and fell down to avoid getting killed by the course. She stood up and immediately started casting spells on Bellatrix, who was blocking everything.

'Better give up, Mudblood, because you will NEVER defeat me!' she shrieked. 'NEVER, NEVER!'

Bellatrix stopped and disappeared into her black cloud. Calliope turned around, awaiting an attack, but nothing happened. The area around her had fallen into silence again and Calliope wondered if it was over. Suddenly, she heard voices coming near and quickly followed them. She found Harry and Ginny, who had obviously run after her, with Remus, Tonks and Mr. Weasley protecting them. Calliope stood between Tonks and Ginny.

'Are you alright, Calliope?' Mr. Weasley asked with concern.

'I'm fine, don't worry. What about you? The others?'

'We're alright, too'

Suddenly, black mist emerged into the sky. They pointed their wands at the Death Eaters, but they couldn't aim properly and they watched as the mist flew towards the Burrow. Only seconds later, the whole house was in flames and Calliope screamed in horror.

_No. NO! No, it can't be!_

'Molly' Mr. Weasley whispered with fear and ran back to the house, the others behind him.

Mrs. Weasley and her children were outside, their shocked faces reflected in the light of the fire. The two parents looked struck, as they were seeing their beloved home burning because of the menace and the cruelty of the evil. Calliope was also shocked and, as she was hugging a sobbing Ginny, she couldn't hold her own tears back.

* * *

Three hours later, Oliver and Calliope went to Oliver's apartment, still unable to get over the attack. Especially Oliver, who was waiting in agony after Calliope had chased Bellatrix, was extremely angry at her. She didn't have a single wound, but, right now, she could be dead, and she had just run after her. He wanted to talk to her about this, but had waited until now.

'Are you totally crazy?' he yelled at her the second he closed the door, making her gasp. 'Are you insane, tired of your life or something? What the bloody hell were you thinking?'

'I couldn't resist, okay?' Calliope replied calmly. 'You would do the same, so stop yelling'

'No, I won't stop!' Oliver continued. Didn't she understand that he wouldn't endure it if she would be hurt? 'You were so reckless, Calliope! Do you realize that Bellatrix hates you and that she wants to kill you?'

'She tried to kill me again' Calliope was still calm, something that enraged Oliver even more.

'She tried to kill you and you're saying this as if it is something normal?' he raised his voice even more. 'Seriously, I had thought you would be mature, but I was obviously wrong! Do you know how I felt, waiting for you to come back, terrified that you wouldn't? I would run after you if Fred and George hadn't prevented me to'

'I never asked you to run after me' Calliope lost her patience and started shouting too. 'I don't need extra protection!'

'I wouldn't ask you for permission! It's Bellatrix Lestrange we're talking about, Calliope, not a little kitten! And you seem willing to duel against her with every chance you have and this will lead to your death!'

'Stop it!' Calliope yelled. 'Stop it, okay? You don't understand anything, you don't understand how much I hate her!'

She turned her back to him and Oliver saw her shoulders moving up and down. He felt guilty, because he didn't want her to cry, especially because of him. He cared for her safety, but he shouldn't pressure her so much.

He moved towards her, until he was standing next to her. Then he noticed that, not only wasn't she crying, but her eyes weren't even wet. She was only breathing with difficulty and her hands were balled into fists so tightly, that her knuckles were white. Oliver understood that she was trying to control her nerves and that Bellatrix had that influence on her.

'I hate her, Oliver!' Calliope said and her voice was steady and strong. 'I hate her so much, that, if I had her in front of me now, I would kill her, I swear! She killed Sirius and so many others, she tortured Neville's parents, she tortured YOU...That's why I chased her tonight, I couldn't do otherwise'

Oliver hugged her and could feel how tensed her body was. He stroke her hair, feeling bad because he had not seen the real reason behind Calliope's actions. Her breath was still quick, but he held her, whispering smoothing words in her ear.

'I'm sorry for yelling at you' he apologized. 'I didn't mean it, I only want you to be well'

'I know and I'm sorry too' she replied. 'I can't hold back. When I see her I just want to fight against her…'

'Shh, relax' Oliver said warmly, rubbing her shoulders. 'Calm down, take deep breaths. It's okay, everything is over…'

After some minutes, Calliope's breath became rhythmic again and her grip on Oliver's arm softened. The young Keeper gave her water and persuaded her to go to bed, saying that a good night's sleep would help her. He covered her with a blanket and sat next to her, holding her cold hands. Calliope seemed like a child now, so innocent, her violet eyes half-closed, although something was still worrying her.

'My parents have to hide, Ollie' she broke the silence. 'I can't delay it anymore. Every day that's passing is more dangerous than the previous one. No matter how much I'll miss them, I have to convince them to go away from here'

'Listen what we'll do. We'll let two or three days pass, to not draw attention on us after tonight, and then we'll take Kingsley and Tonks and go to your parents. I think that two more experienced members of the Order will make them realize how serious the situation is. Alright?'

'Alright' Calliope nodded and closed her eyes. 'They will be terrified when I tell them that I'm a member of the Order, but I have no other choice'

'We'll discuss about it tomorrow' Oliver promised. 'But now forget all this. You must rest'

'Will you stay with me?' she muttered sleepy and grabbed his hand tightly. 'Please?'

Oliver smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek, vowing mentally to always protect her.

'Of course, darling, I'll stay. Now go to sleep'

**A/N: Okay, guys, that was it. Next chapter will be a bit dramatic, because Calliope will speak to her parents. Can't wait for your reviews xx**


	33. Chapter 33: Sinking

**A/N: Hey, guys, sorry for the delay. New chapter's up, people, and Calliope is determined to persuade her parents to leave. It's a bit dramatic, but I hope you'll like it.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks a lot :)**

**Bellamort500- Thank you :D I'm an animal-lover, but, to be honest, I'd also like to drown Mrs. Norris and feed her to the Giant Squid ;)**

**bexybooblue- Thank you so much, I'm really glad you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Harry Potter**

Calliope woke up very late the next morning. The attack yesterday and her upset soul had made her fall in a deep sleep and it was already noon when she opened her eyes. Snow was covering the window, glistening in the light. She blinked a few times and stretched her body, feeling much better than last night. After washing her face and running her fingers through her hair, to make it seem neat, she went to the kitchen, where Oliver was sitting at the table, a mug of coffee in front of him.

'Morning' he smiled at her. 'How are you today?'

'Much calmer, thanks' she returned the smile and poured coffee for herself. 'The sleep helped me a lot'

'That's good. You needed it, obviously'

'When did you wake up?' Calliope asked as she was sitting down, across from him. 'Were you waiting for a long time?'

'No, only for an hour or so, don't worry'

They stayed silent for a while, both reminiscing the events at the Burrow. Calliope sighed, because she had to take some decisions concerning her parents and herself. If she wanted to convince her parents to leave, not only the town, but also the country, she should go to them being fully prepared. Which meant that she should have the right arguments, the guarantee that she could take care of herself and, of course, a possible hideout for them.

'Callie? You okay?'

'Yeah, I'm just thinking about Mum and Dad' she replied. 'Maybe I found a safe place for them to go'

'Really?'

'My cousin, Elizabeth' Calliope rubbed her chin. 'She lives in Germany after her marriage and we are very close. If I write to her, explaining the situation, and if my parents talk with her too, I don't think she'll mind and they won't be in danger. It's me the Death Eaters want and, after some days, they won't chase two Muggles, right?'

'Yes, that's a good idea' Oliver agreed. 'If Kingsley and Tonks are available, we can go to them the day after tomorrow. Is that alright with you?'

Calliope nodded, but she looked sad. Oliver, understanding at once, put a hand on her shoulder and her eyes met his, eyes full with uncertainty.

'I know it will be difficult for you' Oliver said softly. 'They're your parents and some time will pass until you get used to the idea, I know. But you mustn't forget that it's for their own good. You'll feel better at the thought that they are away, but safe, and I will stand by your side'

She nodded again and now it was Oliver's turn to become serious. While he was waiting for Calliope to get up, he had thought about her and the actions she had to do. Her parents would be fine in Germany, but she would stay here, at the heart of the events, with a vicious Death Eater after her. She couldn't stay alone, at her apartment, anymore.

'Calliope, listen to me' he started carefully. 'We have to take care about your own safety. In my opinion, you shouldn't stay in your place anymore. I'm afraid that they will soon find out where you live and who tells us that they won't pay you a sudden visit?'

'You're right, but…but I don't know where to stay' Calliope told him. 'Even if I leave my apartment, where should I go? My parents' house is surely out of the question. Maybe I'll find some cheap hotel or something like that'

'Nonsense!' Oliver squeezed the hand that was resting on her shoulder. 'We'll go to your place, take your stuff and you'll come here'

'What do you mean "here"?' Calliope exclaimed scared. She appreciated his concern for her, but this would put him in even more danger than he already was.

'Here, silly. Right here'

'Wait a minute' Calliope raised her hand. 'You mean that…That you want us…To live together? But…But…Don't you think that they will come here too? They know that we're connected, Ollie, and if…'

'Yeah, I know that it's possible' Oliver interrupted her calmly. 'But, if we're two, we can face the danger more easily, don't you agree? Anyway, you know that I'm not pressuring you. Think about it'

'Okay' she nodded and smiled. Despite the great danger, with this suggestion Oliver had showed her how much he truly loved and cared for her. He only wanted to see her safe and Calliope couldn't help but admit that, living with him, their lives would be easier.

* * *

The same evening, Calliope was visited by Lexi, Phoebe, Elaine and Harriet. Oliver, discrete as always, said that he would visit Benjy and Lucas, leaving the girls alone. Once he left, Calliope told them everything about the attack at the Burrow.

'Why are you still thinking about it?' Lexi asked her. 'Come on, accept Oliver's offer. You're together for months, you love each other, so, why not?'

'You're right' Calliope blushed slightly, but from joy. 'I think I will'

'Yay!' her colleague exclaimed happily.

'Now we're talking about couples, Lex' Elaine grinned 'how are things with Benjy? Wouldn't you guys go to a party or something like that yesterday?'

'Oh, yeah, that's what she had told us' Phoebe also smiled. 'Well, Lexi, tell us'

Lexi only smirked, but didn't answer at once, increasing her friends' curiosity.

'Lexi! Will you tell us already?' Calliope didn't hold back after a few minutes.

'Yeah, don't make us begging you' Harriet agreed. 'What happened?'

'Oh' Lexi winked 'nothing except a kiss under the mistletoe'

'WHAT?' the other four shouted simultaneously. Phoebe started laughing because of her happiness and Calliope hugged her best friend, overjoyed that everything had gone well for her.

'So, you're together now?' Harriet wanted to know. 'Is it official?'

'Yes' Lexi smiled widely. 'After the kiss…Well, he told me that he likes me a lot and wants us to try and be together…And I accepted, because I like him too, girls'

'That's great, Lexi, honestly!' Calliope said and, suddenly, her voice became low and vicious. 'Although, one warning. If Benjy ever, EVER hurts you, I'll cast the Snake Summoning Spell and then I'll Imperio Harry to urge the snake on your boyfriend. Got it?'

'Uh-oh, be careful, Lexi' Phoebe chuckled. 'She looks like she can do it'

'Of course I can do it, so don't try to test me on this matter!'

'Oh, leave the threats, Bowden' Lexi pointed her wand at her, but she was also smiling. 'You're too kind to harm the boyfriend of your best friend!'

'Unfortunately!' Calliope laughed.

She was feeling so carefree at the moment. When she was with her friends, she wasn't afraid of anything. Seeing them so happy, moving on with their lives, was proving her that they could make the best of the circumstances, even the war.

* * *

Two days later, Oliver, Kingsley and Tonks accompanied Calliope to her parents' home. Calliope saw the beautiful rose bushes, now covered in snow, and sighed melancholically. The garden was her hideout, her favorite place. When she was a little girl, she used to sit outside and read, or sneak there at rainy nights and danced in the rain. Her parents had named the home "Rose Residence" because of these small, delicate flowers and the thought of them leaving it was a thorn in her heart.

Something broke inside her and she stopped walking, standing in the middle of the small path that was leading to the house door. The others understood at once what was wrong and shared guilty looks. It was hard for her, but this moment would come anyway, sooner or later.

'Calliope' Tonks spoke gently 'you know you have to do this, right? I promise, we will help you convince your parents'

'Remember what I told you' Oliver added. 'Don't you prefer them to be away from you, but alive and safe?'

'Yeah, of course' Calliope nodded. 'Okay, let's do this'

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and, the next second, she was lost in her mother's hug. Oliver felt a great sadness when he saw the family moment, because he knew that a very long time would pass until he would see this scene again.

They sat down and Calliope introduced Kingsley and Tonks as people who work with her. Wanting to put this behind her, Calliope started at once, narrating everything that happened the past months, starting from Voldemort's return. When she came at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Mr. Bowden jumped on his feet and threw an angry glare at his daughter.

'You've got to be joking!' he yelled, startling her. 'You risked your neck and we're learning this only now? Don't you care about us, Calliope? About how we will feel if anything happens to you?'

'Please, Dad, try to understand' Calliope pleaded him. 'I didn't want to worry you. I know how to defend myself, I really can'

'Even though, you should tell us, Callie' Mrs. Bowden said, her voice much calmer than her husband's. 'We are your parents and deserve to know what is going on in your life'

'The point is' Kingsley interfered, to prevent a family argument 'that the situation has changed a lot. Muggle-born witches and wizards, like Miss Bowden here, as well as their parents, are in grave danger. The Death Eaters, that is how You-Know-Who's supporters are called, hate them and want to vanish them'

'This is why you have to leave the country' Tonks added. 'It will be safer for all of you, I swear. You have to go away as long as the war lasts'

_Now the party starts_, Oliver thought, knowing very well that the two parents would never agree so easily with such a plan. He couldn't blame them, but he also new Calliope's motivations and she was right. It would happen sooner or later, anyway. His own parents were safe in Scotland, so they were out of the first line of the battle.

'Are you listening to what you're saying?' Mr. Bowden freaked out. 'Do you want us to leave our house, our works and our own daughter in this mess and just run away? Are you serious?'

'It's the best solution' Calliope tried to convince him. 'Please! Dad, this moment would come anyway and, trust me, we have no choice. In Germany, with Elizabeth and her family helping you, everything's going to be okay'

'And what about you?' her mother had tears in her eyes. 'Calliope, we can't leave being aware that you're in such a danger!'

'Don't be afraid, Mrs. Bowden, we will all look after her' Tonks promised. 'She is an excellent fighter and she will have her friends by her side. You are threatened, because the Death Eaters will harm you to hurt your daughter'

'Also, it is very possible that they will find and torture you' Kingsley brought up another point. 'And you do want to be at the receiving end of their Cruciatus Curse, the curse of the tormenting'

'But why would they want to torture us?' Mrs. Bowden asked scared.

'For a million reasons' Calliope answered. 'One, you are non-magical and have a witch as a daughter, which is a shame, in their eyes. Two, I'm a member of the Order and have confronted them several times, meaning that they would be more than happy to see me suffering. Three, because they'll assume that I've told you things about the Order, Dumbledore or Harry and they'll try to gain information from you. And four, because they'll find out that I'll leave my apartment and they'll torture you to reveal my new residence'

'And these are only the four main reasons, that have to do with you' Tonks spoke again. 'But they are relentless. Killing and torturing are practically their hobbies'

'Do you see now why you have to go to Germany?' Calliope was desperate. 'You'll be fine there and, I promise, when the war ends, I'll personally contact you'

Her father, still upset, started walking up and down, mumbling. Her mother, on the other hand, remained seated, thinking quietly, until her eyes met Oliver's. The Keeper felt uncomfortable, because he was afraid that he would break if she begged him to persuade Calliope to let them stay.

'What's your opinion, Oliver?' she wanted to know instead. 'You've been silent for a while now'

Oliver broke his eye contact with her and looked at Calliope. She looked back at him, her eyes forming a silent wish he couldn't ignore.

_Please, Oliver, tell them that you agree. Tell them to leave._

'Oliver?'

'Calliope is right' Oliver sighed defeated. 'It is very hard for you, but only this way you can save yourselves. Everything we've told you is true and I'm afraid it's a matter of time before they search for you'

'Thomas' Calliope's mother turned to her husband 'Thomas, maybe…maybe we should follow their advice. Their intentions are good, after all, they want to protect us'

'I'm not leaving Calliope behind, Rachel!' Mr. Bowden still didn't agree. 'If we are to move, then she'll come with us!'

'I can't do that and you know it!' Calliope also stood up to face her father. Despite being taller than her, the man made a step backwards. 'Father, I've always been a defender! I can't go away and leave my friends alone in this help, they need me! Besides, I've already told you, I can protect myself from them! Please, don't torture me anymore, you know I only want your own good. I'm a woman now, I'm not a little girl!'

Mr. Bowden kept staring at his daughter, shocked and impressed by her determination and strength. She was right, she was an adult and he couldn't control and order her. After all, if there was another way, she wouldn't insist that they should leave.

'Alright, then' he gave in unwillingly. 'So be it'

* * *

It was very cold and it was raining slightly the day Mr. and Mrs. Bowden left their home. Kingsley, who had arranged a car of the Ministry to take them to the airport, was there to escort them, for more security.

While Mr. Bowden was putting the suitcases in the truck, with Oliver's help, Calliope couldn't pull away from her mother, trying very hard to not start crying.

'It will be okay, Mum' she said, stroking her mother's back. 'You'll see, everything will be over before you'll realize it'

Mrs. Bowden nodded and caressed Calliope's cheek, also trying to fight her tears back.

'I'm so proud of you, Callie' she told her. 'You're strong and brave and I'm sure that you'll make it in the end. Have faith in yourself and never forget that we love you'

'I love you too, Mum'

'Rachel' Mr. Bowden hugged his wife gently. 'It's time to go'

She allowed him to lead her in the car, but, before sitting inside, she grabbed Oliver's arm.

'Promise that you will look after her' she whispered, so that Calliope wouldn't hear. 'And that you'll be careful yourself'

'Of course, I promise' Oliver whispered back, a sudden knot in his throat making his voice hoarse.

The two parents closed the doors, Kingsley inclined his head towards Calliope and Oliver and the car left the small road, with the young couple following it with their eyes. Many minutes after the dust disappeared, Calliope rushed inside Rose Residence and collapsed on the couch, hiding her face in her knees and crying with loud sobs. Oliver sat next to her and hugged her as tightly as he could, without talking, because he sensed that no words could mend the pain.

'I'm going to miss them' Calliope stuttered between her sobs. 'I feel so guilty…I know it was the best for them, but who knows when we'll meet again…In a few months, in a year, in ten years…'

Oliver continued holding her silently, letting her burst out in his arms. It would be better this way, to help her get rid off all the emotions instead of keeping them hidden. His eyes were also filled with tears that fogged his gaze, but he quickly blinked. He would miss them too, but Calliope needed him strong in the difficult days that would come.

'Ollie, can…can we stay here?' she begged him. 'It's dangerous, but…but, please…Only for tonight'

'Sure' he agreed at once, since he had no right to refuse to do her this favor. 'We'll stay. You can do this, Calliope and now you have another motivation to fight against Voldemort. You're a lioness and you're more courageous than they are'

'Oliver, right now I feel a coward, not courageous' she mumbled, placing her head against his shoulder.

'Well, you are courageous' he reassured her. 'And I bet everything that you will see our victory against the evil. Then your parents will come back and everything will be back to normal'

'Oliver?' Calliope raised her head to look at him. 'You know, I was thinkinh...maybe you should also...'

'Shut up!' Oliver interfered angrily. 'I swear, Calliope, shut up!'

'What?'

'I'm not breaking up with you!' he made clear. 'No bloody way am I leaving you now!'

'But' Calliope attempted to make him change his mind 'it will be better for you...you'll be safer'

'Rubbish!' he shook his head. 'Get it into your thick head, I'm staying with you! I love you, okay?'

'I love you too, Oliver, and that's why...'

'I'm not hearing anything' he interrupted her again. 'We'll face everything together, Callie, easy and hard stuff! And never mention something like that again'

'I only care for your safety' Calliope lowered her head again.

'I know' Oliver gave her a gentle kiss. 'But, as long as I'm with you, nothing can harm me. Believe me, Calliope, together we'll find a way out of this tunnel'

**A/N: Okay, everyone, that was it for now. Hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait for your reviews xx**


	34. Chapter 34: The gift of a friend

**A/N: Hey, everyone :) First of all, a big, big thank you to my loyal reviewer, Nushka, who gave me ideas for this chapter, because I was completely stuck. Here's a fluffy chapter for you, where Callie gets used to her parents' absence and she, Oliver, Lexi and Benjy tease each other (by the way, that's exactly how I am with my best friends, we behave like babies). Anyway, enjoy.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you, I hope you'll like the new chapter too :D**

**Bellamort500- Thanks a lot :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the characters I create **

Oliver woke up in the middle of the night because of a strange noise. His eyes opened abruptly and he reached for his wand in the darkness, but then he realized that the sound was coming from Calliope's side. He whispered '_Lumos_' and, at the small stray of light, he saw that her head was spinning around and she was whimpering like a wounded animal.

'Please, Mum, don't leave me' she whispered. 'I'll help you, I promise…Nothing will happen to you'

'Callie?' Oliver spoke softly and ran his fingers through her messy hair. 'Callie, sweetheart, it's okay. It's just a bad dream, calm down'

A few seconds later, Calliope's troubled expression relaxed again and fell back into a restful sleep. Oliver wasn't surprised by her reaction. After all, her parents had left only the same day and it would be hard for her to get used to their absence. She had them next to her from the first second she was born, they had raised her with love and they had respected the fact that she was a witch. Oliver considered them part of his own family, because they were caring and devoted parents, who only wanted their daughter's best, allowing her, though, to make her own steps, without pressuring her.

'I'm here for you' he said and kissed her forehead. 'And I'll always be, Calliope. You have my word on that'

She had once joked, telling him that he was always keeping his promises because he was a Keeper. And, right now, with her parents in Germany, he decided to keep the promise he had given to Mrs. Bowden, to look after Calliope, even if it would cost his own life.

* * *

'Come ON, Calliope!' Lexi shook Calliope from the sleeve. 'It's the first time we are dismissed so early and it's a chance to hang out! Don't be such a fun-killer!'

'I'm the fun-killer?' Calliope couldn't help but laugh loudly. 'Lex, if I was a fun-killer, I would speak to McGonagall every time the Weasley twins were up to something and they would be expelled from their second year!'

'Then stop overreacting, please!'

'I'm not overreacting' Calliope defended herself. 'I just think that it won't be proper if we watch the Puddlemere team practicing. If anyone could watch them…'

'Proper and all that rubbish' Lexi interrupted her. 'And we're not "anyone", Callie, for Godric's sake! You're the girlfriend of the reserved Keeper and I'm the girlfriend of the Seeker, so it's our right! Please, I always wanted to watch a Quidditch practice!'

'You mean you want to watch a Quidditch practice since you and Benjy are together' Calliope ruffled Lexi's black hair. 'You never had that wish at Hogwarts, although you love Quidditch and you had tried out for Chaser in second year'

'Yeah, but I didn't make it and I didn't mind' Lexi laughed gently. 'Anyway, please, Callie, do me the favor!'

'Oh my God!' Calliope exclaimed. 'I never believed I would see the day Lexi Stone would beg me to go with her to watch her boyfriend practicing!'

'Shut up! Will you come or will I go alone?'

'Okay, okay, I'll come. Just give me a few minutes to change'

As they were walking before Katie Bell's room, in the Artefact Accidents Department, Calliope became serious and turned to her friend.

'Is there anything new about Katie?' she asked with concern.

'She's still in a coma' Lexi stated. 'But there's something positive. Her restless moments, when she was screaming, have stopped entirely'

'Thank God!' Calliope sighed relieved, because Katie's case had saddened her. 'Thank God, she's fighting'

'Of course, Jordan, the regular Healer, doesn't share my optimism' Lexi continued. 'He says that this can be a sign that the curse will stay permanently in her body. But, come on, let's think positive'

'I agree with you, Lexi. I also take this as a good sign and I pray that she will wake up soon'

'Ah, I am sure she will' Lexi smiled. 'She might look vulnerable right now, but she is strong'

* * *

The sight of the Puddlemere United stadium, completely restored after the battle that had occurred there a few months ago, lightened Calliope's mood and a smile appeared on her face. Two weeks had passed from her parents' departure and, thanks to Oliver and the girls, who were helping her, she was already much better. Germany was unaffected by the wizarding war and her parents wouldn't be in danger there. It was time for her to continue her life.

'Hello, ladies' Lucas, the Beater, greeted them happily. 'Came to watch your sweethearts?'

'Lexi's idea' Calliope laughed and Lexi nudged her shoulder. 'I hope it's not a problem'

'Not at all. I'm afraid you're late, though, practice finished ten minutes ago'

'Oh' Lexi was disappointed. 'That's a pity'

'How did it go?' Calliope asked. 'Has Oliver given you one of his Quidditch-obsessed speeches?'

'Not yet' the Beater chuckled. 'But I guess it's a matter of time. Your boyfriend is definitely the most obsessed guy I've ever met'

'Tell me about it' Calliope nodded. 'I think Oliver first flew on a broom and then walked'

'Are you talking about me again?' Oliver's warm voice was heard from nearby, as he was landing. 'Good stuff, I believe'

'Always' Lucas patted his back. 'Just how obsessed you are with Quidditch'

'Me? Obsessed? Now you're insulting me, Lucas' Oliver had such an innocent expression, that Lexi burst into hysterical laughter.

'It's not bad to be obsessed, as long as it's not harming your health' Calliope comforted him, chuckling, as he kissed her.

'Anyway, where's Benjy?' Lexi wanted to know.

'Chasing the Snitch' Oliver told her. 'Took him about two hours to catch it today'

'Nonsense!' Benjy had approached them and gave Lexi a tight hug. 'It didn't take me two hours, it was just very quick'

'Yeah, right, Williams' Oliver scoffed. 'Please, Harry would have caught it much earlier'

'You only think he's an excellent Seeker because he was in YOUR team'

'Hey, hey' Calliope interfered. 'Harry IS an excellent Seeker. We are told that he's been made Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year'

'I don't doubt Potter's flying skills, Calliope, I just…'

'…you're just jealous' Oliver cut Benjy off before he could finish.

'I am not!'

'You are!'

'I am not!'

'You are!'

'AM NOT!'

'YOU ARE!'

'Will this go on for a long time?' Lexi yelled, so that the two players could hear her between their argument and Calliope's and Lucas's laughter. 'The point is not if Benjy's jealous or not'

'That's exactly the point, Lexi!' Oliver disagreed. 'But it's normal for you to support him, he's your boyfriend, after all. Although…I can't understand what happened'

'What do you mean "what happened"?' Lexi's grey eyes narrowed as she was staring suspiciously at him.

'How it happened and you started dating him' Oliver explained.

'Uh-oh, I can see where this is going' Calliope whispered to Lucas.

'Me too' he whispered back.

'Wood, what the hell are you talking about?' Lexi's voice rose a bit.

'I mean' Oliver smirked 'do you have any brain damages or something?'

'HEY!' Benjy shouted.

Lexi didn't react, at least not at once. She only glared at Oliver so angrily, that, if looks could kill, he would be dead by now. Calliope started counting, waiting curiously about what the irritable Lexi Stone would do.

'_FLIPENDO_!'

Oliver was knocked over by Lexi's spell, but this didn't prevent him from starting laughing.

'That's MY spell, Stone!' Calliope shouted, while she was helping Oliver to stand up.

'Then teach your boyfriend some manners, or the next spell will be the Cruciatus Curse, got it?'

'You would never do it' Oliver winked at her.

'Challenge me' she hissed and she looked like a Fury at that moment.

'Oh, I love watching you love-birds teasing each other' Lucas commented. 'It's so entertaining'

'Shut up!' Benjy said. 'And, anyway, Lexi and I have to go'

'Oh, yeah, I get it' Calliope nodded. 'You're running away'

'No, silly, we had arranged to go out and we don't want to ruin it because of you' Lexi answered and ignored their glares. 'Anyway, to see that we're not angry at you, do you guys want to come at my place tomorrow for dinner?'

'Sure' Calliope smiled at her, happy to spend an evening with her friends.

'Okay' Oliver agreed. 'One question, though…Will you cook, Lexi?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Oh, Stone' Oliver sighed in fake despair 'what have we done to make you want to poison us?'

'Sorry, but now you'll deserve it if she casts the Knockback Jinx on you, mate' Lucas was looking from the one couple to the other.

'For your information, Woody, I can cook exceptionally well' Lexi said with a dangerously calm voice.

'I see modesty isn't a trait you have' Calliope smiled mischievously. 'Don't worry, Ollie, even if you get poisoned, you haven't forgotten my occupation, have you?'

'At least I have you, Callie, otherwise these two' Oliver turned to Lexi and Benjy, the latter looking rather amused 'wouldn't leave me alone'

'Anyway' Benjy interfered 'are we allowed to go or do I have to listen to you until midnight?'

'Okay, okay, go' Oliver smiled. 'See you tomorrow'

'And I'm awaiting compliments for my cooking!' Lexi reminded them before disapparating.

Oliver and Calliope stayed behind, smiling widely. Especially Calliope, was feeling happy for the first time after her parents left. Despite the war, they were still there, teasing each other and laughing and that was valuable for her. Lucas excused himself, saying that he would go to change, and left discretely, leaving them alone.

'Why do we always have to behave like five-year olds whenever we're together?' Calliope wondered without losing her smile.

'With "we" do you also mean me, Callie?' asked the young Keeper, pretending to sound insulted.

'Especially you' Calliope winked. 'Or do you want me to remind you how you were behaving when you were with the Weasley twins? How you chased each other with your brooms around the Quidditch pitch for hours in third year? And, if you don't remember well, this had as a result you landing in the hospital wing, being knocked out by two Bludgers'

'Okay, then, I'll play with your terms' Oliver grinned. 'Do you remember when you, Lexi and Elaine locked Matthew and Harriet in the Charms classroom for two hours, saying that it was the only way for them to confess their feelings for each other?'

'Oh my, I'll never forget this!' Calliope giggled. 'I never heard McGonagall shouting louder and she took sixty points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, saying things like "immature behavior". Seriously, we were out of control in Hogwarts!'

'Exactly. So, don't say that only I behave like a five-year old, because you're not better'

'Not to mention' Calliope looked at him 'the last night before your graduation, when you made me sneak out of the castle and it was six in the morning when we returned. The yelling of the Fat Lady…'

'Don't tell me now that you're complaining about this too' Oliver said with uncertainty.

'Of course not' Calliope assured him sweetly. 'On the contrary, I think that…that it was the best moment I ever lived at school'

Oliver smiled tenderly and hugged her.

'I love to see you smiling like that' he said honestly. 'That's how I want to see you, happy and strong'

'I'll try' she promised him, giving him her brightest smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lexi and Benjy were sitting inside a small and cozy café, each with a mug of hot chocolate, still laughing.

'I like when I see you teasing your friends' Benjy admitted, caressing the witch's hand.

'Really? I thought you would consider me childish'

'Of course you're not childish' Benjy laughed. 'It's great to joke around and, at time like these, this is even more important'

'Then you should see the Weasley twins' Lexi chuckled. 'The war hasn't affected them at all and, although they're helping the Order, they're still the fun-loving boys I met in my first year'

'Now we're talking about all this, tell me how you were as a student' Benjy pleaded her. 'And then I'll tell you how I was'

'Deal' Lexi smiled. 'Well, you already know that I was sorted into Gryffindor. I was pretty reckless, to be honest, and always wanted to do crazy stuff. For example, in second year, on a rainy night, Calliope and I sneaked out of our dorm and stayed outside until four in the morning, without falling ill'

'Wow!' Benjy whistled. 'I always wanted to do that, to be honest, but I was afraid I would get caught. What were your favorite subjects and what your least favorite?'

'I loved Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology' Lexi replied. 'They were my favorite subjects. My least favorite one was Potions, but it was mostly because of Snape, the teacher'

'Oh, yeah, I remember him' Benjy nodded. 'He hated all Gryffindors, right?'

'Right' Lexi confirmed. 'In fifth year, Calliope had made a mistake while brewing the Draught of Peace and he warned her that this draught, if brewed wrong, can cause an irreversible sleep'

'That git' Benjy swore. 'No wonder my best friend had put dungbombs in the cupboard with the Potions ingredients. Got detention for three weeks afterwards, but t was worth it'

'Do you want to know, though, what I loved most in Hogwarts?' Lexi looked at him. 'The fact that I met the best friends of my life, especially my four dorm mates'

'I already know Calliope personally and I think that you two are quite similar' Benjy said.

'Yes, that's right, only that Callie is a bit shyer than me and sometimes thinks before she speaks, unlike me' Lexi laughed. 'Phoebe was the "little angel" of the dormitory, always silent, always offering a shoulder to cry on and always willing to help us. Even her Patronus resembles her character, it's a dove, although now she has become more combative'

'I guess that's good for her' Benjy commented. 'She'll be stronger that way'

'I agree. Well, Harriet is the exact opposite of me. She is the most romantic from the five of us and thinks that life is as Jane Austen describes it in her romantic novels. Matthew, her boyfriend since fourth year, is her whole life. But she's a good friend'

'And Elaine?'

'Elaine' Lexi laughed. 'I secretly call Elaine the "mother" of our dormitory. She is the one who keeps the balances between the reckless girls, Calliope and me, and the romantic and shy ones, Phoebe and Harriet. She was always preventing arguments and her words were so logical. They're the best friends I could wish for, Benjy, and I want them to be happy, all of them'

'I'm so glad that you five girls get so good together' Benjy smiled. 'Friends are so important for our life'

'Now it's your turn' Lexi reminded him. 'Tell me about your school life, about your classes, about everything'

'I was a Hufflepuff' Benjy informed her. 'And I still remember the Sorting Ceremony. The hat had told me that I was brave, but didn't have the Gryffindor daring, I was quite smart, but I didn't possess the Ravenclaw wit, and I didn't have a single trait for Slytherin. That's why I was sorted into Hufflepuff'

'There's nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff' Lexi assured him. 'I had a few friends from the house and they were great. I know that many consider Hufflepuff a boring house, but it's fine'

'From classes, I loved Ancient Runes and Potions' Benjy continued and laughed at Lexi's surprised look. 'Yes, I know you hated it, but it was my favorite class. And I also loved the flying lessons, of course'

'But you didn't play very often, right?' Lexi asked. 'You were in your fifth year already when I came to Hogwarts, but I vaguely remember you playing only once or twice'

'I was the reserved Seeker, that's why' Benjy willingly explained. 'But one or two times were pretty enough for me. You see, I was thinking I wasn't good enough'

'Rubbish, you're brilliant!' Lexi hugged him from the shoulder. 'You really are'

'Anyway, I had only a few good friends. Scott, for example, he was in my year and now he works in the Ministry. Then Jason, a Ravenclaw who was a year younger than me, but we're still good friends. And William, who was also my dorm-mate, but we don't have much contact anymore'

'I understand'

'But I was really lucky when I joined the team' Benjy admitted. 'I met great friends there, with Oliver and Lucas becoming my best friends'

'Yeah, both of them are great' Lexi nodded. 'Even if they behave like babies sometimes'

'Well, at least we still remember our childhood, unlike others' Benjy laughed. 'I'm happy that you invited Calliope and Wood tomorrow'

'Yeah, although now Oliver really challenged me to poison him tomorrow' Lexi smirked evilly.

'Oh, no, please, don't do this!' Benjy threw his hands over his head. 'You wouldn't want to deal with Calliope afterwards, who would be more than willing to send you to Azkaban or even kill you herself!'

**A/N: Okay, guys, that was it for now. In the next chapter, Calliope and Oliver remember Harry's suspicions about Malfoy and decide to research the history of the family, in case they find something useful.**


	35. Chapter 35: Investigating

**A/N: Alright, buddies, here we are again. So, Oliver, Calliope, Phoebe and Elaine unite their powers to help Harry find out what's wrong with Malfoy. And while Callie and Elaine do the research part, Oliver and Phoebe disguise themselves, with the help of charms, in evil wizards and start their own research from Knockturn Alley, where the cursed necklace was purchased from. Oh, and I took the information about the Malfoys from "Harry Potter Wiki". Enjoy.**

**Bellamort500- Thank you, my friend :)**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks a lot, I hope you'll like the new chapter too.**

**sarahmichellegellarfan1- OMG, I can't believe you had the patience to review almost every chapter :D I'm glad you like it so much (and that you were so happy when Calliope and Oliver got together)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

One evening, Calliope, Oliver, Phoebe and Elaine met at Elaine and Phoebe's apartment. Calliope, remembering the promise she had given to help Harry find out if and what Malfoy was up to, had contacted him a few days ago. Harry had granted her permission to trust the two women with his suspicions and had thanked her for her help.

Calliope and Oliver informed them about what Harry had told them at the Burrow during the Christmas break. Both Phoebe and Elaine agreed that surely something was wrong, although Phoebe was more worried about the Unbreakable Vow.

'Are you absolutely sure that Harry heard right?' she asked them. 'Are you sure he mentioned that?'

'Yeah, absolutely' Calliope nodded. 'According to Harry, Snape told Draco that he made the Unbreakable Vow and Malfoy answered that he will have to break it, because he has protection, that it's his job and that he knows how to do it'

'Are you serious?' Elaine gasped. 'But…But…But that's the proof, guys, that's the proof that Malfoy plans something! Why on earth was Remus so skeptic?'

'Because he doesn't believe that Voldemort chose a sixteen-year old for a mission' Calliope told her. 'I, on the other hand, say that age doesn't determine anything'

'And Snape? If Snape spoke to Malfoy about this mission, then it means that he clearly wants to help him. Especially if he told him that he's not handling it well' said Phoebe.

'Not necessarily' Elaine explained to her. 'Maybe Snape was only…'

'…only pretending to offer help in order to find out what's going on?' Oliver finished her sentence. 'That's what Remus thinks, but Harry insists that it didn't sound like that. And I believe him'

'Not to mention' Phoebe spoke again 'that Snape wouldn't say that he made the Unbreakable Vow if he was only pretending, Elle. I'm afraid that Snape is a double agent and works for You-Know-Who. And Malfoy is definitely on the Death Eaters' side, if not a Death Eater himself'!'

'Wait a sec!' Calliope exclaimed, startling the others. 'Now I think about it, Harry told us that Snape suspects Malfoy to be behind the cursed necklace that sent Katie to the hospital!'

This reaction caused an explosion by Phoebe and Elaine, who were very worried about Katie's situation and the fact that she was cursed.

'WHAT?'

'Are you serious?'

'Yeah, Calliope's right' Oliver confirmed. 'He had said that it was…foolish…or dangerous…I don't remember well'

'Okay, guys, this is more severe than I had thought' Elaine jumped on her feet and started walking up and down in the living-room. 'Whether Snape works for You-Know-Who or not, Malfoy has something in his mind. The clues are too many and we have to help Harry!'

'I'm in too' Phoebe agreed. 'Only…what can we do?'

'I think it's better if we split up' Oliver suggested, his eyes sparkling. 'Two should research the history of Malfoy family, how they acted in the past and so on, and two should go to places the Malfoys like to go, for example Knockturn Alley, where I bet that we'll find something. Also, one should communicate with Harry to learn the news from inside '

'Did the captain come to surface again?' Calliope teased him and laughed. 'I'm just kidding, I think that's a good plan. I'll do the research, if you want'

'Yeah, you're brilliant at researching and jumping to conclusions' Oliver smiled at her, remembering how thoroughly she was going through things when the Chamber of Secrets was opened.

'I'll help you with the research, Callie. And I can keep the contact with Harry, if you don't mind' Elaine declared herself willing and no one had any objections, since, from the four of them, it was her who was closest to him. 'Oliver, Phoebe, do you mind having to go to places the Malfoys often visit?'

'I'm a bit scared, to be honest' Phoebe admitted. 'But it's the safety of the Hogwarts students and teachers we're talking about, so I am in'

'Just be careful' Calliope advised them. 'We must be very discrete, otherwise people will see through us and I bet that the Death Eaters have spies everywhere'

'You're right' Elaine agreed. 'You know what, if I could, I would go to Azkaban to ask a few questions to dear Lucius'

'Are you crazy?' snapped Phoebe. 'You'll need permission to go and the pesky Dementors, despite being out of control, are still guarding it and Lucius will understand that you're suspecting his son and…'

'I know, Bee, I know' Elaine comforted her. 'That's why I say "if I could". Of course it's too risky'

'Do you think we'll find something?' Oliver wondered. 'I mean, Harry surely needs help from someone who's outside school'

'It's worth a try' Calliope concluded determined. 'I wish that Harry is wrong and Hogwarts isn't threatened, but we have to find out as many things as possible'

* * *

Calliope and Elaine spent the next two days outside, searching for books and other sources that could help them find as many information as possible about the Malfoy family. They visited bookstores in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley and even the _Daily Prophet _office to copy archives from texts that could be useful. In the last place, they were helped by Harriet, who kept writing about disappearances and other events, and who was more than willing to assist them. On the second day, Calliope returned home when it was late evening, cleaned the kitchen table to have space and emptied the books and parchments from her purse, which was enchanted with the Undetectable Extension Charm.

When Oliver returned from practice, one hour later, he found Calliope reading with so much concentration, that she didn't hear him enter. She only bit her lips and ran her fingers through a specific paragraph.

'This place has really become a detective agency' he commented and she jumped, dropping down a book.

'Oliver, you startled me!' she took a deep breath, while picking up the book. 'Sorry, I was only distracted from reading. When did you arrive?'

'Just now' Oliver chuckled and hugged her. 'How many books did you buy today?'

'Around ten and Harriet copied every text about the Malfoys that was published in the _Daily Prophet_. And Elaine has even more with her. You can't imagine what we told the bookstore owners to give us the books. That we're helping the Ministry and that we have to be double secure and that we're not disguised Death Eaters…You may think we are mental, but we're taking this seriously'

'I know. Just don't pressure yourself, okay? Your training is hard and now you're also researching like crazy'

'Yeah, I know. Elle will come to help me tomorrow. I just started to read a bit myself, to get an idea' Calliope said. 'Despite all the things about blood purity and dark magic I have to read about, I also found out some very interesting things'

'Like what?' Oliver wanted to know, while handing her a glass of water and a piece of chocolate, which was always helping her.

'Apparently, the Malfoy family was deep into dark magic from the First Wizarding War already' Calliope informed him. 'Lucius Malfoy was supporting Voldemort when he was powerful for the first time. He wasn't punished, though, because he claimed that he was under the influence of the Imperius Curse'

'Yeah, right' the sarcastic tone was obvious in Oliver's voice. 'If he was ever under the Imperius Curse, then I'll throw my broomstick into the fireplace! And, of course, they believed him because he's wealthy. The all-time classic story'

'Calm down, Ollie' Calliope put a hand on his arm and smiled comfortingly. 'You're right, but we have to stay calm if we want to have some results'

'Yeah' Oliver nodded. 'What's the book you're reading about?'

'It's about the First Wizarding War' Calliope informed him after throwing another look at the title. 'It's really awful, Oliver. All these deaths…And Harry's parents and their tragic fate fill a whole chapter…'

Oliver caressed her hair silently, understanding completely why she was so upset. He himself didn't feel well when he thought how James and Lily Potter lost their lives in such a cruel way, instead of live to see their son growing up.

_Does no one realize how hard this is for Harry? Who the hell would want to become famous because he didn't die? Such a burden, and he bears it since he was a baby._

He coughed to forget this thought and looked closer at Calliope. Her chin was resting on her right hand, just like always when she was concentrated. After some minutes, though, she closed the book, making a loud noise.

'I can't read anymore about the first war' she confessed. 'It reminds me of the present and it's too much to handle…I think I'll stop, I don't think I'll make much sense now'

'Okay, Calliope' Oliver agreed at once and smiled comfortingly towards her. 'Don't force yourself. Besides, things will be much better tomorrow, when Elaine will come to help you. When you're two, you can focus better'

'You're right. When will you and Phoebs start your investigations?'

'I was thinking about that' Oliver took a sip of water. 'To be honest, I don't know where to start from. I mean, we can't go to Hogwarts and start following Malfoy, right?'

'Yeah, that's impossible' Calliope nodded. 'What about Knockturn Alley? You had said yourself that you'll find something there'

'And I'm sure that we will find something, indeed, only that it's not too simple. We can't go inside every shop and ask information about the Malfoys. We must have a specific plan, especially since we don't want to get discovered. But, to do this, we need clues'

* * *

And these clues were provided by no other than Harry only the next evening. From the morning, Elaine and Calliope were going through their books, taking careful notes and with Oliver being a willing listener. Calliope continued reading the book about the First Wizarding War, while Elaine had picked up a book about the wizarding families.

'It seems that all pureblood families are related to each other' she stated. 'The Potters to the Blacks, the Blacks to the Weasleys, the Lestranges and the Malfoys, of course. Well, I guess that there are not many marriage alternatives if you want to keep your "pureblood lineage", right?'

'Yep, that's correct' Oliver agreed. 'I heard my dad speaking about this once. The Black motto is "Toujours Pur", which means "Always Pure"…That's disgusting'

'Plus, every member of the Black family, except Sirius, who was a Gryffindor, was sorted into Slytherin House. As well as the Malfoys, now I'm reading about them. Slytherin from the beginning until the end'

'Why doesn't that surprise me?' Calliope commented. 'They don't keep it exactly a secret, especially Lucius and Draco, who boast about this wherever they go'

'Look at this!' Elaine exclaimed and turned the book around, to allow Calliope and Oliver to throw a look on a big image, covering a whole page. It was a family crest with black, green and silver colors, as well as images of different creatures that were reminding them of dragons or snakes. In the middle was a large, silver "M".

'The Malfoy family crest' Calliope spoke aloud. 'And the green and silver colors and these beasts on east side…They really want to show that they're Slytherins'

'They even have a motto' Oliver ran his fingers over three words. 'It says "_Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_", although I don't know what it means. I'm not very good at Latin'

'I'm sure that the book will tell us what it means' Elaine started reading again and a disgusted expression appeared on her face. 'It means "Purity Will Always Conquer'. Oh, I HATE families like these! Why the hell do they value the heritage so much, seriously?'

Her outburst was interrupted by a knocking on the window and they saw an impressive, snowy owl outside, with a letter attached on her leg. Elaine immediately stood up and opened the window. After she took the letter, Hedwig flew next to Amber and Bludger to rest.

'Hedwig!'

'Hedwig, Harry's owl?' Calliope asked surprised.

'Yes, I wrote to Harry after we returned from Diagon Alley the first day and pleaded him to write anything he had found out so far'

Elaine opened the letter and started going through it, with Oliver and Calliope staring nervously at her. But, the more she was reading, the more the color was drained from the young Auror's face. When she finished, she threw the letter on the table and covered her eyes with her hand.

'Elle?' Calliope put a hand on her friend's shoulder. 'Elle, what's wrong? What did Harry tell you?'

'Something intriguing' Elaine uttered and looked Oliver in the eyes. 'The necklace…The one that cursed Katie…was purchased from _Borgin and Burke's _in Knockturn Alley. And Malfoy visited this specific shop in summer'

'WHAT?' Calliope exclaimed, startling the three owls. 'But that's really important!'

'We don't know if Malfoy bought or wanted to buy the necklace, Callie' Oliver stopped her. 'Although, I have to agree that it's a good start'

'So, this is where you'll start from?' Elaine wanted to know. 'Knockturn Alley?'

'Yeah' Oliver nodded. 'And Phoebe and I will go straight to _Borgin and Burke's _to ask the dear owner for information very discretely'

* * *

Darkness had fallen over the mysterious Knockturn Alley, the place almost everyone avoided to enter. It was illuminated only by a few streetlights that were making the dangerous products seem even creepier. The streets were empty, except a cat that was walking alone, with slow steps, as if even the small creature could sense that it wasn't in a cheerful place.

Suddenly, the cat raised its head, its ears catching a small 'plop' that was heard nearby. A few second later, a second 'plop' followed and two shades appeared near the sign that was marking the entrance to Knockturn Alley. Two tall figures, wearing black cloaks that were reaching the ground and the hoods covering their faces. The cat ran away as fast as it could.

As they were walking deeper in the alley, the light of a lamp fell to one of the two companions, the shorter one, and, despite the hood, long, curly, black hair became visible, hair that belonged to a woman, making a contrast with the sky blue eyes. She seemed cautious and looked around, as if she was checking that they weren't followed.

'Calm down' her companion, a man, whispered to her. 'You'll draw suspicions. Come, we must hurry'

The woman quickly obeyed and quickened her step. Soon, they stopped in front of a shop named _Borgin and Burke's_ and glared at the door.

'I will go inside' the man told her determined. 'You wait here and take care that no one sees you'

'Don't worry, Oliver, I may be considered innocent, but I know how to defend myself' the woman hissed angrily.

'Shut up!' his voice became afraid. 'Are you crazy? Do you want someone to hear you saying my real name? You'll destroy the entire plan'

'Yeah, yeah, okay, sorry' the woman rolled her eyes. 'Now go'

Oliver wanted to add something, but then he changed his mind, nodded towards her and entered the dirty shop. His honey brown eyes wandered around, but he couldn't see anyone. He could see his reflection in a mirror at the back side and he was scared with himself. The hood was covering most of his face, but his black clothes and the dark beard was making him look like someone evil.

'May I help you, sir?' a voice brought him to reality.

He turned and saw a man with oily hair approaching him and lowered his head immediately, to hide his face. He had thought that the identity of someone who wanted to stay in the shadows, without revealing anything, and yet was wealthy enough, would be the safest for him and Phoebe.

'What is it you need?' Burgin continued, speaking with respect, afraid of the man's secrecy.

'I collect rare and powerful objects that are rumored to be enchanted with dark magic' he replied with a deep voice, feeling disgusted, not only by his words, but also by how convincing he was sounding.

'Excellent, sir, then you are at the right shop!' Burgin exclaimed, smiling widely. 'I am sure that, amongst the many objects here, you will find something you will like'

'I do have something specific in my mind, to tell you the truth. I was informed that you are in the possession of an impressive, opal necklace that has many powers. If you do not mind, I would like to look at it'

Oliver, much to his satisfaction, noticed that Borgin became as pale as a ghost when he heard these words and was more uncomfortable, even afraid.

'I am truly sorry, sir, but I will disappoint you' he tried to keep his composure. 'The said necklace has been sold months ago. Why do you not seek around the other things you can see, perhaps…'

'I was particularly interested in the said object' Oliver insisted, having predicted this answer. 'I do not think there is a necklace similar with it'

'Well, as I told you before, the necklace changed hands. The one who purchased it needed it, no matter what, and I could not refuse to give it to him. Besides, if you knew who he is…This family, sir…Surely someone like you, with a passion for dark objects, must have heard of it'

'Really, Mr. Borgin? Who is it, if I may ask?'

'Sir, surely you understand that the clients' information are private and I can not tell it to anyone'

Oliver had to suppress a wide smile, because he was awaiting this answer. But he had also heard that Borgin loved money and so he took out a purse filled with golden galleons he had taken from his vault at Gringotts. A spark appeared n Borgin's eyes when he saw it, but Oliver kept his grip around the purse.

'Certainly I understand, Mr. Borgin, but this necklace is of great importance for me. If the new owner is from such a known family, as you say, then I am more then willing to trade with them anything they want in order to get this necklace'

Borgin seemed to think about it. It had happened many times that someone came here and asked information about previous or current owners of an object. He was once told that, many years ago, Dumbledore himself had asked Caractatus Burke about how he got Salazar Slytherin's locket and he had told him the story of a girl that was with child and, in order to survive, she had sold it only for ten Galleons.

'Many avoid speaking about this family these days' he revealed now. 'They have fallen from grace after the father was sent into Azkaban. It is the Malfoys, sir'

'The Malfoys?' Oliver couldn't help but repeat the name, while his mind was working. So, Harry was right. Malfoy and the cursed necklace were directly connected to each other.

'Exactly' Borgin nodded. 'And, believe me, if you were in my position, you would also sell it to him. He…He needed it, as if his life was depending on it'

_Of course his life was depending on it, you idiot! He needed it to curse…who? Dumbledore? Harry?_

A few minutes later, and after paying Borgin, Oliver went outside. Suddenly, the dread of everything he discovered started weighing heavily on him and he would collapse if Phoebe, who had rushed from a corner, hadn't helped him.

'We were right, weren't we?' she shrieked, interpreting his situation correctly. 'And now, what?'

'First of all, let's go home, Elaine and Calliope will be waiting' Oliver whispered, longing to go to the warmth of his apartment and Calliope's comforting company. 'I need to get rid off that filthy disguise!'

**A/N: Alright, guys, that was it for now. Hope you liked it :) :)**


End file.
